El trato de un vampiro
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si al cumplir quince años tuvieras que ser transformada por un trato entre tus padres y vampiros y tu no tuvieras otra opcion?Eso es lo que Renesmee tiene que pasar,al darse cuenta que vive rodeada de vampiros y hombres lobos, tu ¿que harias?
1. Chapter 1 Vida perfecta

**Trato de un vampiro**

**Capitulo 1**

** "Vida perfecta"**

**Hola! Pues aqui les dejo una historia que hice a ver que les parece y dejen sus comentarios, tanto si les gusto oh si no, y que le hace falta a mi historia, bueno esta es mi primera historia, y trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, ademas de que me inspire por los Vulturis son los mejores!!**

_**15 anos antes:**_

_**Seguiamos en el claro bosque, y entre los Vulturis y nosotros seguian siendo 50 metros la distancia que nos separaba, trate de respirar ondo ante el veredicto que los Vulturis estarian decidiendo en estos momentos. Hasta que finalmente, ese vampiro de pelo negro, y facciones perfectas, uno de los lideres de los Vulturis, Aro, deshizo el triangulo entre los otros lideres Vulturis y hablo.**_

_**-Bueno no han rompido las reglas pero.......bueno ustedes saben lo que tiene que pasar con su hija-dijo Aro.**_

_**-No puede hacer eso, no a mi hija ella aun esta chica-dijo Edward, y en su voz se notaba la preocupacion que tenia por la noticia.**_

_**-No porfavor, ella tiene que hacer su vida normal.....no se puede enterar de lo que lo sabra-dije con una voz que sonaba como campanillas repicando en el aire.**_

_**-Bueno....lo siento mi querida Bella, pero ella ya lo sabe. Su gran crecimiento no solo es fisico por lo que veo tambien es mental. Y bueno al parecer ella ya sabe lo que somos....asi que....no me que otra, tenemos que hacerlo...tenemos que mantener este secreto-dijo Aro con esos ojos rojos relucientes tan caracteristicos de el. **_

_**-Oh, porfavor no-dije. Y retrocedi con mi hija en brazos al mismo tiempo que Jacob, que seguia teniendo su forma lobuna, se poso enfrente de nosotras tratando de protejernos. Y Edward enfrente de Jacob, en pose de defensa, al mismo tiempo que los demas vampiros, tanto como los Vulturis y nuestros aliados retomaron su pose de defensa.**_

_**-Oh, tanquilos, mis queridos amigos, no hay porque alterarse-dijo Aro, y diciendo eso dio un paso hacia nosotros, lo cual hizo que Jacob gruniera ensenando los dientes, listo para atacar. En ese momento Renata se poso enfrente de su amo, Aro, y enseno los dientes en senal de ataque. **_

_**Al ver la tension de todos decidi dejar salir mi esucdo para protejer a nuestros aliados, por si los Vulturis decidian atacarnos. Pero no fue asi.**_

_**-Tranquilos todos, porfavor-dijo Carlise. Y diciendo eso le hizo una senal a Jasper para que calmara a todos con su don. Y asi fue todos, poco a poco fueron dejando sus posiciones de ataque, hubo algunos,como Jane, Alec y Felix,que se reusaban a tranquilizarse, pero no lo pudieron evitar mas. Fue entonces cuando decidi retirar mi esucdo.**_

_**-Bueno, como tu ya sabes Aro, Renesmee no es una nina inmortal, y inmortalizandola solo ganarias que ella lo fuera. Lo cual no quieres que pase, y por lo cual viniste a evitar-dijo Carlise. **_

_**Aro se quedo inmovil, perdido en sus pensamientos y analizando lo que Carlise le habia dicho.**_

_**-Creo que tienes razon mi querido amigo.....pero tiene que pasar algun dia...ella se tiene que convertir en....bueno ya lo saben-dijo con una sonrisa que muy bien lo caracterizaba.**_

_**Yo no sabia que hacer, aunque ya no necesitaba respirar lo hacia muy agitadamente, si lo evitabamos, sabia que algun dia ellos vendrian y lo harian sin nuestro consentimiento, nuestra unica opcion era.....hacer un trato.**_

_**-Pasa algo mami-dijo Renesmee, con un tono de voz preocupado.**_

_**-No pasa nada Renesmee-le menti. En ese momento ella me toco con esas manitas tan delicadas, en mi mejilla, y compartio conmigo sus pensamientos: Me preguntaba porque los Vulturis habian venido.**_

_**-Bueno-le conteste, -es un asunto que pronto se resolvera. Pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa, que te quiero, y mucho,y que pase lo que pase, no me odies porfavor-dije besandole su frente caliente como el sol en primavera,con mis labios frios como el hielo.**_

_**-Ya lo se mami, yo tambien te quiero mucho-dijo dandome un beso en mi mejilla palida, con sus suaves y rojos labios. En ese momento decidi decirlo.....**_

_**-No, ahora no......hagamos un trato-dije sin pensarlo se quedaron pasmados al decir la palabra, "trato" yo tratre de no verlos para no acobardarme, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, sobretodo Edward que no sabia a lo que me referia, y por supuesto los Vulturis.**_

_**-Bella que estas diciendo?-me dijo ese vampiro perfecto, con esa voz que aunque sonaba confundida era como el canto de los angeles. Pero no le conteste.**_

_**-Si mi querida Bella? Te escucho....o mejor dicho te escuchamos-dijo Aro moviendo la mano hacia los dos lideres Vulturis. Y con esos ojos que hoy mas que nunca le brillaban,esos ojos rojos que convinaban con el tono de su piel traslucida como la piel de la cebolla. Cayo, uno de los lideres del clan Vulturi, del mismo tono de piel que Aro, y los mismos ojos rojos, pero el tenia unos ojos mas profundos, tan profundos que una vez que los veias te quedabas hipnotizado, no podias voltear a ninguna parte, ni siquiera podias dejar de mirarlos.Y Marco que se mostro mas interesado. Asi que respire ondo y sin pensarlo mas me decidi a decirlo.**_

_**-No lo hagas hasta que ella tenga 15 anos-dije mirando a Aro a los ojos y sin nisiqiera arrepentirme, sin nisiquiera tratar de hacerlo.**_

_**-Bella te has vuelto loca?.....Como te atreves a decir eso......-dijo Edward confundido, y mas aun enojado, pero lo interrupi.**_

_**-Luego discutimos, Edward-dije mirando hacia abajo. Ya no habia forma de echarme para atras, no podia hacer nada ahora, solo cumplir el trato. Cuando voltee todos me miraban sin poder entender nada, pero mas que nadie era Rosalie,Alice pero el que en verdad se mostro mas confundido que nadie fue Jacob, que a pesar de tener su forma lobuna se le notaban los razgos de confusion y esos ojos marrones los que me miraban con gran decepcion por haber tomado esa decision.**_

_**-Mi querida Bella, nunca espere esto de tu parte, suena muy tentador.......me permitirias doscutirlo-dijo Aro con una tono de voz solo asenti con la cabeza, y asi Aro y los otros dos lideres Vulturi volvieron a rehacer el de unos segundos Aro solto sus manos de las otras miembros del clan Vulturi y se volvio hacia nosotros.**_

_**-Fantastico, eso significa que no nos volveremos a ver dentro de....aproximadamente quince anos, o me equivoco mi querida Bella-dijo con una sonrisa hipnotizante. Cayo mostraba una sonrisa angelical, una sonrisa que nunca habia visto en un vampiro, ni siquiera en Edward,y Marco solo tenia ganas de arreglar ese asunto y volver a su hogar.**_

_**-Asi es Aro, dentro de quince anos-dije sin querer siquiera oirme decir eso.**_

_**-Estupendo, bueno al parecer no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui mis queridos amigos-dijo dirigiendose a sus acompanantes,-Y disculpen por los inconvenientes, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que regresar a nuestra patria. Hasta luego mi querida Renesmee, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Y mi querida Bella, un placer verte, en tu fase vampirica, hermosa, hermosa.-dijo Aro, dirigiendose a nosotros, con esa sonrisa perfecta y carismatica.**_

_**-Hasta pronto Aro-dijo Edward con la vista al Renesmee ondeaba su manita hacia el clan Vulturi.**_

_**-Hasta pronto-dije deseando que esos quince anos se tardaran una eternidad, pero de que servia pensar eso, nunca hay fecha que no se cumpla, y ademas aunque se tardara una eternidad, los Vulturis tenian todo el tiempo del mundo,o toda la eternidad del mundo para esperar esos quince anos. Jane nos miraba con una ira que jamas habia visto en nadie, pero Alec le toco el hombro a su hermana gemela lo cual hizo que ella volteara a ver a su hermano y le dedicara una sonrisa que nisiquiera los angeles podrian igualar, mientras Alec nos dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y angelical a la misma vez, los dos se parecian mucho, pero sus sonrisas eran diferentes, aunque Jane tenian la sonrisa mas hermosa que alla visto jamas y que jamas veria otra vez, Alec tenia una sonrisa que superaba a su hermana, era hipnotizante, angelical y con esa coqueteria que solo el podia tener.**_

_**Asi fue cuando emprendieron el viaje de regreso. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, de repente Jacob se adentro al bosque, y en unos segundo regreso en su fase de humano.**_

_**-Que hiciste, porque dijiste eso, dimelo, dimelo-dijo Jacob gritando, enojado.**_

_**-Vamos a la casa, ahi te explicare todo, Renesmee no tiene que escuchar-dije viendola, y Jacob tambien desvio la mirada hacia ella, una mirada tan tierna y delicada.**_

_**Todos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, ahora mi casa, menos nuestros aliados ellos decidieron dejarnos conversar a solas, y emprender su regreso a sus hogares ya habian hecho su llegamos a la casa Renesmee ya estaba dormida asi que subi a su cuarto y la acoste en su cuna cuando baje ahi estaban todos los Cullen, y Jacob.**_

_**-Porque Bella?Porque?Ella es nuestra hija-dijo Edward interrogandome.**_

_**-Bueno tenemos quince anos para pensar que juego hacerles a los Vulturis cuando vengan quizas......-dijo Alice histerica, que ya no sabia que decir. Lo unico que hizo fue caminar hacia Jasper y abrazarlo, el tambien estaba confundido en su cara se veia las preguntas que queria decir, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo abrazo a Alice.Y ahi fue cuando todos me bombardearon con sus preguntas.**_

_**-Bella tu sabes lo que Renesmee significa para mi, porque lo haces? Para separarme de ella, por eso, no tenias porque ofrecersela a esos chupasangres-dijo Jacob tambien unica que trato de hablar tranquila fue Rosalie**_

_**-Bella, tu no sabes cuanto dese tener un hijo, Renesmee para mi era eso, era como una hija, no entiendo porque lo haces, si yo fuera tu nunca hubiera dicho eso, es mas ni siquiera lo hubera pensado. Hubiera dado mi vida por salvarla a ella-dijo Rosalie, **_

_**-Tranquilos todos, antes de juzgar a Bella hay que escuchar sus -dijo Carlise cediendome la sabia que decirles pero al fin hable.**_

_**-Para mi tambien fue dificil, y mucho decidir eso....pero.....no teniamos otra opcion. Jacob yo nos quiero separar, Alice no pienses mas, tenemos que espera a que ese dia llegue, fue un trato, Rosalie se lo mucho que te duele pero no quiero que mi hija llegue a ser transformada sin aviso, se que ellos hubieran venido un dia y transformarla, y Edward lo siento estabamos entre la espada y la pared-eso fue todo lo que pude decir.**_

_**-Bueno, entonces......esperaremos hasta que ese dia llegue-dijo Edward mirando fijamente al frente, como tratando de ver el futuro.**_

El tiempo ah pasado desde ese entonces, sin prisa,ni temor. Sin prisa porque,disfruto de cada momento que veo a mi hija, Renesmee, crecer cada dia mas, y sin temor porque ahora se que la tengo y la tendre conmigo por siempre. Dejo de crecer a rapida velocidad, a los cinco anos exactamente, y en esos anos, ella ah cambiado demasiado que casi se me hacia imposible que alla dado ese cambio tan repentino


	2. Chapter 2 El paso de los años

El trato de un vampiro  
Capitulo 2  
"El paso de los años"  
Hola!!! Pues aqui dejandoles otro  
capi, me queria disculpar porque hay algunas  
partes que no estan del todo completas, disculpenme  
Por favor, y tambien porque no les puse bien los signos de  
interrogacion a las preguntas, en verdad lo siento, ya saben. NUEVA.  
Pero espero que les haya gustado aun con los defectos y dejen reviews.  
Y es que tuve un problema con el teclado, asi que disculpenme de verdad  
oh, y no se porque no estan completas algunos guiones eso no  
fue mi culpa jaja!!!.....Bueno disfruten del capi

Su cambio repentino fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros, le empezo a cambiar el pelo de marrón a negro, cada día iba olvidando el pasado, por esa razón decidimos ocultarle lo que somos, poco a poco su don se le fue perdiendo, ya no se podia se podia comunicar con nosotros con solo tocarnos. Lo único que no cambio fueron sus ojos marrones, esos ojos que me recordadan a mi antes de mi inmortalidad. Estaba llevando su vida como humana, tranquila y normal y Jacob que cada día veía como crecía, con paciencia y ternura, nunca esperamos ese cambio en ella, ni fisico ni mental. Estoy muy féliz con ella. y no solo yo, si no también todos los Cullen, es la niña más consentida que haya visto jamás. Hubo un día en que Alice se puso a llorar sin lagrimás, por el cambio tan repentino de Renesmee. Todos estos años han sido exepcionales, vivo féliz con toda mi familia, disfruto de cada segundo que estoy con ellos. A veces recuerdo el día en el bosque, y me da miedo, miedo de el día que ella tenga quince años, pero cuando la veo todo ese miedo se va y viene la valentia y coraje para afrontar las consecuencias. Cada cumpleaños lo celebramos al máximo, y todos, tanto sus tios como sus abuelos paternos, la llenan juguetes y sorpresas. Y así el tiempo ah pasado, así los años han trancurrido, y así ella ah crecido. Ya han pasado 12 años desde el día en aquel bosque, desde aquel día que se las entegue a los Vulturis. Es veintidos de Noviembre, y en esa nublada mañana, de la cuál ya estaba acostumbrada, entro esa niña que alumbrada todos mis días, todas las mañanas. Edward y yo estabamos acostados en la cama de nuestra habitación, lo hacíamos solo para despistar a Renesmee, que ella al instante entro gritando, brincando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Despierten, despierten-grito con esa voz tan angelical.  
-¿Qué pasá Renesmee?-dijo Edward bostezando, y estirandose, despistandola,como si lo hubiera despertado de un intenso sueño.  
-¿Qué día es hoy?-dijo Renesmee parada en nuestra cama, con una sonrisa radiante.  
-¿Es acaso veintidos de Noviembre?-me apresure a decir, porque sabía a que se referia.  
-Siiiiii-dijo realmente emocionada.  
-¿Y nos despertaste solo para decirnos que día es hoy?-dijo Edward haciendose el se quédo inmóvil.  
-No.-dijo Renesmee ahora con una cara triste y desilucionada, caminando hacía la puerta de nuestra habitación.  
-¿Renesmee, acaso creiste que habíamos olvidado......el día de tu cumpleaños?-dije con una voz misteriosa, pero que aún así sonaba como campanillas repicando el aíre.  
-NO LO OLVIDARON-grito Renesmee volviendo hacía la cama.  
-Claro que no Renesmee, ¿como se te ocurre que olvidariamos un día tan especial?-dijo Edward abrázandola, con mucha delicadeza. Luego de abrazar a Edward, Renesmee se volvio hacia a mí y con una sonrisa de angél me abrazo fuertemente.  
-Te quiero Renesmee-le susurre mientras la abrázaba.  
-Yo también te quiero mamí-dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.  
-Y para celebrar tu cumpleaños haremos una fiesta-le dije con una sonrisa.  
-¿A quién piensas invitar Renesmee?-dijo Edward, con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.  
-A nadie este día solo quiero que sea mi familia y yo-dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Estás segura Nessie?-le dije casi leyendole el pensamiento.  
-Si...-dijo pensandolo,-en realidad no-dijo un poco timída.  
-Entonces....-dijo Edward cediendole la palabra.  
-Me gustaría invitar a Jacob, y a sus amigos-diciendo tan cariñosamente el nombre de Jacob. En ese momento Edward se levanto de la cama y salio sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
-¿Qué le pasá a mi papá, mamá?-dijo Renesmee un poco confundida.  
-No le hagas caso, talvez es porque durmio mucho-le dije.  
-Bueno....entonces si los invitamos-dijo Renesmee recobrando la sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto que si....es tu fiesta, quiero que estes féliz-le dije acariciando su mejilla.  
-Bueno, entonces voy a llamarle-dijo Renesmee con tanta ilusión que en su cara se le notaba.  
-Claro, corre-le dije con una sonrisa. Y diciendo eso me levante de la cama, y camine hacia donde estaba Edward, estaba en el baño de nuestra habitación.  
-¿Qué pasó Edward?-le dije confundida.  
-Va a invitar a Jacob....y a sus amigos-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Renesmee les a tomdo mucho cariño-le dije acariciandole su hermoso cabello.  
-Si demasiado del que deberia tenerle-dijo, un poco preocupado.  
-Edward, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro-le dije suavemente.  
-Si, pero.....-dijo Edward sin terminar la frase.  
-Pero, tienes que destino ya no lo podemos cambiar-le dije resignada.  
Edward y Jacob siguen llevandose un poco mal, hay veces que no se soportan y otras que pueden aguantar estar juntos. Pero Edward le guarda un poco de rencor a Jacob por haber imprimado a Renesmee.  
-Bueno-le dije bromeando,-tienes que poner tu mejor cara, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hija.-  
-Creo que tienes razón-dijo dandome esa sonrisa torcida, que si no es porque ya estoy muerta, diria que me daria un infarto.

Renesmee  
Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala,emocionada porque le llamaria a Jacob para invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, junto con sus amigos. Tomé le teléfono y marque rapidamente el número de su casa, que ya me lo sabia de memoria, y me contesto el, sabia cual era su voz.  
-Hola-saludo.  
-Hola Jacob-lo salude lo mas emocionada que pude.  
-Renesmee,¿comó éstas? Por cierto feliz cumpleaños-me dijo emocinado, apostaría a que estaba sonrindo.  
-Gracias, bueno mis papás haran una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y me preguntaba si  
¿querias venir a la fiesta?-le pregunte un poco temerosa.  
-Por supuesto Nessie-me encantaba que me diga asi.  
-Podrias venir a las 6:00 p.m.-le dije emocinada.  
-Claro ahi estare. No podria perderme un momento tan especial en tu vida-me dijo.  
-Bueno aqui te espero Jake-le dije soriendo.  
-Ahi estare Nessie-me dijo. Y asi ambos colgamos.  
-Si-dije emocinada.

Jacob  
Cuando colgue me sentí emocionado porque ella me tomara en cuenta en momentos especiales de su años de espera, de espera porque ella creciera, y asi esperar hasta que ella se diera cuenta de quien la ama en verdad, pero cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca el día en que esos chupasangres viniera por ella, para cumplir el trato en aquel bosque.  
-Nadie me la quitara-me dije a mi mismo.

Bueno pues ¿que les parecio?  
A:Realmente esta horrible  
B:No era lo que yo esperaba.  
C:Mas o menos  
D:Estuvo padre

Bueno pues dejen reviews, y gracias por leer este capi, espero les haya gustado, y ya viene lo más emocionante. Y perdon por las faltas de ortografia. DEJEN REVIEWS. GRACIAS!!!!!  
Y una cosita en esta historia Alec tambien juega un papel muy importante tanto en la historia como en la vida de Renesmee, es el tercer protagonista. Aclarado el punto.....espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3 Los preparativos

_**Capitulo 3**_

_** "Los preparativos"**_

_**Hola!!!!Perdón por haberme tardado demasiado(tarea, exámenes etc.)**_

_**Pero bueno aqui les dejo este capi que espero que valga la pena despues de tanto tiempo de hacerlos esperar....bueno disfrutenlo =)**_

_**Alice estaba loca con el cumpleaños, apesar de que ya habia comprado hasta el más minímo detalle, como en todos los años pasados, desde el pastel de cumpleaños hasta el confeti. Yo trataba de ayudarla pero con los nervios ni siquiera me dejó ayudar,solo servi de un adorno más en pie de las escaleras solo observandola como Alice iba de un lado a otro sin parar. Ya habia puesto los arreglos florales afuera, rosas de color rosa combinadas con rosas blancas, aunque ella no me dejo ver los arreglos detenidamente, pero en fin ALICE.**_

_**Mientras que Jasper observaba a su amada mientras Alice comenzaba a decorar la sala de la de la casa Cullen.**_

_**-Ni pienses que podras relajarme, Jasper-dijo Alice mirandolo-ni con tu don podras-agregó silenciosamente.**_

_**En ese momento quito su mirada de ella.**_

_**-Creo que......iré a alimentarme-dijo Jasper, estaba a punto de irse cuando Alice intervino.**_

_**-No te demores demasiado, quiero que estes aqui a las 4:00 en punto-agregó Alice.**_

_**-Pero si la fiesta es a las 6:00 de la tarde-refunfuñó Jasper.**_

_**-Si, pero no pensaras estar en la fiesta de Nessie con estás fachas, ¿o si?-dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Pero.......si a penas hoy estrene esta ropa-dijo Jasper viendo su ropa, un pantalón formal color café claro, con zapatos del mismo color, obviamente de moda, escogido por Alice y una camisa de manga larga y formal de color blanco.**_

_**-Te tengo algo mejor, un traje que se que te va a encantar-dijo Alice más emocionada.**_

_**-Fachas-dijo Jasper en desacuerdo hablando acerca de la ropa que llevaba puesta.**_

_**-De nada-dijo Alice oyendo lo que Jasper habia dicho.**_

_**-Bueno, me voy, antes de que se me haga tarde-**_

_**-Se que llegarás a tiempo-dijo Alice.**_

_**Y asi Jasper desapareció detrás de la puerta, en ese momento Alice se volvió hacia mi.**_

_**-¿Y tu qué haces aqui?-me dijo desconcertada.**_

_**-Bueno ya que no me dejaste ayudar, por lo menos dejame ver-dije con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**-Claro......que no-me dijo tratando de correrme.**_

_**-¿Qué?¿Pero porqué?Yo no soy la cumpleañera-**_

_**-Si ya lo sé, pero les quiero dar una sorpresa no solo a Nessie si no tambien a todos ustedes-me dijo sonriendo, pero corriendome a la fuerza a la misma vez.-Sal ahora de aqui-**_

_**-Está bien, está bien- le dije tranquilizandola**_

_**-Ahh, no pienses en tu vestuario para la fiesta-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.**_

_**-Y¿porqué no?-le dije desconcertada, pero al poco rato supe porque.**_

_**-Bueno.....no lo necesitaras-**_

_**-Es la fiesta de mi hija-le dije.**_

_**-No as subido a tu cuarto ¿verdad?-me dijo**_

_**-Noo-**_

_**-Te propongo algo.....dejame en paz decorando la sala y sube a tu cuarto ¿te parece?-me dijo en tono negociante. **_

_**Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo agrego.**_

_**-Oh y no quiero que bajes a agradecerme....te encantara. Pero ve a tu recamara.....me estás quitando tiempo-**_

_**-Ya voy, ya voy-dije al mismo tiempo que iba hacia mi recamara pensando en que estaría detrás de esa puerta.**_

_**Dudé un poco para entrar, pero al abrir la puerta, si estuviera viva me hubiera desmayado, en esa cama blanca como la nieve recien caida del cielo, un vestido color gris, con piedras brillantes casi como los diamantes decorando el vestido sin mangas, con un escote desde la parte baja del vestido hasta llegar a la rodilla, descubierto y largo hasta cubrir esas zapatillas del mismo color abiertas, al lado del vestido habia una gargantilla de diamantes que brillaban con el contacto del sol con sus respectivos aretes y pulseras, eran sencillas pero llamaban la atención. También habia un arreglo para el cabello de color rojo también era sencillo pero al verlo detenidamente era hermoso.**_

_**-Es hermoso-dije para mi. Tenia ganas de ir a la sala y agradecerle a Alice por el vestido y los accesorios pero al acordarme del trato de hicimos me detuve. Pero al poco tiempo reaccione....no ibamos a ir a una alfombra roja......pero el cumpleaños de mi hija ameritaba ponerme ese vestido para mi este dia es más importante que una alfombra roja, este dia era de algria. Y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, porque con cada año que pasaba se acercaba el dia en que los Vulturis regresaran a cumplir el trato que hace doce años hicimos en aquel bosque. Nadie estaba en casa, Carlise estaba en el hospital, tenia que operar a alguien, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a dar un paseo en otro país, Esme opto por irse a cazar junto con Edward y bueno Japer decidio hacer lo mismo ahora que mi hija Renesmee estaba en la Push. **_

_**Renesmee**_

_**Estaba caminando bajo la arena mojada con ese color café que me acogia, estaba en la Push, las olas eran las unicas que rompian el silencio, no habia gente en la Push, estaba atardeciendo y me detuve a ver el sol que se escondia en el horizonte que bañana con su color todo lo que alcanzaban esos rayos de sol como el fuego, era un dia ganas de estar sola, tenia ganas de pensar como habian sido estos doce años con mi familia y que mejor lugar como este. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi vida habia sido perfecta, mi familia lo era, me sentía feliz de pertenecer a la familia Cullen. Me sentía feliz de que Jacob estuviera en mi vida. Me sentía feliz por todo, pero habia algo, algo muy adentro de mí que tenia miedo, miedo de cumplir doce años, miedo de crecer, miedo de que los dias transcurran. Ese sentimiento me quitaba la respiración, me consumia por dentro, nunca antes habia tenido miedo por que pasaran los años ¿porqué me estaba pasando ahora? De pronto una voz que conocia perfectamente me saco de mis pensamientos.**_

_**-Hola Nessie-me dijo esa voz tan alegre, que contagiaba la alegria.**_

_**-Hola Jacob-dije sonriendole y corriendo para abrazarlo. Fue uno de esos abrazos tiernos que me hacian suspirar. **_

_**-Estabas pensativa-me dijo llevandome hacia una roca para sentarnos.**_

_**-Si...pensaba en todos estos años, en lo hermoso que ah sido-**_

_**-Algo te intriga, puedo asegurarlo-me dijo con una voz seria.**_

_**-¿Porqué lo dices?-le dije indiferente, pero en el fondo queria decirle la verdad.**_

_**-Porque te conozco Nessie, solo por eso-me dijo. Yo volte hacia los arboles, pero el me tomo suavemente la cara con una de sus manos para hacerme voltear hacia el.**_

_**-Me preocupa lo que te pasa- me dijo en tono comprensivo.**_

_**-Es solo una tonteria, nada importanto-**_

_**-Pues aunque sea una tonteria a mi me importa....y mucho. Puedes confiar en mí, pero no tienes porque contarmelo si tu no quieres-me dijo.**_

_**-No le diras a nadie ¿verad?-le dije.**_

_**-Claro que no Nessie-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Tengo miedo-le dije.**_

_**-¿Miedo de que?-me dijo preocupado, y asi tambien sus facciones cambiaron a un tono extraño.**_

_**-No lo sé, es lo que no acabo de entender. Siento miedo de que pasen los años, de que cada día pase, y de que los dias terminen listos para comenzar el siguiente. Tengo miedo de crecer, tengo mucho miedo-le dije y lo abrace fuertemente como si no lo quisiera dejar ir y el me abrazo también de la misma manera y sus facciones ahora cambiaron a enojo, ira, rabia.**_

_**-Nessie.....mi Nessie-fue lo único que me dijo. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, estando en ellos sentia que nada ni nadie podia hacerme daño. Asi nos mantuvimos abrazados durante un bueno rato. Cuando el miedo se me quito, pude volver a sentarme.**_

_**-¿Te sientes mejor?-me dijo.**_

_**-Si, contigo me siento mucho mejor-le dije un poco avergonzada.**_

_**-Y yo estoy aqui para que te sientas mejor, para cuidarte, protegerte-me dijo mirandome a los ojos,-yo estaré aqui para ti, Nessie, nunca me ire de tu lado, hasta que tu no me pidas lo contrario-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Y eso nunca va a pasar-le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.**_

_**-Y ¿porqué no estás en tu casa?-me preguntó cambiando de tema.**_

_**-Queria estar a solas y pensar....por eso decidi venir aqui, es muy tranquilo y además a esta hora no hay gente-le dije riendo.**_

_**-Si es mejor venir cuando no hay nadie-me dijo. No hubo respuesta, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sin nisiquiera parpadear, estabamos solo el y yo, mirandonos frente a frente, y la tarde bañandonos en ese color fuego que solo el sol atardecido nos podía brindar. En ese momento nuestras caras se fueron acercando la una de la otra hubiera podidio detenerlo, pero no quería, ahora nuestras caras estaban a pocos centimetros, fuese lo que fuese quería que pasara, ahora eran nuestros labios los que se acercabán y........sonó mi celular. Nuestras caras se apartaron aútomaticamente y conteste.**_

_**-¿Hola?-dije un poco enojada, pero tratando de no aparentarlo.**_

_**-Hola, hija-una voz de angeles se oyo al otro lado del telefono.**_

_**-Mamá-le dije viendo a Jacob que veia las olas del mar.**_

_**-¿Dondé estás?-me dijo un poco preoucpada.**_

_**-Lo siento mamá. Estoy aqui con Jacob en La Push-**_

_**-Oh, bueno si estás con el no hay nada de que preocuparme-me dijo un poco mas tranquila.**_

_**-No tienes que preocuparte. Ya voya a casa-le dije viendo que estaba a punto de oscurecer**_

_**-Si, seria lo mejor, además tienes que cambiarte para tu fiesta-me dijo animandome.**_

_**-Si claro, supongo que tía Alice se encargo de eso, ¿no es así?-le dije sonriendo.**_

_**-Y no solo se encargo de tu vestuario, el de todos nosotros-dijo riendo bajo.**_

_**-¿Qué te compro?-le dije para olvidar lo sucedido.**_

_**-Eso lo sabras cuando comience la fiesta. Por cierto Alice me pidio que te dijera que entraras por la puerta trasera, no quiere que veas absolutamente nada de la decoración, hasta la fiesta-me dijo.**_

_**-Está bien, en un rato más estoy en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-De acuerdo-me dijo y colgo. En ese momento me volvi a Jacob.**_

_**-Me tengo que ir-le dije, al mismo tiempo que me paraba de la roca, y emprendia mi caminata hacia mi casa. En ese momento senti una voz en mi oido.**_

_**-¿A dondé crees que vas sola?-me dijo Jacob sonriendo.**_

_**-¿Me acompañrías?-le dije sonriendo volviendome hacia el.**_

_**-Por supuesto que si, como crees que te dejaría caminar sola-y diciendo eso emprendimos los dos la caminata.**_

_**Hablamos de todo, bromeamos, reimos, pero en ningun momento hablamos de lo sucedido en La Push, era lo mejor despues de todo. Y asi llegamos a mi casa. En la entrada trasera.**_

_**-¿No piensas pasar?-le dije invitandolo.**_

_**-No prefiero venir cuando este la fiesta.....mas arreglado-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Esta bien....gracias por acompañarme-le dije dandole un beso en esa mejilla caliente.**_

_**-Te dije que te cuidaria-**_

_**-Entonces, nos vemos en un rato más-le dije sonriendo.**_

_**-En un rato más-me contesto. Y diciendo eso salio corriendo hacia su casa.**_

_**-Trae a tus amigos-le grite. El solo asintio y siguio corriendo entre los arboles.**_

_**Jacob**_

_**Estababamos hablando de el miedo que sentia, y no tuve que adivinar porque, aunque ella no lo sepa, lo siente, siente venir a esos chuapasangre para cumplir con el trato que Bella hizo con ellos, pero yo le dije que la protejeria y asi lo voy a hacer, de pronto un silencio invadio nuestra conversación, de pronto estaba a pocos centimentros de sus labios, estabamos a punto de besarnos a punto de hacer ese sueño realidad y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo, pero justo en ese momento el celular de Nessie sonó, me dieron ganas te tomar su celular y aventarlo hasta el mar, y darle ese beso que me eh estado aguntando por tanto tiempo, pero sabia que no era lo correcto.**_

_**Cuando la acompañe hacia la casa Cullen no mencionamos lo que minutos atras estuvo por ocurrir, yo hubiera sacado el tema, pero no la queria incomodar, pero ese momento nadie lo podrá borrar de mi cabeza, de mi mente y mi corazon. Ella era la única razón por la que yo respiraba, por la que yo me levantaba todos los días, ella era la unica fuerza que hacia que yo respirara, ella era la unica esperanza que tenia en mi vida.**_

_**Uuuuhhhh, aqui me huele a romance!!!! **_

_**Y todavia no pasa lo mejor, esto es apenas el principio.**_

_**Bueno gracias por leerme y disculpen la tardanza.**_

_**Tambien espero que les haya gustado, y no sean malitos dejenme reviews,**_

_**necesito saber si les gusto o si no les gusto, oh que le hace falta a mi historia para**_

_**que este mejor. Okay, bueno no se les olvide dejar reviews porfis necesito saber su punto de vista. Bueno ps espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de subir el otro capi en cuanto me sea posible. Bye!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4 El vestuario

_** Capitulo 4**_

_** "El vestuario"**_

_**Hola! Bueno pues aqui nada más dejandoles otro capi, disfrutenlo y no sean malitos, no sean duros conmigo dejen sus reviews para saber si le sigo o no okay. Bueno disfrutenlo.**_

_**Jacob**_

_**Saqué toda la ropa de mi closet un par de veces y la volvi a meter un par de veces más, no sabía que ponerme para ir a la fiesta de ese ser al que amaba y al que amare por el resto de mi vida, no me podia ir solo con bermuda y sin playera(como usualmente lo hacía) Esta vez no, debia de vestirme de acuerdo a la ocación, sabia que todos los Cullen vestirian ropa de moda y elegantes, y no era dificil de saberlo teniendo a una hermana vampira adicta a las comopras. Despues de pensar y pensar dolo deje dos opciones tendidas en mi cama. La primera opción era un pantalón negro de vestir, con una camisa negra, también de vestir. La segunda opción era una camisa color vino formal y unos jeans. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en mi vestuario que no oi a mi papá.**_

_**-Jacob, Jacob ¿me escuchas?-dijo mi papá un poco alto.**_

_**¿Eh? Oh, si papáa ¿Qué pasá?-le dije apartando la vista de la ropa tendida en mi cama.**_

_**-Ah, beo que te estás preparando para la fiesta ¿no es así?-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-La verdad si, es que no se que ponerme-le dije indeciso.**_

_**-Mmmm.....¿Qué tienes pensado ponerte?-**_

_**-Bueno,solo tengo estas dos opciones-le dije mostrandole la ropa que estaba en mi cama.**_

_**-Veamos.....creo que tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-¿Cuál és? Dimelo, no quiero que se me haga tarde-le dije ansioso por saber su idea.**_

_**-Que te parece si usas el pantalón de vestir con la camisa color vino ¿Qué dices?-me dijo viendome.**_

_**-Suena estupendo, gracias papá-le dije alegre.**_

_**-Se que se te vera bien-me dijo.**_

_**-Eso espero....oye ¿no ah hablado Jared o alguien más?-le pregunte.**_

_**-No,no ah sonado el telefono, ¿ellos tambien piensan ir?-**_

_**Si, Nessie me pidio que los invitara-**_

_**-Esta bien, bañate y cambiate, si suena el telefono y es alguien de tus amigos te lo hare saber-me dijo.**_

_**-De acuerdo, gracias papá-le dije al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.**_

_**-No tienes nada de que agradecer, ahora ve a ducharte.**_

_**Sali de mi cuarto directo al baño, debia de apurarme, eran las 5:00 p.m. y tenia que estar en la Casa Cullen a las 6:00 p.m por petición de Mi Nessie. Me encantaba estar con ella, me encantaba sentirla cerca, oler su aroma tan único de ella, rosar su piel, tocar sus manos, acariciar su cabello, sentir sus mejilla en mis manos, ver sus ojos y oir mi nombre en sus labios, ella era todo para mi, sin duda alguna.**_

_**Sali de la ducha y me dirigi a mi cuarto, me apresure a cambiarme y perfumarme, just cuando iba a preguntarle a mi papá si alguien habia llamado sono el telefono, me dirigi a toda prisa y conteste.**_

_**-Hola-dije amablemente.**_

_**-Hola Jacob, ¿dondé estás?-dijo Jared.**_

_**-En donde más, estoy en mi casa y ustedes ¿dondé andan? Ya casi es hora de ir a la Casa Cullen-le dije enojado.**_

_**-Bueno yo estoy en la casa de Paul, decidimos arreglarnos juntos-me dijo alegre.**_

_**-Bueno deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando conmigo y terminense de arreglar, paso por ustedes en quinte minutos-le dije.**_

_**-Si, claro aqui te esperamos-me dijo despreocupado.**_

_**Y colgo, yo tambien colgue y tomé las llaves de mi carro, no sin antes volverme a ver en el espejo. Cuando quede convencido de que me veia bien, fui a despedirme de mi papá.**_

_**-Papá, me voy, ire a recojer a Paul y Jared y los tres iremos juntos a la Casa Cullen, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir-le dije conintenciones de saber la verdad.**_

_**-No hijo estare bien, un amigo vendra por mi y iremos a pescar-me dijo alegre.**_

_**-Esta bien, entonces cuidate viejo-le dije dandole un beso en la frente.**_

_**-Claro que si hijo, que te vaya bien en la fiesta, oye-me dijo al mismo tiempo que paraba de caminar,-¿llevas el regalo de Nessie?-**_

_**-Claro viejo, ¿comó crees que lo olvidaria?-le dije mostrandole una caja pequeña y envuelta delicada y finamente con papel de color plateado y arriba un pqueño y fino moño que quedaba perfecto con lo demás.**_

_**-Aqui esta-**_

_**-Perfecto, peor quisiera darte algo más-me dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo,-toma-me dijo.**_

_**-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte.**_

_**-Un regalo para Nessie y disculpame con ella por no haber ido a su fiesta-**_

_**-De tu parte, ahora si me tengo que ir-**_

_**-Ve hijo-me dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Sali de mi casa lo más rapido posible con las llaves en mano, me subi en mi Volkswager y lo encendi inmediatamente, al tiempo que lo echaba de reversa, no podia esperar más, mientras manejaba en la radio se escuchaba la canción "Because you live" en ese mismo momento pense en ella, en los momentos que eh pasado a su lado, sin duda alguna estaba enamorado, y lucharía contra todo solo por estar con ella. Pronto llegue a la casa de Paul, y ni siquiera entre, solo les pite para que salieran y pronto salieron a mi llamado.**_

_**-Wow! Ver para creer. Nunca pense verte vestido asi mi chavo-djio algremente Jared.**_

_**-Te ves bien Jake, deberia de vestir asi más seguido¿no?-me dijo Paul entusiasmado.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo-dije fastidiado,-rapido suban al auto-**_

_**-Claro-dijo Paul.**_

_**Los dos llevaban traje negro con los que se les podian distinguir sus musculosos brazos. Paul llevaba camisa negra, mientras que Jared llevaba una roja. Los dos con regalo en mano. Paul llevaba una caja median al igual que Jared, decorado con papel blanco y Jared con papel color vino.**_

_**-Lindos regalos-dije mientras manejaba.**_

_**-Espero que le gusten a Renesmee-dijo Jared.**_

_**-Seguro que le gustaran-les dije sonriendo, mientras manejaba.**_

_**Nessie**_

_**Estaba en mi cuarto, ya que no me dejaban ir a ninguna parte de la casa, pensando en lo que hace minutos atrás estuvo por pasar. Es que simplemente no podia quitarme ese casi-beso de mi cabeza. Estuvimos a solo centimetro y yo, yo no lo evite, no sabia porque pero queria que Jacob me besara.**_

_**-No, no deja de pensar eso Renesmee-me dije a mi ese momento entro mi mamá.**_

_**-¿Está tod bien por aqui?-me dijo con esa sonrisa de angel.**_

_**-Si mamá,pasa-le dije olvidando de Jacob de tod.**_

_**-¿Algo te pasa?-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde yo estaba. Me sorprendio su pregunta a lo que conteste.**_

_**-Si, ¿Porqué tia Alice me tiene encerrada en mi cuarto?-**_

_**-Bueno cuando ella decide algo no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión, además te quiere impresionar-**_

_**-Claro-le dije metiendome nuevamente en mis pensamientos.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo mamá desconcertada. Ya no sabia que decirle pero se me ocurrio algo.**_

_**-Es que estoy pensando en la ropa que tia Alica escogio para mi-le dije ocultando todo.**_

_**-Bueno ya no falta mucho para descubrirlo-me dijo con esa sonrisa de angel.**_

_**-Eso espero¿y papá y los demás?-**_

_**-Papá esta aqui. Tu abuelo esta en la clinica y.......Esme fue a comprar cosas que necesitaba-**_

_**-Ah.......y tio Jasper y Emmett y tia Rosalie ¿dondé estan ellos-le pregunte.**_

_**-Ammm......tio Jasper acompaño a tu abuela Esme y Emmett esta con Rosalie, no estoy segura a donde fueron-me dijo.**_

_**-Ah-fue lo único que dije.**_

_**Y cuando el silencio comenzaba a expanderse entre nosotras, entro como toda una bailarina tia Alice, y con esa sonrisa que solo ella podia tener.**_

_**-Hola, hola querida sobrina!!!-dijo mientras entraba con una caja grande de color blanco.**_

_**-Tia ¿ya terminaste?-le dije emocionada.**_

_**-Claro que ya termine, no me iba a quedar eternamente decorando-me dijo parada delante de mi.**_

_**-Eso pensábamos-le dijo mi mamá.A lo que mi tia solo respondio sacandole la lengua, eso causo que mamá y yo rieramos al unisono.**_

_**-Claro, Nessie el que haya terminado no significa que puedas bajar a la sala-me dijo con su sonrisita traviesa.**_

_**-Debi suponerlo-le dije haciendo un gesto de disgusto.**_

_**-Pero mira lo que te traje-me dijo mostrando la caja.**_

_**-Mi vestido-lo dije tan bajo que se oyo mas bien como un suspiro.**_

_**-Se que te encantara-me dijo muy segura de si misma.**_

_**-Gracias tia, eres la mejor-le dije abrazandola.**_

_**-Lo hago porque eres mi sobrina favorita-**_

_**-Tu sabes que soy la única sobrina que tienes-le dije riendo.**_

_**Pero hubo algo en ese abrazo, no era falta de amor yo la queria y sabia que ella me queria a mi, tampoco era odio, una tia tan cariñosa no merecia recibir odio, además de que no me habia hecho nada para odiarla. Más bien era su piel, estaba fria, helada la describia mejor, era como el hielo. Pero hice caso omiso.**_

_**-Bueno pruebatelo-y diciendo eso me entrego la la tome.**_

_**-Esta bien ¿me ayudas mamá?-pregunte.**_

_**-Claro que si hija, te veras hermosa-me dijo.**_

_**-Bueno las dejo además que me tengo que arreglar, tengo que arreglar algunas cositas más y.....¿dondé estan los demás? Ya deberian de estar aqui-dijo nerviosa.**_

_**-Pronto vendran-dijo mi mamá.**_

_**-Eso espero,les dije, les dije que los queria aqui temprano ¿a que hora se van a arreglar?-djio.**_

_**-Dales su tiempo-dijo mamá un poco nerviosa.**_

_**-Mas-dijo mi tia casi gritando,-bueno se los dare, nos vemos-dijo esa tia sonriente y contenta que yo conocia.**_

_**-Nos vemos-le dije. Y me quede mirando la caja.**_

_**-¿No la piensas abrir?-me dijo mamáa mirandome.**_

_**-Si es solo que......tengo miedo de lo que haya ahi adentro-dije con esa sonrisa nerviosa.**_

_**-Solo abrela-me animo mi mamá.**_

_**Y así fue me decidi abrir esa caja blanca y delicada y.......saque de ese papel blanco en el que estaba envuelto un vestido color fiucsa que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, solo tenia una manga que se cruzaba desde la mitad de arriba de mi vestido hasta la parte trasera del mismo. Y como decoración un pequeño moño en la parte delantera de la manga. En la caja tambien habia unos zapatos plateados de tacon corrido, tan delicados que parecian casi de cristal, me encantaba la ropa, y estaba lista para ponermela, pero ya casi cuando iba a cerrar la caja, note una caja pequeña, la abri y......habia un collar tan fino y tan delgado que si no es por los pequeños brillantes que resplandecian aunque fuera en la oscuridad del dia nublado hubiera pensado que era invisible, junto con el venian unos aretes largos y delgados de diamantes y una pulsera que hacia juego con lo demá quede boquiabierta era perfecto, si, esa era la palabra perfecto.**_

_**-Es hermoso-dije sin poder quitar la vista de mi vestuario.**_

_**-Si es hermoso, bueno bañate primero y cuando salgas te ayudare a cambiarte y peinarte-**_

_**-Esta bien mamá-le dije dandole un beso.**_

_**Me duche y sali lo más pronto posible, ya no podia esperar más para ponerme ese vestido de ensueño y los accesorios adjuntos.....bueno tambien para ver a Jacob, nuestra amistad se ah hecho más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, y cada vez que no estaba conmigo, que no lo veia se me hacia una eternidad volverlo a se mamá me ayudo a arreglarme y me alacio mi pelo negro que me llegaba a la espalda.**_

_**-¿Ya llegaron los demás?-le pregunte a mamá.**_

_**-Si. Yo creo que terminaron de arreglarse-**_

_**Tenia ganas de preguntarle si Jacob ya habia llegado, pero me aguante, asi que mejor me callé, hasta que mi mamá hablo.**_

_**-Listo-dijo mi mamá cuando termino de alaciarme el cabello.**_

_**-Y....¿comó me veo?-le pregunte.**_

_**-Hermosa-me dijo mamá sonrientemente,-¿Lista para la fiesta?-**_

_**-Lista-le dije respirando profundamente.**_

_**-Bueno espera aqui que ahora yo ire a arreglarme-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Si mamá ve-**_

_**Y salio, yo estaba nerviosa hoy cumplia doce años, pero mi mamá decia que para mi edad ya era una niña madura, pero hoy cumpla doce años y lo iba a disfrutar al maximo, con los seres que más quiero........y con Jacob.**_

_**¿Nervios no? Bueno pues para saber que es lo que viene despues, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo okay, bueno pues la cancion que puse, como ya lo saben se llama "Because you live" y la canta Jessey McCartney, es una cancion muy linda, y bueno ps espero que hayan disfrutado el capi y porfis, porfis dejen reviews porfis, si les gusta o si no, no importa solo dejen reviews, que estoy pobre de reviews jejejeje!!!!Bueno es todo gracias por leer mi capi y espero que les hayan gustado. Bueno bye!!!!Los quiero.**_


	5. Chapter 5 El cumpleaños de Renesmee

_**Capitulo 5**_

_** "El cumpleaños de Renesmee"**_

_**Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi historia. Espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews porfis, porfis, no sean tan duros conmigo, esta es mi primer historia, porfavor dejen reviews. Bueno gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, y a los que han dejado reviews, y a los que han leido mi historia pero no dejan reviews tambien gracias. Y muchas gracias a las personas que me han puesto mi historia como una de sus favoritas, muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir con la historia. Bueno ahora si espero que les guste este capi.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

_**Cada día se me hacia más dificil ocultarle la verdad a Nessie. Ella iba creciendo, ya no era una niña a la que engañabamos. De pronto la puerta se abrio interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y Alice entro como toda una bailarina.**_

_**-¿Qué te parecio tu vestuario?-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Hermoso-le dije.**_

_**-Te dije que te iba a encantar-dijo orgullosa de si misma.**_

_**-Si-fue lo único que dije.**_

_**-¿Te pasa algo?-me dijo en tono serio.**_

_**-Si. Es Nessie-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-me dijo un poco preocupada.**_

_**-Nada malo. Es solo que.....cada día se me hace más difícil ocultarle la verdad....ocultarle lo que somos-le dije mirando hacia el vacio.**_

_**-Bueno.....lo correcto fue haberle dicho la verdad. No haberle ocultado lo que somos-me dijo.**_

_**-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella no se acuerda de nada, hasta su poder desaparecio-le dije histericamente.**_

_**-Si, lo se, pero ahora ya no hay marcha para átras, tenemos que seguir adelante con esto. Para ella nosotros somos humanos, y vive con eso-**_

_**-¿Crees que haberle ocultado la verdad fue lo mejor para ella?-le pregunte.**_

_**-Por lo pronto si. Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que decirle la verdad, más cuando el dia llegue y no va a ser nada fácil -me dijo, sabiendo a lo que se referia.**_

_**Y diciendo eso salio de la habitación. Sabía lo que tenia que pasar despues.**_

_**Me arregle y cuando baje a la sala intente actuar normal, ante todos.**_

_**-¿Estás bien,amor?-me dijo Edward que, aunque no podia leer mi mente, me conocia perfectamente.**_

_**-Si-mentí.**_

_**Edward solo asintío mientras yo sonreia. Edward se veia perfecto, como siempre, con ese traje negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.**_

_**-Te ves hermosa-me dijo con esa media sonrisa, que me seguia quitando la respiración, aunque ya no necesitaba respirar lo hacia y más ahora que tambien habia invitados humanos. Estaba mi papá, Jacob, y toda la papá había invitado a algunos conocidos, así que tenia que respirar como lo hacian los humanos.**_

_**-Gracias. Tu tambien te ves.....bien-le dije sonriendo y el solo sonrio disimuladamente.**_

_**-¿Y Nessie?-me pregunto.**_

_**-No tarda en bajar-le dije mirandolor a los ojos.**_

_**Todos los invitados estaban maravillados con la decoración, y más mi papá.**_

_**-Hola hija-dijo sonriendo caminando hacia nosotros.**_

_**-Papá-le dije y nos abrazamos.**_

_**-Buenas noches, suegro-dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que yo sonreia ante esa palabra.**_

_**-Hola, Edward-dijo mi papá al tiempo que estrechaban sus manos, para luego volverse otra vez hacia mi.**_

_**-Mirate hija, te ves hermosa-me dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia que me diera una vuelta.**_

_**-Gracias papá y todavia no has visto a Nessie-le dije.**_

_**-Mi nieta....oh y que bonita decoración-**_

_**-Si es preciosa-dije quedando impresionada tambien.**_

_**-Y ¿quién decoro tu?-me dijo sonriente.**_

_**En ese momento bajo las escaleras con su estilo unico de caminar Alice, de la mano de Jasper al tiempo que se dirigia hacia mi papó.**_

_**-Claro que ella no fue. Yo decore-dijo abrazando a mi papá.**_

_**-Me lo imagine Alice, pues dejame decirte que decoraste hermoso, como siempre-le dijo Charlie.**_

_**-Buenas noches, señor-dijo Jasper. Aún tenia un poco de problemas con la dieta, pero ya no es tanto. Ya se puede controlar casi como todos nosotros.**_

_**-Hola Jasper-le dijo mi papá y Jasper pronto se alejo de Charlie.**_

_**-Además sabes que la decoración no es el fuerte de Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo.**_

_**-Si ya lo sé. Pero tu tambien te ves hermosa Alice-dijo mi papa impresionado.**_

_**-Gracios Charlie-dijo Alice al mismo que le dedicaba una vuelta. Mi papá tenia razón se veia hermosa con ese vestido blanco con flores negras,que le llegaba a las rodillas, sin mangas y que en la parte de la cintura del vestido era de color azul turquesa, tenia zapatillas cerradas de color azul turquesa y una gargantilla negra con una rosa del mismo color.**_

_**-Bueno, espero que los demás no tarden en bajar-dijo viendo hacia las escaleras,-especialmente Nessie-**_

_**No tardaron en bajar Rosalie y Emmett seguidos de Esme y Carlise. **_

_**Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas, con unas zapatillas altas del mismo color y en ese pelo parecido al oro llevaba una rosa roja, se veia mejor que una modelo de revista. Emmett llevaba un pantalon de vestir de color negro, y una camisa de vestir azul marino, zapatos negros y un chaleco café claro.**_

_**Esme llevaba un vestido negro que en la parte de la cintura tenia unos brillantes en forma de flor,zapatos del mismo color, y una diadema con un moño del mismo color. Llevaba aretes no muy largos de diamantes y un collar de perlas que le quedaban perfecto a ese palido cuello. Carlise llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca con rayas azules. Todos se quedaron impresionados mientras que Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlise bajaban las escaleras. Ellos empezaron a saludar a los invitados y la musica continuo.**_

_**De repente todos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia las escaleras, en ese instante yo volte tambien un poco asustada. Y ahi Nessie bajaba lentamente las escaleras viendo a toda la gente que estaba en la sala, cuando finalmente termino de bajar el último escalon, todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Nessie sonreia un poco apenada. Hasta que de entre toda la gente Jacob se abrio paso para tomar la mano de Nessie.**_

_**-Te ves preciosa.....Nessie-dijo Jacob casi sin poder hablar.**_

_**-Gracias-dijo Nessie sonrojandose.**_

_**Nessie POV.**_

_**Todos estaban atentos a las escaleras mientras yo bajaba lentamente, me sentía muy apenada, pero recobre fuerzas y segui bajando. Cuando finalmente baje el ultimo escalón el silencio siguio reinando en la sala, cuando de repente vi que Jacob se acercaba a mi, y me tomo de la mano.**_

_**-Te ves preciosa......Nessie-**_

_**-Gracias-fue lo único que pude decir.**_

_**En ese momento todos me empezaron a saludar y la música siguio.**_

_**-Nessie, te ves hermosa-dijo mi abuelo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.**_

_**-Abuelo, gracias-le dije sonriendo. Y así fui saludando a todos los invitados y a mis papas tambien.**_

_**-Hija-eso fue lo único que dijo mi papá mientras me abrazaba como sobreprotegiendome. Yo solo sonrei.**_

_**-Te quiero papá-**_

_**-Y yo a ti-me dijo tan bajo que se oyo más bien como un suspiro. Despues me volvi a mi mamá.**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños, hija-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Gracias-le dije sonriendo tambien. Despues les toco el turno a Jared y Paul.**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!-me dijo Jared mientras me cargaba. Yo solo reí divertida.**_

_**-Gracias por venir-**_

_**Despues me volvi a Paul.**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños.....chaparra-me dijo riendo.**_

_**-Claro que no estoy chaparra-le dije en tono enojado.**_

_**-Bueno el que hayas cumplido doce años no quiere decir que ya estes grande-**_

_**-Jaja-me rei burlona.**_

_**-Claro que no, ya eres toda una señorita. Y no estas chaparra-dijo.**_

_**-Gracias-le dije abrazandome. El tambien me abrazo y asi Jacob, que me habia acompañado a saludar a todos, me llevo a un lugar donde no habia nadie.**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Yo no dije solo hubo el silencio por parte de nosotros, ya que la música seguia a todo volume, y al darnos cuenta de la gente que habia decidi hablar.**_

_**-Gracias, estoy muy feliz que hayas venido.-**_

_**-Bueno esta fecha es muy importante......para mi-me dijo con sus ojos enfocados en los mios.**_

_**Ya no sabia que hacer, no queria verlo a los ojos porque una vez que los veia se me hacia dificil quitar la mirada de esos ojos negros como la noche.**_

_**Edward POV.**_

_**Nessie, mi hija, hoy es su cumpleaños y no lo puedo creer, ah crecido muy rapido, y no lo puedo evitar, cuando la vi bajar por esas escaleras me acorde de el cumpleaños diez y ocho de Bella, y de solo pensar que mi hija bajaria por esas mismas escaleras en su cumpleaños! **_

_**Se veia hermosa con ese vestido fiusca, el silencio reino en la sala mientras Nessie bajaba las escaleras y de pronto ese licantropo se abrio paso entre las personas y le tomo la mano a mi hija.**_

_**Gruñi ante eso, pero nadie me pudo escuchar, solo Bella, que aunque estaba cerca de mi, ya era vampiro asi que podia escuchar hasta el más lejano ruido. Bella me abrazo discretamente y me miro a los ojos, cuando finalmente la mire, ella solo asintio, sabia que lo que queria decir era que todo estaba bien. ¿O sea que Bella se referia que si Jacob le agarraba la mano a mi hija estaba bien? Claro que no estaba bien, se imprimo de ella cuando ella era apenas una niña. Pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Y yo ya no podia hacer nada pra evitarlo. Ella ahora es un señorita y lo mas impresionante es que a ella tampoco puedo leer sus pensamientos, y tambien es frustante no saber lo que mi propia hija esta pensando, no puede ser que ni a Bella ni a Nessie les pueda el pensamiento. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero disfrutar el cumpleaños de mi hija**_

_**Jacob POV.**_

_**Nessie, mi Nessie, se veia hermosa con ese vestido, con esos zaptas, con esos accesorios, con esa cara. Ella era como un angel, como mi angel, ese angel que me habia venido a rescatar cuando pensaba que mi vida ya no tenia sentido, cuando pensaba que el amor de mi vida, Bella, se me habia escapado de las manos, y cuando conoci a Renesmee supe que era ella, cuando la vi, senti como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, como si despues de una fuerte lluvia saliera el sol, y el cielo volviera a ser azul. Creo que ya es hora de tratar de ser algo más para ella.**_

_**Bueno pues hasta aqui se acaba el capitulo. Espero y les haya gustado!!!! Y gracias por leer el capitulo. Porfavor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto porfavor, o para saber que le falta a mi historia. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo bbbyyyeee!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6 los regalos

_** Capitulo 6**_

_** "Los regalos"**_

_**Hola!!! Bueno pues aqui les dejo un capitulo más, y tambien aqui les dejo mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia y los que han dejado reviews tambien!!! Se los agradezco mucho! Bueno eh estado pensando dejarles un capitulo cada semana. ¿Qué les parece? Bueno ahora disfruten de este capitulo y espero que les guste.**_

_**Renesmee POV.**_

_**La fiesta estuvo muy divertida platicamos, bromeamos hasta que fue la hora de que me cantaran las mañanitas y despues de eso tuve que partir el pastel. Lo parti, y mi tia Alice me ayudo a repartirlo entre los invitados. Jacob estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, y eso me gustaba, no sabía porque, pero me gustaba que estuviera siempre al lado mio, que me acompañara a donde quiera que yo fuera, me gustaba sentirme protegida por el. La música estaba casi a todo volume, era lo bueno de vivir en medio del bosque, ya que a nadie molestabas y nadie te molestaba a ti. **_

_**-Hora de abrir los regalos!- anuncio mi tia Alice alegremente, así que camine hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos.**_

_**-Bueno.....este regalo es de mi abuelo Charlie-le dije abriendo el regalo,-esta hermoso,abuelo gracias-le dije abrazandolo.**_

_**-Te quiero Nessie-me dijo. Era un set de accesorios, tenia todo aretes, pulseras y anillos de todos colores y de mi gusto.**____**Volvi a poner el regalo en la bolsa de color rosa con bolas de color fiucsa y tome otro regalo.**_

_**-Este es de mis abuelos Esme y Carlise-anuncie. Abrí el regalo y me quede asombrada era un hermoso collar delicado y hermoso, me llegaba hasta el pecho y del collar colgaba un diamante hermoso en forma de una gota de agua.**_

_**-Es precioso....-les dije quedandome sin palabras.**_

_**-Esperamos que te gute-me dijo mi abuelo Carlise.**_

_**-Te queda perfecto-me dijo dulcemente mi abuela Esme. Yo solo sonrei y volvi a poner esa hermosa halaja en esa pequeña caja negra, y tome una caja de color azul claro, sabiendo de quien era.**_

_**-Este regalo es de mi tío Jasper-dije sonriendole, lo abrí y adentro estaba un.....¿diario? Si. Era un diario del color de la caja, pero adentro había una caja aún más pequeña, la abrí y habia unos aretes tan pequeños y delicados que por no ser que brillaban a la luz pensaría que no habria nada en esa caja pequeña.**_

_**-Para que escribas todo lo que sientes-me dijo mi tio Jasper mirando el diario.**_

_**-Perfecto-le dije emocionada y diciendo eso tome una caja mediana de color turquesa, que pesaba un poco, más que los otros regalos, la abrí y adentro habia.....un Wii y tambien habia algunos juegos. No tuve que adivinar de quien era.**_

_**-Gracias tío Emmett-**_

_**-Pero....¿Si no puse que era mio?-me dijo confuso.**_

_**-¿No fue tan difícil adivinarlo-le dije mostrandole el Wii.**_

_**-Ojala te haya gustado-me dijo riendo divertido.**_

_**-Claro que si-le dije abrazandolo. **_

_**-Por cierto el color de el papel yo no lo escoji-me dijo viendo el papel color turquesa que envolvia la caja.**_

_**-Ya lo sé-dije viendo a Alice. Y diciendo eso tome una caja larga de color rosa claro.**_

_**-Este regalo es de mi tía Rosalie- dije arrancando bruscamente el papel que envolvia el regalo, Y ahi habia una.....muñeca, una muñeca increiblemente hermosa, aunque no se comparaba con la belleza de Rosalie, tenia el pelo castaño, rizado, y era palida, como toda mi familia, su cara era fina y delicada y tenia un vestido color rosa con un amraillo claro.**_

_**-Es preciosa-dije en un tono bajo.**_

_**-Espero que te haya gustado-dijo mi tía.**_

_**-Claro que me encanto.....es perfecta....como ustedes-dije sin dejar de mirar a la muñeca. Reaccione a los pocos segundos y cuidadosamente puse a la muñeca en un lugar seguro. Tomé otro regalo, era una caja mediana pero delgada de color fiusca y un moño coquetamente puesto en la parte de arriba en la orilla izquierda de color blanco. La abri lamentando haber roto ese papel que se veia tan hermoso envolviendo el regalo. Me quede impresionada.**_

_**-Gracias......tia-dije emocionada, era una laptop de color negra.**_

_**-Sabia que te iba a gustar-canturreo.**_

_**-Estoy sorprendida, y me encanta-le dije y nos abrazamos. Puse la laptop tambien en un lugar seguro y tome otro regalo, una caja cuadrada chica de papel color gris, elegantemente envuelto, la abri y salio un aroma delicado pero que no pasaba desapercibido, era.....un perfume.**_

_**-Gracias papá, huele hermoso-le dije abrazandolo.**_

_**-Ese aroma me recordo a ti, eres dulce y discreta pero con una belleza que no pasaba desapercibida-me dijo en el oido.**_

_**-Te quiero-le dije y deje el perfume de aroma exquisito en su respectiva caja y tome una caja delgada y rectangular envuelta con papel color plateado. **_

_**-Este es de mi mamá-dije arrancando el papel y haciendo ver una caja blanca, abri la caja y era un hermoso vestido color vino sin mangas y que en la parte de la cintura era de color negro.**_

_**-Me encanta!!!-dije abrazando a mi mamá**_

_**-Te quiero Nessie...y mucho-me dijo devolviendome el abrazado. Puse el vestido en su caja y tome otro regalo. **_

_**-Este regalo es de mi amigo Jared-dije abriendo una caja mediana de color vino. Era....un traga sueños.**_

_**-Que bien....ahora ya no tendre pesadillas nunca más-le dije.**_

_**-Al parecer si funciona-me dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Eso espero-le dije,-gracias grandulón-**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie-dije poniendo de vuelta el regalo de Jared y tomando una caja chica envuelta en papel blanco.**_

_**-Este es de mi otro amigo Paul-dije rompiendo el papel y dejando ver una gargantilla de color negra con una hermosa rosa del mismo color.**_

_**-Gracias grandulón-le dije riendo.**_

_**-De nada enana, se te vera lindo-me dijo riendo. Deje la gargantilla y tome el ultimo y el más esperado regalo para mi.**_

_**-Y este regalo es de.....Jacob-dije viendo el regalo. Abri esa caja envuelta y la abri. Era una pulsera que tenia cosas colgantes, tenia.....¿lobos? Pequeños lobos y demás cosas en la pulsera, cuando de pronto mire atentamente algo que colgaba de la pulsera, era un corazón partido en dos en las que estaban las letras "J" y "N" me quede sorprendida.**_

_**-Gracias Jacob, es perfecto-le dije viendolo fijamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Espero que te guste-me dijo viendome tambien.**_

_**-Me encanta-le dije perdiendome en sus ojos. Cuando de pronto reaccione.**_

_**-Bueno sigamos con la............-no acabo de terminar la frase.**_

_**-Tia, tia ¿qué te pasa?-le dije preocupada. No sabía lo que le pasaba, tenia los ojos mirando hacia le vacío.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

_**Valientemente nos comimos el pastel que Nessie nos dio, ya no tenía el mismo sabor en mi boca como cuando era humana, no extrañaba ser humana, pero me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar mejor el pastel de cumpleaños de mi hija.**_

_**Conforme abria los regalos Nessie, más impresionada estaba ya que cada regalo describia perfectamente al que se lo regalaba.**_

_**Todo iba bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, era....perfecto.**_

_**Yo disfrutaba la cara de felicidad de mi hija al abrir los regalo emocionadamente, y yo solo sonreia. Hasta que llego el regalo más esperado para Nessie, el regalo de Jacob.**_

_**Termino de abrir todos los regalos Nessie y Alice anuncio con su vocecita cantarina.**_

_**-Bueno sigamos con la.......-no termino la miraba hacia el vacio. Estaba teniendo una visión....no sabía de que era, pero no era nada bueno.**_

_**Jacob POV.**_

_**Me encantaba ver a Nessie sonreir, me encantaba que estuviera alegre, abria los regalos sonrientemente.**_

_**Al abrir mi regalo se quedo impresionada, mirandolo me senti feliz al ver en su cara que le gustaba, cuando de repente hablo esa duende que tiene por tia.**_

_**-Bueno sigamos con la.......-se quedo paralizada mirando hacia el vacio.**_

_**Parecia tener una visión, ya que yo ya sabia de su don, no sabia de quien era la visión que tenia, pero no resultaba buena, ya que veia la tension y preocupación en su cara, me preocupo.**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui termina el capitulo, el siguiente sera más emocionante, es el único adelanto que les puedo dar, ya tengo la idea, solo la escribo y la subo y list0..... ESte capi talvez sea corto pero solor es para hacer mas intriga y porque tambien Ciwina Hiraguizaw lo pidio asi que Ciwina espero que tambien a ti te guste. gracias por apoyarme en mi primer historia. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi! Y gracias por todo el apoyo que me estan dando....en verdad se los agradezco. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo no sin antes agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y los que me han puesto como su historia favorita, gracias! Y los que no me han dejado reviews que esperan, solor hagan click para dejar review. Bueno gracias por leer el capi....y se recibe de todo aplausos, tomatazos, o sugerencias. **_


	7. tres regalos y un vampiro inesperado

_** Capitulo 7**_

_** "Tres regalos y un vampiro inesperado"**_

_**Hola! Bueno aki les dejo un capi mas de mi ahora si disfruten de este capi agradeciendoles a los que me an puesto como su historia favorita y los que me han dejado reviews y los que han leido mi historia pero no dejan reviews mil gracias. **_

_Bella POV._

_Estaba nerviosa Alice todavia no reaccionaba, la música paro, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a Alice, llame a Emmett en ese momento._

_-Pon música, trata de distraerlos ¿quieres?-le dije nerviosa._

_-Por supuesto-me dijo Emmett apresurandose a paso de humano, segundos despues la música se empezo a escuchar a todo volumen. Todos empezaron a bailar y a hablar ignorando a Alice._

_-Alice, Alice-era todo lo que podia decir._

_-Alice, mi vida reacciona, ¿que visión tienes?-le decia Jasper viendola a los ojos, pero Alice no reaccionaba._

_-¿Qué le pasa a mi tia Alice, mamá?-me pregunto Nessie confundida. Y ahora ¿qué le decia?_

_-Nada, no es nada.....creo que se siente un poco mal-le dije esperando que me creyera._

_-Jacob ¿puedes venir?-dije alteradamente._

_-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto viendo a Alice que seguia en la misma pocisión._

_-Llevate a Nessie porfavor-le dije._

_-Claro-me dijo._

_Y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Edward ¿qué visión esta teniendo Alice?-le pregunte._

_-No lo sé....trato de esforzarme....pero.....no puedo....no puedo leer bien su mente, al parecer no esta clara la visión que esta teniendo-me explico. Cada segundo que pasaba se me hacia eterno ya queria que su visión terminara y que nos dijera la visión que habia tenido. As¡ estuve unos minutos esperando que ya terminara, de pronto Alice empezo a parpadear y a voltear por todos lados._

_-Alice-dije aliviada._

_-¿Qué visión tuviste?-le pregunto Edward a Alice. Todos pusieron atención._

_-No lo se.....era....era muy borrosa. No estan seguros de lo que deben hacer-dijo refiriendose a su visión._

_-Alice, porfavor dinos que viste, ¿a quién viste?-le dije neviosa._

_-Eran.....eran los Vulturis-_

_-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida_

_-Ellos....ellos piensan mandar a alguien a ver como esta Nessie....pero cambian de idea repentinamente.....no saben que hacer....y yo tampoco se que van a hacer-dijo nerviosa._

_-No te preocupes, todo esta bien amor, todo esta bien-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice._

_-Talvez solo sea que nos quieren asustar, ellos saben de tu don y solo nos quieren intimidar-dijo Rosalie tocando su espalda con esa perfecta mano pálida._

_-Además como dices tu visión es borrosa, eso quiere decir que talvez no se lleve a cabo-dijo Carlise viendola._

_-No te preocupes cariño, todo estara bien-dijo maternalmente Esme._

_-¿Dondé esta Nessie?-pregunto repentinamente._

_-No te preocupes esta afuera con Jacob, le pedi que se la llevara para que no te viera asi-le dije._

_-Fue lo mejor-me dijo comprensiva._

_Jacob POV._

_Pronto Emmett puso música para distraer a los demás, mientras todos los Cullen rodeaban a la duende Alice, para ver que visión mostraba confusión y preocupación mezcladas en esa cara de ángel, yo no sab a que hacer, no la queria ver as í._

_-¿Qué le pasa a mi tia Alice, mamá ?-pregunto Nessie. No habia visto el momento en que Nessie se alejo de mi para ir con Bella. _

_-Nada, no es nada......creo que se siente un poco mal-dijo Bella tratando de que su mentira sonara lo más real posible. Cuando de pronto me llamo._

_-¿Jacob puedes venir?-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte sin poder ver a la duende que seguia con su mirada hacia el vacio._

_-Llevate a Nessie porfavor-me pidio en tono nervioso._

_-Claro-le respondi. Claro que lo hari a no iba a dejar que Nessie viera todo esto, ya que ella no sabe lo que su familia es. Así que me acerque a Nessie._

_-Nessie quieres venir un momento porfavor, necesito mostrarte algo-le dije, la excusa perfecta para poder mostrarle lo que tenia para ella a solas._

_-Pero....no puedo dejar a mi tia Alice, necesito saber que tiene-me respondio preocupada._

_-No te preocupes, ella estara bien-le dije en tono confortable. Dudo un poco pero al final respondio._

_-Esta bien-_

_Y asi caminamos hacia la puerta dirigiendonos hacia el bosque._

_Nessie POV._

_-¿Qué le pasaba a mi tia? Me acerque a mi mamá para preguntarle._

_-¿Qué le pasa a mi tia Alice, mamá?-_

_-Nada, no es nada......creo que se siente un poco mal-fue lo que me respondio, para luego llamar a Jacob diciendole algo que no podia entender. Despues de unos segundos Jake se acerco a mi._

_-Nessie quieres venir un momento porfavor, necesito mostrarte algo-me dijo con esa sonrisa cálida y tierna que siempre me regalaba, dude un poco._

_-Pero......no puedo dejar a mi tia Alice, necesito saber que tiene-busque las palabras para no hacerlo sentir mal._

_-No te preocupes, ella estara bien-me dijo aún sonriendome._

_-Esta bien-dije finalmente._

_Y caminamos hacia la puerta, para luego abrirla y salir en dirección hacia el bosque, mientras caminabamos sentia que alguien nos veia, as í que volte bruscamente para ver quien era._

_-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-me pregunto Jake._

_-Nada-le menti para luego seguir caminando. Llegamos hasta una banca de madera, llegamos a un lugar donde los arboles eran los unicos que nos rodeaban y nos bañaban con ese olor a frescura que nuestros pulmones disfrutaban. Pero seguia sintiendo que alguien nos espiaba. Trate de ignorarlo para luego volverme a Jake._

_-Y ¿qué era lo que me tenias que mostrar?-le pregunte interesada._

_-Bueno.....te tengo que mostrar y decir algo-me dijo esta vez serio agarrandome las manos y mirandome a los ojos fijamente._

_-¿Qué es?-le dije viendolo a los ojos tambien._

_-Primero, tengo otro regalo para ti-me dijo sacando una caja pequeña de la bolsa de su camisa color vino, en la que se le podian notar sus musculosos brazos. Me puso la caja enfrente de mi, dude un poco en abrirla pero al ver la sonrisa y el entusiasmo de Jake, la abri._

_-Es hermoso Jake-era un anillo.....un anillo de oro blanco que tenia un pequeño diamante blanco._

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-¿Es....para mi?-le pregunte._

_-Claro que es para ti Nessie, lo escoji yo mismo-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Gracias es precioso-le dije al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, el me devolvio el abrazo más tierno que nunca me habia dado. Despues de ese tierno abrazo Jake tomo el delicado anillo entre sus rudas y fuertes manos y me lo puso en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular. Nos quedamos en silencio a lo cual lo rompi torpemente._

_-Y ¿qué era lo que me tenias que decir?-le pregunte arrastrando mi mano, que todavia la tenia entre sus manos, hasta la banca en la que estabamos sentados._

_-Bueno....¿te gustaria dar un paseo por el bosque?-me pregunto levantandose y poniendo su mano delante de mi, la tome sonriendo._

_-Claro, vamos-le dije._

_-Oh, por poco se me olvidaba-dijo parando de caminar._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte._

_-Mi papá te manda esto-me dijo entregandome una caja,-y me pidio que lo disculparas por no haber venido a tu fiesta-_

_-Oh...gracias-le dije abriendola en la que encontre un corazón que parecia un gran diamante color rojo, en la que tenia la letra "R"-es precioso-_

_-Bueno sigamos con nuestro recorrido por el bosque de Forks-me dijo sonriendo._

_Caminamos mientras hablabamos y bromeabamos, no nos habiamos dado cuenta pero ya estabamos lejos de mi casa, asi que decidimos regresar, cuando salimos del bosque vi mi casa, la gran casa Cullen, como muchos la llamaban._

_-Bien ya estamos de regreso-me dijo Jake._

_-Bueno regresemos a la fiesta-le dije con ademán de caminar hacia la casa._

_-Regresemos a la fiesta-me dijo mientras caminabamos juntos._

_Mientras caminabamos senti lo mismo que cuando nos adentrabamos al bosque senti que alguien me seguia con la mirada, así que volte hacia donde yo sentia que me veian y ah í lo vi, no pude distinguir a la persona ya que la oscuridad de el bosque no me lo permitia, pero vi un par de ojos, rojos como la sangre, mirandome mientras caminaba, unos hipnotizantes y hermosos ojos. Al principio me estremecí, pero luego no pude hacer nada más que mirar a esos ojos hipnotizantes sin miedo. Casi choco con la puerta cuando subimos por las escaleras del porche ¿como habiamos llegado tan rápido?_

_-Nessie ¿estas bien?-me dijo Jake._

_-Si, si estoy bien, estaba un poco distraida eso es todo-le dije apartando la vista de esos ojos. Jacob me abrio la puerta caballerosamente y yo solo asenti, pero cuando desvie la mirada hacia donde estaban esos ojos, ya no estaban._

_Entre a la casa y vi a mi tia Alice sonriente y bailando._

_-Tia-corri a abrazarla._

_-Nessie-me dijo devolviendome el abrazao._

_-¿Como te sientes?-le pregunte viendola._

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mejor sigamos con la fiesta-me dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ponia música lenta y romantica._

_-Bueno todos tomen sus parejas y comiencen a bailar-dijo sonriente mientras mi tia Alice caminaba hacia mi tio Jasper y lo tomo de las manos para luego llegar a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar con pasos lentos. Yo me quede mirandolos dulcemente, acto seguido mi tio Emmett saco a bailar a mi tia Rosalie, mi abuelo Carlise y a mi abue Esme y por último vi a mis papas llegar hasta la pista de baile. Sonrei al verlos como se miraban tiernamente y se sonreian mutuamente._

_-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-me pregunto Jacob poniendo su mano delante de mi._

_-Esta bien caballero-le dije tomando su mano caminando hacia la pista de baile donde todos bailaban con sus parejas. Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile Jake me tomo la cintura con sus manos mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello con las mias. Nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a bailar lentamente, justo como los demás. En ese momento las luces se apagaron quedandonos solo con luces de fondo_

_-Sabes bailar bien-le dije. Al tiempo que sonreia._

_-Tu tambien bailas muy bien-me dijo sonriendo._

_Y seguimos bailando en silencio, mirandonos sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_-Gracias-le dije inesperadamente._

_-¿Gracias porque?-me pregunto serio._

_-Por todo, por cuidarme, protegerme, porque cuando más necesito a un amigo siempre estas ahi conmigo todo el tiempo, no importa lo que pase-_

_-Lo hago por todo el cariño que te tengo-_

_El silencio reino nuevamente entre nosotros cuando de repente, mientras bailabamos lentamente mi cara se empezo a acercar a la de Jake automaticamente, por más que trataba de parar no podia, era algo más fuerte que yo, y el tambien se empezo a acercar a mi entonces.......se acabo la música y las luces se encendieron automaticamente, nos separamos lentamente esta vez, mientras nos sonreiamos timidamente. La música siguio pero esta vez canciones pop, asi que me fui a sentar._

_-¿Cansada?-me pregunto mi mamá._

_-No....bueno un poco-le dije._

_En ese momento se escucho el timbre, y mi tia Alice se dirigio a la puerta como todo una bailarina. Abrio pero no habia nadie. Mi tia se inclino y tomo algo en sus manos, sorprendida y con su mirada perdida._

_-¿Qué es eso tia?-le pregunte mientras se dirigia hacia mi._

_-Creo que es para ti-me dijo tratando de sonreir._

_-¿Para mi?¿De quien?-_

_-No lo se averigualo tu-me dijo entregandome una nota seguido de una rosa blanca, la rosa más blanca que jamas habia visto pero tenia......un poco de color rojo, que casi se parecia a....la sangre y una caja negra y cuadrada. Me quede admirada por la rosa era tan....tan especial, no habia visto una rosa con razgos color rojo. Me volvi hacia la caja y me dio una curiosidad insoportable por saber que habia ahi adentro, no sabia porque, y en ese instante un aroma exquisito y elegante lleno mi respiracián, lo abri y era un elegante broche, tenia un.....diamante grande de color rojo. Era muy elegante. Me quede hipnotizada, queria saber de quien era ese regalo, asi que me volvi hacia la nota que habian dejado junto con la rosa y el broche con la esperanza de saber quien era. Y lei la nota para mi misma._

_"Pronto nos volveremos a ver"_

_Eso significaba que ya nos habiamos visto antes, pero __؟__Quienes eran que yo no los recordaba?_

_-Dame eso Nessie, creo que lo tirare-me dijo mi mamá preocupada._

_-No, no mamá, esto es tan.....impresionante-me dije volviendome hacia la rosa,-lo llevare a mi cuarto-_

_Y asi subi las escaleras para poner ese regalo tan atractivo, tan hipnotizante, y lo puse al pie de mi cama. Regrese asi a la fiesta. No se quien me mando ese regalo, tampoco se si alguna vez vi a esa de lo que si se es que yo conozco ese aroma no se de donde, pero lo conozco._

_**؟**__Qué les parecio? Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y si les gusto haganmelo saber por medio de un review porfas o sean malitos, dejenme un review o los que quieran, para saber si les gusto, o que le falta a mi historia. Bueno gracias por leer mi capi. Y nos seguimos leyendo, que ya viene lo más emocionante. Bye!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8 Esos ojos

_**Capitulo 8**_

_** "Esos ojos"**_

_**Bueno aki les dejo otro capi.....espero y les guste. Disfrutenlo no sin antes agradecerles a todos los ke me an apoyado en esta historia muchas gracias.....ahora si disfruten de este capi!!!! Les tengo que decir que de este capi en adelante los POV de los Vulturi saldran! Me encantan los vulturi!**_

_Jacob POV._

_Alguien toco la puerta, y esa duende llamada Alice, se dirigio hacia la puerta como una bailarina. Pero no habia nadie. En ese instante se inclino, parecia que habian dejado algo, acto seguido cerro la puerta con algo en mano, y se dirigio a Nessie tratando de parecer una tia feliz. A lo lejos veia que Alice le entregaba a Nessie una rosa blanca y algo más. De pronto Nessie subio las escaleras con la rosa y una caja pequeña en mano, ¿Quién le habra mandado eso exactamente el dia de su cumpleaños? Los celos me invadian. Y ¿porque Nessie se veia tan interesada con ese regalo? No sabia que hacer, los celos recorrian cada parte de mi cuerpo, y no lo podia evitar, ella era mia, y nadie me la iba a quitar. Mientras Nessie seguia en el piso de arriba de la Casa Cullen, no pude resistir más y camine hacia donde estaba Bella._

_-¿Qué era eso que Alice le entrego a Nessie?-le pregunte bruscamente._

_Bella solo me guio hacia la cocina de la casa._

_-Al parecer eran los Vulturi-me dijo un poco preocupada._

_-¿Qué, esos chupasangre estan aqui?-le dije en un tono alto. Cuando me di cuenta estaba temblando._

_-Tranquilo Jake, tranquilo porfavor, dejame explicarte-decia Bella nerviosa._

_-Explicarme que, que esos chupasangre vienen por ella-le dije mientras Bella me veia las manos que temblaban sin cesar._

_-No, Jake, al parecer Aro envio a alguien para entregarle ese regalo a Nessie, eso es todo-me dijo temiendo que entrara a mi fase lobuna._

_-Pero como, esa duende nos pudo haber prevenido de lo que tenia planeado hacer el chupasangre mayor-le dije._

_-Alice estaba teniendo una visión de los Vulturis, pero no estaba clara-me dijo, -porfavor Jake, es el cumpleaños de Nessie-me dijo mirando mis manos que seguian temblando. En ese momento recapacite, si entraba a mi fase lobuna, Nessie se asustaria demasiado, que quiza no me quisiera ver jamas. Así que inhale y exhale para que me tranquilizara, de pronto mi cuerpo dejo de temblar._

_-¿A quien envio ese chupasangre mayor?-le dije más tanquilo._

_-Todavia no lo sabemos, Edward esta tratando de leer las mentes de toda la guardia Vulturi-_

_-¿Y?-dije para escuchar una respuesta, en estos momentos deseaba ser vampiro, aunque los detestara, y tener el poder de Edward para poder leer todas las mentes de esos asesinos, y poder proteger a mi Nessie._

_-Toda la guardia Vulturi estan bloqueando sus mentes, asi que Edward no puede hacer nada._

_-¿Como que no puede hacer nada?-le dije._

_-Jacob, el que Edward tenga el poder de leer mentes, no garantiza que es efectivo, no sabes como son las cosas-_

_-Ah, entonces me podria iluminar usted, vampira sabelotodo-le dije enojado, desesperado, celoso. Bella se quedo en silencio, mirandome, al parecer la habia lastimado, pero estaba tan desesperado que solo me importaba proteger a mi Nessie._

_-El poder de Edward no es tan efectivo como crees, el tiene el poder de leer mentes, eso quiere decir que lee lo que tu estas pensando-me explico._

_-Ay Bella! Eso ya lo se!-le dije desesperado._

_-Dejame continuar-me pidio y yo le cedi la palabra,-como te decia Edward como ya lo sabes puede leer lo que tu estas pensando, pero no puede leer tu mente si tu la bloqueas-_

_-¿Eso que quiere decir? Explicate-le pedi._

_-Bueno si tu no piensas en nada o si piensas en otra cosa Edward no puede saber lo que estas pasando-me explico. Y ahi entendi todo._

_-O sea que esos chupasangre no estan pensando ni quien vino a entregarle el regalo a Nessie, ni nada relacionado con eso-dije casi hablando para mi mismo._

_-Exacto-me dijo._

_En ese momento me enoje conmigo mismo, ¿Como es que no fui capaz de persivir el olor de ese asesino chupasangre? No tuve que analizarlo mucho, estoy en una casa de vampiros, y estoy rodeado de ellos, esa fue la causa por la que no persivi el olor de ese chupasangre italiano._

_Bella POV._

_Sono el timbre y Alice fue a abrir la puerta con su estilo único de caminar._

_-¿Como te sientes?-me pregunto Edward al oido._

_-Bien-le dije volviendome hacia el._

_-No te preocupes, estoy intentando leer sus mentes, lo importante es que Nessie esta bien-me dijo pegando su frente con la mía._

_Alice se empezo a acercar a Nessie con....una rosa y una caja negra, desprendia un olor.......el olor de los Vulturi pero ¿De cual de ellos? Le entrego el regalo a Nessie y ella se quedo impactada ante tal regalo, era una rosa blanca, perfecta, elegante, pero tenia.....razgos rojos, al verlos pense que Nessie se asustaria, pero no lo hizo, al contrario se quedo aún más impactada, luego abrio una caja negra, pequeña y cuadrada, y adentro habia un broche con un gran diamante rojo, pero al abrir la caja un olor, dulzón, coqueto y elegante salio de la caja. Y mi instinto me dijo que el olor que salio de la caja, no le pertenecia a una sola persona. Los Vulturi movieron sus fichas muy bien, solo nos despistaron pensando que iban a mandar a alguien a ver a Nessie, mientras uno de ellos venia a dejar este regalo. Me dieron ganas de arrebatarle el regalo a Nessie y tirarlo, o mejor aún quemarlo._

_-Dame eso Nessie, creo que lo tirare-le dije._

_-No, no mamá, esto es tan.....impresionante-me dijo viendo la rosa nuevamente, era linda, apesar de tener razogos rojos,-lo llevare a mi cuarto-_

_Al parecer queria proteger ese regalo. Edward solo apretaba las mandibulas de ese rostro perfecto fuertemente mientras Nessie subia para poner su regalo a salvo._

_-Tratare de leer sus mentes-me dijo Edward esforzandose._

_-Tranquilo Edward, esta bien, no te esfuerces más, el peligro ya paso-le dije suavemente. Y así Edward dejo de intentar leer las mentes de el Clan Vulturi._

_Nessie POV._

_Los invitados se empezaron a despedir de mi familia, eran las 3:00 a.m. y tanto como los invitados, mi familia y yo estabamos cansandos._

_-Cuidate mucho Nessie-me abrazo mi abuelo Charlie en la puerta abierta._

_-Te quiero abuelo, te ire a visitar pronto-dije mientras mi abuelo bajaba las escaleras. De pronto se acerco Jacob._

_-Fue una gran noche-me dijo Jacob sonriendo._

_-Si, gracias por venir ¿Nos veremos mañana?-me apresure a decir._

_-Claro Nessie-_

_-Y ¿a donde iremos?-le pregunte, el siempre tenia ideas geniales._

_-Bueno eso sera una sorpresa-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Esta bien-le dije._

_-Hasta mañana-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Hasta mañana-_

_Mañana seria un dia grandioso. Cerre la puerta detras de mi, y me despedi de mis papas, mis tios y abuelos agradeciendoles por la fiesta y los regalos, ellos solo me abrazaban y me deseaban buenas noches, así subi a mi cuarto y inmediatamente me puse mi pijama, me quite los aretes y demás accesorios, y camine hacia mi cama, pero de nuevo ese impresionante regalo capto mi atención,seguia ahi, donde lo habia dejado, en pie de mi cama, intacto, hermoso, impresionante y elegante, lo tome y lo puse en mi tocador para despues caminar hacia mi cama, y me acoste, en cuestión de segundos estaba dormida, y tuve un sueño._

_**Estaba sola en el bosque en un dia nublado, al parecer habia neblina, de pronto alguien se acercaba a mi.**_

_**-Jake!-dije alegre, el se acerco más a mi me tomo las manos y me dedico una sonrisa yo le devolvi la sonrisa tambien, de pronto se ponia serio, enojado lo describia mejor, y soltaba mis manos para luego alejarse de mi dandome la espalda.**_

_**-Jake,¿que pasa? Por favor Jake regresa-le pedia desesperadamente. Pero el me ignoraba y seguia caminando hasta perderse en la neblina, yo gritaba su nombre pidiendole que regresara, pero el ya no estaba. De pronto de entre la neblina cinco capas negras se acercaron hacia mi, al principio me dio miedo, y gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie venia a mi llamado, de repente senti un ardor insoportable, grite y cuando me di cuenta una capa negra se alejaba de mi tirandome una rosa blanca con elegancia y perfección, en ella veia una sonrisa angelical, inocente y de satisfacción, logre verles los ojos y eran......rojos.**_

_Me levante de un salto de la cama, mi corazón latia fuerte y frecuentemente._

_-Todo esta bien Nessie, todo esta bien-me decia a mi misma tocandome el pecho. Me volvi a acostar más tranquila mirando hacia el tocador, y ahi volvi a ver la rosa, que convinaba perfecto con mi blanco tocador, ya no tenia sueño, así que empece a recordar esos ojos rojos del bosque sin poder evitarlo, pero ¿quien era? o ¿que era? Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero sabia que nunca lo sabria es más CREIA que nunca volveria a ver esos ojos otra vez, solo CREIA. Despues de tanto pensar me dormi rendida._

_Alec POV._

_Terminamos de cenar y yo disfrute de la última gota de sangre de mi victima, sonriente, sin nisiquiera ensuciar mi vestimenta. De pronto mi hermana se acerco a mi y nos sonreimos mutuamente._

_-Al parecer tenias demasiada sed,hermano-me dijo viendo a mi última victima._

_-¿Eso crees?-le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Perfecto-dijo mi amo sonriente despues de terminarse su "cena"-veo que tenian sed-_

_-Maestro-dijimos Jane y yo al unisono al tiempo que haciamos una pequeña reverencia mientras nuestros amos se dirigian a sus respectivos tronos._

_-Me pregunto¿que dia es hoy?-dijo un poco dudoso a lo que mi maestro Cayo hizo un gesto de disgusto y enojo y mi maestro Marcus no tomo interes alguno._

_-Hoy es veintidos de Noviembre,maestro-se apresuro a decir Jane._

_-Y¿que se celebra el veintidos de Noviembre?-nos pregunto Aro, hubo un silencio absoluto, no sabiamos porque esta fecha era especial para nuestro maestro.....a menos que se refiera a una persona importante._

_-Me temo que no maestro-le dije despues de unos segundos._

_-Dejemos eso Aro, ya llegara el momento-dijo Cayo aún molesto._

_-Hermano porfavor-dijo Aro y Cayo volteo aún mas enojado al lado opuesto de donde estaba Aro en señal de disgusto,-me parece que, hay una misión que cumplir-_

_-¿De que se trata maestro?-dijo Jane emocionada. A ella le encantaban las misiones, y no niego que a mi tambien, nos encantaba ver el sufrimiento de los que no acataban las reglas al pie de la letra._

_-La misión se llevara a cabo en Forks-nos explico,empece a dudar un poco, pero solo asentimos,-es acerca de los Cullen-Jane y yo nos pusimos rigídos al oir ese apellido, eran el clan que más odiabamos, y eran los que más rompian las reglas. Desde aquel dia en el bosque, mi hermana los odiaba, y admito que yo tambien, pero ¿no se cansaban de romper las reglas?_

_-Maestro-me apresure a decir dando un paso hacia delante,-¿quiere que le demos una visita a los Cullen?¿Acaso rompieron las reglas nuevamente?-_

_-No mi querido Alec, es acerca de la hibrída Cullen-al decir eso a Jane casi le salia fuego por los ojos._

_-Asi que ¿quiere que vayamos a ver como esta la.....hibrída?-pregunto Jane, mientras hacia cara de asco a la palabra "hibrída"_

_-Asi es, pero esta vez solamente uno de nosotros tendra que ir-_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Jane enojada,-si me lo permite maestro, me gustaría ir a darle la visita-dijo Jane con una sonrisita traviesa, ya se que lo tenia en mente._

_-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento Jane, pero echarías a perder mis planes-dijo Aro con una sonrisa._

_-Entonces ¿quien ira?-pregunto Jane._

_-Alguien con la misma astucia que tu tienes-Jane se mostro molesta,-pero que se que no echara a perder lo que tengo en mente-_

_-¿De quien se trata maestro?-pregunte con respeto._

_-Alec......tu eres el encargado en esta misión-abri los ojos mirando a Aro._

_-Maestro.....esto no me lo esperaba-dije haciendo una reverencia. Tendria que ir a ver a esa hibrída por la que mis maestros tuvieron que ir personalmente._

_-Partiras hoy mismo, pero antes te quisiera dar algunas indicaciones, como ya lo sabes su papá es un lector de mentes y su tía ve el futuro, asi que te recomiendo que no pienses en nada de lo que estamos platicando-asentí-Otra cosa muy importante, es que no queremos que te vean-_

_-Como usted lo ordene-dije dirigiendome hacia la salida para emprender mi viaje hasta Forks._

_-Espera Alec-se oyo la voz de Marcus. Volte al instante._

_-Queremos que lleves eso contigo, no queremos que lo entreges personalmente, ya encontraras la manera de que llegue a las manos de la hibrída Cullen-dijo Cayo aún molesto._

_-Así sera maestro-y diciendo eso sali del castillo y cuando volte Italia se estaba quedando atrás. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en Washington, Forks, ya habia anoochecido. Decidi no pensar en nada de lo que mi maestro nos habia dicho, justo como me lo ordeno, y me acerque hacia la puerta cautelosamente para poder dejar el regalo de mis maestros y alejarme de ahi lo más pronto posible, pero de pronto oí que alguien se acercaba en la puerta, no sabía que hacer tenia que dejar el regalo ahi, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, así que opte por ocultarme en el bosque. Espere unos segundos y vi que dos personas salían de la casa de los Cullen, era una persona robusta, al parecer era un hombre y con olor a perro, no tuve que adivinar porque y una persona un poco más baja y frágil que el, al parecer era una humana ya que su sangre recorria sus venas, era tan exquisita, tuve que controlarme para no saltar sobre ella, la garganta me ardia demasiado. Se adentraron al bosque y no pude evitar seguirlos con la mirada, y de pronto sin que me lo esperara la chica que caminaba junto con el perro volteo hacia donde yo estaba, pero volvio a mirar al frente. Debia de poner el regalo en la puerta y irme de una vez por todas, pero la curiosidad me mataba así que decidi seguirlos silenciosamente y a una distancia razonable para que así ese perro asqueroso no pudiera persivir mi olor. Vi que le entregaba algo y despues caminaban adentrandose más al bosque, los segui, despues de un rato regresaron por el mismo camino, decidi esconderme en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, y nuevamente esa humana volteo hacia donde yo estaba, me miro con esos ojos color chocolate mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa de los Cullen, la segui con la mirada tambien, pero por poco choca con la puerta que estaba cerrada, el perro que tenia como compañia le abrio la puerta muy caballerosamente, y ella entro no sin antes volverse hacia donde me habia visto antes, mientras yo la miraba desde un arból no muy lejos de ahi. Cuando el peligro pasó decidi dejar el regalo para la hibrída en la puerta lo más rápido posible, toque el timbre y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, sonrei, al parecer esta ya era: UNA MISIóN CUMPLIDA._

_**Que Alec tan cuiriosito ¿verdad? Jajaja! Bueno¿qué les parecio? Acepto tomatazos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así porfavor dejenme un review plissss!!!!**_

_**Bueno gracias a todo aquellos que me han estado apoyando en el trayecto de mi historia, cuidense mucho y besssoooossss!!!!!!**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	9. Chapter 9 El mismo regalo todos los años

_**Capitulo 9**_

_** "El mismo regalo todos los años"**_

_**Hola! bueno ps aqui otro capi de esta historia........se que el titulo de este capi talvez no tenga ningun sentido.....pero averiguaran porque le puse ese titulo conforme vayan leyendo este capi! Bueno una y muchas veces más les agradezco a todos los que han seguido mi historia......bueno ahora disfruten este capi!**_

_Alec POV._

_En cuestión de minutos estaba de regreso en Italia, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los tres tronos con sus respectivos dueños me acerque hasta quedar a solo centimetros de los tronos._

_-Maestros-dije dando un pasó hacia atras._

_-¡Alec! Has regresado-dijo mi maestro Aro levantandose de su trono y bajando las pequeñas escaleras elegantemente._

_-Si maestro eh regresado-dije viendolo mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-Ya lo veo........¿qué sucedio Alec?, cuentame-me dijo aún sonriendo._

_-¿No tomara mi mano?-le pregunte desconcertado._

_-Alec, te tengo la confianza suficiente-me dijo en tono comprensivo._

_-Llegue hasta mi destino-comence,-fui muy precavido para que no me vieran....y tambien bloque mis pensamientos, como usted me lo pidio-_

_-¡Estupendo!-dijo alegremente mi maestro,-y cuentame acerca de el regalo-_

_-Maestro.......lo deje en la puerta principal de la casa de los Cullen....toque el timbre, para cuando ellos abrieron yo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudieran percivir mi olor-le dije con mi fría voz._

_-Perfecto¿quien abrio la puerta?-me pregunto curioso mi maestro._

_-La vegetariana Alice-dije mirando hacia otro lado._

_-Oh, Alice-dijo sonriendo,con su voz llena de interes y mirando pensativo hacia otro lado. Despues de unos segudos me volteo a ver, para despues volverse a su respectivo trono._

_-Al parecer Alec hizo un estupendo trabajo en su misión-dijo Aro volviendose a Cayo. Mi maestro Cayo sonrio ironicamente volteando al lado donde estaba mi maestro Marcus._

_-Felicitaciones-dijo mi maestro Marcus._

_-Gracias, maestros-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¿Y la hibrída?-dijo Cayo con el mismo enojo que habia visto en su cara antes de partir a Forks._

_-No tuve la oportunidad de verla-dije. Los labios de mi maestro Cayo mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Pronto volveremos a hacerles una visita a la familia Cullen......así que preparense........el tiempo se acerca-dijo Aro sonriendo con satisfacción._

_Salí de el salón en donde estaban mis maestros, en ese momento me acorde de la humana que iba con el perro, no sentia interes por ella, ni en lo más minímo, solo que su sangre me atraia como el iman a una pieza metalica, de solo recordar el olor de su sangre mi garganta me ardía desesperadamente._

_-Ya pronto vendra la cena-me dije a mi mismo poniendo mi mano derecha sobre mi garganta y cerrando lo ojos con la esperanza de que el ardor cesara. No me parecio importante decirle a mis maestros sobre esa humana, era solo eso una humana, pero la sangre que corria por sus venas no era común, no para mi._

_La cena llegó en minutos, como siempre la secretaria los guio hasta el salón donde estaban mis mestros. Llegue justo en el momento en el que mi maestro Aro les daba la bienvenida a los turistas._

_-¡Bienvenidos a Volterra!-dijo mi maestro abriendo sus brazos con una sonrisa sedienta. Las personas empezaron a gritar y a correr por todas partes, me apresure bloqueandole el pasó a una humana de cabello café, ojos verdes y tez blanca, ella se detuvo al verme y en sus ojos se veia miedo y confusión. Su sangre no me llamba para nada la atención pero mi garganta me ardía demasiado, al recordar la sangre de esa humana, que no me importo buscar entre los humanos que corrian despavoridos mientras todos los demás vampiros los seguian, así que acerque a la humana hacia mí rodeandole la cintura con mi mano derecha, la tome, parcialmente abrazadola en mis brazos y recostandola del lado derecho en los mismos._

_-¿Qué haras conmigo?-me dijo viendo mis facciones. Pude ver que moria de ganas por tocar mi pálida piel._

_-¿Quieres saberlo?-le susurre._

_-Si-me contesto mientras suspiraba resignada. No hizo esfuerzo alguno por zafarse de mis brazos, no grito, al parecer estaba aceptando su destino, cerró sus ojos y sonrio un poco nerviosa, yo acerque su cuello lentamente a mis labios y cuando ya estaba a centimentros de su cuello ella entre abrío sus ojos y sin que yo me lo esperara acerco su mano hacia mi cara, la toco suavemente y volvio a cerrar sus ojos bajando al mismo tiempo su mano._

_-Eso es lo último que quise hacer y ver-me dijo, se habia...........¿enamorado de mi? _

_Acerque mi boca hacia su cuello y oí que ella suspiraba sonriente mientras yo me bebia su sangre, poco apetecible para mi. Tome hasta la última gota de sangre que provenia de ese cuerpo ahora muerto. Le di un último vistazo a aquella chica, y ¿si la hubiera convertido? ¿Hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros? No me quise poner a pensar, recoste el cuerpo en el suelo y me dedique a atacar a otros humanos a saciar, sin éxito, mi sed, para que el ardor que provenia de mi garganta cesara._

_Y así pasaron los años, 2 años de no poder saciar mi sed con solo aquel recuerdo. 2 años de enviar los regalos que mis amos les mandaba a esa hibrída, aunque no la conocia y 2 años de querer beber la sangre de esa humana que me seguia atormentando demasiado, demasiado de lo que deberia. Al parecer el ardor nunca cesó._

_Nessie POV._

_Me desperte al día siguiente emocionada, tome mi desayuno y me volvi a subir a mi cuarto para bañarme y vestirme, hoy era el gran día, el día en el que iria con Jacob. Busqué entre mi closet, no sabia que ponerme, cuando de pronto por arte de magía, se aparecio mi tía Alice detrás de la puerta._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda Nessie?-me pregunto sonriente._

_-Tía, necesito tu ayuda, pasa porfavor-le dije._

_-Ya ven que mi obsesión por la moda, como ustedes lo llaman, llega a ser necesario, pero dime, ¿en que te ayudo?-_

_-Lo que pasa es que voy a salir con Jacob-le dije un poco temerosa._

_-¿Es acaso una cita?-me dijo seria._

_-Claro que NO tía, ¿comó se te ocurre pensar eso? Vamos como lo que somos, amigos, nada más-le dije seria y un poco sonrojada._

_-Si claro lo siento-se disculpo,-dejame ver que tienes en tu closet-dijo abriendo mi closet y buscando entre los ganchos._

_-Yo ire a ducharme mientras tu buscas algo que ponerme, esta bien-le dije un poco apresurada._

_-No te preocupes Ness,ve-dijo sonriendome. Me dirigi al baño que estaba en mi cuarto, me duche y salí del baño para entrar a mi cuarto. _

_-Vaya, si que tienes prisa-me dijo mi tía sonriendo._

_-Jake tiene que pasar por mi a las doce-le dije sonriendo disimuladamente._

_-Si claro, bueno ven ¿qué te parece?-dijo guiandome hasta mi cama donde estaba una bermuda blanca con una playera color verde sin estampados, un collar largo con bolitas blancas y unos convers verdes._

_-Tía es maravilloso, gracias-le dije._

_-Bueno pense en algo casual, pero de moda por supuesto-_

_-Genial, ahora si me permites...-le dije con ademán de que saliera de mi cuarto._

_-Oh, si, te dejo para que te.....arregles-me dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Gracias tía, te quiero-le dije sonriendole._

_-Ya sabes que yo tambien te quiero-me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Me apresure a cambiarme y corri nuevamente al baño para cepillarme mi cabello y para ponerme un pasador con pequeños brillos en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. Entre a mi cuarto nuevamente y di unos pasos hacia mi tocador, me puse del perfume que me habia regalado mi papá el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando de pronto pose mi ojos en una caja abierta mostrando lo que tenia en su interior en el lado izquierdo de mi tocador, era el regalo que Jake me habia dado el dia de mi cumpleaños, lo mire fijamente era precioso, así que decidi sacarla de la caja en la que estaba para ponermela en mi muñeca derecha. El timbre se escucho pocos minutos despues, baje las escaleras corriendo y me dirigi hacia la puerta para abrirla._

_-Hola Jake-le dije sonriendo._

_-Nessie, te ves hermosa,¿estás lista?-me dijo sonriendo brillantemente._

_-Claro,vamos-le dije. Estabamos a punto de salir cuando una voz se escucho detrás de mi._

_-¿Adonde cree que va señorita?-se oyo la voz molesta de mi papá._

_-Papá-le dije nerviosa._

_-Nessie ira conmigo a pasear-dijo Jacob serio._

_-Hubiera sido mejor que me lo hubieras dicho antes Renesmee-dijo mi papá mirandome fijamente y ignorando a Jake._

_-Lo siento papá, pero ayer era demasiado tarde para avisarles-le dije disculpandome._

_-Y ¿en la mañana?-me pregunto._

_-En la mañana me estaba arreglando-le dije más nerviosa aún._

_-¿Qué pasá aqui?-pregunto mi ángel guardian._

_-Bella, Nessie trataba de salir, sin nuestra autorización-dijo mi papá volteando a verla._

_-Nessie-me dijo mi mamá poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura._

_-Ya le explique a mi papá lo que impidio haberles dicho-le dije._

_-¡Ay Edward! No es tan grave,además no va con ningun extraño va con Jake-dijo sonriendo, al parecer se estaba diviertiendo con el enojo de mi papá._

_-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-dijo mi papá en un tono tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar._

_-No te preocupes hija, vayan y diviertanse yo les doy permiso-dijo mi mamá mientras rodeaba el cuello de mi papá con su mano izquierda._

_-Gracias mamá te quiero-le dije mandandole un beso._

_-La cuidare-dijo Jacob viendo a mi mamá para despues volverse a mi papá con una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Te quiero papá-le dije en un tono triste, no me queria ir viendo a mi papá enojado conmigo._

_-Tu sabes que yo tambien Nessie-dijo levantando su cabeza hacia mi._

_-¿Me perdonas?-_

_-No hay nada que perdonar, pero avisanos la siguiente vez que quieras salir con el perr...........con Jake-dijo sonriendole en forma burlona a Jacob._

_-Lo haré, nos vemos-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Baje las escaleras de el porche con Jake tomandome la mano derecha._

_-Fue divertido ver a tu papá así-me dijo Jake sonriendo._

_-Si, fue divertido-le dije sonriendo,-¿a donde iremos?-le pregunté._

_-Bueno eso es una sorpresa, lo que si te aseguro es que te la pasaras muy bien-_

_-No hace falta que me lo digas-le dije subiendome en el lado de el copiloto del Volkswagen de Jake._

_Llegamos a una parte de el bosque, no muy lejos de mi casa, Jacob estaciono su coche a un lado de la carretera y lo apago._

_-Primera parada-me dijo sonriendo volviendose hacia mi. Yo le sonrei extrañada, Jake se bajo y me abrio la puerta para que saliera._

_-Gracias-le dije caminando hacia el bosque. Jake tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia el bosque para adentrarnos en el. Caminamos entre el extenso bosque que poco a poco cubria la carretera. De pronto Jake hablo._

_-¡Llegamos!-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Caminamos unos pasos más, y ahí estaba, era un espacio redondo, rodeado por los árboles, tenia el pasto más vivo y verde que jamas haya visto en mi vida, tenia flores y rosas que desprendian su olor propio, y este se mezclaba con el olor a madera por los arboles, los pocos rayos de Sol iluminaban el lugar viendose aún más vivo, el lugar se veia hermoso._

_-Oh, Jake es mágico, ¿como lo encontraste?-dije sin poder quitar los ojos de este extraordinario panorama._

_-Bueno, venia caminando cuando de pronto lo encontre sin querer, ¿te gusta?-me pregunto._

_-Me encanta Jake-dije volteandome hacia el._

_-Quise compartir este lugar contigo-me dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Porqué conmigo?-le pregunte curiosa._

_-Porque.......eres mi mejor amiga. Quise compartirlo contigo porque queria que.....bueno....si algún dia necesitas un lugar para pensar o para estar sola, vinieras aqui......tambien para que me recordaras-me dijo viendome directamente a los ojos._

_-Jake gracias-dije corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir, de pronto de mis ojos empezaron a correr lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. Jake me devolvio el mismo abrazo que yo le di, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, como si tampoco el quisiera dejarme ir, estuvimos así por unos minutos, cuando por fin mi llanto ceso nos empezamos a apartar lentamente._

_-Bueno creo que tenemos que seguir-me dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Aún hay más?-le dije sonriendo al mismo tiempo que me limpiaba las lágrimas con mis manos._

_-Bueno si eso significa que no regresaras a tu casa hasta el anochecer bueno......creo que si-me dijo al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente mi mano derecha,-tienes....la pulsera que te regale-me dijo pensativo._

_-No creeras que no me la iba a poner nunca.......me encanta-le dije viendo la pulsera. Jake sonrio al oír eso._

_-Regresemos al auto-me dijo al tiempo que empezabamos a caminar de regreso al auto. Llegamos al auto, nos subimos y comenzamos el viaje hasta que llegamos al centro de Forks._

_-Bueno se que es un poco clásico, espero que te guste-me dijo. Nos bajamos de el auto y llegamos a unas puertas con luces._

_-Oh Jake, claro que me gusta-le dije viendo las puertas de el cine, nos dirigimos donde venden los tickets,-¿qué pelicula veremos?-pregunte emocionada._

_-¿Qué te parece........"doce rosas"?-me pregunto (N/A: Ese titulo yo lo invente,se que suena muy cursi pero quise algo romantico para Jake y Nessie, pero no quise copiar el titulo de una pelicula XD)_

_-Perfecto-dije sonriendo. Jacob tomo los tickets y nos dirigimos a la linea para comprar unas palomitas y unos refrescos (sodas) nos dirigimos a la sala donde nuestra pelicula estaba y justo cuando llegamos la pelicula comenzo. La pelicula duro dos horas, salimos de el cine y nos dedicamos a caminar mientras disfrutabamos de unos ricos helados, ya eran las 4:00 p.m. y Jake me invito a comer, llegamos a un restaurant y pedimos lo que más nos apetecia seguido de un rico postre. Eran las 5:30 p.m pedimos la cuenta y como caballero Jake pago. Dedicimos caminar otro poco, me reí a más no poder con las ocurrencias de Jake. Eran las 6:00 p.m y decidimos ir a la reserva con los amigos de Jake, prendimos una fogata y platicamos y bromeamos, estuvimos ahi tres horas, eran las 9:00 p.m. y decidimos dar una vuelta por la reserva, yo casi no podia ver nada pero Jake me ayudaba para que no tropezara, no se como veia, eran las 10:00 p.m. y fuimos a la casa de Jake, me obligo a que cerrara los ojos, y cuando los abri delante de mi habia un oso de color blanco._

_-Jake-dije._

_-Sorpresa-me dijo. Tomé el oso y abracé a Jake._

_-Lo llamare Jake, como tú-dije sonriendo. Nos quedamos sentados en el porche por una hora._

_-¡Cielos! Es tardisimo tengo que irme-le dije asustada._

_-Vamos te llevare a casa-me dijo en tono tranquilo. Manejo hasta mi hogar, las luces estaban encendidas._

_-Gracias Jake, este dia fue grandioso-le dije aún en el coche._

_-Espero que te hayas divertido-_

_-Me diverti como nunca-le dije con mi oso en mano,-tengo que irme-le dije dandole un beso en su mejilla caliente._

_-¿Nos veremos pronto?-me pregunto._

_-En la reserva-le dije sonriente, -cuidate-_

_-Tu tambien cuidate-_

_-Tu me cuidas, no tengo de que preocuparme-le conteste. Me baje de el auto, entre a mi casa y vi a mi papá viendo la televisión en la sala con mamá a un lado, se veia un poco molesto._

_-¿Y estas horas?-me dijo en cuanto llegue._

_-Se nos fue el tiempo-le conteste resignandome al castigo que me daria._

_-Edward dejala........espero que te la hayas pasado bien hija, ve a descansar, hoy fue un dia muy agotador-me dijo mi mamá, salvandome de el castigo._

_Ya han pasado dos años desde ese día, todo sigue normal, veo a Jake, visito ese lugar mágico que Jake compartio conmigo.......y siguen llegando esos regalos misteriosos. Cuando cumplí los trece años solo me llegó la misma rosa de cuando habia cumplido doce años, convinada con el mismo olor y la misma nota, cuando cumplí catorce.......solo me llego la nota, con las mismas palabras "pronto nos volveremos a ver"_

_Ahora tengo 14 años con aproximadamente cinco meses, nada ah cambiado en mi vida, ni siquiera las preguntas de quien sera esa persona misteriosa que me manda los regalos, ni siquiera la urgencia de saber de quien es ese olor dulzón, que se mezcla con otros más._

_**¿Largo no? Lo siento lo que pasa es que queria detallar bien la salida de Jake y Nessie, pero creo que se me paso la mano, me inspire demasiado, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi un review para saberlo no me caeria nada mal. **_

_**Bueno no se pierdan el proximo capi, bueno me voy agradeciendoles a todos los que me apoyan con esta historia mil gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo bbbyyyyeee!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Qué pasa?

_** Capitulo 10**_

_**"¿Qué pasá?"**_

_**Hola! Ps aki les dejo otro capi, perdon, perdon por haberme tardado más de lo normal, pero espero que esta tardanza haya valido la pena, bueno ahora si disfrutenlo!**_

_Renesmee POV._

_Los años han pasado, obviamente eh crecido, todo sigue siendo normal en mi vida, mis papas se siguen queriendo como si no hubieran pasado los años en su matrimonio, al igual que mis tios y mis abuelos, y bueno que puedo decir de Jake, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre ah estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Todos los amigos de Jacob tienen novia, pero él no, ni siquiera hay una mujer que le interese, simplemente no las voltea a ver, hasta que un día me atreví a preguntarle, mientras atardecia, sentados en las escaleras de el porche de mi casa._

_-Jake, ¿no hay una mujer que te interese?-_

_-¿Porque la pregunta?-dijo curioso._

_-Bueno, es que en todos estos años, nunca supe que tuvieras novia, o que tan siquiera te atrayera una mujer-le dije mientras veia hacia los arboles._

_-Es eso, no hay una mujer que me atraiga o que me atrayera-me dijo sonriente._

_-¿En tantos años?-le pregunte extrañada._

_-Nunca eh encontrado a la mujer ideal, a la que llegara hasta mi corazón, eso es todo-me dijo._

_Y ahí quedo la conversación. Desde ese dia nunca hemos hablando más del asunto, pero aún me sigue intrigando esa pregunta. _

_Jake me sigue visitando, aún despues de lo que pasó el día que iba a salir con el. Todo sigue su curso normal, pero hay algo que me intriga en toda esta vida perfecta, desde que cumpli los catorce años, tanto Jake como mis papas se han comportado de una forma extraña, se pierden en sus pensamientos, me ven con tristeza, en sus abrazos siento tanto dolor, tanto pesar, tanto miedo, me abrazan como si no me quisieran dejar ir y ese no es su estilo de abrazarme, pero no les digo nada, creo que todo eso es porque estoy creciendo, o talvez estoy inventando cosas que no son._

_Bella POV._

_Nessie, mi pequeño rayo de luz, ese rayo de luz que por mi culpa pronto se apagara, todo es mi culpa, ahora me arrepiento pero se que esa era la única decisión que podia tomar en esos momentos, los Vulturis no se iban a rendir, y hubieran buscado el momento para transformarla con o sin nuestra autorización, soy una tonta, una tonta por no luchar por la vida de mi hija, por no pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias para que su corazón siga latiendo._

_Edward POV._

_La fecha pronto se acercaba, los Vulturis pronto vendrían, trataba de leer sus mentes pero no podia, pero por lo que imaginaba que pensaban no podia decir que me hervía la sangre, porque no tengo, pero me enfurecia imaginar lo que pensaban, se estaban burlando de mi, me estaban restregando su satisfacción de habernos ganado de alguna forma. Y yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera supe hacer nada cuando ponian en la puerta el regalo para Nessie el dia de su cumpleaños, no se quien era, siempre bloqueaba su mente, y Alice no me podia decir nada puesto que los Vulturis cambiaban de ideas todo el tiempo, esa era su estrategia de los Vulturis, sabían nuestro punto débil, y bueno Jacob se confundia con los olores, pensaba que era nuestro, pero vaya enojo que se llevaba cuando sabía que ese "chupasangre" habia vuelto a entregarle un regalo a Nessie, al principio, cuando Nessie cumplio doce años, pensabamos que ese vampiro no regresaria, cuando cumplio los trece empezamos a sospechar y cuando cumplio los catorce supimos finalmente que ya no volveria, no hasta cuando Nessie cumpliera los quince años._

_Jacob POV._

_Cuando Nessie me pregunto si habia una chica que me interesara tuve que mentirle y decirle que no habia llegado la chica que llegara hasta mi corazón, pero la realidad es que ya llegó, llegó el dia que ella nacío, pero no le podía decir, aún no, cuando ella cumplio los doce años decidi que era tiempo de que fuera algo más para mi, pero me acobarde, no era porque yo no haya querido decirle lo que siento por ella, todo este tiempo se me ah hecho eterno para decirle lo que siento, es solo que ella solo me ve como un amigo, no como otra cosa y decirle lo que siento por ella solo provocara que nuestra amistad se desmorone y eso es lo único que me mantiene cerca de ella. Pero no me dare por vencido tan fácilmente, ni aunque esos chupasangres vengan por ella, luchare hasta que no me queden fuerzas y ni aún así dejare de pelear para escuchar el latido de su corazón, de ese corazón que me mantiene vivo. _

_Alec POV._

_Pronto...pronto iriamos nuevamente a Forks, a cumplir el trato que la tal Bella hizo con mis maestros, porfin los veriamos sufrir, porfin podriamos disfrutar de la victoria contra ellos. Mi hermana se va a poner feliz al ver a los Cullen, por primera vez, sufrir por su querida Renesmee, y no niego que yo tambien lo disfrutare, ahora si esos "vegetarianos" sabran quien es la guardia Vulturi. Mi garganta comenzaba a arder con la sola palabra "Forks" aún seguia teniendo el olor de la sangre de esa humana justo en mi garganta, y me ardia desesperadamente, todo este tiempo se me ah hecho eterno para volver, buscar a esa humana, tomarme toda su sangre y por fin saciar este ardor que me ah estado atormentando desde el dia que la olí. Aún no se porque no la busque antes, se que hubiera podido buscar a esa humana cuando le iba a entregar los regalos a la hibrída, pero el olor estaba __**en**__ la casa de los Cullen, así que no me podia arriesgar a que me vieran. Pero esta vez no, esta vez ire en busca de esa atractiva sangre y cuando la encuentre no dejare ni gota en sus venas._

_Nessie POV._

_Me desperte con el mismo dia nublado de siempre, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios ¡solo faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera los quince años! La sola idea me emocionaba, pero a la misma vez me estremecia, seguia teniendo el mismo miedo desde que cumpli los doce años. Trate de no hacerle casi al miedo esta vez, y me estire sonriente en mi comoda cama, todo estaba tranquilo y yo estaba difrutando de esa tranquilidad, cuando de pronto una pequeña duende llamada Alice vino a interrumpir mi momento de tranquilidad._

_-¡Buenos dias!-dijo con esa voz de angeles._

_-Buenos dias tia-dije viendola venir hacia mi._

_-Ya levantate, no te vas a quedar en tu cama todo el dia ¿o si?-me dijo._

_-Claro que no tía, estaba a punto de levantarme-_

_-Pues que ganas de levantarte-dijo viendome enredada en mi sabana y mi colcha._

_-Bajo en seguida-le dije sonriendo._

_-Esta bien, le dire a Esme que prepare tu desayuno-_

_-¿No desayunaran ustedes?-_

_-Cuando veas la hora comprenderas-me dijo levantandose de mi cama y dirigiendose a la puerta. La mire sigilosamente y cuando ella cerro la puerta dirigi la mirada a el reloj, no era tan tarde eran las 10:00 a.m. Despues de unos cinco minutos me levante de mi cama, me dirigi al baño, cepille mi cabello y me puse un pans blanco con violeta._

_-¡Buenos dias!-dijo mi abue Esme, poniendo unos hotcakes en un plato._

_-Buenos dias abue-dije despues de darle un beso en su mejilla._

_-Aqui tienes cariño-dijo poniendo el plato en la mesa._

_-Gracias abue-dije sonrinedo para despues tomar el tenedor y comenzar a desayunar. _

_-Buenos dias, hija-dijo mi mamá que venia de la mano de mi papá._

_-Buenos dias mamá, papá-dije sonriendole a mi papá,-estaba pensando que...creo que debemos empezar a hacer planes-dije._

_-¿Planes para que?-me pregunto extrañada mi mamá._

_-¿Alguien dijo planes?-dijo mi tia Alice, que sin que nos dieramos cuenta estaba atras de mis papas._

_-Si, planes para la fiesta de mis quince años-dije haciendo sonar la respuesta obvia. Al escuchar eso, todos pusieron caras de tristeza, de desconsuelo, mi papá tomó la mano de mi mamá fuertemente, pude ver como apretaba su mano,-Vamos-dije tratando de tranquilizar la situación,-no es para tanto, solo voy a cumplir quince años-_

_-Si tienes razón, es que...-dijo mi papá soltando la mano de mamá con suavidad y sonriendo brillantemente,-para mi siempre seras mi pequeña-dijo volviendose hacia mi a abrazarme._

_-Si lo sé, pero estoy creciendo-dije como queriendo que me comprendieran._

_-Tienes razón hija, es solo que los años han pasado rápido, es decir, nunca pensamos que llegarias a esta edad-dijo mamá sonriendome, con esa sonrisa que parecia rayo de Sol._

_-Creanme que yo tampoco lo pense-dije mirando al suelo,-Entonces...¿me ayudarias tia?-le dije mirandola tiernamente._

_-¡Hey!-dijo mi mamá poniendo sus pálidas manos en su cintura,-recuerda que tu mamá soy yo-_

_-Si lo sé, pero...confio más en mi tia-dije mirando a mi mamá para despues volverme hacia Alice._

_-Confia más en mi-dijo mi tia Alice abriendose paso entre mi mamá,-y ¡claro que si Nessie! te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-me dijo sentandose en la mesa._

_-¿En todo lo que necesite, o en TODOS lo preparativos?-dijo mi tio Jasper poniendose atras de ella sonriendo a lo que mi tia Alice le saco la lengua, todos reimos. Termine de desayunar, mis tios, papas y abuelos tenian cosas que hacer, menos mi tia Alice, decidio quedarse conmigo para iniciar con los preparativos de mi fiesta de quince años y yo acepte encantada en esta ocasión. Desde ese día en adelante mi tía y yo nos la pasamos todo el día en la casa haciendo planes, viendo las invitaciones, los arreglos florales, la comida, los colores de manteles para las mesas y lo más esperado para una señorita proxima a cumplir los quince años...el vestido!_

_Ahora solo faltaba un mes para la gran fiesta! Una tarde mientras mi tia y yo veiamos los vestidos sentadas en el comodo sillón de la sala de la casa sono el timbre._

_-Yo voy tia-le dije mientras me levantaba, exhalando. Abrí la puerta,-¡Jake!-dije abalanzandome hacia el._

_-¡Wow!-dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_-Y bueno...que te trae por aqui-dije apartandome de el sonriente._

_-Vine a ver como van los preparativos-dijo viendo a mi tia sentada._

_-Bien, bueno un poco apuradas ya sabes el vestido...-dije si acabar de terminar la frase._

_-Entiendo. Bueno al parecer estas muy ocupada-dijo afirmando lo que decia._

_-¿Porque?-pregunte._

_-Bueno...es que yo...olvidalo-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Jake. Dime lo que tengas que decirme-dije arrugando mi frente._

_-Bueno...yo...queria preguntarte si querias ir a pasear conmigo-me dijo con la vista en el suelo. Lo mire comprensiva._

_-No te preocupes Nessie, ve, yo revisare lo que falta y llamare para ver si ya estan listas las cosas que pedimos-me dijo volviendose hacia mi._

_-¿Segura tia?-le dije._

_-Prepare la boda de tus padres, es una responsabilidad mayor, ¿convencida?-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Esta bien-les dije a ambos,-Jake podrias esperarme un momento ire a arreglarme y volvere en cinco minutos, ¿esta bien?-le dije sonriendo lista para subir corriendo las escaleras._

_-Tomate tu tiempo-me dijo emocionado. Subi corriendo las escaleras en una manera sobre-humana, tome lo primero que encontre claro combinandolo, y me apresure a ponermelo, peinarme, cepillarme los dientes y poniendome el perfume que mi papá me regalaba año con año, era el mismo porque mi papá sabia que amaba la fragancia que tenia el perfume, baje nuevamente._

_-¿Nos vamos?-le dije sonriendole._

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Cuidate Nessie, oh y porfavor no la traigas tan noche como acostumbras perr...Jacob, ella no tiene la edad suficiente como para andar demasiado tarde-dijo mi tia Alice poniendose la mano izquierda en su cintura._

_-Claro-le dijo Jake serio._

_-Nos vemos tia, regresare temprano-le dije._

_-Eso espero-dijo dirigiendose más a Jake que a mi._

_Y así cerre la puerta de el porche corriendo al lado del copiloto._

_-¿Y, a donde iremos?-le pregunte._

_-Bueno la verdad, queria sacarte para que te desestresaras un poco despues de...un mes de tanto trabajo y planes para tu fiesta._

_-Jake-le dije comprensiva,-eres, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca me cansare de decirlo-le dije abrazandolo._

_-Tu mejor amigo,eso es lo que sere siempre-dijo un poco cabizbajo._

_-Por supuesto que si-le dije levantandole la cara con mis delicadas manos,-que te parece si vamos al centro de Forks-_

_-Perfecto-me dijo sonriendo._

_Llegamos al centro de Forks y caminamos por las calles, hicimos bromas, reimos, platicamos así se nos fue el tiempo, estaba casi por oscurecer y mientras caminabamos por las calles nuevamente para llegar al carro de Jake vimos a un señor que vendia algodones de azúcar, nos paramos y compramos dos, en ese momento pense en Jake en los momentos tan espontaneos y divertidos que eh pasado con él y mientras pensaba eso el señor me dio mi algodon de azúcar, pero el algodon tenia una forma rara, una forma que no habia visto en un algodon en mi vida, ¡ESTABA EN FORMA DE CORAZóN! Solo sonrei y seguimos caminando por las calles hasta llegar al carro de Jake._

_-Tu algodon tiene forma de corazón-dijo Jake sonriendo, impresionado._

_-Si-dije viendo el algodon curiosa._

_-Bueno más vale que te vaya a dejar a tu casa temprano, o si no tu tia me mata-dijo encendiendo el carro._

_-Vamos-le dije sonriente. Ibamos camino a mi casa cuando de pronto Jake se dio una vuelta en U quedando del lado opuesto a mi casa._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte._

_-Es que...no nos hemos comido nuestro algodon de azucar y bueno yo...pense en un lugar especial para comernoslo-dijo un poco nervioso. Inmediatamente supe a que lugar se referia. Caminamos por el bosque con nuestro algodon de azucar hasta llegar a ese lugar especial, magico, perfecto. Nos comimos nuestro algodon entre risas, bromas, y conversaciones, nunca me aburria con Jake, me encantaba estar en su compañia me hacia sentir feliz, despreocupada, sentia como si todo el mundo desapareciera solo con estar con el. Regresamos al carro y llegamos a casa._

_-Vaya parece que si cumples lo que prometes-dijo mi tia sarcasticamente._

_-Hola tia-dije para tratar de calmar la situación._

_-Deberias de confiar más en mi-dijo sarcastico Jacob._

_-No gracias, prefiero sola que mal acompañada-dijo mi tia arreglando un florero y ignorando mi saludo._

_-No dije que te acompañaria a ninguna parte-respondio Jacob._

_-Pues nadie te lo pregunto-dijo mi tia a la defensiva._

_-Tia, tia ya llegue sana y salva eso es lo importante ¿no?-dije viendola._

_-Si Nessie tienes razón, es que ya sabes que me altero por pequeñeces-dijo refiriendose a Jacob._

_-Cuida tus palabras-dijo Jacob._

_-Nadie te hablo a ti-dijo mi tia viendolo directamente a los ojos._

_-Okay ya es suficiente-grite al mismo tiempo que me ponia en medio de los dos, Jake que estaba en el porche y mi tia que estaba a un lado de el sillón._

_-Tienes razón Nessie mejor me voy-dijo viendo todavia a mi tia._

_-Jake...no...-dije sin terminar la frase._

_-Es lo mejor por ahora-dijo bajando las escaleras,-nos vemos despues-_

_-Disculpame Nessie...pero el empezo primero-dijo mi tia inocentemente._

_-Fue culpa de los dos-dije subiendo las escaleras. Me dirigi a mi cuarto y me recoste en mi comoda cama para pensar, es que mi familia y Jake nunca podian parar de pelear, no lo sabia y la verdad no encontraba razones lógicas, de repente entro mi tia silenciosamente._

_-Nessie disculpa por lo que paso con Jacob-dijo caminando lentamente a mi cama._

_-Es que...¿no puede haber un dia que no se lleven como perros y gatos?-le dije poniendo mi codos en el colchón de mi cama._

_-No sabes Nessie-me dijo viendo hacia el piso._

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?-le pregunte en voz un poco fuerte._

_-Lo sabras...pronto más pronto de lo que te imaginas, pero ahora te pido disculpas, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar-dijo triste, ya sabia que con eso siempre me convencia._

_-Esta bien solo...trata lo más que puedas ¿esta bien?-_

_-Esta bien-dijo sonriente,-hay un vestido que creo que te gustara-dijo cambiando de tema y levantando la mano hacia mi yo la tome y bajamos hacia la sala nuevamente. Tomamamos el libro de los vestido y fue directamente a una pagina marcada y ahi lo vi...era un vestido azul claro, con encajes en la parte de arriba y abajo, no eran muy extravagantes pero lo hacian lucir hermoso, el vestido no tenia mangas, ni tirantes, pero le pusieron unos guantes a la modelo que lucia ese precioso vestido, era secillo pero en realidad se veia hermoso._

_-¡Quiero ese!-le dije a mi tia casi gritando._

_-Nessie, ¿estas segura? Podriamos ver otros vestidos tengo más libros de vestidos que podemos seguir viendo y...-_

_-¡Yo quiero este vestido!-dije interrumpiendo a mi tia y señalando el vestido con mi dedo indice._

_-De acuerdo Nessie, lo encargare de inmediato-dijo levantandose y caminando justo al telefono de la casa._

_El tiempo paso muy rapido desde ese dia, ahora solo faltaba una semana para mi fiesta, no niego que tengo miedo, alegria y niervos pero eso no me impedira festejar mis quince años por lo alto._

_Las cosas que encargo mi tia empezaron a llegar poco a poco, y fuimos acomodando las cajas y demás cosas que llegaban en la sala y en donde cabian, hasta que el último la casa parecia una bodega en lugar de lo que era: una casa. Me provaron el vestido y me quedaba perfecto no lo tuvieron que arreglar para nada, decidimos que la fiesta se realizara en el bosque casi por donde esta mi casa, en donde pasa un pequeño y angosto rio, y el pasto esta verde además de que no hay arboles y el panorama se ve hermoso: el pequeño rio dividia los arboles y el lugar donde realizariamos la fiesta, todo estaba despejado para poner las mesas y todo lo que teniamos en mente. Ahora solo esperaba paciente el dia de mis quince años, ahora si nada podia salir mal._

_**Hola bueno espero ke les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia...bueno ahora si ya vienen los vulturis! Y Alec tambien...bueno ahora solo unos puntos que aclarar:**_

_**A Alec le llama la atención el olor de la sangre de esa "humana" pero tambien le atrae el aroma que tiene no de la sangre pero digamos que su perfume.**_

_**Bueno aclarado el punto, espero que les haya gustado! Y creanme que un review para saberlo no me caeria mal, me levanta los animos y me dan más ganas de actualizar y de buscar nuevas ideas para la historia. Bueno les agradezco a todos lo ke me han apoyado en esta historia, y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Al bosque de madrugada

_**Capitulo 11**_

_** "Al bosque de madrugada"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps aki con otro capi más de esta historia. Bueno solo aclaro un punto que se me olvido aclarar en el capitulo pasado: los quince años de Nessie no son como los que acostumbramos a ver con bals y chambelanes, los quince de Nessie es como una fiesta en la que ps Nessie pasa de ser una niña a una señorita eso es todo, bueno ahora si disfruten de este capi!**_

_Bella POV._

_Eran las 11:00 p.m. ya Nessie estaba durmiendo con la ilusión de cumplir los quince años y de disfrutar de esa fiesta que ah estado esperando y preparando desde hace dos meses, ahora de dos meses solo faltaban tres dias, tres dias para que su sueño se le hiciera realidad y para nosotros tres dias para que la pesadilla comenzara, pero ya no podia hacer nada, ni yo ni nadie, no podiamos parar el tiempo. Estaba sentada en la cama de mi recamara cuando de pronto oí esa melodiosa voz que se escucho detrás de mi._

_-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-me dijo Edward dandome un beso en el hombro._

_-Pienso-le dije sin más explicaciones._

_-Y¿se puede saber en que piensas?-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-En Nessie-dije sin dejar de ver la luna desde la ventana de nuestra recamara._

_En ese momento la sonrisa de Edward desaparecio, quedando solo una oscura mirada en su hermoso rostro._

_-No podemos hacer nada-dijo friamente._

_-Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo sonreir, me cuesta más trabajo fingir felicidad, fingir que todo esta bien, que somos una familia normal-comence a explotar._

_-Tranquila Bella, yo tambien siento lo mismo, pero tenemos que aguantar un poco más-_

_-Aguantar hasta que vengan los Vulturis...solo tres dias más-dije sonriendo con sarcasmo en las últimas palabras._

_-Aunque nos nieguemos, aunque lo quieramos evitar, ellos simplemete vendran a cumplir la parte de el trato, de el trato que tú...-dijo sin terminar de completar la frase._

_-Que yo hice, no tienes que repetirlo-dije completandola._

_-Solo...solo hay que ser fuertes, muy fuertes Bella-dijo mirando hacia el piso. Nos quedamos en silencio cuando de pronto un pensamiento se colo por mi mente._

_-Edward, ¿no crees que es hora de decirle a Nessie toda la verdad?-pregunte volteandolo a ver._

_-No creas que no lo eh pensado-me dijo viendome,-desde que ella empezaba a crecer, a entender, esa idea me ah estado rondando por la cabeza...pero la verdad nunca eh tenido el coraje y la valentia de decirselo-dijo viendo nuestras manos que ahora estaban unidas._

_-Edward no tienes que decirselo tu...yo soy la responsable de todo esto...yo se lo dire-dije._

_-Ya llegara su momento Bella-dijo viendome a los ojos._

_-Lo malo es como lo tomará-dije viendolo a los ojos tambien._

_Nessie POV._

_¡Solo faltaban tres dias! Para la fiesta de mis quince años, ya soñaba con aquel dia, ya queria que estos tres dias pasaran lo más rápido posible y que los dos meses de planes para mi fiesta hayan valido la pena. _

_Los dias pasaron muy rápido no se porque y cada vez que pasaba un dia, ese presentimiento me atacaba más y más llegando a un punto que ya nisiquera podia dormir._

_-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dije despues de haber tenido la misma pesadilla que cuando cumplí los doce, la misma pesadilla que no me dejaba en paz. Prendi la luz de mi lampara mientras respiraba agitadamente y me sentaba en una esquina de mi cama. Me quede paralizada,¿Hasta cuando esa pesadilla me dejaria de aturdir? Mi respiración poco a poco se empezo a controlar, de pronto alguien abrio la puerta,¿quien será? Me pregunte eran las 3:00 a.m._

_-¿Qué te pasa cariño?¿Es acaso esa pesadilla otra vez?-dijo mi mamá sentando a mi lado derecho, yo solo asentí._

_-Bueno-suspiro-parece que esa pesadilla no quiere dejarte-sonrio levemente._

_-Ya no se que hacer, cada vez es más desesperante-dije viendola a los ojos._

_-Tranquila cariño, pronto te dejara-dijo viendo al suelo pensando mientras decia las palabras,-pero ahora tienes que descansar,¿quieres que me quede contigo?-me pregunto._

_-No hace falta mamá, estare bien-le dije sonriendo._

_-Bueno, entonces descansa cariño y si vuelves a tener esa pesadilla solo llamame-me dijo dandome un beso en la frente._

_-Gracias mamá-dije volviendome a enredar en las cobijas. Cuando desaparecio detrás de la puerta cerre mi ojos con la esperanza de recobrar el sueño, cuando escuche un pequeño sonido que provenia de la ventana de mi recamara, abrí mis ojos escuchando el ruido, pero despues lo ignore y volvi a cerrar mis ojos, pero nuevamente el mismo sonidito proveniente de la ventana volvio a sonar, ya me habia molestado me levante de mi cama a grandes zancadas y abri la ventana, al principio no pude ver nada por la oscuridad del bosque, y la luz del porche no alcanzaba a alumbrar toda la casa por fuera, ya que mi cuarto estaba al lado trasero de la casa, pero despues de unos segundos pude distinguir una pequeña figura que despues fui distinguiendo más._

_-¿Qué haces aqui?-le susurré esperando que mis papas no escucharan._

_-Visitandote-dijo simplemente con su voz normal, apostaría a que estaba sonriendo._

_-¿No te das cuenta la hora que es?-dijo __**tratando **__de sonar molesta, que por lo visto no soné muy convincente, sone más bien como divertida._

_-Y...-dijo._

_-Es muy noche, además mi papas te pueden escuchar-dije rezando porque ni mis papas ni mis tios se despertaran._

_-¡QUE ME ESCUCHEN!-gritó._

_-Jacob callate-le dije aún en susurros, poniendome en dedo indice en mi boca. No sabia lo que le pasaba trate de pensar y...¡ding! Se me prendio el foco._

_-Jacob...¿estas borracho?-le pregunte algo divertida pero preocupada. Jacob se quedo paralizado._

_-Mmm...no-dijo no muy seguro._

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-¿Entonces qué?-_

_-Te estas comportando...raro-dije más preocupada aún._

_-¿Quieres salir a platicar?-me pregunto._

_-¿Estás loco?¿Como voy a salir?-le pregunte preocupada._

_-Mmmm...supongo que por la puerta-dijo._

_-Jaja-rei sarcasticamente-No seas tonto, que les voy a decir a mis papas 'o papas bueno es que afuera esta Jake y me pidio que salieramos a platicar lo cual yo accedi, oh pero no se preocupen que estare bien, regresare temprano, los quiero'-dije haciendo sonar las palabras más tontas de lo que ya eran._

_-No suena mal-dijo riendose._

_-No es divertido Jacob-ahora si me estaba molestando._

_-Bueno entonces salta por la ventana-dijo tranquilo._

_-Claro que no Jacob, no lo hare-dije cruzandome de brazos._

_-Oh porfavor-hice caso omiso,-esta bien, me ire, tal vez con frío, y a ti eso te quedara en la conciecia, de que con frío y todo pero que vine a buscarte-dijo poniendo cara de gatito de __**(1)**__Shrek y caminando lentamete por el bosque._

_-Jake, no seas dramatico-dije, el sabia perfectamente que yo no podia con esa cara que ponia,-solo un ratito-_

_-Claro-dijo recobrando la sonrisa. Decidí bajarme por la ventana ya que no queria que mis papas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y Jake me ayudo cuando baje desde el segundo piso._

_-Jacob si me metes en problemas, todo será tu culpa-dije poniendo firmemente mi dedo indice contra su pecho._

_-Tomó esa responsabilidad-dijo sonriendo, rodeando mi cintura y aprendome a su costado. Caminamos por el bosque, no se como le hacia Jake para ver, ya que estaba todo oscuro, ¡oh! bueno se me olvidaba la hora que era, ¡ya sé! ustedes pensaran que solo una loca como yo saldría a esta hora, al bosque y quien sabe que animales salvajes se encuentren ahí, pero si, si estaba loca. Menos mal que nadie salio, es más ni siquiera mis papas se percataron de que Jake estaba aqui, pero en fin. Jake me guiaba en la oscuridad y menos mal que me tenia sujetada mi cintura, porque cada paso que daba, cada tropezón que daba, solo oía a Jake reirse por lo bajo cada vez que pasaba eso._

_-Si claro, bueno como ya lo habras notado, no tengo tu genial vista en la oscuridad-le dije sonriendo._

_-Para eso estoy yo-dijo apretandome un poco más la cintura contra su caliente piél._

_-Jake,¿a donde vamos?-le pregunte._

_-No lo sé-_

_-¿Como que no sabes?¿Y si nos perdemos?-dije parando de caminar._

_-No te preocupes no pasara-dijo tranquilo. No dije ni una palabras más, hasta que llegamos a aquel lugar, me sente en el pasto verde y hermoso. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Jake hablo._

_-Pronto cumpliras los quince años-dijo arrancando un poco de pasto._

_-Si se puede decir que solo falta un dia-le dije sonriendo y viendolo._

_-¿Qué tal tu pesadilla?¿Aún la sigues teniendo?-me pregunto viendome._

_-Antes de que tu aventaras las piedritas a mi ventana-dije sonriendo levemente._

_-Ah-dijo antes de volver a ver el pasto._

_-¿Qué tal los preparativos?-pregunto cambiando de tema._

_-Todo esta marchando a la perfección, tal y como me lo imaginaba-dije sonriendo, ilusionada. Y ahí empezo lo divertio, Jacob recobro la sonrisa y el humor, y comenzo a contarme chistes y platicarme cosas graciosas que le habia pasado. Yo me recoste en sus piernas, que las tenia estiradas, y lo mire, me encantaba ver sus mandíbulas, las tenia muy bien marcadas y cuando hablaba se movian de una manera única. Cuando volteo a verme sonrio y no pude contenerme sonrei tambien, y sin que yo me lo esperara toque sus mandíbulas, el me devolvio la caricia en mi mejilla para luego volverse a mi pelo, de repente vi como su cara se acercaba más hacia mi, mientras seguia acariciando mi mejilla y mi pelo y yo le seguia acariciando su mandíbula, y ya cuando quedaban centimetros entre su cara y la mia cerre mis ojos esperando lo que tenia que pasar, pude sentir su respiración en mis labio, su respiración me quemaba y...un sonido se escucho en el bosque, Jake alejo su cara automaticamente y yo me levante de un salto._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte asustada, mientras mis ojos volteaban a todas partes._

_-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aqui-dijo tomandome nuevamente por la cintura y alejandonos de el lugar y de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar._

_Eran las 4:30 a.m. ya se veia más claro, pero aún así Jake me sujetaba como al principio, como protegiendome. Llegamos a la ventana que daba a mi recamara._

_-Gracias Jake-le dije mientras nos tomabamos las manos._

_-El que debería de agradecerte soy yo-dijo sonriendo brillantemente. Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo miraba su blanca sonrisa, cuando de pronto su sonrisa desaparecio cambiandola por una mirada cautelosa al bosque._

_-Tengo que irme-solto de repente._

_-¿Me visitaras al rato?-dije tratando de captar su atención que seguia en el bosque._

_-Tratare-dijo dandome una rapida mirada,-vamos te ayudare a subir-_

_Parcialmente me cargo ya que era más grande que yo, hasta que subi nuevamente a mi habitación._

_-Cuidate Jake-le dije._

_-No deberia decirte que tu te cuides-dijo aguantandose una sonrisa._

_-¿Porqué no?-pregunte un poco dudosa._

_-Porque yo te cuido-dijo comenzando a correr._

_-Tienes razón-susurre mientras agitaba mi mano. Regrese a mi cama nuevamente, me vencia el sueño,así que en cuanto me acosté me quede profundamente dormida._

_Jacob POV._

_Tuve que hacer todo un circo para convencer a Nessie que saliera conmigo a mitad de la madrugada, pero no me importo ser el doble de el gato con botas de la pelicula de __**(1)**__Shrek, para que ella aceptara. Cuando grite por poco y se desmaya Nessie al pensar que sus papas saldrían a sacarme de ahí, pero no lo harían porque ellos ahorita estarían muy, muy lejos como para escucharme, ellos y toda su familia. La parte en la que por poco me revuelco de la risa fue cuando me pregunto si estaba borracho, claro que no, no me presentaria así ante Nessie, ¡que verguenza!_

_Hasta que porfin accedio, la ayude a bajarse por la ventana, y aproveche de la oscuridad de la madrugada para tomarla por la cintura y "guiarla" por el bosque. La lleve al lugar que hace tiempo le mostré, cuando llegamos ahí me conto los preparativos para su fiesta, iban a la perfección, claro teniendo una tía con complejo de modista. Aunque las pesadillas y el presentimiento seguian aturdiendola, y no hacia falta adivinar porque. Pero trate de sonreir y contarle cosas graciosas que me habia pasado. Ella se recosto en mis piernas y sin que menos me lo esperara senti como sus suaves y delicadas manos tocaban mis mandíbulas como solo ella sabia hacerlo, me estremecí un poco al sentir su mano, pero al parecer ella no lo noto, lo cual agradezco, al mismo tiempo senti cosquillas en todo mi estomago. Yo le correspondi acariciandole su suave mejilla para luego tocarle suavemente su pelo, y ahí decidi hacer algo que habiamos dejado pendiente: comence a acercarme hacia su cara, mientras seguia acariciandole su mejilla y su cabello y ella mi mandíbula. ¡Mi sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad! Estabamos en un lugar tranquilo, solitario, ahora si no habia nada que interrumpiera este momento. Ahora estaba a pocos centimetros, pero no todo tenia que salir perfecto...un ruido que provenia de el bosque hizo que Nessie se levantara de un salto, sobresaltada y olvidando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, y yo me levante despues de ella, gruñí ante tal interrupción pero ella tampoco lo noto. Decidi llevarla nuevamente a su casa, tomandola nuevamente por la cintura, si ya se, estaba lo suficientemente claro como para caminar sin ayuda de nadie, pero aún así lo hice. Llegamos a su casa, más bien a la ventana de su recamara, sonreí al verla en la claridad de la madrugada, se veia hermosa, pero un olor, mejor dicho varios olores, provenientes de el bosque, llegaron a mis vias respiratorias, se estaban acercando y con rapidez, en ese momento decidi despedirme, no por mí, si no por Nessie, no queria meterla en problemas, ella entendio perfectamente, claro no le dije nada sobre lo que habia olido. La ayude a subir nuevamente a la ventana de su recamara, para luego despedirse agitando su mano, yo solo comence a correr alejandome de el amor de mi vida. Se que el casi-beso no fue algo extraordinario, pero algo es mejor que nada, por algo se empieza._

_**(1)Quien no conoce esa pelicula de el ogro llamado Shrek que salva a la princesa Fiona y la saca de un castillo, ella tambien es ogra y bueno se casan viven en un arbol, tienes 3 hijos y un burro y gato como amigos además de otros animales de el bosque. Cuando Jacob hizo la cara de el gato de la peli de Shrek, fue cuando ese gato hizo una cara tiernisima en la peli.**_

_**Bueno ps hasta aqui llego el capi, espero y les haya gustado. Bueno ¡por fin vacaciones! Así que voy a enfocarme en la historia y espero subir 2 capitulos cada semana, así que...cerebro trabaja, jejeje! Bueno gracias por leer este capi, y espero les haya gustado, y bueno un review no me caeria nada mal jejeje. Bueno fuera de broma, am...bueno les agradeceria mucho que me hicieran saber si les gusto este capi por medio de un review. Oh! Y no crean ke me olvido de todos aquellos que me siguen apoyando en esta historia, muchisimas gracias. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo...cuidense! Oh y otra cosa, bueno borre la nueva historia que subir ayer, pork por accidente subi como la mitad de este capi. Bueno ahora si me despido...besos!**_


	12. Chapter 12 mis quincecasi arruinados

_** Capitulo 12**_

_** "Mis quince...casi arruinados"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ustedes diran 'otra vez con esa historia =(' Pero ps k le voy a hacer! jejejejeje! Bueno ps espero que les guste este capi! La verdad es que ya viene "La etapa culminante" jejejeje! Bueno hablando en serio, ps de este capi en adelante yo pienso que van a ser los de más tensión...bueno ps los dejo para que lean la historia...no sin antes y como siempre agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta historia...en serio que sin ustedes esta historia no seria nada...gracias por todo! Bueno ahora ps disfruten de el capi!**_

_Nessie POV._

_Me desperté a las 12:00 a.m. ¡oh, claro! Se me olvidaba que me dormí a las 4:30 a.m por adentrarme al bosque con Jacob. No se lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, ni tampoco se porque mi cuerpo se paralizo cuando su cara se acercaba a la mia, cuando su aliento rozaba mis labios. Me acomode nuevamente en mi cama quedando de el lado izquierdo de la misma, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de pronto la puerta de mi recamara se abrío de golpe._

_-¡Nessie!-pausó-¿Qué haces en tu cama a estas horas?-preguntó desconcertada._

_-No tuve una buena noche-le dije cerrando mis ojos y oyendo sus pasos acercandose hacia mi._

_-Tu mamá me lo conto-dijo acariciando mi pelo._

_-¿Qué te conto?-dije dando un salto incorporandome._

_-De la pesadilla que tuviste-me dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos._

_Respire aliviada._

_-Ah, eso-dije, acomodandome nuevamente en mi cama._

_-ah, ah, ah-dijo mi tia Alice moviendo su dedo indice de un lado a otro,-lo mejor sera que te des un baño te arregles, pongas tu mejor cara-dijo dibujandome una sonrisa en mi cara,-y...ayudarme con los últimos preparativos de la fiesta...no sabes-comenzó a explotar-tu vestido, la comida, las mesas, los arreglos, tenemos que ver exactamente donde iran las mesas y la mesa principal además de la mesa donde ira el pastel y la de regalos y tu peinado, revisaremos cuantas personas vendran a la fiesta y además el fotografo...¡ay! dijo que me llamaria a las 10:00 a.m y mira que horas son-dijo sin nisiquiera respirar._

_Me quede boquiabierta ante tal escena, hasta que recobre mi compostura._

_-Tia, tia tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-dije tomandole sus perfectas y por alguna razón frías manos._

_-Es que no sabes Nessie-respiro como las mujeres que salen en los programas de yoga,-esto es demasiado-dijo cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse._

_Y era la pura verdad, nunca pense que el organizar una fiesta fuera tan dificil, además de que tomaba demasiada responsabilidad._

_-Te digo la verdad, yo tambien siento nerviosa, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo me levanto a darme un baño y haremos todo lo que falta-dije._

_-No tardes-me dijo dandome un abrazo, pude oír que olfateaba,-Nessie,¿que es ese asqueroso olor?-pregunto._

_Olí mi pijama, pero no pude percibir ningun olor, de pronto mi tia cambio su aspecto._

_-No me hagas caso, pero apresurate-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hace._

_Fije mi vista en la puerta, un poco dudosa, no olia nada, hice caso omiso sobre el comentario que mi tia hizo y me dirigi al baño. A los pocos minutos estaba lista, traia una bermuda de mezclilla un poco pegada, con una playera blanca que tenia una carita feliz estampada, y unos convers blancos. Llevaba mi cabello en una coleta y por supuesto el anillo y pulsera que Jacob me habia regalado. Y por último me puse un poco de el perfume que papá me habia regalado tambien. Bajé un poco más despierta, mi abue me dio de desayunar y despues comenzamos con el agitado dia. Vimos el peinado que llevaria junto con el vestido, se veia hermoso. Tambien quedamos de acuerdo con las mesas y todo lo demas terminamos a las 7:00 p.m._

_-¿Te preparo algo de cenar?-pregunto cariñosamente mi abue._

_-Estoy muy cansada-le dije sentandome en el sillón de la sala y quitandome mis convers,-quiero solo pan con mermelada y un vaso de leche porfavor-le dije sonriendo._

_-Claro-dijo mi abue dirigiendose a la cocina. Recoste mi cabeza en el sillón para tratar de relajarme, estaba tan a gusto cuando de pronto una hermosa voz me hablo._

_-Nessie, tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo mi papá serio._

_-Si, claro pero ¿de que se trata?-le pregunte dudosa. Cuando de pronto un nudo aparecio en mi estomago, ¿y si se enteraron de lo que pasó anoche?_

_-Te lo diremos cuando lleguemos al despacho de tu abuelo-dijo dandome la espalda para dirigirse al despacho. Caminamos en silencio, abrio la puerta y entre, ahí estaba solo mi mamá, Alice, mi papá y yo._

_-¿Ahora si me pueden decir de que se trata todo esto?-pregunte._

_-Es sobre tu fiesta-comenzo mi papá. En ese instante mis facciones cambiaron, no sabian nada de lo que pasó anoche._

_-¡Ah! Era eso...bueno mi tia Alice y yo ya organizamos todo, se va a ver sensacional...-_

_-Tu fiesta de quince años no podra realizarse-interrumpio mi papá._

_-¿Qué?-es que no entendia lo que estaba pasando._

_-Lo siento Nessie, pero no habra fiesta-dijo mi mamá poniendose a un lado de mi papá._

_-Pero...no entiendo...-dije sin terminar la frase y dejando que las lagrimas corrieran en mis mejillas._

_-Mañana regresaran todo el vestido, la decoración y tambien llamaran a los invitados para decirles que se cancela la fiesta-dijo mi papá con autoridad. Mi tia se poso atras de mi y me puso su mano derecha en mi hombro derecho._

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio, es que no lo podia creer._

_-¿Porqué me hacen esto?-solté de repente, todos se me quedaron viendo,-¿PORQUE DEJARON QUE ME ILUSIONARA ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA, PARA QUE DESPUES TODO SE FUERA A LA BASURA, PORQUE?-grité._

_-Nessie es por tu bien-dijo mi papá._

_-¿Por mi bien?-sonrei sarcasticamente-¿POR MI BIEN? Porque no mejor me hubieran dicho esto antes de que organizara todo-dije sin dejar de contener las lagrimas._

_-Mañana tomaras un vuelo a Inglaterra-dijo mi papá dirigiendose a la puerta._

_-No entiendo, ¿porque me tengo que ir?-_

_-Regalo de cumpleaños-dijo mi mamá._

_-¿Ni siquiera me dejaron elegir el lugar al que iria de viaje?-_

_-Empaca-fue lo único que dijo mi papá. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, así que me arme de valor y solté._

_-No voy a ir a ningun lado-mi voz sono retarodora. Mi papá volteó desconcertado y mi tia, que todavia seguia detrás de mi, sonrio levemente._

_-No estoy jugando Nessie-_

_-Y yo menos-le dije mientras un par de lagrimas salian de mis ojos,-Mañama cumplire los quince años y tendre una hermosa fiesta...-_

_-¡NO! Y YA BASTA-grito mi papá dirigiendose a velocidad inhumana a la puerta._

_-Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero-solte nuevamente,-porfavor papá...dejame elegir esta vez a mi-le dije suplicante. Mi papá se quedo paralizado a punto de abrir la puerta. Espere una reacción pero los minutos pasaban y el seguia en su posición inicial. De pronto empezo a girarse hacia mi lentamente, pudé ver en sus ojos dolor._

_-Nessie, solo quiero lo mejor para ti-_

_-Lo sé, pero llega una etapa en la que es hora de tomar tus propias decisiones, en la que tú eliges tu destino y yo lo quiero elegir por mi misma-dije sollozando mientras lo veia a los ojos._

_-Nessie...-dijo mi papá viendo al suelo._

_-Mañana tendre mi fiesta de quince años...respeten mi decisión porfavor-tomé la mano de mi tia,-todo sigue en pie-dije mientras le sonreia. Y camine hacia la puerta, sali y me dirigi a mi cuarto en donde lloré hasta quedarme dormida._

_Bella POV._

_Cuando Nessie nos dijo que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, se veia decidida y autoritaria, como ella lo dijo estaba construyendo su propio destino, aunque eso sellara el trato que yo habia hecho._

_Edward ya no sabia que hacer para convencerla._

_-Nessie...-dijo Edward con su mirada hacia el suelo._

_-Mañana tendre mi fiesta de quince años...respeten mi decisión porfavor-dijo eso muy decidida, tomó la mano de Alice-todo sigue en pie-al decir eso Edward me apretó fuertemente la mano, y Nessie salio. Todos nos quedamos en silencio._

_De pronto Edward gritó no tomando su hermoso pelo fuertemente y sentandose en un pequeño sillón._

_-Edward, tanquilo porfavor-le pedi mientras tomaba sus manos para que dejara de jalarse el pelo._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga Bella? Mi hija se esta entregando a los Vulturis y ¿quieres que me tranquilice?-dijo con sus ojos cerrados._

_-Esa fue su decisión-le dije._

_-Pero es que ella no sabe el peligro que corre estando aqui-dijo Edward con un hilo de voz._

_-Les dije que Nessie no iba a aceptar irse-dijo Alice acercandose a nosotros._

_-Alice trata de ver cuando y como llegaran los Vulturis mañana-dijo de repente Edward._

_-Tratare-dijo Alice cerrando los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Alice abriera sus ojos para mostrar desilusión._

_-Siguen igual-dijo viendonos,-cambian de ideas todo el tiempo...no puedo ver bien lo que haran, lo siento-_

_-Ya no sirve de nada ver el futuro, mañana vendran, así que ay que estar preparados-dije viendo a Alice._

_Nessie POV._

_Desperte a las 7:00 a.m. bien hoy era el gran dia, me levante y me sente en la cama pense en lo que habia pasado anoche, se que soné muy grosera con mis papas y muy autoritaria, pero es que nisiquiera me dieron una sola explicación para alejarme de Forks, de ellos, de Jacob. Tenia que reconciliarme con mis papas, ni podia dejar eso así. _

_-Hola Nessie-dijo mi tia un poco timída, raro en ella._

_-Tia...queria disculparme...-_

_-No tienes que disculparme conmigo-dijo interrumpiendome._

_-Si ya lo sé, fui muy grosera y se con quien debo arreglar las cosas-le dije viendola a los ojos. Ella sonrio levemente,-pero es que no me dieron ninguna razón para irme de aqui-_

_-Lo mejor será que vayas a arreglar las cosas con ellos-dijo levantandose de mi cama._

_-Tienes razón,ire,¿dondé estan?-pregunte._

_-En la sala-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante._

_-Gracias tia, gracias por todo-dije abrazandola para luego volverme a la puerta._

_Corrí hasta las escaleras, respire profundamente y baje las escaleras sin prisa. Estaba solo a cinco escalones para bajar completamente cuando dos pares de ojos voltearon a verme, traté de controlar mi respiración y camine hacia ellos._

_-Nessie-dijo mi mamá._

_-Yo...queria disculparme por lo de anoche...se que no fue la mejor forma de decirles lo que pensaba...pero-dije mientras las lagrimas salían,-pero...-fui interrumpida por las grandes zancadas de mi papá saliendo de la sala,-pero...era lo que sentia...y no encontre en esos momentos una mejor forma de decirselos-_

_-Hija-fue lo único que dijo mamá antes de que escuchara unos sollozos mientras me abrazaba._

_-La fiesta sigue en pie...y no...no retrocedere-dije mientras el abrazo se rompia._

_-Si, lo sé, esa fue tu decisión y no podemos hacer nada ya-dijo sonriendome levemente._

_-Solo te pido que estes ahí ¿si?-_

_-Por supuesto Nessie respetare tu decisión y estare ahí-_

_-Gracias mamá-dije corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras._

_Ella solo sonrio levemente, entre a mi habitación y ahí seguia mi tia._

_-¿Y?-pregunto._

_-Tenemos que apurarnos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi fiesta-sonrei._

_-Perfecto-sonrio y se acerco a un maniqui tapado cerca de la ventana de mi habitación. Corri al baño, me duche, la estilista llego, me peinaron, maquillaron y por último me ayudaron a poner el vestido. Cuando estuve lista me dieron mi pequeño ramo de flores artificiales, sonrei al verme en el espejo. Mi pelo lo habian enchinado pero en caireles finos, me pusieron una rosa blanca para que convinara con los guantes._

_-¡Listo!-dijo mi tia viendome maravillada._

_Sonrei y me acerque al espejo de mi cuarto me maraville cuando vi esa imagen parada en el espejo, no podia creer que fuera yo. Mi maquillaje era discreto un poco de polvo, brillo en mis labios, y en mis ojos habia un color café claro, pero tan claro que parecia que no tenia color en los ojos. _

_-¿Y la decoración?-dije dejando a un lado el encanto._

_-No te preocupes, los demás ayudaron a poner las mesas y decoración-_

_-Bien entonces bajemos-le dije sonriendo. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, la abrimos y ahí aparecio la figura de mi padre._

_-Papá-dije tratando de no soltar el llanto._

_-Nessie...disculpame por todo lo que te dije ayer-dijo._

_-No, no, disculpame a mi-_

_-Veo que...si cumples lo que dices...te ves hermosa-dijo viendo mi vestido._

_-¿Te gusta?-pregunte._

_-Por supuesto...te ves como lo que eres una princesa-dijo sonriendo._

_-Y tu no te quedas atrás-dije sonriendo tambien al ver su traje._

_-Te quiero Nessie-_

_-Y yo a ti papá-le dije al mismo tiempo que nos abrazabamos. Estaba a punto de soltar el llanto._

_-Y no llores, si no todo el esfuerzo en el maquillaje no servira de nada-me sonrio mi papá._

_Yo solo asentí. Baje las escalera junto con mi tia y mi papá, pero antes di un vistazo desde el ventanal de la casa. Todos los invitados estaban en sus respectivas mesas, la decoración al aire libre, los meseros iban y venian de un lado a otro. Me sentí nerviosa, la verdad nunca me eh considerado bonita y mucho menos atractiva y tampoco me eh sentido segura de mi misma._

_-Tranquila, todo saldra bien. Te ves hermosa-susurró mi papá en mi oido. Sonrei y salimos en dirección a las mesas, todos los invitados fijaron sus miradas hacia mi, y yo solo sonreia, caminamos en medio de todas las mesas, las piernas me temblaban. Llegamos hacia la mesa principal, y la música siguio los invitados siguieron platicando y riendo. Bueno no fue tan dificil como pense._

_**Bueno hasta aqui termina la historia, si ya sé que este capi fue muy largo, pero ya queria sacar los quince de Nessie asi que por eso hice este capi más largo. Bueno ps si se que fue triste lo que pasó con Edward y su hija, pero bueno no todas las familias son perfectas! jejeje! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si es asi ps mandenme un review plisss! En el capi pasado se me bajaron los animos porque casi no me mandaron reviews ='( Pero ps no los quiero de alguna presionar, por algo no me llegaron tantos reviews y lo entiendo. Bueno gracias por leer este capi y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	13. Chapter 13 los vampiros no existen

_**Capitulo 13**_

_** "Los vampiros no existen"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps aki les tragio otro capi...es un titulo un poco tonto si asi lo kieren llamar...pero ps lo sabran porque le puse ese titulo a este capi conforme vayan leyendo la historia! Oh y bueno Mariana muchas gracias tu review me animo mucho! Y no es el final de la historia siento decirselo ;p jajaja! Bueno en serio, no todavia no es el final de la historia, no voy ni a la mitad jajajaja!Todavia tienen "Trato de un vampiro" para rato. Lo que pasa es que en capi pasado puse que era el final de la historia, pero en realidad era el final del capi. Bueno ahora los dejo leer este capi!**_

_**Subrayado=pensamientos.**_

_Jacob POV._

_Nessie iba pasando por las mesas con su papá chupasangre, pero se veia tan hermosa, ella era perfecta._

_Mientras pasaban por donde yo estaba Edward me fulminó con la mirada._

_"__Tu tienes la culpa por tener una hija tan hermosa__" pensé. A Edward casi le salia humo por las orejas y sus ojos casi se le salian cuando pensé eso, pero siguio caminando, sonrei al verlo así._

_Nessie tomó asiento en la mesa pricipal, pero sabia que no tardaría mucho en alejarse de esa mesa y saludar a los invitados. Se que en estos momentos, al sentarse en la mesa principal, se siente incomoda, la conozco perfectamente. Pero hoy es el dia en que esos chupasangres vendran a transformarla y no lo puedo soportar, si hacen eso no se de lo que soy capaz._

_Nessie POV._

_La fiesta estaba marchando a la perfección. _

_-Bien, es hora de partir el pastel-anunció mi tia que se veia hermosa con ese vestido morado que le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas y con unas zapatillas cerradas y altas del mismo color. Me llevaron a la mesa donde estaba el pastel de dos pisos rectangular y que en las orillas llevaba __**(1)**__chantillin __**(N/A:no se si asi se escriba)**__ azul del mismo color que mi vestido y en la parte de arriba tenia una quinceñera pero esta era de cristal. Partí el pastel y los meseros comenzaron a repartir los trozos de pastel a los invitados. Terminamos de comernos el pastel que estaba riquisimo._

_-Bien, ahora es hora de bailar-dijo mi tia emocionada. La música se escucho y poco a poco las parejas llegaron hasta la pista de baile. Mi tia Alice arrastró a mi tio Jasper, mi tio Emmett con mi tia Rosaline, mi abuelo Carlise tomo la mano de mi abue Esme y por último mi papá saco caballerosamente a bailar a mi mamá. Me quede sentada viendo como bailaban y reian. De pronto escuche una voz en mi oido._

_-¿Podría bailar conmigo?-volte a verlo sonriente._

_-Claro-dije levantandome mientras tomaba su mano. En ese momento la música lenta se escucho y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Suspiré al verlos. Se veian tan perfectos con sus respectivas parejas._

_-Se ven lindos ¿no?-dijo Jacob mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tomaba mi mano._

_-Más que eso...se ven...perfectos-dije mientras llevaba mi mano izquierda a su cuello. Y así seguimos el ritmo de la música con pasos cortos pero elegantes._

_-Te ves hermosa-me dijo Jake timídamente._

_-Gracias, lo mismo digo-dije sonriendo y alzando un ceja._

_Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la música en silencio, Jake solo me miraba con...¿ilusión? Trate de evadir su mirada fija en mi y me volte hacia donde se encontraban mis papas y pude ver que mi papá miraba a Jake fijamente con cierto enojo. Jake volteo a verlo y le sonrio abiertamente, luego volteo a verme y me preguntó algo que fue lo último que pense me preguntaria._

_-Nessie, tengo algo que preguntarte-_

_-Dime-le sonrei._

_-Bueno de niña a ti te gustaban los unicornios, princesas y hadas ¿verdad?-dijo._

_-Así es-sonreí al recordar eso._

_-¿Y pensabas que existian, no es así?-_

_-Correcto-dije mirando con cierta duda,-¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto-solté._

_-Bueno...de seguro has oido hablar de seres mitologicos...como los vampiros, y has oido todas las historias sobre ellos-me explico._

_-Si...eh oido hablar de ellos, y algunas historias de esos seres tambien-_

_-Y, bueno, ¿tu crees que ellos existan?-me preguntó con cierta curiosidad mientras me daba una vuelta, volvimos a nuestra pocisión de baile._

_-¡Claro que no!-reí,-no creo que los vampiros existan, ni creo que hayan existido es solo un invento más-sonreí, pero algo en mi interior me decia que esa palabra era parte de mi, parte de mi realidad, parte de mi vida. _

_-Ah-fue lo único que dijo._

_-¿Porqué tanta curiosidad?-pregunte._

_-Solo...solo tenia esa duda, talvez te gustaban y yo no lo sabia-_

_-Claro que no, ya no creo en cosas imaginarias-sonreí._

_Y así seguimos bailando. _

_La noche se hizo presente y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco. Habia invitado a algunas amigas así que estabamos en la pista de baile._

_Cuando volté hacia donde sabia que estaba mi familia, me extraño ver que nadie estaba, ni Jacob. Paré de bailar._

_-¿Qué pasá Nessie?-me pregunto una de mis amigas._

_-Nada, sigamos bailando-dije tratando de sonreir._

_Bella POV._

_Estaba anocheciendo y la preocupación y tristeza aumentaban, pronto los Vulturis vendrian y cumplirian con el trato, así que me volvi hacia Edward. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra dijo._

_-Llamara a Alice, para ver que esta pasando-diciendo contestando a la pregunta que le iba a hacer, se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia donde se encontraba Alice, lo segui, tambien queria saber que iba a pasar._

_-Alice, necesitamos que nos digas a que horas vendran los Vulturis, no quiero que nos tomen deprevenidos con humanos aqui-dijo viendo de reojo a los humanos. _

_-Lo intentaré-dijo enfocandose. Pasaron los minutos y Alice no articulaba palabra, toda la familia la rodeo, cuando de pronto abrio los ojos como platos,-Vendrán-_

_-¿Comó? Explicanos Alice porfavor-dije apretandola por los hombros._

_-Vendrán hoy...a las 12:00 de la medianoche...convertiran a Nessie ...y se iran-dijo con sus ojos abiertos. De repente volvio en si._

_-Vayamos a la casa, no hay que arruinarle la fiesta a Nessie-dijo Edward viendo como Nessie bailaba con sus amigas._

_Caminamos hacia la casa a paso humano, pero aún así nadie lo notó._

_-¿Por donde vendran?-pregunto Carlise._

_-Pasaran por el claro donde nos enfrentamos con ellos hace quince años-dijo Alice._

_-Bien. Jasper y Emmett, ustedes vigilaran el claro-dijo Edward con voz autoritaria._

_-Yo tambien-se oyo la voz de Jacob._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui? Es reunión familiar-le dije tomadolo por el brazo._

_-Si, pero la vida de Nessie corre peligro, quiero protegerla-dijo mientras me veia a los ojos, y ahi pude ver con que sinceridad y ternura hablaba._

_-ELLA ES MI HIJA Y YO SABRE COMO PROTEGERLA CUANDO LOS VULTURIS VENGAN-gritó Edward._

_-ELLA ES TU HIJA, PERO ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? QUIERO PROTEGERLA, QUIERO MANTENERLA VIVA-gritó tambien Jacob,-¿Qué no querias hacer lo mismo con Bella, cuando su vida corria peligro?-preguntó más calmado Jake. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Y en un segundo recorde todo lo que Jake habia dicho, las imagenes eran un poco distorcionadas, pero podia distunguir a las personas, cuando de pronto alguien hablo sacandome de mis pensamientos._

_-Esta bien, Jasper y Emmett vigilaran el claro. Carlise, Esme y Bella revisaran el bosque. Alice y Jacob ustedes vigilaran todo el perimetro del bosque y el claro. Rosalie y yo estaremos en la fiesta vigilando-ordenó Edward. Todos comenzaron a unirse al grupo, pero antes todas las parejas comenzaron a despedirse con besos tiernos._

_-No te preocupes Bella, todo va a salir bien-me dijo Edward rodeandome por la cintura._

_-Lo sé, te amo-le dije._

_-Y yo tambien te amo-dijo al mismo tiempo que uniamos nuestros labios en un beso tierno y con amor. Nos separamos segundos despues y nos dirigimos con nuestros grupos para luego salir a vigilar el area que nos habia dicho Edward. _

_Todo en el bosque era serenidad, solo se escuchaban las hojas de los arboles moverse de un lado a otro. Ya eran las 12:00 de la medianoche. Recorrimos hasta el último rincón de el bosque, pero no se veia ni se escuchaba nada. De pronto el celular de Carlise timbro. Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque._

_-Edward-contesto Carlise. _

_-Esta bien regresaremos-dijo Carlise segundos despues de haber contestado._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Esme._

_-Falsa alarma-contesto._

_-¿Comó que falsa alarma?-pregunté._

_-Los Vulturis no vendrán. No sabemos cuando pero no será hoy-nos explicó Carlise._

_-Regresemos-dijo Esme. Nos reunimos en la fiesta, habia todavia algunos invitados, pero ya se estaban despidiendo._

_-¿Dondé estaban?-preguntó Nessie cuando llegamos._

_-Alice no se sentia muy bien-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Jacob._

_-¿Porqué no me avisaron?-dijo tomando las manos de Alice._

_-Era tu fiesta Nessie, no te la queria arruinar, además ya me siento mejor-mintió Alice._

_-No iban a arruinar nada, pero me da gusto que te sientas mejor-dijo Nessie sonriendo._

_La fiesta termino con los últimos invitados que se despidieron de Nessie y de nosotros._

_-Parece que la fiesta termino-dije suspirando._

_-Si, fue genial-dijo Nessie aún entusiasmada._

_-Ya es muy noche, tengo que irme-dijo Jacob. Al parecer estaba pensando algo, porque Edward asintio en forma de agradecimiento._

_-Cuidate Jake, gracias por venir- dijo Nessie dirigiendose a Jacob para depositarle un beso en su mejilla. _

_-Nos vemos-dijo Jacob tratando de disimular el entusiasmo que le provino el beso de Nessie. Camino hasta su carro, se subio en el y se perdio en el camino._

_-Bien, te ayudare a quitarte el vestido Nessie-dijo Alice mientras caminabamos hacia la casa. Llegamos a la casa Alice y Nessie subieron a su cuarto, despues de darnos el beso de buenas noches y agradecernos por la fiesta._

_Minutos despues Alice bajo a la sala._

_-Esta dormida-dijo sentandose a un lado de Jasper._

_-Carlise dijo que los de los Vulturis solo fue falsa alarma-le dije para que me explicara._

_-Así es, tu sabes la estrategia de los Vulturis conmigo, cambian de ideas, y bueno, pude ver una idea precisa, al parecer si la iban a llevar a cabo, pero en el último momento, cambiaron a otra idea y a otra-me explicó._

_-Talvez ya olvidaron el trato-dijo Jasper mostrando una sonrisa, analizando lo que dijo Alice._

_-Si lo hubieran olvidado, no estuvieran pensando en venir a convertirla-dijo Rosalie. Nos quedamos en silencio._

_-Si. Creo que fue una idea tonta-dijo Jasper sin poder ocultar una sonrisa._

_-Muy tonta-dijo Emmett._

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos antes de que Jasper soltara una hermosa risa que parecia de angeles, todos nos quedamos callados, hasta que nuestras risas se unieron con la de Jasper._

_**Bueno ps hasta aqui termina el capi. Quiero agradecerles por haberlo leido, y si les gusto ya saben como demostrarmelo: mandandome un review! Se los agradeceria mucho, claro, si el capi y yo nos lo merecemos. Bueno ps espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que me apoyan y siguen esta historia, gracias! Bueno ps cuidense y nos seguirmos leyendo!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Es hora

_**Capitulo 14**_

_** "Es hora"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps aki les dejo otro capi, bueno ps aunque no haya recibido reviews en mi capi pasado, no les niego que si me desanima un poco pork los reviews nos impulsan a todos los que hacemos historias y si no hay reviews no hay impulso y no hay ganas de seguir escibiendo, bueno ps tambien les quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han apoyado, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia! bueno ps ahora disfruten de este capi! Que espero sea de su agrado!**_

_Alec POV._

_¡Hoy era el dia tan esperado para todos nosotros! Por fin esa hibrída cumplia quince años. Por fin nos vengariamos de los Cullen, por fin nuestra victoria haria presencia ante la gran familia. Jane estaba sonriente, sabia que tambien ella estaba emocionada._

_-¿Porqué tan contenta?-pregunté sabiendo la respuesta._

_-¿Quieres adivinar?-preguntó sonriendo. Nos dirigimos donde estaban los maestros, abrimos la puerta y ahí estaban los tres tronos con sus respectivos dueños._

_-Maestros-dijo Jane._

_-Maestros-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¡Mis gemelos!-dijo Aro caminando hacia donde nos encontrabamos,-¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-_

_-Maestro vinimos a recordarle que dia es hoy, la misión y a donde tenemos que ir-dijo Jane en tono de secretaria._

_-¡Oh si! No creas que se me ah olvidado mi querida Jane, pero no iremos-dijo mi maestro Aro con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¡QUE!-gritó Jane, su sonrisa desaparecio y sus ojos brillaban de ira._

_-Maestro, los Cullen quedaron en un trato con nosotros, ¿no cree que deberiamos ir a cumplirlo?-dije tratando de convencerlo y tambien para que mi hermana se controlara._

_-Tranquilos mis gemelos, ni iremos, hoy-dijo sonriendo aún, mi hermana ya no tenia ira en sus ojos ahora tenia curiosidad._

_-¿Qué trata de decir, maestro?-dijo Jane dudosa._

_-Pense que eran más inteligentes mis gemelos, veran, ellos creen que iremos hoy, los han estado creyendo todo el tiempo, pero les daremos una pequeña sorpresa-nos explicó. Al principio no entendi a lo que se referia, pero despues de unos minutos entendi todo._

_-¿Quiere decir que quiere tomarlos desprevenidos? Quiere que lleguemos el dia que ellos menos lo piensen-dije casi hablando para mi mismo con la cabeza hacia abajo y con mi dedo pulgar en mi boca, aunque sabia que todos me oian._

_-Así es Alec-dijo volteandose hacia donde estaba,-no sabrán que dia iremos-_

_-Pero maestro,la tal Alice ve el futuro, ¿comó haremos eso posible?-preguntó Jane._

_-Sabemos su punto débil, ustedes preocupense por tener en su mente que iremos hoy-dijo Cayo volteando directamente hacia nosotros._

_-Así lo haremos maestro-dije. Salimos donde se encontraban los tronos._

_-Así que, no iremos-dijo Jane con enojo._

_-Tranquila Jane, nuestros maestros saben lo que hacen-le dije para tranquilizarla._

_-Pero no es justo, se supone que el gran dia para derrotar a los Cullen era hoy-dijo subiendo el tono de voz._

_-Tranquila Jane, como dijo el maestro Aro, iremos, pero no sera hoy nuestro dia de suerte-_

_El silencio reino por unos minutos, cuando Jane hablo._

_-La cena ya esta lista-dijo Jane recobrando la sonrisa. A los pocos segudos llego Giana con los turistas._

_-Jane, Alec, la cena esta lista-asentí y sonrei al mismo tiempo. Jane se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban los maestros. Yo prefería esperarme hasta que la "cena" estuvieran en el cuarto. El maestro les dio la bienvenida y entonces fue cuando pude oir sus corazones latir rápidamente, sonreí al oir eso, estaba a punto de dirigirme donde los corazones latian, pero el olor de esa sangre que me torturaba llegó hasta mi garganta y la misma me pedia desesperadamente beber esa sangre._

_-Solo un poco más-dije agarrando mi garganta con mi mano izquierda. Corrí hacia el cuarto donde estaban los tronos y comence a beber la sangre de uno y otro y otro humano tratando de satisfacer mi sed, bebi como si tuviera semanas de no haber probado ni una sola gota de sangre, pero ese olor estaba en mi garganta evitando satisfacer mi sed, ahí fue cuando supe que ni con toda la sangre de los humanos que estaban aqui podria satisfacer mi sed._

_-Vaya hermano, si estabas sediento-dijo Jane despues de que dejara el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo de un humano._

_-Eso creo-dije._

_Ya habia oscurecido lo suficiente._

_-¿A donde vas?-me interrumpio Jane._

_-Iré al bosque-le dije sin más explicaciones. Y diciendo eso emprendi el camino hacia el bosque, me aleje como diez millas lejos de el castillo, ahí habia ruinas de una casa y la pared era la única que no se habia caido, aún, pero estaba resistente como para sentarme hasta arriba y ver el atardecer, los arboles eran los que cubrian la que algun dia fue una casa, las olas del mar se escuchaban al chocar con las rocas y la brisa se reunia con el agua haciendo que cuando te golpeaba sientieras frescura, creo que ahora se porque los dueños construyeron su casa aqui. Aqui podia ser yo sin restricciones, aunque no era mucha mi libertad ya que seguia siendo el mismo vampiro que en el castillo, solo que a nadie le decia mis gustos, ni les decia a nadie a donde me dirigia exactamente. _

_En este lugar solo pensaba y me relajaba. Dejaba que mi mente vagara, que mis pensamientos salieran y imaginaba cosas sin sentido. Cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente oscuro, decidi regresar al castillo._

_-Alec-me hablo mi hermana cuando me dirigia a mi habitación._

_-¿Qué sucede hermana?-me volvi hacia ella._

_-Los maestros nos llaman-dijo._

_-Vamos-dije al instante. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaban los tronos, ahi ya estaba Demtetri, Renata, Félix y ahora nosotros dos._

_-Bien-comenzó mi maestro Aro,-los eh llamado para decirles como llegaremos a darle la visita a los Cullen-_

_Automaticamente le brillaron nuevamente los ojos a mi hermana._

_-Escuchamos-dijo Jane. Aro solo sonrio._

_-Los llamé a ustedes porque ahora solo iremos nosotros, no habrá necesidad de llevar a casi toda la guardia. Llegaremos mañana al anochecer a Forks, y haremos que Alice vea que llegaremos pero cuando ya estemos ahí, así no tendrán un plan. Y cumpliremos el trato-dijo Aro sonriendo._

_-¿Entendieron?-dijo mi maestro Cayo con superioridad._

_-Por supuesto, maestro-dijo Demetri._

_-Así lo haremos-dije sonriendo satisfecho._

_Nessie POV._

_Me desperte a las 11:00 a.m. Bajé a tomar el desayuno._

_-¡Buenos dias a todos!-canturré mientras que todos me volteaban a ver._

_-¿Y a que se debe tanta felicidad?-me pregunto mi mamá._

_-Por muchas cosas primero porque ayer fue mi fiesta. Segundo porque anoche no tuve pesadillas. Y tercera porque siento que algo pasara hoy, no se que es pero algo pasara-dije tomando la cuchara de mi cereal._

_-Vaya tienes muchas razones-me dijo mi papá. Todos se veian muy animados hoy._

_-Si, es que...no lo sé, siento que algo importante pasara-dije viendo hacia la silla que se encontraba al otro lado. El timbre se escucho segundos despues._

_-Yo habro-dije mientras corria hacia la puerta. _

_-Hola Jake, pasa porfavor-dije dandole un beso en su mejilla, mientra oia a mi papá aclararse la garganta, yo solo rode los ojos y Jake pasó cerré la puerta tras el. Jake se le quedo viendo a mi papá serio por unos segundos, mi papá tambien lo veia a los ojos con cautela, de repente Jake se volvio hacia mi._

_-Hey, Nessie, me preguntaba,¿tienes planes hoy?-dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cuello._

_-Ni uno solo-dije sonriendo._

_-Nessie, ¿quieres ir conmigo al centro de Forks? Lo que pasa es que Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth y yo iremos solo para divertirnos-dijo._

_-Am...Si...¿puedo papi?-me dirigi hacia mi papá viendolo con cara de perrito. Mi padre lo pensó un rato._

_-Solo si no llegas tan tarde-dijo finalmente rindiendose ante mi cara._

_-Gracias. Jake solo cinco minutos, volvere en seguida-dije dirigiendome hacia las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, aún estaba en pijama necesitaba arreglarme._

_-Recuerda Jacob, cuando las mujeres dicen cinco minutos, quieren decir una hora-se burló mi tio Emmett, no se como lo escuche desde la parte de arriba de la casa, solo lo hice._

_-¡YA TE ESCUCHE TIO EMMETT, SOLO ESPERA A QUE BAJE!-grité. Emmett se reia a más no poder._

_-¡ES LA VERDAD!-gritó mi tio Jasper, muy raro en el, pero bueno estaban bromeando._

_-¡Y A TI TAMBIEN TIO JASPER!-grité._

_-¡SI HABLAN DE MODA, Y DE ARREGLARSE CADA CINCO MINUTOS, PREGUNTENLE A ALICE, ELLA LES ACONSEJARA!-gritó mi papá metiendose a la burla._

_-¡NESSIE, TOMATE TU TIEMPO, NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE ESTO!-gritó mi tia Alice._

_-¡OH SI!-oí a mi mamá._

_-¡LO APLASTARE COMO LO QUE ES UN OSITO DE PELUCHE!-gritó mi tia Rosalie dirigiendose a mi tio Emmett. Rodé mis ojos ignorando lo que decian, llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Busqué algo que ponerme, por fin encontre un vestido rojo con bolitas blancas, me llegaba hasta las rodillas y la parte de abajo estaba un poco esponjado, tenia mangas pero estas dejaban mis brazos al descubierto. Me lo pusé rapidamente, busque mis zapatos blancos y me los pusé tambien, me dirigi al baño, me cepille los dientes y me hice una coleta, me dirigi a mi habitación nuevamente y me puse perfume que mi papá me habia regalado, brillo, y la pulsera y anillo que Jake me habia regalado. Cuando me vi en el espejo de mi tocador, me senti satisfecha por como me veia, no iba tan formal pero tampoco tan casual. Tambien me di cuenta de que no era hermosa como mi familia, ni lo seria, yo era una chica común, no era bella, pero tampoco fea, no tenia la piél pálida, ni ojos dorados, me hubiera gustado parecerme a ellos. Salí de mis pensamientos al acordarme de Jake, baje rapidamente y ahí vi a Jake sonriendo abiertamente, parado por las escaleras, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la pelea que estaban teniendo. Alice estaba encimada en la espalda de Jasper, Rosalie tenia tirado en el piso a Emmett y mi mamá tenia a mi papá por el cuello._

_-Ya basta, parecen peor que niños-les dije._

_-No los dejaremos hasta que se arrepientan de lo que dijeron-dijo mi tia Alice que seguian encima de Jasper,-la moda es algo muy serio-_

_-Bueno los dejo que se pelen a gusto, yo me voy, nos vemos al rato-dije agitando mi mano y jalando la mano de Jake,-será mejor que nos vayamos-dije jalandolo hacia la puerta._

_-Espera, que esto se esta poniendo bueno, ¿y si mejor nos quedamos a ver como termina la pelea?-dijo aún sonriendo sin dejar de ver como se peleaban._

_-Claro que no, ya convivo lo suficiente con ellos y veo todas sus peleas como para ver otras, anda, vamonos-dije abriendo la puerta. Nos subimos a su auto y llegamos al centro de Forks. Ahí nos esperaban sus amigos, todos llevaban a sus parejas._

_-No me dijiste que traerian a sus parejas-dije bajandome del auto. El solo se encojio de hombros._

_-Hola-los salude amablemente._

_-Hola-todos me sonrieron._

_-Así que tambien trajiste a tu...-_

_-Callaté Paul-dijo Jake tomandolo por el cuello y pegandole suavemente en la cabeza._

_-Así son siempre-dijo la pareja de Sam, Emily, mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-¿De verdad?-pregunté._

_-Así son todos. Todos los dias al atardecer Jake y sus amigos van a mi casa, deberías de venir un dia-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Claro-dije sonriendole. Ella tambien me sonrio y pude ver que la parte derecha de su cara tenia cicatrices de algo que le habia pasado, aunque no se que._

_-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a comer-dijo Sam, Jake y Paul dejaron de pelar y Paul tomó a su pareja._

_-Vamos-dijo tomandome por la cintura. Seguimos a Sam a un pequeño restaurante. Cada quien se sentó con su pareja, Jake no me dejaba sola, siempre se sentaba y estaba cerca de mi. Pedimos los platillos que queriamos y comimos mientras bromeabamos, al principio me senti incómoda pero despues comencé a bromear tambien. Terminamos de comer y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, llegamos a un parque y ahí todos comenzaron a jugar con sus parejas y a bromear con sus amigos._

_Pronto me integre al grupo, comenzamos a correr de un lado a otro, ignorando el vestido que llevaba puesto. Primero comenzamos a correr las mujeres para que los hombres nos atraparan, nos duro muy poco el gusto ya que en cuestión de segundos todos agarraron a sus parejas. Me quedé inmóvil viendo esa imagen, todos estaban sonriendo, estaban felices con sus parejas, se mostraba el amor mutuo, de pronto unas manos calientes y rudas me tomaron por la cintura y me elevaron._

_-Te tengo-me dijo en el oido._

_-¡Jake!-dije sonriendo para luego abrazarlo, el comenzó a dar vueltas aún sosteniendome por la cintura._

_Nos volvimos a reunir con el grupo, y decidieron darnos otra oportunidad para que corrieramos, esta vez me dirigi corriendo hacia una arbol, nuevamente habian atrapado a sus parejas en cuestión de segundos, me quede viendolos._

_-No me encontraran aqui-sonrei, volte para poder esconderme bien en el arbol._

_-¿Decias?-se oyo una voz detrás de mi. Volté al instante topandome con una figura enfrente de mi, puse mis manos en su pecho y lentamente volte hacia arriba._

_-Jake, ¿comó me encontraste?-le pregunte._

_-No es difícil hacerlo si sigo tu esencia-dijo sonriendo. Mis manos seguian en su pecho y el lentamente me tomo por la cintura y me acercó más a el. _

_-Jake, vamonos ya...¡oh! lo siento-dijo Seth al ver que nos habia interrumpido._

_-Ahorita lo vas a sentir más-dijo Jake corriendo detrás de el._

_Estaba atardeciendo, ya ibamos caminando hacia el centro de Forks, cuando me detuve a observar el atardecer, algo me atraía no sabia que era._

_-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-me preguntó Jake._

_-Solo veo el atardecer-dije sin dejar de ver como el sol se ocultaba._

_Caminamos hacia unos juegos que se encontraban en la calle._

_-Vamos a jugar-me dijo Jake emocionado._

_-Yo quiero jugar a reventar los globos-le dije sonriendo._

_-Vamos-me tomó de la mano, y me senti tan protegida, tan libre, como si perteneciera ahi. Me apretó la mano y yo le correspondi, nos sonreimos mutuamente y llegamos al puesto de el juego. Avente el objeto puntiagudo lo más fuerte que pude pero no revente ningun globo. _

_-Queria un oso de peluche-dije triste. Jake sonrio de una manera tierna cuando me vio así, lo único que vi antes de alejarme fue que pagó nuevamente, ahora estaba con Sam y su pareja._

_-¿Y Jacob?-me preguntó Emily._

_-Esta en un juego-le dije sonriendo. Ella solo asintió, a los pocos minutos Jake me llamó, caminé hacia donde el iba._

_-Cierra los ojos-me ordenó. Los cerré,-abrelos ahora-hice lo que el me dijo._

_-¡Jake, gracias!-dije tomando el oso que tenia entre sus manos, brinque para darle un beso._

_-Solo quiero que estes feliz-me sonrio._

_Ya habia anochecido._

_-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-me dijo llevandome al auto._

_-¿Porqué no vienes a la casa? Haremos una fogata-me invito Emily._

_-Lo siento, me encantaria, pero mi papá le dijo a Jake que podia salir con él, si me llevaba temprano a la casa y ya esta anocheciendo-le dije._

_-Ah, creo que será otro dia-me sonrio._

_-Nos vamos-me dijo Jake._

_-Vamonos, nos vemos Emily-le sonrei, me despedi de todos y me subi al carro de Jacob. Llegamos a mi casa._

_-Vaya, las 10 de la noche, no es tan noche-me sonrio._

_-Tu lo has dicho, ¿quieres pasar?-hice un ademan hacia mi casa._

_-Bien-me dijo nos bajamos y caminamos hacia el porche, abrí la puerta._

_-Ya llegamos-sonreí._

_-Hola, ¿como les fue?-me preguntó mi mamá._

_-Bien, muy bien-dije sonriendole a Jake._

_-Que bien, supongo que ese oso fue un regalo-dijo mi mamá viendo el oso que traia abrazado._

_-Jake, jugo...un juego...y le dieron este oso...y me lo regalo-dije apretando más el oso._

_-Bien-me sonrió mientras preparaba dos sandwiches._

_-Ire a cambiarme, quiero estar más comoda-le dije caminando hacia las escaleras. Llegué a mi cuarto y me puse unos shorts rojos con una playera ajustada blanca. Dejé mi oso en mi cama y corri hacia la cocina, Jake y yo nos comimos nuestros sanwiches y luego nos dirigimos a la sala, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar mis tios, abuelos y por último mi papá._

_-¡Hey Jacob! ¿Te gustan los retos?-le preguntó mi tio Emmett a Jake._

_-¿Porqué lo dices?-mi tio hizo un ademan señalando el Wii,-¡Ah! me encantan los retos-dijo viendome._

_-Solo recuerden que ese es MI Wii, y si le hacen algo, aunque sea un rasguño no saben de lo que sere capaz-dije sonriendo, sabian que era burla, pero en realidad amaba mi Wii._

_-Si lo que digas-me dijo mi tio. Comenzaron a jugar y Jake le ganó a mi tio, así que mi tio Jaspero reto a mi Jake, de pronto todos comenzaron a jugar, decidi recostarme en el sillón y escuchar mi Ipod que en ese momento se escucho la canción de "Imaginate" de Wisin y Yandel, antes de cerrar mis ojos pude ver que mi papá se alejaba junto con mi tia Alice, segundos despues mi papá se acerco a mi._

_-Nessie, tenemos que hablar-_

_Edward POV._

_Todos estaban jugando con el Wii, mi hija optó por escuchar su Ipod._

_-Edward, estoy teniendo una visión-dijo Alice discretamente._

_-¿Qué ves Alice?-los demás actuaron como si nada ocurriera._

_-Vamos a otro lugar-me ordenó. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina._

_-Los Vulturis vienen-_

_-Pero, ¿comó?-_

_-Vendrán en aproximadamente diez minutos-me dijo con sus ojos abiertos._

_-Es hora de decirle a Nessie toda la verdad-dije alejandome. Llegué hasta donde estaba Nessie._

_-Nessie, tenemos que hablar-_

_Hoy era el dia. El dia más triste y menos esperado por nosotros. No hay marcha atrás._

_Bella POV._

_¡No, no, no! No puede ser, hoy es el dia, hoy mi hija va a ser transformada. Mi única hija va a ser transformada en lo que no quiero. Ya se lo que se siente que la persona que más quieres vaya a ser transformada._

_Pero, ¿comó va a tomar Nessie todo esto?_

_Bueno teniamos diez minutos todavia, talvez Edward o alguien más se la puede llevar lejos y...nosotros podiamos pelear contra ellos._

_¡Ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo!_

_No podemos regresar el tiempo, que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_**Bueno ps espero que les haya gustado este capi, si se que es largo, pero queria poner bien los detalles! Bueno porfas si les gusto mandenme un review no les cuesta nada y nos anima! Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta historia y los que me han seguido muchas gracias! Bueno gracias por leer este capi y un review!**_

_**Solo una aclaración: Cuando Nessie ve el atardecer, es porque como lo dijo sintio una atracción, eso era porque tambien Alec estaba viendo el atardecer tambien, porque como lo dijo el siempre iba a su lugar secreto para ver el atardecer. **_

_**Y el POV de Alec es en el cumple de Nessie.**_

_**Bueno aclarado esto, no tengo más que decir, nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Verdades al descubierto

_**"Verdades al descubierto"**_

_**Hola! Se que no merezco sus disculpas por la ausencia. Pero...disculpenme porfavor, por hacerlos esperar. Se que mis excusas no borraran el tiempo que no eh actualizado, pero como la mayoria, estoy de regreso en la escuela, y me han dejado tarea, no son toneladas, pero lo suficiente como para no darme tiempo de subir este capi, ni siquiera eh tenido tiempo para prender la compu, espero que acepten mis disculpas. Tambien les quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado, y los que han esperado paciente la actualización de esta historia, se que ya tiene tiempo que me mandaste los reviews pero IgotYOUunderMYloveSpell, muchas gracias por los reviews me animaron mucho.**_

_**Subrayado=letra de la canción.**_

_**Palabras remarcadas=flashback.**_

_***=pensamientos.**_

_**Cancion recomendada...imaginate de Wisin y Yandel. Preferible que sigan la letra, conforme los cantantes la cantan. Gracias. Bueno ¡disfrutenlo!**_

_Nessie POV._

_-Nessie tenemos que hablar-dijo mi papá. Me quite un audifono de mi oido, mientras la canción se volvia a repetir._

_-¿Qué pasá papá?-me incorpore, todos se nos quedaron viendo. En ese instante comenzó a llover._

_-Hija...-no logro decir nada más._

_-Ya no hay tiempo-interrumpio mi tia Alice, su cara tenia una tristeza que jamas habia visto._

_-¿Ya no hay tiempo de que?-pregunté. Nadie me hizo caso, todas sus miradas estaban fijas en el ventanal de la sala. Ya habia oscurecido y solo la luz de el porche era la que iluminaba el oscuro bosque, no pude ver nada. De pronto de la nada siete capas negras aparecieron, caminaban con elegancia y perfección. Mi corazón se acelero: era justo como en mi sueño. Pero no hice nada, me quede congelada en ese instante. Cuando reaccione mi papá y mi abuelo estaban afuera platicando con esas personas, Jake me tomó por la cintura, la canción la seguia escuchando con un solo oido...y entraron. _

_Imaginate, dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo, sudados y afuera lloviendo, no lo pienses más vamos a hacerlo realidad. Imaginate, dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo, sudados y afuera lloviendo, no lo pienses más vamos a hacerlo realidad._

_No les pude ver las caras porque el gorro que tenian puesto me lo impedia. Mientras entraban un olor se desprendia de cada uno de ellos y ahí fue que distingui una esencia...la misma esencia dulzona que venia en una rosa cada año. Provenia de la segunda capa que entraba, me quede pasmada, solo veia esa capa como caminaba, como movia los brazos, como se veia con la capa, su modo de caminar. _

_Deja salir esa sensualidad que me lleva a un punto, donde explota mi mente, la imaginación, provoca deslizar cada parte de tu cuerpo y quedarme plasmado en tu mente. No se cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que tu me des una oportunidad para yo poder desarrollar._

_Se paró enfrente de nosotros, y sentí que mi corazón dejaba de palpitar, la sangre se me bajo hasta los pies, la curiosidad de conocer su rostro, de saber quien era me invadia. Las siete figuras se pararon enfrente de mi, todos en fila. Una de las figuras que estaba en medio se quito la capa. Me sonrió._

_-Nessie-su sonrisa me hipnotizo, labios rojos, piél pálida, como la de mis papas, pelo negro hasta el hombro. En ese instante todas las figuras comenzaron a quitarse el gorro de sus cabezas y ahí fue cuando vi esa cara que tanto queria ver. Su pelo café, labios rojos y carnosos, piél pálida y...¿ojos rojos? Me invadian las ganas de tocar su piél, sentia que si no lo tocaba no me quedaria convencida de que era real. De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero se volteo al instante, con indiferencia y superioridad._

_-Te ves hermosa-me dijo la misma persona._

_-¿Quién es usted?-pregunté,-¿Comó me conoce?¿Comó sabe mi nombre?-Se quedó pasmado._

_-¿No sabes quienes somos?-me preguntó con curiosidad._

_-No-logré decir, Jake me apretó más hacia el._

_-Mmmm, esto suena raro...-dijo la misma figura, pensativa._

_-Nosotros hablaremos con ella, y con ustedes tambien-dijo mi papá._

_-Bien, hablemos-dije._

_-Nessie...hija...se que es dificil de comprender, pero te lo tenemos que decir...nosotros somo vampiros-dijo mi papá. Mi boca se abrio, me quede congelada._

_-¿Qué?-dije mientras respiraba agitadamente y las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas._

_-Si-_

_-Esto es una broma, una broma...-sonrei al tiempo que dos lagrimas caian mientras me alejaba de Jacob,-los vampiros no existen, son un mito, una -_

_-No. Somos reales, nuestro corazón no palpita, tomamos sangre...-interrumpi._

_-¡BASTA, BASTA! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS. NO ES CIERTO ESTOY SONANDO, NO ES VERDAD-grité._

_-¡ES VERDAD, SOLO QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!-gritó mi papá mientras yo me detenia de el sillón que se encontraba detrás de mi._

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?-dije poniendo el Ipod en el sillón,-¿De que se trata todo esto? Necesito una explcación-dije entre sollozos._

_-Hija, te contaremos todo pero calmate-dijo mi mamá sollozando._

_-¿COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME, CUANDO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE LOS MIEMBROS DE MI FAMILIA SON VAMPIROS?-grité mientras más lagrimas salian de mis ojos._

_-Nessie, te explicaremos todo-dijo mi tia Alice. Sentí al instante relajación, respire profundamente, y logré controlarme._

_-Nessie...todo es verdad...no somos humanos...alguna vez lo fuimos. Nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre, no volamos como en las peliculas, pero nuestra piél brilla a la luz de el sol. Somos muy rápidos y oimos a grandes distancias además de tener un sentido del olfato muy agudo, podemos saber que o quien es a grandes distancias. No derramamos lagrimas y cada vampiro tiene un don en especial-_

_-No es cierto, no es cierto, todo es una mentira, estoy soñando-dije sollozando nuevamente._

_-No Nessie, es la verdad-dijo mi papá._

_-¿Y porque me lo ocultaron?ME LO OCULTARON QUINCE, QUINCE ANOS.¿NO ME LO PENSABAN DECIR?-_

_-Queriamos que tuvieras una vida normal, como cualquier niña de tu edad-dijo mi mamá._

_-¿Comó naci?-susurré._

_-Cuando yo era humana-solté un sollozo más alto,-yo sabia que tu papá era vampiro, pero eso no nos impidio casarnos. Yo nunca pensé salir embarazada, pero un dia, te senti, senti que te movias, llamamos a tu abuelo, apenas tenia una semana de embarazo y te movias. Creciste muy rápido-dijo mi mamá llorando._

_-¿Y comó me alimentaban? Supongo que debe haber una manera de alimentar a la hija de un vampiro y una humana-dije despiadadamente._

_-Investigamos, y...la única manera de alimentarte era con...sangre. Yo tenia que tomar sangre, para alimentarte. Despues de que naciste me transformaron, porque yo lo quise-_

_-¿Qué pasó despues conmigo?-algo me decia que tenia que saber eso._

_-¿En realidad quieres saber?-preguntó mi mamá._

_-Si no quisiera, no se los estuviera preguntando-dije reteniendo las lagrimas._

_-Tu crecias muy aceleradamente, al mes parecias de un año, creciste mentalmente tambien, aprendiste a caminar y a hablar. En nuestro mundo eres una híbrida, podias tomar sangre como nosotros y lo demás tambien-dijo mi papá._

_-¿Quienes son ellos?-dije viendo a las siete personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar._

_Mi papá apretó la mandíbula._

_-En nuestro mundo como vampiros...-fue interrumpido_

_-Porfavor Edward, dejame presentarnos-dijo viendo a los demás,-En nuestro mundo como vampiros hay reglas que se deben cumplir. Nosotros somos los que imponemos las reglas y los que no las siguen sufren las consecuencias-los miré mientras hablaba,-Nosotros somos la realeza en el mundo como vampiros. Mi nombre es Aro, el es mi hermano Cayo-dijo viendo a un vampiro rubio,-Marcus, Renata, Félix, Jane y por último Alec-dijo._

_-¿Y que hacen aqui?-_

_-Aro tenia bajo control el caso de los niños inmortales cuando se entero de que tu exisitas, vinieron hace quince años, querian convertirte...y hicimos un trato-dijo bajando la voz mi papá._

_-¿Cuál es el trato?-_

_-Que te convertirian a los quince...años-sollozo mi madre._

_-¿Qué?-respire agitadamente,-¿se atrevieron a hacer un trato conmigo?-_

_-Solo queriamos lo mejor para ti-dijo mi mamá._

_-¿LO MEJOR PARA MI?¿CREES QUE HACER UN TRATO PARA CONVERTIRME EN VAMPIRO ES LO MEJOR PARA MI?-dije sin para de derramar las lagrimas._

_-No podiamos hacer nada más-dijo mi papá._

_-Por favor Nessie-dijo mi mamá acercandose hacia mi._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES!-dije dando un paso hacia atrás,-Por eso Jacob me pregunto si creia en los vampiros y ahora se porque nunca desayunaban conmigo-_

_-No fue buena idea haberselo ocultado-habló el tal Aro._

_-No, no lo fue-dije dandole la razón._

_-Me temo que hoy no se llevara a cabo...ya saben-sonrio Aro._

_-Es que...yo no quiero ser vampiro, yo no quiero ser uno de ustedes-dije viendo a mis papas. Volvi a sentir que una ola de calma me inundaba, pero esta vez no queria calmarme._

_-Lo siento hija, lo siento-se disculpo mi mamá._

_-Ya de nada sirven tus disculpas-le dije caminando hacia la puerta._

_-¿A donde vas Nessie?-dijo mi papá._

_-Quiero estar sola-_

_Camine en la oscuridad de la noche sin importarme la lluvia que seguia cayendo, no sabia a donde dirigirme, y no me importaba, toda mi vida perfecta se habia hecho pedazos, por fin las verdades habian salido, y me entere de muchas cosas que creia que no exisitian. Caminaba entre los arboles, cuando me acordé de un lugar y de las palabras de la persona que me lo habia enseñado._

_**-Quise compartirlo contigo porque queria que...bueno...si algun dia necesitas un lugar donde pensar o para estar sola, vinieras aqui...-**_

_Caminé donde supuse se encontraba aquel lugar, y ahi estaba, tranquilo, lleno de vida, iluminado por la luz de la luna, y el único ruido que habia eran las gotas de la lluvia. Parecia estar esperandome. Me senté en el pasto mojado y comence a llorar sin restricciones, sin que nadie me viera ni me lo impidiera, me tapé mi cara con mis manos, cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda._

_-Nessie-dijo suavemente._

_-¡Oh Jake!-lo abracé. El solo me acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello mojado, hasta que el llanto cesó._

_-¿Comó sabias donde estaba?-pregunté._

_-Este es nuestro lugar recuerdas-me sonrio levemente._

_-Si, nuestro lugar-el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos,-¿Tú lo sabias?-pregunté sin intenciones de pelear._

_-Si-bajo su cabeza. Tomé su cara entre mis manos._

_-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-_

_-Porque no me correspondia a mi-dijo viendome a los ojos._

_-Todos me han ocultado muchas cosas, menos tú-lo abracé._

_-Nessie yo...-puse mi dedo indice en su boca._

_-No digas nada más por favor-dije acercandome a sus labios, pude sentir su aliento, rodé su cuello con mis manos. Estabamos a punto de besarnos._

_-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-soltó mientras se apartaba de mi. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Si, es lo mejor yo...no se lo que estoy haciendo-dije frunciendo mis cejas. Me levante de el pasto mojado con Jake atrás de mi. Llegamos a la casa, estaba toda empapada, la lluvia no habia estaba tranquilo, las luces estaban prendidas y no se escuchaban voces._

_-Estas toda mojada-dijo tomandome por los hombros_

_-Vamos a mi recamara-le dije a Jake tomandolo de la mano. Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, cuando alguien entró por la puerta trasera._

_-¡Eso fue divertido!-dijo riendo una voz melodiosa._

_-¡Viste su cara!-dijo divertida una voz femenina. No sabia de quienes eran esas hermosas voces. Dos figuras con ropas negras se acercaron a nosotros._

_-¡Vaya! hasta que se digno a venir la princesita-sonrio malevolamente la joven, sus ojos rojos le brillaban intensamente._

_-Jane, dejemosla tranquila-dijo fríamente mirando hacia abajo el joven al lado de ella que le tomó el brazo, esa esencia volvio a hacerse presente. La joven lo miró y sonrio y el joven no se atrevio a mirarme, de repente desaparecieron de mi vista._

_-¿A donde fueron?-pregunté volteando a todos lados._

_-Salieron-sonrio Jacob. Subimos las escaleras dirigiendome hacia mi habitación._

_-Bien, es hora de dormir-se dirigio hacia mi cama. Entré al baño, me duche y me puse un short azul con una playera blanca de pijama, sali a los pocos minutos, Jake se encontraba parado junto a mi cama. Me acosté en ella y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos segundos._

_-Buenas noches-dijo dandome un beso en mi frente, le tomé la mano antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta._

_-No te vayas, porfavor, quedate conmigo-el volteó automaticamente al rocé de mi mano y las vio por unos segundos._

_-Nessie, que pensara tu familia-se acercó._

_-Porfavor-_

_Vaciló por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se sentó en mi cama. Me movi más al lado izquierdo de mi cama y el despues de unos minutos se recostó, pasasron los minutos hasta que por último caí rendida._

_Jacob POV._

_Me dirigi a la casa de los Cullen, tenia una invitación para Nessie, invitarla a salir con mis amigos y sus parejas al centro de Forks. Nessie abrio la puerta, la salude con una de esas sonrisas que le doy siempre. Y ahí en la sala de la casa estaba toda su familia, me dirigi hacia Edward._

_*Recorri todo el perímetro, pero no hay ni rastro de esos chupasangre*_

_Me agradecio con la mirada. La noche anterior me la pase vigilando el perimetro hasta el claro de hace quince años para ver si esos chupasangre venian por mi Nessie. Pero no encontre nada. Todo estaba solitario como cualquier madrugada en el bosque._

_Le pregunte si tenia planes, pero me contesto que no, así que me decidi a invitarla. Le pidio permiso a su papá primero, poniendo una de esas caritas._

_-Solo si no llegas tarde-dijo Edward derrotado ante la cara de su hija._

_-Gracias. Jake solo cinco minutos, volvere en seguida-dijo Nessie corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_*Gracias, Edward* sonreí discretamente._

_-__Recuerda Jacob, cuando las mujeres dicen cinco minutos, quieren decir una hora-dijo el oso llamado Emmett. Se escucho un grito arriba, Nessie. Le estaba contestando a su tio, hasta que se armo un alboroto, todos se empezaron a pelear con sus parejas. Alice y Jasper, la rubia oxidada, Rosalie con su osito, Emmett y por último me detuve a ver detalladamente a Bella y Edward. Se veian tan felices, y de solo pensar que estuve enamorado de Bella para que al final acabara enamorado de su hija. Edward me volteó a ver discretamente y sonrio comprensivamente._

_*¿Porqué rayos lees mis pensamientos? Preocupate por defenderte de Bella*_

_Rió más abiertamente. Me quede viendo como peleaban, en realidad era divertido, Nessie bajo unos segundos despues._

_-Ya basta, parecen peor que niños-los regaño Nessie._

_Su tia Alice le empezo a querer armar un discurso sobre la moda y bla, bla, bla. Pero Nessie optó por dejarlos pelearse a gusto._

_-Espera, que esto se esta poniendo bueno, ¿y si mejor nos quedamos a ver como termina la pelea?-dije, ver pelear a unos vampiros solo por jugar, no es algo que se vea todos los dias._

_-Claro que no, ya convivo lo suficiente con ellos y veo todas sus peleas como para ver otras, anda, vamonos-dijo jaladome hacia la puerta al tiempo que la abria. Nos dirigimos al centro de Forks, ahi ya estaban toda la manada con sus respectivas parejas. Nessie se bajo del auto._

_-No me dijiste que traerian a sus parejas-me encoji de hombros_

_Una mentirita piadosa. Nos dirigimos hacia la manada._

_-Así que tambien trajiste a tu...-_

_-Callate Paul-lo interrumpi tomandolo por el cuello y pegandole en su cabeza, claro, sin la intención de lastimarlo. Sabia lo que queria decir._

_Nos la pasamos muy divertido, pero lo mejor fue cuando estabamos en el parque, los chicos dejaron que las chicas corrieran para atraparlas, obviamente todos iban a atrapar a sus parejas, Nessie iba corriendo cuando de pronto se paró en seco viendo como los demás les demostraban amor a sus respectivas parejas, así que la tome por la cintura._

_-Te tengo-le dije al oido. Me abrazo y yo me senti el hombre más feliz por tenerla a mi lado. Di vueltas aún cargandola._

_Decidimos darle a las chicas una segunda oportunidad. Todas corrieron, no pude ver a Nessie, opté por seguir su esencia, la misma me llevo a un arbol y ahí la vi viendo hacia donde los demás estaban sin notar que yo no estaba ahi._

_-No me encontraran aqui-sonrio._

_-¿Decias?-le dije, volteo al instante mientras ponia sus manos en mi pecho y volteo lentamente a verme._

_-Jake, ¿comó me encontraste?-preguntó._

_-No es difícil hacerlo si sigo tu esencia-le sonrei. Sus manos seguian en mi pecho, así que me arme de valor y la tomé por la cintura y la acerque más a mi._

_-Jake, vamonos ya...¡oh! lo siento-se disculpo Seth al ver que habia interrumpido lo que era un sueño para mi._

_-Ahorita lo vas a sentir más-dije corriendo tras el._

_Ya estaba atardeciendo así que nos dirigimos al centro de Forks nuevamente para que despues de un rato fuera a dejar a Nessie a su casa, cuando de pronto no vi a Nessie a mi lado, volté por todos lados, cuando al final la vi detrás de mi, con su mirada fija en el atardecer._

_-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-le pregunte acercandome a ella._

_-Solo veo el atardecer-me contesto sin dejar de verlo._

_Seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos con unos juegos que casualmente se encontraban en la calle._

_-Vamos a jugar-le dije a Nessie._

_-Yo quiero jugar a reventar los globos-¡perfecto! Más tiempo para estar con ella._

_-Vamos-le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano, pensé que se sentiria incomoda o que me rechazaria por solamente ser su amigo, pero no hizo nada, opté por apretarle la mano y para mi sorpresa me correspondio, senti como si me elevara al cielo. Llegamos al puesto de el juego que Nessie queria jugar, le dieron los objetos puntiagudos y los avento con firmeza, pero no con certeza._

_-Queria un oso de peluche-dijo triste. Al poco rato se alejo hasta llegar con Emily. Así que aproveche el momento, le pague a la persona que se encontraba a cargo de el puesto de juegos y logre reventar cinco globos con los cinco objetos puntiagudos, premio: un oso de peluche. Escoji el tipo de oso que describia a Nessie, blanco con un moño rojo._

_Llegue hasta donde estaba ella con Emily y le hice un ademán para que me siguiera._

_-Cierra los ojos-ella los cerro, puse el oso de peluche en frente de ella,-abrelos ahora-hizo lo que le decia._

_-¡Jake, gracias!-dijo brincando para darme un beso en la mejilla, creo que mi temperatura corporal subio más de lo que ya estaba._

_-Solo quiero que estes feliz-le sonrei. _

_-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-le dije a Nessie despues de percatarme de que ya habia anochecido. La lleve al auto, Nessie se despidio de todos._

_-Ire a su casa en un rato-le dije a Sam._

_-Claro-me respondio._

_Llegamos a la casa de Nessie temprano._

_Me invito a pasar a su casa y yo acepte. Bella era la única que se encontraba en la sala. Nos saludo y se dirigio a la cocina para preparnos un sandwich. Nessie decidio ir a su cuarto y ponerse su pijama. Bajo a los pocos minutos y los dos nos comimos nuestros sandwiches para luego ir a la sala. Poco a poco su familia comenzo a llegar a la sala._

_-¡Hey Jacob! ¿Te gustan los retos?-me pregunto Emmett._

_-¿Porqué lo dices?-le pregunté desconcertado, me señalo el Wii-¡Ah! me encantan los retos-conteste viendo a Nessie, en realidad tratar de que Nessie se de cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella ya era un reto. Nessie nos advirtio que trataramos bien a Su Wii, a lo cual Emmett presto poca atención. Le gane a Emmett para que luego Jasper me retara a los pocos segundos todos querian jugar. Era divertido, Nessie optó por escuchar su Ipod y recostarse en el sillón. De pronto vi que Alice y Edward se alejaban hacia la cocina, llegaron a los pocos minutos Edward se acerco a Nessie._

_-Nessie,tenemos que hablar- ella se quito uno de los audifonos que tenia._

_-¿Qué pasá papá?-preguntó Nessie_

_-Hija...-no logro decir nada más. Extrañamente comenzo a llover._

_-Ya no hay tiempo-interrumpio Alice. ¡Oh, oh! Esto no era nada bueno. ¡No puede ser! Esos chupasangres estan aqui. Me acerque a Nessie y la sujete por la cintura, mientras que los demás fijaban sus vistas hacia la gran ventana de la sala. Nessie se veia confundida, no sabia lo que pasaba. De pronto siete capas negras salieron de el oscuro bosque, la sujete por la cintura aún más fuerte, mientras Nessie tambien fijaba su vista desconcertada en la ventana. Edward y Carlise fueron a recibirlos y pasaron elegantemente, como tipicos vampiros. La nariz me ardía incontrolablemente, tenia ganas de destrozarlos en ese mismo instante._

_-Nessie-dijo un chupasangre mientras se quitaba el gorro de su cara._

_Obviamente Nessie se desconcerto más al saber que esa "persona" sabia su nombre._

_Sus padres trataron de explicarle, y bueno, no lo hicieron de la mejor forma._

_-Nessie...hija...se que es dificil de comprender, pero te lo tenemos que decir...nosotros somo vampiros-soltó su papá. Nessie comenzó a llorar sin detenerse, al mismo tiempo que hacia preguntas de las que pensó nunca haria en su vida. Sus papas trataron de calmarla, haciendo que Jasper le mandara olas de relajación. Yo queria protegerla, llevarmela lejos o callar a todos para que Nessie no siguiera sufriendo. Pero no podia, en esos, ni en ningun momento dije una sola palabra. Bella y Edward le explicaron como nacio, como se alimento Bella durante el embarazo y todo lo que ella preguntaba. Hasta que Nessie pregunto quienes eran los que habian llegados. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que seguian ahi esos chupasangres.._

_Los chupasangres italianos le expicaron lo que eran._

_Cada vez me aguantaba menos, queria destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo, queria proteger al amor de mi vida._

_-¿A donde vas Nessie?-preguntó Edward._

_-Quiero estar sola-respondio Nessie caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, sin importarle la lluvia. Despues de todo eso: silencio._

_-Acompañenme, porfavor, los llevare a sus habitaciones. Porque no creo que tengan intenciones de regresar a Volterra, ¿oh si?-dijo Esme a los nuevos "visitantes"_

_-Oh, no mi querida Esme, podrias mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones-dijo amablemente el tal Aro._

_No entendia, como era posible que despues de lo que le venian a hacer a su nieta, ella los guiara muy amablemente a sus habitaciones. Edward se acerco a mi._

_-Para ellos no hay ecepciones...lamentablemente tenemos que cumplir con el trato. Aunque haremos todo lo posible para que no conviertan a Nessie-dijo al leer mis pensamientos._

_-Buscare a Nessie-dijo Rosalie tocando el hombro de Edward._

_-No. Iré yo-le respondi sin intenciones de pelear. Lo pensó un rato viendo a Edward._

_*Piensa Edward,ahora Nessie quiere estar sola. Estoy seguro que no quiere ver a nadie de ustedes, además yo se donde encontrarla. Creeme*_

_-Esta bien Jacob, ve-dijo despues de pensarlo unos segundos. Rosalie no dijo nada. Camine tratando de oler su esencia, esa esencia que me volvia loco, y la misma me llevaba hacia donde pensaba que estaba. Me pregunto porque no le habia dicho nada y yo le respondi que no me correspondia a mi decirle eso._

_-Todos me han ocultado muchas cosas, menos tú-dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba._

_-Nessie yo...-tenia ganas de decirle lo que era, tenia ganas de decirle el tipo de mosntruo que era._

_-No digas nada más por favor-dijo interrumpiendome, poniendo su dedo indice en mi boca y rodeando sus manos en mi cuello, comenzó a acercarse hacia mi, y parecia que no habia nada que impidiera el beso que estaba por venir._

_-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-solté de repente. No se porque lo hice, ni como logre levantarme despues de que sentir su aliento en mis labios. ¡Si lo se! Por fin mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, sin que yo me lo esperara, pero tampoco iba a aprovecharme de su sufrimiento para obtener mi felicidad._

_-Si, es lo mejor yo...no se lo que estoy haciendo-dijo frunciendo sus cejas. ¡Ouch! Eso dolio, para mi esas palabras significaron mucho, porque quiso decir perfectamente que no me quiso besarme porque me queria, bueno más que un amigo, si no que lo hacia por dolor, sufrimiento y decepción._

_*Nessie y yo vamos a su casa, lo mejor sera que no los vea* pense casi cuando llegabamos a su casa._

_Llegamos y entramos a la casa._

_-Estas toda mojada-dije tomandola por los hombros. Me invito a ir a su habitación, no sin antes toparnos con unos chupasangres. _

_Llegamos a su habitación y Nessie se metio al baño para tomarse una ducha. Minutos despues salio con su pijama puesta, la acompañe mientras se acostaba en la cama._

_-Buenas noches-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

_-No te vayas, porfavor, quedate conmigo-dijo tomandome la mano, me quede viendo nuestras manos unidas, por el delicado roce que senti._

_-Nessie, que pensara tu familia-dije mientras me acercaba._

_-Porfavor-vacilé hasta que opté por sentarme en su cama, ella se movio al lado izquierdo de su cama, minutos despues me recoste detrás de ella, a los pocos minutos su respiración se hizo más profunda, supe que estaba dormida. Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama, ni sin antes de verla dormir, y se veia tan...indefensa, delicada, que no pude dejarla sola y menos ahora que estaban esos chupasangres aqui. Me recoste nuevamente poniendo mi codo izquierdo sobre la almohada a modo de poderle ver la cara a Nessie, y con la derecha comence a acariciarle la mejilla, ante el rocé, Nessie comenzo a moverse ligeramente, pense que la estaba incomodando, pero luego pude ver una sonrisa en su hermosa cara. _

_Sabia que era feliz ante el roce que le dedicaba, y a mi me hacia más feliz. Despues de unos segundos me acosté completamente en la cama, el sueño me rendia, me volvi hacia donde estaba Nessie dormida, la abrace poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, ella me correspondio poniendo su mano derecha sobre mis manos y se acerco más hacia mi, disfrutando de el calor que mi cuerpo desprendia, me quede dormido a los pocos minutos._

_**Si lo sé! Este capi es mmmmmuuuuuuyyyyyyyy largo! **_

_**Espero que no se hayan quedado dormidos a la mitad, pero es que bueno este capi es el capi llave, y lo queria detallar bien, ya saben cuando Nessie se entera de todo despues de quince años viviendo en un mundo de mentiras. Entonces por eso es largo.**_

_**Pero si alguien llega hasta esta nota, espero que les haya gustado aunque haya estado largo. Y bueno ya saben reviews! Me impulsan mucho! Y me animan tambien, aunque no me los merezca por el tiempo que me eh ausentado. Gracias por leer este capi y gracias a los que me siguen y los que me dejan reviews.**_

_**Dejenme saber que opinan de mi historia, que le sobra que le falta, ya saben sus opiniones cuentan mucho para mi. Gracias por leer mi capi y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguente capi! Y nuevamente disculpenme ='(**_

_**Se que los hice esperar mucho, demasiado diria yo.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Cálido toque

_**"Cálido toque"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia, a la cual agradezco a todos los que la leen!**_

_**Bueno ps no tengo mucho k decir jejejejeje! **_

_**Solo y como siempre les agradezco a todos los que han seguido mi historia, muchas gracias de verdad! Gracias por apoyarme!**_

_**Bueno ps disfruten de este capi!**_

_Alec POV._

_Esperabamos ansiosos a que el sol se ocultara, cuando finalmente mi maestro Aro hablo._

_-Preparense, es hora de darle una visita a la familia Cullen-_

_-Por supuesto maestro-dijo Jane con una sonrisa para luego voltear hacia mi, viendo mi sonrisa torcida. _

_Estaba los suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie nos viera o para que por lo menos no brillaramos a la luz del Sol, nos pusimos las capas y corrimos a velocidad vampirica por las calles de Volterra. En tres horas estabamos en Forks._

_-¡Bienvenido a Forks!-rió Jane en mi oido._

_Me limite a sonreir y caminar en una fila horizontal, Jane era la primera, yo era el segundo, Renata la tercera seguida por Aro, Caius y Marcus, siguiendo Demetri y por último Félix. Estabamos a poco metros de la casa._

_-Dejen de bloquear sus pensamientos-ordenó mi maestro Aro. Jane lo hizo alegremente mostrando una sonrisa que se hizo ver aunque el gorro de la capa le tapara la cara. Caminamos hasta estar de frente contra la puerta de la casa, dejando ver, por el ventanal, a toda la familia reunida y pude oler variedad de esencias. Olia todas conforme se desprendian de su cuerpo hasta que llego una que no me agrado en lo absoluto._

_-Perro-susurre mientras arrugaba mi nariz ante tal aroma. Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos ante nuestra visita, al parecer nuestro maestro Aro no se habia equivocado en decir que los Cullen pensaban que llegariamos el dia que acordamos, pronto Edward y Carlisle salieron a recibirnos._

_-Mi querido amigo-saludo Aro dirigiendose a Carlisle sin quitarse el gorro._

_-Aro, sean bienvenidos, pasen-dijo al tiempo que pasabamos uno por uno en la misma linea, adentro las esencias se intencificaron más unas elegantes otras dulzonas hasta que llego una esencia a mis fosas nasales que nunca espere que llegara a oler otra vez en mi vida. Me puse rigído ante tal aroma mientras entraba a la casa y ocupaba mi posición, pero supe disimularlo, no sabia de quien era esa sangre que me enloquecia._

_Mi maestro Aro fue el primero que se quito el gorro de su cabeza._

_-Nessie-sonrio mi maestro._

_Nos quitamos el gorro segundos despues, ya no podia esperar más queria ver quien era la dueña de esa sangre que me ah estado torturando todos estos años y cada vez con más intensidad. Me quite el gorro con elegancia y comence a buscar disimuladamente a la persona...y ahí la vi. Ojos achocolatados, piél blanca, pero no como la de nosotros, cabello negro y largo, estaba de pie junto a su mascota que la tomaba por la cintura, se veia temerosa de vernos y curiosa por saber quienes eramos. Esperen, ¿Nessie?...No, la dueña de esa apetecible sangre es ¿Nessie, la hibrída? ¡No esto no puede ser posible! No pude estar loco por beber la sangre de una hibrída, estoy confundido, eso, talvez necesito tanto esa sangre que me estoy confundiendo._

_De pronto y sin que yo me lo esperara nuestras miradas se cruzaron...y ahí lo supe, sin duda ella era la dueña de lo que más deseaba. Su mirada se quedo clavada en mi, como si estuviera hipnotizada, lo único que hice fue voltear hacia otra parte con frialdad, como si ella no me interesara para nada y para poder controlarme. Se veia tan débil tan..._

_Cuando me di cuenta ella y su familia discutian, se habia alejado de el perro y ahora lloraba sin control conforme sus papas le decian la verdad, le decian lo que eran o eramos. Jane sonreia de felicidad, por fin habiamos destruido a esa familia, yo tambien rei, los Cullen ya nos debian una, pero por alguna razón no lo disfrute tanto como mi hermana. Despues de pelear la hibrída salio sin importarle la lluvia._

_Despues un silencio sepulcral invadio la sala, hasta que por fin Esme hablo para decir en donde descansariamos, por así decirlo. Primero les asigno las recamaras a mis maestros, luego a Félix y Demetri, Renata, Jane y por último a mi._

_-Bien, Alec esta es tu habitación espero sea de tu agrado-dijo abriendo la puerta de mi nueva habitación._

_-Gracias, Esme-le dije con voz fria, esperaba recibir lo mismo pero no, recibi lo contrario, una sonrisa amable y cariñosa por parte de Esme._

_La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeña, era de color azul, un gran ventanal en el que se podia apreciar el verde bosque y tenia un sillón seguido de un mueble de cristal con una plasma negra, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que en una esquina de la habitación habia un gran mueble, con CD's y un estereo, comence a revisar los nombres de las canciones pero no preste atención, me sente en el sillón al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos._

_-Tú no, tú no, ¿porqué tenias que ser tú?-dije al tiempo que ponia mi mano derecha en el puente de mi nariz. Segundos despues tocaron la puerta._

_-Adelante-_

_-Hermano-dijo Jane mientras entraba._

_-Jane. No puedo creer que tengamos que esperar para cumplir el trato-bufé._

_-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cazar?-pregunto._

_-Vamos, no puedo estar más aqui-dije al tiempo que me paraba de el sillón. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la cocina._

_-Tendremos que salir de el estado, ya sabes la dieta y las reglas de los Cullen-dijo Jane un poco molesta._

_-Vamos-dije sin prestar demasiada atención. Corrimos a velocidad vampirica, yo solo seguia a mi hermana sin nisiquiera preguntarle a donde nos dirigiamos, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, cuando de repente llegó esa esencia, respire profundamente para que por lo menos mi garganta dejara de arderme, pero fue inútil. Llegamos a no se que estado y comenzamos nuestra cacería, tomé lo que pude de sangre para que así cuando llegara a Forks y la viera no me dieran ganas de avalanzarme sobre ella. Asustabamos a las personas para despues acabar con ellas, despues de un rato regresamos a Forks nuevamente. Entramos por la misma puerta de la cocina mientras reiamos por la cara que puso un señor al vernos._

_-¡Eso fue divertido!-rei mientras recordaba la cara de el señor._

_-¡Viste su cara!-dijo Jane divertida. Caminabamos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando de nuevo la dueña de esa sangre y su mascota que ahora estaba mojada se interpusieron en nuestro camino, aprete mi mandibula._

_-¡Vaya! hasta que se digno a venir la princesita-dijo Jane riendo malevolamente, al parecer todavia no estaba satisfecha con lo que ya habia pasado. _

_-Jane, dejemosla tranquila-dije mientras la tomaba por el brazo con mi mirada hacia abajo, no queria verla, la tenia tan cerca que no sabia si podia resisitir ante tal tentación. Jane me sonrio y los dos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones._

_-¿Porqué me detuviste?-dijo dandole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación._

_-Porque al maestro Aro no le hubiera gustado nada que le hubieras hecho algo a la hibrída-dije trantando de calmarla. Quiso decir algo pero se detuvo._

_-Esta bien, que descanses hermanito-dijo mientras habria su puerta. Suspiré y entre a mi habitación. El olor a perro llegaba hasta mi habitación, yo solo arrugaba la nariz ante tal aroma, esperaba ansioso que ese asqueroso aroma desapareciera, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se intensifico más, al parecer habia subido junto con Renesmee a la segunda planta a...¿la habitación de Nessie?_

_Las dos esencias se mezclaron hasta convertirse en un olor a perro mojado con un poco de aroma dulce, simplemente sus esencias no convinaban._

_Nessie POV._

_Eran las 11:00a.m. me removi en la cama aún quedando en el mismo lugar, arroje mi mano derecha al lado derecho de la cama para poder sentir el cuerpo de Jake, pero mi mano cayó directo a la colcha blanca de mi cama, gire mi cabeza hacia ese lado y para mi sorpresa no habia nadie._

_-Jake-dije poniendo mis codos en el suave colchón viendo hacia la puerta del baño con la esperanza de que saliera de ahí, pero nadie respondio. Jake se habia ido. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Como iba a sobresalir sin el aqui conmigo? Las lagrimás amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. Cuando de pronto la puerta de mi cuarto se abrio lentamente, para dejar ver una enorme y blanca sonrisa proveniente de el mejor amigo que traiga con él una charola con comida._

_-¡Buenos dias!-_

_-Jake, pense que te habias ido-dije sonriendo._

_-¿Como crees que te dejaría en estos momentos?-dijo acercandose hacia la cama,-te traje de desayunar-_

_-Gracias Jake, pero no tengo hambre-dije viendo tristemente la colcha._

_-Vamos Nessie, tienes que comer, hazlo por mi-sonrio ligeramente._

_-Esta bien, ¿tú preparaste el desayuno?-pregunté._

_-Si-dijo poniendo la charola en la cama. En ella habia dos platos de fruta, pan tostado con mermelada, yogurt, leche, zumo de naranja y una rosa roja._

_-Esta es para ti-dijo tomando la rosa para entregarmela._

_-Gracias, Jake, toma-dije entregandole uno de los platos de fruta. Reiamos mientras desayunabamos, el hacia bromas y decia chistes para subirme el animo, y lo logro, por un momento senti que lo que pasó ayer nunca existio, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño._

_-Todo estuvo exquisito-dije despues de tomar un sorbo de zumo._

_-Me da gusto que te haya gustado-_

_Me recosté en la cama boca arriba._

_-Eres el mejor amigo de el mundo-dije volteando mi cara para verlo._

_Se recosto el tambien._

_-Tu tambien-sonrio._

_Nos quedamos mirandonos por un rato en silencio, hasta que el lo rompio._

_-¿A donde te gustaría ir?-preguntó._

_-A ningun lado, quiero estar aqui...contigo, ¿te quedaste conmigo toda la noche?-pregunté, el asintio, eso hizo que me acordara de algo que hizo que me levantara de repente,-¡Oh, Jake! No fuiste a la fogata con tus amigos anoche, por quedarte conmigo-_

_Se levanto riendose a lo ancho._

_-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ellos lo entenderan-_

_-Siento haber arruinado la fogata con tus amigos-dije ahora sentada._

_-No te preocupes Nessie, además tu me necesitas más que ellos ahora...así que a ¿donde vamos?-pregunto nuevamente._

_-No lo sé...pero no tengo ganas de ver a mi familia hoy-respondi._

_-Entiendo como te sientes Nessie-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi mano derecha._

_-Que te parece si caminamos...en el bosque-le dije un poco dudosa._

_-Por supuesto-dijo al tiempo que sonreia abiertamente._

_-Bueno entonces, me arreglo rápido-dije levantandome de la cama. Me dirigi a mi closet para sacar algo sencillo, unos vaqueros y una playera gris con estampado, corri hasta el baño y me duche lo más rápido que pude, me vesti en el mismo y me hice una coleta un poco alta. Jake me esperaba sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto viendo un programa en la televisión, corri nuevamente a mi closet y saque unos "vans" de bota negros._

_-Lista-dije despues de haberme puesto mi inseparable pulsera, mi anillo, regalo de Jake, y un poco de el perfume que mi papá me regalo. Suspiré ante ese pensamiento._

_Bajamos las escalera, y yo rogaba porque nadie se encontrara en la sala, y para mi gran sorpresa nadie estaba ahí. Nos dirigimos hacia el bosque y comenzamos a platicar. Regresamos a la casa hasta las 3:00 p.m._

_-Gracias por el paseo Jake-agradeci mientras abria la puerta de mi casa._

_-No fue nada Nessie, espero que te haya ayudado-sonrio._

_-Más de lo que te imaginas-respondí. Estaba a punto de invitarlo a pasar, cuando su celular sono._

_-Hola-contesto Jacob,-si voy para haya-dijo despues de suspirar con pesadez._

_-¿Qué pasá?-pregunté._

_-Hay un problema en La Push, me tengo que ir-respondio cabisbajo._

_-Oh-no sabia que decir-puedo ir contigo-dije despues de unos segundos de silencio, la verdad no me queria quedar en la casa, sola._

_-No, no Nessie, regresare lo más pronto posible-pude notar que se esforzaba porque esas palabras salieran de su boca._

_-Esta bien, cuidate Jake, porfavor, porfavor no tardes-dije casi rogandole._

_-Se que es dificil para ti esto Nessie. Pero si estuviera en mis manos la decisión de que tu me acompañaras...-_

_-Esta bien Jake, ve-lo interrumpi._

_-Te am...quiero Nessie-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de el porche._

_-Y yo a ti-dije viendo como corria hacia los arboles. Cerré la puerta en cuanto lo perdi de vista, suspire con pesadez. Todo estaba tan callado, que pense que no habia nadie en la casa, así que opté por recorrer la casa. Caminé recorriendo el primer piso, poniendo mi mano izquierda en la pared, deslizandola mientras caminaba, sin nisiquiera prestar atención, pensaba en lo que habia pasado anoche, en el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar mi familia, en cada una de las palabras que describian lo que eran, estaba tan lejos de la realidad, hasta que mi mano toco algo más duro y frío que la pared, volté a ver que era._

_-Lo siento...-ya no salian más palabras de mi boca, al ver tal monumento pegado a la pared con sus ojos fijos en mi mano que seguian en su pecho._

_-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, niña-dijo friamente, viendome a los ojos fijamente. En ellos pude ver frialdad, pero en el fondo vi un poco de preocupación, ¿de que?_

_-Lo haré-logré articular mientras volteaba para salir de aquel pasillo. Cuando desapareci de su vista, subi corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto lo más pronto posible. Me recoste en mi cama boca arriba, tratando de respirar con regularidad, pero no podia, su piél, su voz, sus ojos. Cerré mis ojos completamente mientras me volteaba hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cama, los abri de golpe para darme cuenta que mi cama estaba tendida y ordenada._

_Jacob POV._

_Me desperte a las 10:00 a.m. para darme cuenta que Nessie seguia dormida, me quede contemplandola, se veia hermosa. Mis fosas nasales agradecia la esencia que se desperendia de su cuerpo._

_-Nessie, ¿hasta cuando te daras cuenta de mis sentimientos-le susrré en su oído, para que luego acariciara su cabello. Entonces decidi hacer algo para comenzar a conquistarla: preparar el desayuno. Me dirigi hacia las escaleras dirigiendome hacia la cocina._

_-Jacob-se oyo mi nombre atras de mi. Me gire._

_-Edward, Nessie necesitaba apoyo...-_

_-No, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Te agradezco infinitamente lo que estas haciendo por ella y por estar con ella en estos momentos tan dificiles, yo solo te queria preguntar como esta-dijo tranquilamente._

_-Anoche se quedo completamente dormida despues de darse una ducha y ahora sigue durmiendo. Pero ella esta muy triste por lo que paso ayer-le explique._

_-¿Piensas que sea conveniente hablar con ella ahora?-pregunto._

_-No. La verdad todo esta muy reciente, demasiado, diria yo y hablar con ella en estos momentos solo serviria para hacerle más daño-me limite a decir._

_-Entiendo. Mi familia y yo estaremos fuera de la casa para dejarla pensar, para que este tranquila-contesto._

_-Me duele decirte esto,Edward, pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora-dije._

_-Si, solo cuidala, porfavor-pidio Edward._

_-No tienes que pedirmelo, Edward, yo la amo y lo que menos permitiria es que le hicieran daño-dije inspirandole confianza._

_Se dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras a velocidad vampirica, segundos despues algunos motores se escucharon, volté hacia el ventanal y pude ver a todos los chupasangre subirse a su respectivo auto con su pareja, poco a poco sus esencias fueron desapareciendo._

_-Italianos-dije, dandome cuenta que no todas la esencias habian desaparecido._

_Me apresure a preparar y servir el desayuno, pude oír como Nessie me llamaba, se habia despertado. Me apresure a poner todo en una charola para llevarle el desayuno a su cuarto, no sin antes correr hacia el jardín de Esme y arrancar una de sus hermosas y bien cuidadas rosas rojas, seguro me perdonara. Subi casi corriendo con la charola en manos, respire profundamente y abrí lentamente la puerta dejando ver una Nessie triste y a punto de llorar. _

_Sonrei cuando me dijo que pensaba que la habia dejado, ella sabe que no podia dejarla en estos momentos, su dolor es mi dolor, su alegría, tambien la mia, su amor...no estoy seguro que sea para mi._

_Trate de animarla y vaya que lo logre, rio mientras desayunabamos. Y la anime para que salieramos, sabia que si se quedaba aqui, su tristeza volveria a su corazón, al principio se opuso, pero despues acepto, se dirigio a su baño y a los pocos minutos salio lista, se veia hermosa, como siempre._

_Decidimos caminar en el bosque y regresamos a su casa a las 3:00 p.m._

_Estabamos en el porche de su casa, cuando de pronto sono mi celular._

_-Hola-conteste._

_-Jacob, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, estamos aqui en La Push-se escucho a un Sam auntoritario de el otro lado de la linea._

_-Si voy para alla-suspire con pesadez._

_-Te esperamos, no tardes-respondio. Colgué con un poco de coraje, dejaría sola a Nessie, lo que menos queria._

_-¿Qué pasá?-me pregunto con voz alarmada._

_-Hay un problema en La Push, me tengo que ir-le respondi con pesadez._

_Noté tristeza en sus ojos._

_-Oh-dijo-puedo ir contigo-_

_-No, no Nessie, regresare lo más pronto posible-dije con trabajos._

_-Esta bien, cuidate Jake, porfavor, porfavor no tardes-me pidio._

_-Se que es dificil para ti esto Nessie. Pero si estuviera en mis manos la decisión de que tu me acompañaras...-y eso era la verdad, si tan siquiera supiera lo que soy._

_-Esta bien Jake, ve-no me dejo terminar._

_-Te am...quiero Nessie-por poco le decia lo que sentia por ella, por un poco le decia que la amaba, pero al darme cuenta decidi cambiar esa palabra. Me aleje corriendo, adentrandome al bosque, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la casa me transforme. Corri hasta La Push, no sin antes cambiar a mi fase humana._

_-¿Porque tanta urgencia Sam?-pregunte._

_-¿En donde estuviste ayer en la noche?-pregunt Paul._

_-Estuve con Nessie-le respondi._

_-¡Uy! Al parecer las palabras para decir lo que sentian no les hicieron falta anoche-se burló Seth._

_-¡Callate animal! Ella no es así. Además no pasó lo que tu crees-dije apretando mi mandíbula._

_-Ya tanquilos los dos. Jacob te llame porque hay un problema que afecta a nuestra tribu-me explico Sam._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunté extrañado._

_-Vampiros, Jacob-dijo Sam._

_-Si, lo sé-respondi._

_-Explicate-ordeno Sam._

_-Por esa razón me quede en la casa de los Cullen. Recuerdan el trato que hizo Bella con esos chupasangres italianos-dije apretando mi mandíbula para retener mi ira. Con eso les di a entender más de lo que pensaban._

_-Así que si cumplieron-contesto Paul._

_-No se les va una-conteste._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Seth._

_-Si es por Nessie, no podemos hacer nada, Seth, es un trato que Bella hizo con ellos y bueno...esos italianos solo vienen a cumplir-explique,-pero si es por la tribu, no se preocupen, los Cullen les pusieron reglas para cuando decidan cazar, de eso pueden estar tranquilos, cazaran en otro estado mientras esten aqui-_

_-¿Como esta Nessie?-preguntó Seth._

_-Mal. Anoche sus padres le dijeron la verdad-respondi._

_-Lo mejor sera que te vayas con ella-dijo Sam._

_-Me voy-me despedi. Comence a caminar hacia el bosque._

_-Jacob-me pare en seco-cuidala, tu sabes que la aprecio mucho-pidio Seth._

_-Cuidala, amigo-dijo Paul._

_-Lo hare-dije comenzando a correr._

_Llegue al porche de la casa de los Cullen, no se oia ningun ruido, solo podia oler las esencias de esos chupasangres y la de Nessie. La puerta estaba abierta, asi que decidi entrar, segui la esencia de Nessie, para saber donde estaba y me di cuenta que habia recorrido la casa. Camine hacia su habitación y solo pude escuchar una respiración profunda y unos susurros. Abrí la puerta lo más suave que pude, y pude ver a una Nessie sentada en su sillón con el control en su mano. Camine lentamente y me sente en el, Nessie se medio-desperto._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto más dormida que despierta._

_-Ssshhh-la tranquilice,-duerme-volvio a cerrar los ojos. La cargue y la acoste en su cama,-Nessie, mi Nessie-_

_Alec POV._

_La noche la habia pasado viendo algunos ridiculos programas de humanos, para poder olvidar que ese asqueroso olor seguia en la casa, me daban ganas de entrar a la habitación de Nessie y aventarlo por la ventana. Pero no podia. No era nadie para hacerlo, no tenia poder sobre la casa, ni mucho menos sobre Nessie...Nessie, esa hibrída tan apetecible, esa hibrída que me trae loco por beber su sangre, esa hibrída que de no ser porque es una Cullen...me la pase toda la noche pensando en eso. Hasta que por fin amanecio. Ese perro bajo a la que supuse era la cocina, despues escuche a Edward hablar con su mascota para que despues toda la familia se fuera, dejando sola a Nessie con ese perro. Minutos despues la mascota subio al cuarto de Nessie, despues de unos minutos salieron._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Jane._

_-Adelante-_

_-Hasta que por fin ese olor desaparecio-dijo Jane con mala cara._

_-Fue un martirio tener que oler toda la noche ese asqueroso olor-dije molesto._

_-Yo no puedo estar más aqui, me acompañas ire al bosque-dijo._

_-Lo siento Jane, pero prefiero quedarme aqui-_

_-Como quieras-dijo para despues cerrar la puerta._

_Las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos, cuando menos me di cuenta la esencia de Nessie se hizo más intensa, despues se escucho que hablaba con su mascota y luego cerraba la puerta. Decidi ir a encontrar a Jane en el bosque, me levante de el sillón y me dirigi hacia la puerta, comence a caminar a paso humano hacia la cocina, cuando vi que la hibrída estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, se veia ausente, caminaba hacia donde yo estaba así que decidi hacerme a un lado pegandome a la pared, pero una cosa se pasó: su mano izquierda rozaba la pared mientras caminaba. Me aclare la garganta, aunque sonara ridículo en un vampiro, pero no reacciono, entonces pasó, su cálida y suave mano toco mi frio y duro pecho, entonces volvio en si._

_-Lo siento...-no supo que más decir. Yo solo miraba su mano en mi pecho._

_-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, niña-le respondi fríamente, aguantandome las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella._

_-Lo haré-contesto nerviosa, mientras se alejaba de mi. Cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista, escuche como subia corriendo las escaleras, para luego escucharla cerrar la puerta de la que supuse es su habitación._

_Me dirigi hacia la puerta de la cocina, pensando en aquel toque cálido._

_Edward POV._

_Mi hija me odia, no solo a mi, odia a toda la familia por haberle ocultado la verdad. Despues de que Jacob saliera a buscarla, todos subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, yo rodeaba por los hombros a Bella, mientras ella lloraba sin lagrimás, estaba destrozada, ya habia leido los pensamientos de Jacob, al parecer este no era un buen momento para arreglar las cosas con Nessie. Abri la puerta de nuestra habitación y la sente en la cama._

_-Se como te sientes amor, pero, se fuerte-traté de consolarla._

_-No puedo, Edward, sabia desde el principio que ocultarle la verdad a Nessie no era lo correcto, que ella no iba a reccionar positivamente despues de tantos años de fingir ser una familia normal-me contesto en sollozos._

_-Lo sé, pero todavia hay posibilidades, Bella-la tomé por los hombros._

_-¿Cuáles?-me miro a los ojos._

_-Por Nessie, hablaremos con ella en el momento apropiado. Por los Vulturis, los haremos entrar en razón, para que vean que no va a hacer falta cumplir el trato, ya que Nessie no es un peligro-le explique._

_-Si fuera así de fácil, Edward, pero no, no se hasta cuando Nessie quiera hablar con nosotros, no se cuando es el momento apropiado, y por los Vulturis, bueno, no se que vayan a decidir despues de hablar con ellos sobre lo que tu planeas decirles-me dijo Bella viendo el piso._

_-Tranquila, Bella, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que los Vulturis no cumplan con el trato, haré todo lo posible para que el corazón de nuestra hija siga latiendo-dije abrazandola._

_-Te amo-susurró, mientras correspondia a mi abrazo._

_-Y yo a ti-susurré en su cabello._

_**Bueno ps hasta aqui termina el capi!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Si es asi, haganmelo saber con un review, no les toma mas de un minuto, y me gusta saber que les parece mi historia, y tambien sus opiniones.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia desde el principio, y tambien gracias a los que apenas la empiezan a leer!**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, y como ya ven los Alec POV ya empiezan a salir.**_

_**Kuidense y nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Besos!**_


	17. Chapter 17¿Qué me pasa?

___**"¿Qué me pasa?"**_

_**Hola! Hermosas lectoras! Bueno pues aki les traigo otro capi de esta historia a la que muchas han hecho SU historia! Gracias a todas mi fieles lectoras que me han seguido con cada capi! Tambien a los que me han dejado reviews, no saben el gusto que me da! Tambien les quiero agradecer a los que me han puesto como su historia favorita y tambien les quiero dar la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que han pasado a leer esta historia! No saben lo feliz que me hacen todas ustedes! Bueno ahora a disfrutar de el capi.**_

_Nessie POV._

_Desperte en mi cama tapada por una cobija delgada. Me levante de la cama tallandome los ojos y dandome cuenta de que traia puesta la ropa de el dia anterior. Me dirigi a la puerta de mi habitación, pero me arrepenti justo cuando mi mano estaba a punto de tocar la manija, dudé un poco, hasta que al final me arme de valor y la abrí importandome poco si lo hacia ruidosamente, pero no, la puerta se deslizo sin ningun ruido. Caminé hasta las escaleras._

_-Así que yo soy una hibrída, veremos lo que puedo hacer-me rete a mi misma. Me apoye de el barandal de las escaleras para tomar impulso y brincar por encima de el mismo para llegar a la planta baja, cuando senti el aterrizaje, me prepare para sentir dolor, pero no paso nada, abrí los ojos y para mi gran sorpresa estaba de pie._

_Caminé hacia la cocina para prepararme de desayunar, no sin antes detenerme a ver aquel pasillo en el que encontre a ese ser perfecto que me dejo sin palabras con solo verlo. Suspiré ante ese recuerdo, ante su aroma, su roce, su voz. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensaminentos. Me dirigi a la cocina, me serví cereal y me sente en el desayunador de la cocina, viendo hacia el vacio, con mi mano izquierda en mi menton y con la derecha sostenia la cuchara. _

_-Reneesme-se oyo una voz a mis espaldas._

_Esa voz no se me hacia familiar, así que volté rapidamente._

_-A...a...Aro-tartamude._

_-¡Pero que alegría verte repuesta de aquel...incidente!-sonrio._

_-Gra...gracias-logré decir,-pero no estoy completamente bien-dije al tiempo que me levantaba de la silla para sostenerme de el desayunador._

_-Oh. Lo entiendo, no es fácil saber la verdad despues de tantos años-hablo serio Aro._

_No me habia dado cuenta pero detrás de el se encontraba toda su guardia._

_-Disculpe la pregunta y mi intromición, pero, ¿van a alguna parte?-pregunte un poco confundida._

_-¡Oh! saldremos al bosque y...bueno la mayoria de la guardia no ah cazado lo cual es desesperante...así que por hoy, saldremos al bosque a cazar-me explico,-¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-preguntó extendiendome la mano._

_Me quedé sin habla._

_-¿Yo?-el asintio, lo pense un segundo,-me gustaría-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su fría mano. Nadie me podia decir nada, menos mi familia, al fin y al cabo ellos son los que me transformaran._

_-Félix-al instante llegó un vampiro alto y musculoso. Me tomo el brazo derecho y al instante senti que me elevaba, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en su espalda._

_Sentia el aire golpear mi cara y pude ver imagenes borrosas que supuse era el bosque, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, estaba en el piso. Estabamos en un lugar de el bosque, pero al parecer no estaba cerca de casa._

_-¿Qué tal?-me preguntó sonriente Aro._

_-Fue...maravilloso-sonrei levemente._

_-Me alegra, ¿alguien gusta cazar?-se volvio a su guardia. Todos dudaron un poco._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo cazar animales?-intervine._

_-Tú no te metas, cuando seas vampira comprenderas-dijo enojada la vampira rubia._

_-Jane, comportate-le dijo Aro un poco molesto,-y bien-_

_Casi todos levantaron la mano, exepto la tal Jane y ese angel muy parecido a ella._

_-Maestro, si me permite, yo estare al pendiente de ustedes-se ofrecio haciendo una reverencia Jane._

_-Perfecto, ¿y tú Alec?-_

_-Lo que usted me diga maestro-dijo con respeto._

_-Mmmmm-dudo un poco,-tu te quedaras a cuidar a Reneesme-sonrio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estabamos solos, alejados de los demás que cazaban ante nuestros ojos. Mi corazón comenzo a palpitar desbocadamente, mis manos me sudaban. El parecia estatua, no hacia ningun movimiento, ni siquiera me miraba, comece a caminar para alejarme de el, cuando su voz se escucho en mi oído._

_-Mi maestro me pidio cuidarte-susurró, cerre los ojos despues de oler su exquisito aroma. Me sente en el pasto con el a solo centimetros de mi cuerpo._

_-¿Regresamos?-pregunto media hora despues Aro que se encontraba enfrente de mi._

_-Si, vamos-respondi levantandome._

_-Alec, cuidala-dijo Aro antes de correr por el bosque. Comence a caminar a paso humano, cuando un ruido se escucho en el bosque, hice caso omiso, pero el ruido se escuchaba más fuerte, algo se acercaba a nosotros, volté a ver que era y una manada de ciervos se acercaban corriendo hacia mi, me quede pasmada, cuando algo duro, y frío me tomó por la cintura, haciendo que me golpeara con la tierra. Abrí mis ojos y me encontre con los suyos viendome fijamente, mi corazón latia a mil por hora ante su roce, ante la distancia que nos separaba._

_-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto con...¿dulzura?_

_-S...ss...si, si gracias-respondi nerviosamente. Se levanto agilmente y me tendio su mano._

_-Vamonos-me levante y cuando me di cuenta estaba en su espalda. En segundos estabamos en mi casa. Ahí me esperaba Jake en el porche._

_-¡Nessie!-casi grito cuando me vio llegar._

_-Jake-dije bajandome de la espalda de Alec y senti como se tensaba ligeramente._

_-Tienemos que hablar muy seriamente-dijo tomando mi mano y jalandome hacia adentro de la casa. Me detuve._

_-Gracias, Aro, fue una experiencia maravillosa. Gracias, Alec, por salvarme-dije viendolo al instante que le sonreia ligeramente, mientras sentia a Jacob jalarme._

_-Me da gusto que esta experiencia haya sido de tu agrado, Renesmee-sonrio Aro, Alec solo me miro con la misma vista fria y superior de siempre._

_Llegamos hasta mi habitación, Jake me empujo ligeramente jalandome la mano para que entrara a mi habitación, mientras que el cerraba la puerta con fuerza._

_-¿En qué estabas pensando Nessie?-pregunto enojado._

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-¿No te das cuenta el peligro que corrias estando con ellos?¿En lo que podian hacerte?-gritó._

_-¿Y qué me hubiera hecho? Transformarme. Eso lo haran por si no te has dado cuenta. Ellos me van a transformar, por lo menos quiero conocerlos-respondí a la defensiva._

_Me apreto con fuerza un poco más arriba del codo._

_-Todo esto lo dices por despecho, coraje y más, pero si hablas en serio dejame decirte que yo hare todo lo posible para que no te toquen, ni siquiera un pelo- me miró fijamente._

_-Pues dejame decirte que lo haran-le respondi a la defensiva y soltandome de su agarre,-y no importa quien se interponga-_

_-Nessie, no te reconozco, has cambiado desde que tus padres te dijeron la verdad-pude ver en sus ojos tristeza._

_-¿Comó querias que reaccionara? Que hiciera una fiesta-bufé,-¡si claro!-fingi sonreir divertida._

_-Ven-dijo Jake al tiempo que me extendia sus brazos, los acepte sin que me dijera dos veces y ahí fue cuando las lagrimás salieron sin que yo me lo esperara._

_-Perdoname Jake, tu eres el menos culpable de esta situación, pero el que esta pagando los platos rotos-le susurré._

_-Estare contigo siempre, no importa lo que pasé-susurró en mi pelo._

_-La mujer que se casé contigo va a ser muy afortunada de tenerte a ti como esposo-sonreí mientras una lagrima pasaba por mis labios._

_-No. Yo seré el afortunado por tenerla a ella-dejo de abrazarme para verme a los ojos,-Nessie-_

_Lo miré mientras me dirigia a mi cama de espaldas, cuando sentí algo debajo de mis zapatos para despues resbalar, pero unos brazos rodearon mi cintura para luego caer en mi suave cama con Jake encima de mi._

_-Nessie yo...-dijo viendome fijamente a los ojos, yo solo asentí, mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su espalda y dibujaba con mis dedos sus musculos, se tensó un poco ante mi roce. El comenzó a acariciar mi cintura con sus manos para despues acariciar con su mano derecha mi mejilla, para despues sentir sus cálidos labios en mi nariz, entonces justo cuando sus labios se dirigian hacia los mios su celular sonó, haciendo que los dos nos levantaramos de un salto._

_-¿QUE?-gritó enojado,-si papá, ya voy-dijo despues de una breve pausa y luego colgó._

_-Tienes que irte-afirmé._

_-Mi papá tiene una cita con el médico-dijo con la vista en el suelo._

_-Saludalo de mi parte. Jake...ya sabes que puedes venir-le sonreí para inspirarle confianza._

_El me sonrio abiertamente._

_-No soy el tipo de hombres que deja las cosas a la mitad-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Me recosté en mi cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Alec POV._

_¿Porqué la teniamos que ver justo hoy?¿Porqué me la tenia que encontrar despues de el incidente de anoche?¿Porqué tiene que venir con nosotros? Esas eran las preguntas que le daban vueltas a mi cabeza mientras corriamos a velocidad vampirica por el bosque, en busca de algo que cazar, por suerte habia cazado el dia anterior, así que no tendría que esforzarme en cazar animales, simplemente asqueroso._

_Su escencia se mezclaba con el aroma de los arboles, con el aroma de el bosque, inhale profundamente, para que el olor se quedara impregnado en mi garganta, aunque me ardiera con una intensidad incomparable. Utilice todo, o más de mi autocontrol para no tomar de su apetecible sangre, que con cada latido que daba su corazón, parecia llamarme y incitarme a tomarla sin dejar ni una gota._

_Llegamos al claro y sin saber que ella era mi debilidad, mi maestro Aro, me pidio cuidarla. Me sente a un lado de ella, debia protegerla. Llego la hora de regresar a la casa de los vegetarianos, y mi maestro nuevamente me pidio cuidar a Resnesmee, ella comenzo a caminar con su lentitud humana, yo solo me deje llevar por su escencia, eso hizo que me desconectara por completo de el mundo, de mis sentidos, pero cuando me di cuenta, Resnesmee se encontraba paralizada ante una manada de ciervos que corrian a su dirección, no lo dude dos veces, corri a velocidad vampirica, para despues tomarla delicadamente por su cintura y tirarla a la tierra, pudé oir un pequeño gemido ante el golpe, aunque traté de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible. Y me encontre con sus hermosos ojos. Le pregunte si se encontraba bien, a lo cual ella me respondio, o mejor dicho tartamudeo que si. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca, nuestros labios a solo centimetros, me estaba quedando hipnotizado, me estaba dejando llevar, así que me levante y le estire mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, acto seguido la subi a mi espalda. En segundos estuvimos en su casa, ahí se encontraba su perrito esperandola impaciente, cuando la vio venir le ladro enojado, cuando senti que se bajaba de mi espalda, me tense un poco, no queria bajarla, queria que estuviera cerca de mi, queria cuidarla...esperen un momento,¿qué estaba diciendo? No podia sentir algo por ella, no debia. Cuando reaccione Jacob estaba jalando a Nessie hacia dentro de la casa, pero antes de meterse, Nessie nos agradecio, a mi maestro y a mi, por lo que habiamos hecho, yo no me deje llevar ante su sonrisa, ante su agradecimiento, que solo la vi con superioridad y con la misma frialdad. No se lo que me estaba pasando con ella._

_**¿Qué les parecio? Se que este capi no tuvo nada especial, pero conforme los otros capis salgan todo va a tener más sentido! Tambien les tengo una pregunta! Para ustedes cual fue el mejor toque que tuvo Nessie en este capi, el de Alec o el de Jacob? O cual les parecio mejor? Espero sus respuestas! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que tambien lo hayan disfrutado! TAmbien espero reviews, el capi pasado me desanime un poco, porque me llegaron pocos reviews, que agradezco mucho a las que me lo mandaron! Pero siempre sepan que su opiniones cuentan!**_

_**Kuidense mucho, lectoras hermosas! Y espero leernos en el proximo capi! Besos!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Reunión y decisión

_**"Reunión y decisión"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps aki les traigo otro capi! Se ke me eh a veces acutalizo o a veces no, pero este año escolar para mi es un poco más dificil, tengo más tarea y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, a veces nisiquiera enciendo la compu! Pero tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes, así que me dare unas escapaditas para escribir o actualizar! Gracias por la paciencia y por el gran apoyo que me han dado! Aunque si estoy desanimada, ya que no me han dejado reviews y han de decir que siempre con el mismo cuento, pero es la verdad, los reviews te animan, te impulsa, ustedes como autoras lo entenderan. Pero aún así como dicen en México, no me aguito! XD**_

_**Bueno ya me colgue en la platica, espero que disfruten este capi!**_

_**Canción recomendada: Si preguntan por mi de Alex Ubago.**_

_**Recomendable escucharla en el POV de Jacob.**_

_Edward POV._

_¡No lo podia permitir! No podia dejar que los Vulturis convirtieran a mi hija en uno de nosotros. Eran las 11:00 p.m. y decidi hacerlo de una vez, mi hija estaba dormida, podia oir su profunda respiración. ¡Cuanto la extrañaba! La nostalgia venia cada vez con más intensidad, recuerdo los momentos que pasabamos juntos en familia, entre risas y bromas. Podia ver como sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas disfrutando de aquellos momentos de felicidad. Y ahora...nada, todo se quedo en los recuerdos, ahora sus risas, se conviertieron en llanto, su felicidad, en sufrimiento. Me sentia fatal, ¡es que como deje que todo esto pasara! Camine a paso humano hasta aquella puerta, toque sin nisiquiera pensarlo. Alguien abrio la puerta._

_-¡Agradable visita! ¿Qué sucede, Edward?-_

_-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes, los esperamos en el despacho de Carlisle en diez minutos-hable fríamente._

_-¡Perfecto! Ahí estaremos, claro si no te molesta que mi guardia me acompañe-sonrio Aro._

_-No hay ningun problema, los esperamos-y sin más me dirigi a la habitación de Bella y mia._

_-Todo esta listo-mire al suelo._

_-No te preocupes, amor, todo saldra bien-dijo Bella tomando mi cara con sus suaves manos._

_-Solo espero que...logremos convencerlos-la mire a los ojos._

_-Lo haremos-dijo tratando se sonar segura._

_La bese para tener, aunque sea, un poco de fingida seguridad._

_Alec POV._

_Tocaron mi puerta._

_-Adelante-dije con voz fría._

_-Hermano, nuestro maestro Aro, nos ah mandado llamar, parece que jugaremos un poco con los Cullen-sonrio malevolmente._

_-La hibrída estara ahí-¿porqué preguntaba por ella?_

_-No. Al parecer no la vamos a convertir aún-sono aburrida,-y no se hasta cuando decidiran, por fin, dejar ir a su muñequita-dijo friamente._

_-Esta bien, vamos-y sin más nos unimos a la guardia. Caminamos hasta un despacho, los vegetarianos ya estaban ahí._

_-Buenas noches-saludo Carlisle,-los hemos mandado llamar por un asunto serio, ustedes comprenderan de que se trata. Pero yo no se los explicare-le cedio la palabra a Edward Cullen._

_-Como ya se los dijo mi padre, los mandamos llamar por algo, que para nosotros, es demasiado serio...y delicado de hablar-_

"pobrecitos"_pensé mentalmente. Edward solo me dedico una mirada amenazadora._

_-Es sobre Renesmee-continuo,-como ya sabran ella nunca supo en todos estos años que es una hibrída, sus habilidades, tal vez, desaparecieron con los años. Ella no es un peligro para la raza humana-_

_-Entiendo a que quieres llegar, Edward-habló mi maestro Aro,-y se perfectamente que ella no es un peligro,-sus caras mostraron alivio,-sin embargo-continuo mi maestro, sus caras angustiadas volvieron,-hicimos un trato-_

_-Y un trato con los Vulturis, no se puede deshacer tan facilmente-hablo superior mi maestro Cayo._

"Así es"_Edward me miro de reojo._

_Esta vez hablo Bella._

_-Se que ustedes no sienten el dolor, la agonia, que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, pero les suplico, les ruego, les imploro, que dejen vivir a Renesmee, no la conviertan-lloraba si lagrimás y se hubiera arrodillado ante mis maestros, pero su esposo, Edward la tomó por los codos._

_-Trato de imaginarmelo, mi querida Bella, pero TU-remarco la última palabra mi maestro Aro,-fuiste la que hizo el trato-_

_-Si, lo sé. Tambien se que no se puede jugar con ustedes,-mi maestro asintio,-pero, dejenla vivir, haré lo que quieran, lo que desen, con tal de que Renesmee sigan una vida normal-_

_El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos._

_-¿Me dejarían decidirlo, con mis hermanos?-pidio segundos despues mi maestro Aro._

_-Adelante-dijo Carlisle que era el único que trataba de ser fuerte en esos momentos._

_Y mis maestros formaron su triangulo. Así duraron unos minutos, mientras las caras de angustia y frustración se hacian presentes en cada miembro de el clan Cullen, estoy seguro que mi hermana esta disfrutando esto. De repente el triangulo se deshizo._

_-Lo hemos discutido, mis hermanos y yo, y nuestra decisión es que su petición es...-en la cara de los Cullen pude ver tensión, curiosidad y mucho más, y en la de mi hermana interes por saber el veredicto-...negada. Lo siento, se que es dificil, pero eso lo hubieran pensado antes, queridos amigos. Y ya que hablamos de eso, eh decidio que la transformación sea mañana mismo. El castillo ah estado descuidado por algún tiempo, y los mejores miembros de la guardia estan conmigo, lo cual deja desprotegido el castillo-y sin más salimos de el despacho._

_Jacob POV._

_Aullé de dolor. Estaba en mi fase lobuna, pero eso no cambiaba el sentimiento que tenia en esos momentos, la iban a convertir, mi vida, mi única razón para vivir, iba a ser uno de ellos y yo no lo podia soportar. Volvi a mi fase humana._

_-No-dije casi gritando, me deje caer lentamente por la debilidad que tenia en esos momentos, me lleve mis manos a la cara._

_-¿Qué pasá hermano?-preguntó Seth tocandomé el hombro, no me habia dado cuenta cuando habian llegado ahí._

_-Convertiran...mañana...mañana la convertiran-fue lo único que pude decir._

_-¿De que hablas? Jacob, porfavor explicate-pidio Seth._

_-Nessie...mi Nessie-_

_Todo se quedo en profundo silencio, solo los sonidos de los animales nocturnos lo rompian._

_-¿Como te enteraste?-preguntó despues de varios minutos Paul._

_-Como hoy no me quede a dormir con Nessie, decidi vigilarla, claro desde afuera, venia en fase lobuna, cuando de repente escuche lo que esos...chupasangres le van a hacer a mi Nessie-el llanto habia cesado._

_-Vamos a tu casa, Jake, no estas en condiciones para irte solo-dijo Paul._

_-No. Iré con Nessie. Quiero verla dormir...quiero tenerla cerca de mi...por última vez...como humana-dije con mi voz entrecortada._

_Y sin decir más, corri hasta llegar a la ventana de Nessie._

"Edward, lo escuche todo, por favor, dejame estar con ella, solo esta noche"_ Segundos despues escuche un "adelante Jacob" entre susurros, nunca habia oido una voz tan apagada hasta ahora, la voz de Edward no era la misma. No me quise detenerme a preguntar y subi hasta el cuarto de Nessie por la ventana. Su respiración acompasada, me tranquilizo. Me acerque cuidadosamente, para que no se despertara y la vi dormir cerca de su cama, a la luz de la luna. Su cabello negro brillaba aunque fuera de noche, se veia hermosa. De repente se desperto. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero en un segundo le tape la boca._

_-Nessie, ssssshhhhhh, soy yo, Jake-le susurré. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a acompasarse, le quite mi mano._

_-¡Jake!-me abrazó,-¿qué haces aqui?¿Comó entraste?-_

_-Las ventanas se inventaron con un doble propósito-sonreí, tambien ella lo hizo,-vine para verte-_

_-Eres lo mejor-me abrazó nuevamente, despues soltó un bostezo involuntario._

_-Será mejor que duermas-_

_-No. No...porque no me cuentas algo-sonrio. Me derreti y rendi ante esa sonrisa de angel. Me acomode en la cama._

_-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-pregunté._

_-No lo sé. ¿Aqui hay lobos, o algo por el estilo?-preguntó curiosa._

"Tenias que ser estúpido Jacob Black" _me regañe a mi mismo._

_-No, eso creo ¿porque la pregunta?-_

_-Me parecio haber escuchado un aullido-contesto confusa._

_-Talvez fue un sueño-respondi, pidiendo que no me siguiera cuestionando._

_-Puede ser. Y ¿comó esta tu papá?-así comenzó nuestra charla, platicabamos de algo serio, luego, por alguna razón, haciamos bromas, luego cambiabamos el tema para discutir sobre música, peliculas y más. Hacia un poco de frío, así que Nessie se acercó a mi, y me abrazo, sintiendose comoda con el calor que desprendia. Yo solo sonreí ante ese gesto, despues de cuatro horas, de platicar, volvi a escuchar su respiración profunda, se habia quedado dormida involuntariamente. Despues de esta noche, ya no volveria a escuchar su respiración, ya no la volveria ver dormir, ya no veria esos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaban._

_-Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-susurré en su pelo, mientras la abrazaba._

_Nessie POV._

_Prendi el televisor y me acomodé en el sillón, habia una pelicula así que no me moleste en cambiar el canal. La veia sin prestar atención, por décima vez volté hacia la ventana, esperando ver a Jacob, mi único y mejor amigo. Queria verlo, pero no se aparecio, me rendi al ver el oscuro bosque. Me dirigi hacia el baño y me duche, me puse mi pijama, me cepille el cabello, y los dientes. Destendi la cama y me acomodé en ella, a los pocos segundo me quede dormida. Podia escuchar unos pasos y voces, despues escuche un aullido lejano, me removi en la cama para volver a quedar dormida. Me desperte al sentir la fría brisa de la noche, volté hacia la ventana y ahí vi una sombra parada al lado de mi cama, estaba a punto de gritar, pero esa sombra me tapo la boca._

_Era Jacob. Me tranquilice y alegre al escuchar su voz, al oirla me sentia segura, sentia que con él a mi lado nada me pasaría, que estaría segura._

_Comenzamos a platicar como era nuestra rutina cuando estabamos solos, podia oir su voz, despues la oir un poco más lejos, lejos, lejos. Hasta que la perdí por completo. El calor de su cuerpo era la única pista que tenia para saber que estaba conmigo. Cuidandome._

_**Se que es corto. PERO...el próximo capi estara buenisimo, bueno según yo! XD, y pronto vendrán los misterios, romances, odio, atracción y mucho más! Espero que les haya gustado! Escogi esa cancion y les recomende que la escucharan en el POV de Jacob, pork la cancion dice que todavia quedan tantas cosas por hacer...y bueno como la van a convertir pronto XD! Y ya saben reviews porfas! No les quita más de un minuto! Eso es lo que hace que me anime y siga escribiendo!**_

_**Espero leernos pronto cuidense, besos!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Beso mortal

_**"Beso mortal"**_

_**Hola! Lectoras hermosas! Ps aki subiendo un nuevo capi...ahora si el momento tan esperado para los Vulturis llegó...muajajajajaja XD!**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo a todos/as los que han leido esta historia, pero le quiero agradecer en especial a **__**izaboicullen.**__** Gracias por tus reviews me animaron mucho y pronto sabras si lo que supones es verdad XD! **_

_**Bueno espero que disfruten de este capi!**_

_**Canción recomendada: "Si no estas conmigo" de Cinthya y Jose Luis de la Academia.**_

_**Adelanto: recomiendo que la pongan cuando Nessie comience a llorar. Despues vendra la parte en la que me inspire por la canción.**_

_Alec POV._

_En unas horas...solo en unas horas Renesmee será una como nosotros. Caminaba alrededor de mi habitación tratando sin éxito de sacarme ese pensamiento de mi cabeza._

_1:00 a.m._

_2:00 a.m._

_3:00 a.m._

_4:00 a.m. me detuve a contemplar el gran bosque desde el ventanal de mi habitación, pensando en quien se bebera la irresisitible sangre de la hibrída._

_5:00 a.m. me recuesto en el sillón._

_6:00 a.m._

_7:00 a.m. ¿Porqué estoy tan desesperado?_

_8:00 a.m._

_Finalmente habia amanecido, esa noche fue la primera más larga de toda mi existencia. Amanecio lloviendo, algo normal aqui, alguien toco la puerta._

_-Adelante-dije algo fastidiado._

_-¡Buenos dias hermano!-Jane con una gran y perfecta sonrisa._

_-¿A que se debe el buen humor?-preguntre íronico._

_-Por fin haremos justicia, por fin los Cullen pagaran-sus ojos llameaban de ira al recordar lo que paso hace quince años._

_-Bueno punto hermana-levanto la ceja izquierda,-¿esta todo listo?-_

_-Casi todo, pero no va a haber ningun impedimento para que no transformemos a la hibrída-_

_Renesmee POV._

_Me desperte sin él. Sin mi rayo de luz. Mi sueño se habia terminado, volté hacia el lado derecho de mi cama y habia una nota:_

Nessie:

No queria despertarte, pero me tuve que ir, no te preocupes regresare. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Con cariño, Jake.

_Me levanté de la cama y camine hasta la cocina._

_-Nessie-dijo una voz en mi espalda. Sabía de quien era. Volté lentamente...y la vi. Se veia tan triste, me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarla, pero de nuevo la ira recorrio todo mi cuerpo y me retuvo ir a sus brazos._

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Ya ah pasado tiempo desde que te dijimos la verdad...-no la deje terminar._

_-¿Y CREES QUE POR EL TIEMPO QUE AH PASADO LOS VOY A PERDONAR? ¿QUE EL TIEMPO BORRO TODO EL DOLOR QUE ME CAUSO SABER LA VERDAD? Me lo ocultaron por mucho tiempo. Decidieron por mi. ¿Qué...quieres que los perdone?-reí íronica,-no. No los voy a perdonar-dije lentamente._

_-Yo lo se. Se que no merezco tú perdón-sollozo...mi mamá._

_-No. Ni tú, ni ningun miembro...vampirico-sonrei malevolamente,-de mi familia, merece mi perdón. Todos me engañaron-_

_Y sin dejarla decir más corri hacia mi cuarto, azoté la puerta tras de mi. Pero no me podia dejar en paz, que me siguio. Abrio la puerta sin el menor ruido._

_-Nessie...tengo algo que decirte-volté para verla,-tratamos de hacer todo lo posible...pero ellos no cambiaron de opinión. Nessie...hoy...hoy ellos te convertiran-dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_Deje de respirar._

_-¿Qué?...¿Hoy?-respiraba profundamente._

_-Si, Nessie lo siento-sollozaba nuevamente._

_-Vete de mi cuarto. ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! TU Y TODOS USTEDES ARRUINARON MI VIDA-grité._

_-Nessie nosotros...-_

_-Vete. No quiero escuchar tus explicacones-_

_-Te quiero, no lo olvides porfavor-_

_-Pues yo no. Y ya vete, quiero estar sola-traté de que las lagrimás no se salieran de mis ojos._

_En ese momento solo me acordé de una persona, queria estar con el. Queria abrazarlo, sentirme protegida, me pusé lo primero que encontre en mi closet, me cepille el cabello y bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y sin pensarlo más, sin importarme la lluvia, corri. Tenia un destino, en el cual queria llegar lo más pronto posible. El viento golpeaba mi cara al igual que lluvia, la cual hacia que las gotas se confundieran con mis lagrimás. Paré hasta ver ese lugar acogedor, La Push. Me dirigi a la casa en la que lo podia ver, cuando la vi corri aún más hasta quedar en el porche. Toqué el timbre, con mis respiración más que agitada, me sentia mareada, mi corazón latia a mil por hora._

_-¿Nessie?-_

_-Billy, hola. ¿Podría ver a Jacob?-pregunté con mi voz entrecortada._

_En ese momento Jacob bajo las escaleras._

_-¿Nessie que haces aqui?-corrio hacia el porche, vio mi mal aspecto,-pasa-me dijo despues de ver el clima, cerró la puerta tras de mi._

_-Le traere algo para que se quite su ropa, esta empapada, no quiero que se enferme-dijo Billy._

_Estaba parada, mi respiración comenzaba a regularse, ahora tiriteaba._

_Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba a Billy cerrando y abriendo cajones. Segundos despues llegó Billy con una cobija, un pantalón deportivo con su sueter._

_-Esto fue lo único que pude encontrar. Espero que no te moleste Jacob,-el negó con la cabeza,-Nessie si quieres darte una ducha, el baño esta en el piso de arriba-_

_-Gracias Billy-le dije. Tomé la ropa deportiva._

_-Preparare ¿café?-preguntó indeciso Jacob._

_Asentí con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Me tomé una ducha rapida, solo para que mi cuerpo se calentara y me dirigi a la habitación de Jacob. Era pequeña, demasidado como para la persona que dormia en ella. Me puse la ropa de Jacob, me quedaba grande, demasiado, mi diminuto cuerpo no podia verse. Me cepille mi cabello, y baje a la sala. Ahí se encontraba Jacob sentando con la televisión prendida con bajo volumen, y en la mesa de centro, se encontraban dos tazas de café._

_-Gracias-dije sentandome en el sillón más pequeño, el apago el televisor._

_-¿Quién te trajo?-preguntó._

_-Nadie-dije un poco temerosa. Jacob aventó el control de la televisión contra la pared haciendolo mil pedazos, mientras se levantaba. El ruido me hizo saltar ligeramente_

_-¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAN DEJADO VENIR SOLA, SOLA? EN EL BOSQUE HAY ANIMALES PELIGROSOS, ESTA LLOVIENDO¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?-gritó. Nunca lo habia visto así, lo cual hizo que las lagrimás se me salieran sin control, mientras apretaba ligeramente los costados de el sillón. Sollocé involuntariamente, lo cual hizo que Jacob volteara a verme, levanté mi vista con mis ojos llenos de lagrimás, nuestras miradas se encontraron y en sus ojos pudé ver dolor, culpa y arrepentimiento. Me levante._

_-Yo queria verte, eres el único que me puede entender. No le pedi permiso a nadie, me escapé. Jacob, ahora más que nunca te necesito. Hoy me convertiran, dejare de ser humana. Me voy. Te mandare la ropa despues si no te molesta-camine hasta la puerta, cuando senti un par de calientes y musculosos brazos, rodear mi cintura._

_-Perdoname Nessie, perdoname porfavor-susurró en mi oido, mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Dirigi mis manos a las de el._

_-Estas fria-dijo cubriendo mis manos con las suyas y abrazandome delicadamente para que pudiera sentir su calor. Sonrei. Me gire para poder ver su cara. Era simplemente hermoso. En sus ojos pudé ver todo lo que sentia por mi, ahora sabia que lo que los dos sentiamos el uno por el otro no era simplemente amistad, sabia que era algo más. Lleve mis manos a sus hombros, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura acercandome delicadamente a el, nuestras caras se acercaban tan lento. Ahora nuestros labios eran los que se acercaban...no habia nada que lo pudiera evitar, cerré mis ojos deseando que ese momento llegara ya, y sentí sus cálidos labios llegar lenta y delicadamente a los mios, comenzamos a movernos acompasadamente, ese beso fue dulce, tan tierno, tan delicado...tan especial. Lleve mis manos a su cabeza y lo acerque un poco más, el no puso resistencia, yo acariciaba su pelo, el llevaba ambas manos a mi espalda baja. Todos los problemas se fueron, volaron. Ahora solo disfrutaba de ese magnifico momento. Nuestro momento. Nos separamos despues de unos segundos, lentamente. Sonrei cuando nuestras frentes se unieron. El tambien lo hizo._

_-¿Que era lo que tenias que decirme?-rompí el silencio, acordandome de la nota que vi en la mañana._

_-Ya no hace falta decirtelo-_

_Tomó mi mano izquierda y entrelazamos nuestros dedos viendonos a los ojos. Así nos dirigimos hasta el sillón que tenia la cobija nos sentamos y el me cubrio con la cobija, yo lo abrace, mientras el tomaba mi mentón para despues limpiar las lagrimás._

_-Creo que tendre que comprar otro control. Lo bueno es que no me tendre que preocupar por las baterias(pilas)-sonrei,-¿ya desayunaste?-preguntó._

_-No-respondí._

_-Entonces...manos a la obra-dijo levantandose con esa hermosa sonrisa._

_-Espera te ayudo-dije levantandome tambien._

_Nos dirigimos a la pequeña cocina._

_-¿No confias en mis artes culinarias?-preguntó divertido._

_-No es eso. Es que me siento incomoda en una casa ajena y que no ayude-le conteste mientras el sacaba de uno de los cajones la caja de harina para hotcakes(pancakes)._

_-No te sientas asi en esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí,-solo sientate, y espera tu desayuno-sonrio._

_Comenzó a hacer el desayuno yo solo lo observaba, me sentia tan bien haciendolo. Me entrego el plato con el desayuno. Desayunamos, luego nos dirigimos a la sala y me volvio a cubrir con la cobija, hacia un poco de frío asi que recarge mi cabeza en su hombro._

_-Nessie, depierta-me susurraba Jake._

_-¿Qué pasó?-me sobresalte._

_-Nada malo cariño-me sonroje,-solo que, si no te lo pregunto ahora, no va a ser nunca-me acomodé,-Nessie...escapemonos. Mira se que es una locura, pero no puedo dejar que esos chupasangres te conviertan. Nos iremos lejos a donde tu quieras. Se que no te llenare de lujos como los tienes con tu familia, pero hare lo que sea para que puedamos vivir bien-me quede sin habla. Lo miraba sorprendida mientras analizaba todo lo que me habia dicho. Escaparnos. Solo el y yo, lejos de todos. Estaba a punto de decirle que si, pero un pensamiento me cruzó por la cabeza: ellos no se rendirian tan fácil. Me buscarían y podrian hacerle daño a Jake._

_-Jake, lo que me dices suena fantastico-tragué saliva,-pero ellos nos encontrarían. No quiero que te hagan daño-_

_-Por mi no te preocupes-_

_-Si me preocupo, Jake, si algo te llegara a pasar, no me lo perdonaría, no...no sabria que hacer sin ti. Quiero protegerte y si la única manera es conviertiendome. Lo haré-_

_-No. Yo no los dejare-en sus ojos se veia la ira que tenia._

_Miré el reloj._

_-Me tengo que ir. Creo que ya es hora-_

_-No, Nessie, te lo suplico-me rogo._

_-Jake no insistas. No puedo. El trato ya esta hecho, lo único que hace falta es cumplirlo, y yo soy la pieza clave-_

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos._

_-Te llevaré-y sin más nos dirigimos a la puerta. Jake me abrio la puerta de su auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa._

_-¿Te quedaras?-pregunté._

_-No quiero ver como te convierten en una de ellos-suspiré para no derramar mis lagrimás. Me baje de el auto sin decir ni una sola palabra, camine hacia el porche de mi casa sin nisiquiera voltear hacia atras, hacia mi futuro. Abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba Alice._

_-¿Nessie, estas bien?-preguntó preocupada._

_-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA. POR SU CULPA MI VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA. MIS SUENOS DESAPARECION. POR SU CULPA NO PODRE TENER UN FUTURO. DEJENME EN PAZ. NO LOS QUIERO VER-grité corriendo hacia mi habitación. Entre y azote la puerta detrás de mi, no sin antes voltear hacia la puerta y golpearla un par de veces, mientras las lagrimás volvian a hacerse presente, pero ahora mis sollozos eran más fuertes. Me recarge de espaldas contra la puerta y me fui deslizando poco a poco._

_Despues de llorar me quede dormida. _

_Desperte con los ojos ardiendome, con dolor en la espalda y cuello. Volté hacia la ventana y ya habia anochecido, me levante de donde estaba para llegar a mi cama. Alguien toco la puerta._

_-QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-grité sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Sin embargo esa persona no me hizo el más minimo caso y abrio la puerta._

_-Para que lo uses esta noche-lo dejo en el sillón de mi habitación y luego desaparecio. Me quede viendo la bolsa que lo tapaba durante unos minutos hasta que me dirigi a el. Le quite la bolsa sosteniendolo de el gancho y pude ver un vestido largo. En la parte de los pechos era de color fiucsa junto con la única manga que tenia, y la parte baja negro, venia en conjunto con unos guantes negros que me llegaban hasta el codo. Hubiera estado más que maravillada si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que estaba pasando, lo saqué y lo pusé en mi cama delicadamente. Me tomé una ducha caliente, queria tardarme una eternidad ahí, pero regrese a la realidad, me puse mi bata y me enrede una toalla en mi cabello. Poco a poco fui poniendome el vestido, que para mi gran sorpresa me quedaba justo a la medida, seguido por los guantes y por último mis zapatos. Suspié despues de cepillarme mi cabello dejandolo suelto, solo con un un pasador negro. Me sente. Ya no sería la misma despues de esa noche. Caminé hacia mi tocador para ponerme un poco de el perfume que papá me regalo. Cuando volté alguien estaba parado enfrente de mi._

_-Jacob-lo abrace, derramando más lagrimás._

_-Sssshhhh, todo esta bien-me tranquilizó acariciando mi cabello,-perdón por tratarte así. Es solo que...me duele, me duele mucho lo que te van a hacer. No quiero perderte, quiero que tu corazón siga latiendo, quiero sentir tu calidez-_

_-Solo quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidare, y que cuando todo esto termine...-me interrumpio._

_-No sigas...porfavor-dijo con cierto dolor._

_-Supongo que no te quedaras-_

_-No. Me duele Nessie, me duele lo que te van a hacer-_

_Acaricie su cabello con mis manos, el me acercó a su cuerpo y nos envolvimos en un beso de dolor. Ninguno de los dos se queria despegar de los labios del otro, pero despues de unos segundos la magia se termino, nos separamos lentamente de el suave beso. Alguien tocó la puerta y sin ninguna autorización entro._

_-Ya es hora-dijo la pequeña vampira rubia abriendo la puerta aún más. Mire a Jacob._

_-Volvere-traté de dedicarle una sonrisa de confianza. El no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta. La tal Jane cerró la puerta de mi habitación, mientras caminaba atrás de mi. Suspiré antes de caminar hacia la sala, mis pasos eran cortos y firmes a la vez. Llegué hasta las escaleras cuando percibi que olia a rosas, baje lentamente las escaleras y me sorprendio ver docenas de rosas rojas decorando la sala, en conjunto con velas rojas, olia exquisito._

_-Renesmee...hermosa, hermosa-dijo Aro acercandose a mi, tomando mi mano._

_Alguien me detuvo mientras caminaba con Aro._

_-Hija, perdón-dijo mi papá._

_-Querian que esto pasara, aqui lo tienen. Disfrutenlo-dije fríamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre y llegaba hasta al centro de la sala._

_-Hoy es el dia en que nuestra querida Renesmee será una de nosotros-comenzó Aro,-por lo tanto tendre que decidir quien la convertira-lo miramos confundidos,-no, no seré yo-guardo silencio por unos minutos, mientras miraba a todos los miembros de su guardia,-Alec-_

_Jacob POV._

_El beso tan deseado y esperado para mi en todos estos años, por fin habia llegado sin que yo me lo esperara. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan dulces. Estaba feliz._

_Pero ahora, lloraba en la playa de La Push, lloraba por el amor de mi vida. En estos momentos Nessie estara retorciendose de dolor mientras el veneno de uno de esos asquerosos chupasangre recorre su cuerpo._

_Hoy la perdería._

_No sabia porque pensaba eso, solo lo presentia._

_Estaba hermosa con ese vestido._

_El viento era casi inaudible. Todo estaba tan tranquilo._

_Hasta que un grito se escucho a lo lejos._

_Mi corazón se partio en mil pedazos._

_Alec POV._

_-Alec-_

_Me quede inmóvil. _

_¿Yo?_

_Yo iba a probar su deliciosa sangre, la deseaba tanto, pero no me esperaba esa propuesta._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza baja. Llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba y mi maestro Aro me dio la mano de Renesmee, yo la tomé delicadamente. La lleve hasta la pared de la sala, ahora tomé las dos manos de Renesmee y la extendi hacia arriba de su cabeza, mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con mi mano izquierda._

_Nessie POV._

_Mi corazón latia incontrolablemente._

_El. Alec me iba a transformar. El era la última persona en la que pense me convertiria y mirendme ahora, su mano izquierda sujetaba mis muñecas y su boca iba directamente a mi cuello, me miró por una milésima de segundo, antes de que su frio y exquisito aliento rosara mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente. Me quede inmovil. _

_Sus frios labios tocaron mi cuello finalmente depositando un ¿beso? casi instantaneo, la respuesta a mi pregunta desaparecio de mi mente al sentir sus frios y firmes dientes enterrados en mi cuello, succionando mi sangre._

_Alec POV._

_Su sangre era tan exquisita, tan dulce, era la sangre más deliciosa que jamás habia probado en toda mi existencia. La disfrutaba, mi garganta poco a poco dejo de arder mientras la sangre pasaba por ella. _

_Traté de no pasarme, en el fondo no queria matarla. Cuando crei conveniente, me retire delicadamente de su cuello, para cargarla y llevarla hasta el sillón más cercano. La acosté delicadamente mientras ponia ambas de sus manos en su estomago._

_Todo se quedo en silencio durante un momento._

_De repente los gritos de Renesmee se hicieron presente. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero, no podia evitar gritar. Ahora mi veneno estaba en sus venas, recorria cada parte de su cuerpo, cada organo y por último el corazón. _

_Los gritos duraron unos minutos más, mientras todos guardaban silencio. Su familia mostraba la tristeza en su cara._

_Hasta que los gritos cesaron._

_Su cara, facciones y cuerpo habian cambiado._

_Seguia siendo una adolescente y tenia esas facciones, pero su cuerpo no parecia la de una._

_Nessie POV._

_Me quemaba, me ardia, era como fuego puro recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo grité. Grité de dolor, de desesperación, queria que se acabara este dolor, el fuego llegó hasta mi corazón, de pronto algo frio lo cubrio y mi corazón fue dejando de palpitar lentamente._

_Por fin el fuego dejo de quemarme. _

_El sufrimiento habia terminado._

_Solo podia escuchar las débiles gotas de lluvia caer. Solo eso._

_¿Esperen? Podia escuchar claramente las gotas de lluvia._

_Lentamente comence a abrir los ojos. _

_Creí que estar en el cielo, cuando vi a un ángel con cara de niño, viendome fijamente, su rostro era perfecto y mostraba seriedad y un poco de preocupación. Pero, ¿quién era?_

_En ese lugar, que parecia ser una sala habia más personas igual de perfectas que ese ángel. Unos con ojos rojos y vestimentas negras y otros con ojos dorados y ropa muy bien combinada._

_Me sente elegantemente en el sillón viendo mis manos envueltas por unos finos guantes._

_-¿Comó estas?-preguntó serio un hombre de cabello negro, mientras se acercaba un poco a mi._

_Automáticamente me levante de el sillón poniendome en una posición inusual, de la cual me sorpendio._

_-Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño?-me respondio otro hombre de cabellos negros pero que mostraba ser más grande que los demás._

_-¿Quienes son?-pregunte, más bien exigi saber._

_Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio._

_-¿Quién soy?-solté esa pregunta sin que siquiera la hubiera pensado._

_-¿No sabes quien eres?-pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros que hablo primero conmigo._

_-No-_

_**Chan, chan, chan, chan!**_

_**Muuuyyyy largo lo sé. Se me pasó la mano.**_

_**Pero espero que les haya gustado. Y que el cap. haya valido la pena por la tardanza y la fuerza de voluntad para no dormirse mientras leian este capi XD.**_

_**Bueno quiero aclarar una cosa: se que la transformación de Nessie fue diferente, pero descubriran porque mientras sigue la trama.**_

_**Gracias por apoyarme hermosas lectoras/es y espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Qué les parecio el beso de Nessie y Jacob?**_

_**O ¿creen ustedes que fue mejor el beso instantaneo que le dio Alec a Nessie?**_

_**Comenten me gustaria saber sus opiniones!**_

_**Bueno ya me colgue en la platica.**_

_**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Comente pliz, kiero saber que les parecio!**_

_**Antes de irme les quiero decir que estoy trabajando en mi perfil. Para que puedan ver la vestimenta de Nessie y de los demás personajes. Espero terminar mi perfil pronto!**_

_**Kuidense, besos!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Partida

_** "Partida"**_

_**Hola! Queridisimas lectoras! Disculpen por tardarme, pero es que tambien me desanime =( en el capi anterior pues no recibi ningun review, y bueno eso a todas las escritoras las desanima, pero no me entristezco. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Ahora disfruten de este capi.**_

_-Tu eres...-dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Tu eres Renesmee, una neófita. Yo soy Aro-extendio su mano. La tomé y luego de que el tal Aro me hubiera dedicado una pequeña reverencia, beso mi mano._

_-¿Una neófita?-pregunté confundida._

_-Eres una vampira, solo que recien convertida-me explico,-supongo que tienes sed-afirmo con una sonrisa. En ese momento me di cuenta del gran ardor en mi garganta._

_-Supongo-dije poniendo mi mano derecha en mi cuello,-así que soy una vampira. Lo siento no...no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo quien soy-dije casi histerica._

_-Tranquila, ahora estas con nosotros, nada te pasara-contesto un hombre de ojos dorados, parecian ser de otro clan. Trató de acercarse, pero se lo impedi gruñiendo de enojo._

_-Querida, acepta nuestra invitación a cazar para saciar tu sed-me dijo Aro, estaba a punto de aceptar pero en ese momento un hombre musculoso, entro por la puerta cerca de el gran ventanal de la casa, sin playera, de ojos negros, con un olor a perro, y que tenia sangre en sus venas._

_-Nessie, ¿comó estas?-¿Quié era esa tal Nessie? Trató de acercarse a mi, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Aro y a su clan. En ese momento senti que los tenia que proteger, así que me puse adelante de Aro con pose defensiva mientras le gruñia a el hombre. Se paralizo al instante que le gruñi. De repente unas olas de relajación llegaron hasta mi, lentamente comence a ponerme derecha._

_-Lo que quiero es irme de aqui-gruñi enojada._

_-Pero...-trato de argumentar el hombre musculoso._

_-¿Quisieras formar parte de mi clan?-me propuso Aro._

_-Si-respondi firmemente,-quiero irme con ustedes-_

_-Perfecto-sonrio Aro._

_-¡TU NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR!-gritó el mismo hombre de ojos dorados._

_-¿Y porque no?-le pregunté retadora._

_-Porque tu...-_

_-Mi querido Edward, ella ah tomado su decisión-dijo Aro._

_-Además tu no me puedes mandar...nisiquiera te conozco-dije fríamente,-¿podemos irnos ahora? No puedo aguantar este olor a perro, ni las preguntas de estos deconocidos-dije cortante._

_-Por supuesto mi querida Renesmee. En nuestro hogar te explicaremos todo-_

_Caminamos hacia la puerta donde ese hombre con olor asqueroso habia entrado, y salimos de ahí._

_-Solo siguenos-me dijo un vampiro de pelo rubio,-por cierto, soy Demetri-_

_Corrimos por el bosque de ese lugar, entre la lluvia hasta llegar a un antiguo pero hermoso castillo, entramos. No se escuchaba ningun ruido._

_-Este es nuestro hogar,¿que te parece Renesmee?-me pregunto Aro._

_-Es hermoso-conteste, viendo cada detalle de el castillo. Llegamos hasta un gran salón en el que habia tres tronos en medio, Aro y sus hermanos se sentaron en lo que supuse eran sus respectivos tronos. Por su parte el niño con cara de angel se paró en un lugar especifico junto con una vampira muy parecida a él. No me habia dado cuenta pero mi mirada estaba fija en la suya, no supé que hacer en ese momento, el notó mi nerviosismo y sonrio de una forma que casi me derretia._

_-Me gustaría saber las reglas que hay que seguir y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso-pedí._

_-Eso me parece perfecto Renesmee. Demetri-llamó Aro,-tu le explicaras-_

_Demetri hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras caminaba hacia la gran puerta, mientras yo lo seguia, corrio a velocidad vampirica hasta un gran salón._

_-Veo que eres muy rápida-dijo Demetri dandome la espalda._

_-Dimelo tú-respondi fríamente, el solo rio._

_-Si que lo eres. Sientate porfavor-hice lo que el me pidio,-la cena vendra pronto y no tengo intenciones de quedarme sin cenar, así que te explicare todo rápido-comenzo,-Bien, los tres vampiros que estan sentados en los tronos son nuestros maestros, y así les tienes que llamar. Nosotros somos los Vulturis, y nuestra misión es hacer cumplir las reglas, nosotros somos los encargados de que los demás vampiros las sigan al igual que nosotros, y si no lo hacen...sufriran las consecuencias. Cuando nosotros nos enteramos de que algun clan rompio una regla, la más minima, primero: los espiamos. Y si vemos que el asunto es más serio entonces les comunicamos a nuestros maestros lo que esta pasando, ellos toman cartas en el asunto y si lo requiere les hacemos una pequeña visita...-Demetri me siguio explicando y yo lo oia con mucha atención, hasta que termino._

_-Tengo una pregunta-el asintio para que siguiera,-¿porque los vampiros que estaban en esa casa tenian ojos dorados y nosotros rojos?-pregunté._

_-Es que ellos toman sangre de animales y nosotros sangre de ojos son rojos, porque eres una neófita, el cambio de color de tus ojos depende la comida que eligas-contesto Demetri._

_-¿Y cual es mejor?-Demetri solto una fuerte carcajada._

_-Si la sangre de animal fuera mejor no convertiriamos personas, convertiriamos animales-sonrio Demetri._

_Yo solo asentí._

_-¿Sabes? La fase vampirica te sienta muy bien-dijo Demetri viendome a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi,-estas radiante-acaricio mi mejilla,-tu piel es tan suave...y tus labios tan carnosos-dijo acercandose a mi. Sus labios iban directamente a los mios yo me quede inmóvil mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente, ahora sus labios rosaban los mios._

_-La cena esta aqui-se oyo una voz de angeles, que hizo que Demetri se alejara de mi a velocidad vampirica._

_-Ya vamos-respondio Demetri de mala gana. Me tendio su mano la cual la tomé para levantarme,-espero que sigamos teniendo estas charlas más a menudo. Si tienes una pregunta, solo llamame-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Graicas, lo tomare en cuenta-al parecer me la iba a pasar muy bien aqui._

_Regresamos al gran cuarto, donde Aro estaba dandoles la bienvenida a unas personas extrajeras, al parecer, de repente todos los vampiros comenzaron a cazar, cual animales fueran, a los aterrados humanos. Yo me quede ahí parada no sabia que hacer, sabia perfectamente que no les iba a pedir permiso a las personas para beber su sangre, pero Demetri no me habia hablado acerca de como cazar._

_-Toma-esa dulce y hermosa voz se oyo en mi oido, llevaba a un hombre como de treinta años, sujetadolo en la parte trasera de la playera,-solo sigue tus institnos-susurró. Sujete al hombre, mientras el caminaba lentamente detrás de mi. Su aroma me enloquecio, me desconecto del mundo. Cuando finalmente regrese, hice exactamente lo que el me dijo: segui mis instintos. Acerque al hombre al tiempo que acercaba mi boca a su cuello y cuando me di cuenta, ya no habia más sangre en su cuerpo inmovil. Lo tiré y comence cazar a los humanos que corrian despavoridos. En questión de segundos los cuerpos que alguna vez corrieron por todo el gran salón, se encontraban en el suelo, inmoviles._

_-Alec, quiero que le enseñes a Renesmee su recamara-dijo Aro, despues de pararse nuevamente adelante de su trono._

_Así que el nombre de ese angel es Alec. El hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_-¿En donde desea que sea su recamara?-preguntó con respeto._

_-Quiero que este cerca de la tuya-sonrio Aro._

_-Como usted diga, maestro-dijo antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia, me miro por una milésima de segundo, y comenzo a caminar._

_-Gracias, maestro-no me acostumbraba a esa palabra, y al parecer el lo noto._

_-Renesmee, dime maestro hasta que te sientas comoda-dijo sonriendo._

_-Se lo agradezco. Trataré de acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible-dije, el solo sonrio, yo solo incliné levemente mi cabeza. Y me dirigi tambien a la puerta para salir._

_-Mañana Jane te llevara ropa nueva, para que te puedas cambiar-vi mi vestimenta, mi pecho estaba lleno de sangre y parte de mi vestido._

_Alec me abrio la puerta caballerosamente, y despues comenzó a caminar delante de mi. Llegamos hasta una puerta casi como las demás, de madera oscura, la manija parecia estar hecha de oro puro. Nuevamente Alec la abrio, dejando ver una gran cama, con sabanas color vino, cerca de ella habia una ventana con cortinas de el mismo color, en la pared de el lado derecho habia un tocador, con un gran espejo colgando en la pared, casi en la esquina de la misma pared habia una puerta, la cual supuse era el baño, en la pared izquierda habia una pequeña mesita con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, y un closet, caminé lentamente viendo cada detalle. Rosé el tocador, la mesa, las rosas, miré el baño, el cual tenia una gran tina. Abri el closet, el cual tenia una bata negra, me quede sorprendida al ver lo enorme que era. Por último llegué a la cama, aún no sabia porque habia una, acaricie las sabanas, me quede sorprendida al ver lo suave y finas que eran, mis dedos se deslizaban como si estuviera tocando el agua._

_-Es hermoso-hablé por fin,-las sabanas son...tan...suaves-me di media vuelta y me quede pasmada al ver su cara a solo centimetros de la mia._

_-Espero que te guste-su aliento era tan embriagador._

_-Me encanta-logré decir, perdida en sus ojos, ¡esto no podia pasarme!-la recamara esta divina-dije girandome._

_-Te dejare sola para que te duches. Mi recamara esta de ese lado-señalo la pared donde estaba el gran tocador,-si necesitas algo-sonrio._

_-Gracias. Estaré bien-corrio a velocidad vampira hasta la puerta._

_-Bienvenida al clan Vulturi-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Llene la tina de agua y le agregue jabón que rapidamente hizo miles de burbujas. De repente me di cuenta que no tenia nada que ponerme, regrese al closet y toma la bata de baño, le quite el gancho y me dirigi nuevamente al baño, el agua estaba muy caliente pero no me importo, me relaje jugue con las burbujas un poco, luego rocé mi suave pero fria y dura piel. Finalmente me puse la bata de baño y entre a mi habitación, me di cuenta que habia algo en mi cama, llegue hasta ella y habia un vestido negro sin mangas, que mostraba un poco de tela roja en la parte de abajo, me vesti y me cepille el cabello dejandolo suelto, me asombro lo increiblemente lacio que estaba. Decidi salir para conocer mejor el castillo, ya que desde ahora era mi nuevo hogar. Caminé hacia donde estaba la habitación de Alec, respirando profuntamente su escencia, segui caminando. _

_-¿Qué haces tan solita?-se oyo una voz en mi espalda. Me giré._

_-Solo paseaba-respondi simplemente._

_-Yo te puedo enseñar el castillo-dijo pícaramente._

_-Gracias Demetri pero preferiria recorrer el castillo sola-conteste educadamente._

_-Vamos, yo eh vivido aqui por mucho tiempo y se muchos lugares donde...-sabia a lo que se referia._

_-En realidad estoy esperando a alguien-lo interrumpi._

_-Se podria saber¿quién es?-pregunto._

_-A...-_

_-A mi-_

_Jacob POV._

_Ver como defendia a sus asesinos, ver como me miraba con esa furia, verla curzar esa puerta, me dejo paralizado. No supé que pasó despues._

_-¡Jacob!¡Jacob me escuchas!-gritaba Bella, mientras todos los Cullen estaban a mi alrededor, no supé como habia llegado hasta el sillón. En ese momento parpade como cien veces, al darme cuenta lo mucho que me ardian los ojos._

_-Si-respondi secamente._

_-¿Qué pasó?Te fuiste-dijo Bella._

_-¿Y que querias que hiciera despues de lo que pasó? ¿Qué les deseara un buen viaje?-grité levantandome de el sillón._

_-Entiende Jacob, todos estamos mal por la partida de Renesmee-dijo Edward._

_-¿Pero que pasó?¿Porque la dejaron ir?-pregunte casi implorando una respuesta._

_-Ella...perdio la memoria, no, no recuerda, no nos recuerda-contesto Bella susurrando las últimas palabras._

_-¿Y porque no le dijeron la verdad?-_

_-Porque eso la iba a confundir más. Antes de que tu llegaras, ella estaba casi histerica al no saber quien era-contesto Alice._

_-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?¿Como la vamos a traer de regreso?-_

_-No lo sabemos todavia-contesto Rosalie._

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Se que es corto...y tambien siento mucho la tardanza ='( no eh tenido tiempo de verdad! El fin de semana pasado estaba a punto de terminar este capi...pero tengo una clase que no se en español como se diga pero aqui se llama "child development" donde te tienes que encargar de un muñeco que le tienes que dar de comer, cambiarlo, eruptarlo y dormirlo, y no me daba tiempo para hacer nada.**_

_**Bueno ya saben hermosas lectoras sus reviews me animan!**_

_**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Tratare de no tardarme tanto!**_


	21. Chapter 21 sorpresa

_**"Sorpresa"**_

_**Hola queridas lectoras! Bueno ps aki con un nuevo capi!**_

_**Queria disculparme por la tardanza tan larga, pero tengo que ser honesta con ustedes, la verdad es que ya tenia algo escrito y tenia la idea de como escribir este capi, pero la verdad la inspiración no llegaba y por mas que trataba no podia escribir. Lo siento de verdad.**_

_**Aún así, agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado. Y espero me disculpen.**_

_**Bueno ahora disfruten de el capi!**_

_Alec POV._

_Estaba en la biblioteca de el castillo, tratando de leer, no podia dejar de pensar en Renesmee y no se porque me pasaba eso. Saber que estaba aqui, que solo una pared nos separaba, poder oler su exquisita escencia, me desesperaba, queria tocarla, besarla, sentirla. _

_-__Vamos, yo eh vivido aqui por mucho tiempo y se muchos lugares donde...-ese era Demetri._

_-En realidad estoy esperando a alguien-lo interrumpio una voz femenina, Renesmee, o sea que Demetri se le estaba insinuando a Renesmee. Demetri la enredaria para hacer lo que el quisiera, no supé como sucedio pero cuando me di cuenta estaba dirigiendome hacia la puerta para salvar a Renesmee._

_-Se podria saber¿quién es?-pregunto Demetri._

_Era el momento de actuar._

_-A...-dijo Renesmee pensando en alguien._

_-A mi-dije desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Me dirigi a velocidad vampirica donde estaba ella,-yo le enseñare el castillo-me dirigi hacia ella-siento la tardanza, ¿nos vamos?-ella solo se limito a asentir mientras me miraba confundida. Pose mi mano en su espalda baja y pude sentir como se tensaba ._

_-Esta bien, creo que lo dejaremos para otro dia-dijo Demetri con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Me temo que eso no sucedera, Renesmee estara muy ocupada en aprender muchas cosas ya que es una neófita-le dije friamente._

_Demetri solo se limito a sonreir. Caminamos hacia un corredor quedando lejos de Demetri._

_-Gracias-dijo Renesmee rompiendo el silencio,-en realidad no sabia como hacer para zafarme de el-sonrio un poco, que hermosa sonrisa, que melidiosa voz...me limite a contestar._

_-No te preocupes, el siempre es así,-le sonrei-¿asi que quieres conocer el castillo?-pregunte cambiando de tema._

_-En realidad si, para eso sali, este sera mi nuevo hogar¿no es así?-asentí-asi que me gustaría conocerlo._

_-Perfecto-la guie por cada rincón del castillo, y ella cada vez se quedaba más impresionada. Hasta entrar a el pasillo más especial del castillo._

_-En este pasillo estan las pinturas de los maestros y de sus esposas-le dije._

_-¡Wow! Ellas son, hermosas-dijo mientras recorria con la mirada cada pintura._

_-Si-__**pero tu lo eres más**__, gritó mi vocecilla interna, al punto de hacerme gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero me contuve, ¿no podia estar...?_

_-Hasta que los encuentro-dijo la voz de Félix a mis espaldas._

_-¿Qué pasá Félix?-pregunte._

_-El maestro Aro desea ver a Renesmee y tambien a ti-_

_-En seguida vamos-respondi,-¿nos vamos?-pregunte despues de que Félix se retirara de el pasillo._

_-Si, pero antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta-dijo un poco dudosa._

_-Adelante-lo pensó unos segundos._

_-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que estare muy ocupada?-pregunto finalmente._

_-Tienes que aprender a defenderte, además tenemos que descubrir el poder que tienes-le respondi con una sonrisa._

_-Oh. Aro nos espera-dijo y corrimos a velocidad vampirica hasta el salón donde se encontraban los tronos._

_-Maestro-me limite a decir haciendo una pequeña reverencia en el momento que me paré enfrente de los tronos._

_-¡Alec que alegria!-dijo mi maestro con una sonrisa,-Renesmee, estas radiante-_

_-Gracias Aro-_

_-¿Nos mando llamar maestro?-pregunte con respeto._

_-Asi es mi querido Alec. Comencemos con Renesmee-bajo las pequeñas escaleras-como ya sabras tenemos que descubrir cual es tu don además de que te enseñaremos a pelear y defenderte-ella asintio-tu primera lección comenzara mañana-_

_-Claro Aro-se limito a decir Renesmee._

_-En cuanto a ti Alec. Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Aro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿sorpresa para mi?_

_-Se lo agradezco maestro, si no es tanta mi imprudencia podria preguntar,¿qué es?-_

_-Lo sabras muy pronto. Adelante...Lucy-dijo al tiempo que sentaba en su trono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿quién era esa tal Lucy?_

_De la oscuridad de un lugar de el salón una joven de unos 16 años salio, su piél era blanca como la de cualquier vampiro, sus ojos rojos, cabello café...me recordaba a alguien. Camino hacia mi._

_-Hola...Alec-dijo con una sonrisa, y con un poco de ilusión. Me quede sin habla, ¿quién era?_

_-Alec, es dificil de explicar pero estoy seguro que te acordaras de aquella cena, hace dos años-comenzo mi maestro Aro, le puse la maxima atención-la joven que tomaste en tus brazos para tomarte toda su sangre y despues tirarla al suelo, pensando que no tenia vida-_

_En ese momento una imagen vino a mi mente. Esa extranjera la cual se habia enamorado de mi._

_-Lo recuerdo maestro-dije sin expresión alguna, ¡porfavor que no crean lo que estoy pensando...!_

_-En realidad no habia muerto. La convertiste Alec, le diste la inmortalidad...para que viviera junto a ti-la última oración retumbo en mi cabeza como cien veces._

_-No lo entiendo maestro-dije con un poco de neviosismo._

_-Si Alec, nos dimos cuenta que ella es tu __cantante__-¡No!_

_-Maestro yo...-la tal Lucy no me dejo terminar._

_-Sshh-me calló poniendo su dedo indice en mi boca,-ya estamos juntos-sonrio._

_-Yo me retiro, Aro, parece que ya no me necesita más aqui-dijo Renesmee._

_-Claro Renesmee, puedes retirarte-sonrio mi maestro._

_-Maestro si me permite...-fui interrumpido nuevamente._

_-¡Claro que te lo permito Alec!¡Vayan disfruten de su amor!-dijo mi maestro sonriendo._

_-Maestro...-pero me ignoro haciendo señales para que me fuera con la tal Lucy a hacer no se que ¡Pero que rayos les pasaba hoy que no me dejaban terminar una sola frase!_

_-Vamos Alec, ya tendras tiempo para hablar con nuestro maestro-dijo divertida, mientras jaloneaba mi brazo derecho. No tuve otra opción más que obedecer, sali de el salón con ella jalandome._

_-¿Y bien, donde esta tu habitación?-¿Qué?_

_-¿Mi habitación para qué?-le dije un poco confundido._

_-¡Vamos Alec! Recuerda que soy tu CANTANTE-dijo antas de guiñarme un ojo._

_La guie hasta mi habitación de mala gana, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Renesmee, su escencia era suave, no se intensifico en ningun momento, ¿eso quiere decir que no llego a su habitación desde que se retiro del salón? Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, la abri lentamente y deje que ella pasara primero, cerre la puerta detrás de mi y cuando me gire la tenia enfrente, poso sus manos en mi cuello y con una sonrisa fue acercandose._

_-Bien ya te mostre mi habitación ahora te mostrare la tuya-dije alejandome de ella, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara._

_-¿Mi habitación?-preguntó confundida._

_-Si. No prensaras quedarte aqui-le dije friamente._

_-De hecho, si lo pensaba. Porfavor Alec, estamos en el siglo XXl, es el siglo de la libertad. No seas anticuado-_

_-No se a lo que te refieres. Y tampoco se que te tiene que ver el siglo en esto-_

_-En que no importa si nos casamos o no, yo te pertenezco-me sonrio._

_-Creo que se a lo que te refieres ahora. Lucy, no lo hago por eso, hay cosas que debo aclarar, porque yo no quiero vivir asi-_

_-¿Vivir como? Alec entiendelo, somos el uno para el otro. Tú me escogiste, me escogiste para vivir contigo por toda la eternidad. No me vengas con excusas. Porfavor-me dijo confundida._

_-No son excusas, porfavor Lucy, cuando todo esto se aclare, lo entenderas. Ahora acompañame, te enseñare tu recamara-dije haciendole un ademan hacia la puerta._

_-¿Es por alguien más? Si, hay alguien más, pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa Alec voy a luchar por ti, por mi feliz eternidad contigo. Y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino-dijo dirigiendose hacia el pasillo._

_Renesmee POV._

_No se que fue lo que senti cuando escuche a Aro decir que Alec ya tenia una ¿cantante? Aún no sabia que significaba eso. Pero al escuchar que Alec ya la tenia hizo que un sentimiento extraño se colocara en mi pecho. Queria destrozar todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente._

_Ahora deberian de estar en su habitación, amandose, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. ¿Pero porque me dolia tanto?_

_Me dirigi a mi habitación, pensando en una ducha para relajarme, pero no estaba sola._

_-¿Jane?-pregunte confundida. ¡Vaya esa si que era una sorpresa! _

_No habia visto a Jane desde que llegue a Volterra._

_-Solo vine a dejarte esto. Para el entrenamiento-dijo friamente. En mi cama habia un pantalón oscuro con una playera gris con estampado._

_-Gracias-fue lo único que dije._

_Ella no dijo nada y con aires de superioridad se dirigio hacia la puerta._

_Me duché y me quede en mi cuarto por el resto de la noche. Mañana empezarian mis entrenamientos._

_Jacob POV._

_La extrañaba tanto. Todo me recordaba a ella. La playa, el bosque...todo. Me dirigi hacia su habitación, al abrirla su escencia inundo mis fosas nasales, y yo complacido la inhale._

_-Nessie, te extraño tanto, vuelve porfavor-susurré dirigiendome hacia su cama, estaba llena de recuerdos, no pudé contenerme más y lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo habia hecho. De dolor, decepción, de amor._

_-Tranquilo Jacob, ella regresara-dijo Bella, que en ese momento acariciaba mi espalda._

_-¿Porqué la vida se empeña en quitarme lo que más quiero?-pregunté mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla._

_-Eso era lo pensaba yo cuando Edward se fue de mi lado-dijo dulcemente._

_-Si. Pero el regreso. ¿Y Nessie? Nessie no regresara porque ella no nos recuerda-dije mientras sentia un dolor inmenso en el pecho._

_-A todos nos duele Jacob. Toda la familia esta destrozada. Pero no nos podemos quedar asi, tenemos que hacer algo. Quiero recueperar a mi hija-dijo mientras sollozaba. _

_Compartiamos el mismo dolor, por la misma persona, con un amor distinto. Asi que en un impulso de deseperación, de el dolor que compartiamos, abracé a Bella, a mi mejor amiga, mientras las lagrimas volvian a hacerse presentes. Ella me correspondio el abrazo y así duramos unos minutos, sintiendo el dolor mutuo._

_La amó, amó a Nessie y la tengo que recuperar por este amor tan grande, inmenso, eterno que le tengo, y no descansare hasta traerla a su casa, con su famila._

_**¿Que les parecio?**_

_**Porfavor haganmelo saber con un review.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Este nuevo personaje me lo saqué de la manga, pare serles honesta no la tenia en mis planes, pero hace tiempo se me vino la idea de meterla, pero la trama que tengo en mente sera la misma, solo que con unos obstaculos más.**_

_**¿Saben quien es la nueva integrante de los Vulturi? Sale en un capi!**_

_**Bueno nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora acutalizare pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones, Yey! Asi que tendre mas tiempo para escribir y subir los capis, igual ahora que ya se me vino la inspiración.**_

_**Hermosas lectoras, espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad, que se la pasen super con su familia y amigos, y que disfruten de ese momento para compartir con los seres queridos! Disfruten el momento sin preocuparse de el mañana. Y que la felicidad y armonia reine en sus horgares en estas fechas especiales. Besos y buenos deseos para todas/os ustedes!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Planes

_**"Planes"**_

_**Hola! Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Porfavor acepten mis disculpas. Se que abandone la historia por mucho tiempo y tambien se que ninguna excusa justifica la tardanza, porfavor no sean malitas y disculpenme ¿si? **_

_**Tan siquiera porque es dia del Amor y la Amistad =)**_

_**Y hablando de eso...les quiero desear un ¡Feliz dia del Amor y la Amistad!**_

_**Este es un regalito para todas mis hermosas lectoras que han seguido mi historia y para las que apenas estan leyendo esta historia tambien.**_

_**Tambien les kiero agradecer a los que han leido mi historia!**_

_**Ahora si! Disfruten de este capi!**_

_**En una parte me inspire por una canción asi que esten pendientes cuando diga: Play.**_

_Renesmee POV._

_El amanecer salio más rapido de lo que yo esperaba. Suspiré antes de llegar al baño, darme un ducha y vestirme con la ropa que Jane me habia dado la noche anterior. Corri a velocidad vampirica hasta el salón donde Félix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Lucy y los maestros me esperaban._

_-Espero no haber llegado tarde, maestro-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tal como los demás hacian._

_-Para nada, Renesmee, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Aro sonriendo,-bien hoy es tu primer dia de entrenamiento. Por lo cual me gustaría ver tu fortaleza primero-dijo bajando las pequeñas escaleras._

_-Como usted ordene-dije con respeto._

_-Félix-chasqueó los dedos Aro mientras Félix se ponia a su lado, se volvio hacia mi,-tu primera lección-dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigia hacia su trono._

_Félix se pusó enfrente de mi sonriendo poniendose en posición de ataque, mientras sonreia maliciosamente, hicé lo mismo ¿porqué sonreia yo así? No lo sé, lo único que sé fue que mi otra yo salio. Sin que yo me lo esperara Félix me aventó hacia la pared, haciendo que esta se destrozara, cai al suelo, no sin antes acomodarme para que mis pies cayeran primero. Me levante lentamente y corri a velocidad vampirica hacia Félix de enfrente, el me esperaba sonriendo, pero de repente me dirigi a su espalda, haciendo que el se confundiera, mientras yo lo arrojaba hacia la misma pared donde me habia aventado._

_-¡Bravo!¡Vaya que eres fuerte, Renesmee!-dijo Aro alegre,-Demetri, tu turno. Ahora veremos tu habilidad-_

_Demetri se puso en posición de ataque no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Yo solo sonrei._

_Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar a centimetros. Trató de golpearme pero lo esquive con dificultad, hizo lo mismo y esta vez el golpe hizo que me arrastrara por el piso de espaldas, traté de levantarme lo más rapido que pudé, mientras Demetri se acercaba a velocidad vampirica, hasta que quedara enfrente de mi viendome, pusé presión en mis pies para levantarme haciendo que, de alguna forma, Demetri cayera arriba de mi._

_-Eso fue al próposito-sonrio pícaramente._

_-Depende de como lo quieras tomar-conteste tambien sonriendo._

_-No estuvo mal para ser una neófita-contesto Aro, mientras Demetri se levantaba y me ayudaba._

_-Claro con un poco más de práctica...-lo escuchaba con atención hasta que un dolor me hizo doblarme, ¿era eso normal? El dolor era tan intenso que no pudé evitar gritar y arrodillarme por la agonia que estaba pasando._

_-Jane, querida, ¿qué haces? Te ordeno que te detengas-dijo Aro, en ese momento el dolor paro._

_-Lo siento maestro, solo queria saber si tenia el mismo poder que...bueno ya sabe-contesto inocentemente Jane._

_-Si, pero no era el momento-dijo Aro esta vez serio._

_-Lo siento maestro-dijo Jane bajando la cabeza "apenada" mientras sonreia por lo bajo disimuladamente._

_Demetri me ayudo a levantarme delicadamente._

_-Siento lo que acaba de ocurrir mi querida Renesmee, ahora ve a tu recamara a descansar-_

_-Como usted ordene-dije al tiempo que me daba la vuelta, caminé hacia las puertas de madera cuando de repente senti unos brazos rodearme la cintura._

_-Permiteme ayudarte-susurró en mi oido._

_Yo no dije nada, deje que el me ayudara ya que en ese momento sentia muy débiles mis pies._

_Alec POV._

_-¡Vaya! Veo que Demetri no pierde tiempo en encontrar una nueva victima-sonrio mi maestro Aro,-ya pueden retirarse. Y Jane que esto no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo esta vez serio mi maestro. Jane solo asintio,-los espero en la cena-todos salimos en silencio, en cuanto estuve afuera de el salón, tomé a Jane por el codo llevandola hacia una habitación vacia._

_-¡¿Qué te pasa, Alec? Sueltame-sus ojos flameaban de enojo, pero sabia que no usaría su poder conmigo._

_-¿Porqué lastimaste a Renesmee?-demandé saber._

_-¿Qué? Te interesa saber-dijo Jane deshaciendose de mi agarre,-Alec que no se te olvide lo que fue, una híbrida, un peligro para nuestra especie. Digo-sonrio,-por lo que menos que pague un poco de la verguenza que pasamos al intentar deshacernos de ella-_

_-Si eso ya lo sé, pero ahora ella esta con nosotros. Escucha muy bien Jane, no la vuelvas a lastimar o si no, no solamente sufriras las consecuencias con Aro, conmigo tambien, hermanita-dije con sarcasmo,-recuerdalo-dije en tono amenazante mientras apuntaba con mi dedo indice la cien. Caminé hacia la puerta._

_-¿Qué, la híbrida te interesa?-pregunto burlonamente._

_-En primera ya no es una híbrida-dije volteandome,-y en segunda que te importa si me interesa o no. Ese es mi problema-respondi groseramente._

_-Pues más vale que te apures, porque al parecer Demetri te esta ganando-sonrio burlonamente._

_-Piensa lo que quieras-conteste más enojado que antes. Caminé hacia la la puerta para dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando escuche unos susurros en la habitación de Renesmee._

_-¿Comó te sientes?-preguntó Demetri._

_-Mejor. Esa bruja tiene un don muy poderoso-sonrei inconsientemente al escuchar a Renesmee insultar inocentemente a mi hermana._

_-Si que lo tiene-coincidio Demetri,-llamame si necesitas...algo-terminó en doble sentido._

_-Espera. Demetri, ¿me podrías decir que es una __cantante__?-preguntó timídamente Renesmee._

_-¿Porqué la pregunta?-_

_-Simple curiosidad-contesto Renesmee._

_-Bien. Una __cantante__ es una persona que su sangre es irresistible solo para un vampiro, es...como podria decirlo...como su alma gemela, y el vampiro lo sabe con solo el olor de la sangre-explicó Demetri._

_-Oh. Gracias Demetri-_

_Corri a mi habitación antes de que Demetri me viera._

_-¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?-¡ay no! Ni siquiera en mi habitación podia estar tranquilo._

_-Cosas de hermanos-le respondi a Lucy simplemente, ella se levanto de mi cama._

_-Alec...puedes confiar en mi-sonrio mientras rodeaba mi cuello y se acercaba a mis labios._

_-Ya te lo dije, no es nada importante-dije tratando de zafarme._

_-Bueno, en ese caso, nosotros necesitamos resolver algo de suma importancia-parecia peor que humana tocando ese tema._

_-Lucy, por favor-_

_-Entonces, ¿qué quieres Alec?¿Para que me convertiste? ¿Para tenerme de colección? No te entiendo-comenzó a gritar._

_-Lo entenderas pronto-dije saliendo de MI propia habitación. Caminé por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, hasta encontrarme a Félix y a Demetri conversando._

_-¡Ey!¡Miren a quien tenemos aqui! Al ahora prometido de Lucy. Quien lo iba a decir, nos ganaste ¡eh!-sonrio Félix mientras que con su brazo derecho rodeaba mi cuello._

_-Si, el primero, pero no el único-sonrio Demetri._

_-¿Porqué lo dices?-pregunto Félix._

_-Por nada-respondio simplemente._

_Me pasé el resto de la tarde platicando con ellos._

_3ra persona POV. (canción recomendada: So contagious de Acceptance)_

_El chico oia muy lejos las risas de sus compañeros, lo único en lo que podia pensar era en la chica que estaba recostada en su habitación, los dos sufriendo por amor, pero sin saberlo completamente. "_¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?"_ Se preguntaban los dos sin poder desifrarlo. _

_El chico no habia experimentado algo asi con nadie, y la chica...bueno apenas era una neófita y no recordaba su pasado._

_-Lo que siento-meditaba la chica en su cabeza._

"¿Porqué tenias que llegar y desordenar los sentimientos de mi corazón ya muerto?"_ Se preguntaba el chico una y otra vez, mientras sonreia a una broma de uno de sus compañeros, que tanta era su distracción, ni siquiera escucho de que se trataba._

_El solo podia fijar su mirada en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la chica...y automaticamente su cerebro le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. _"Estas enamorado, perdida y locamente enamorado de Renesmee"._ Y él no se molesto en negarlo, sabia que era verdad, y aunque no supo como Renesmee logro meterse en su corazón, intacto de aquel sentimiento en siglos, ahora sabia que esa sensación de querer besarla, tocarla y estar junto a ella era simple y puro amor._

_Mientras que la chica cuestionaba tal respuesta, _"no puedo estar enamorada de él",_ decia en su mente un poco indecisa de su respuesta, _"pero...entonces,¿porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"_ se preguntó mientras se removia la chica al lado izquierdo de la cama._

"Alec Vulturi,¿qué me hiciste?¿Porque me enamore de ti tan rápido?"_se questiono ella misma despues de admitir que sin duda alguna Alec habia entrado a su vida, mente y, aunque fuera vampira, a su corazón._

_La hora de la cena llego y los dos jovenes la esperaban con grandes ansias, pues porfin podrian verse. El chico vampiro fue el primero en llegar, mirando por todos lados para ver si ahi se encontraba la causante de ese sentimiento, pero lo único que vio, además de sus maestros, y algunos miembros de la guardia, fue a Lucy viendolo fijamente. El chico Vulturi le tomo poca importancia, se coloco en su susal puesto y espero, hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al ser más hermoso de la faz de la Tierra. Sus pasos eran firmes, lentos, su cara, decir que se parecia a un angel, era una broma para el, sus labios, lo incitaban a besarlos por toda la eternidad y que los ojos de la joven vampira solo fueran para el...que toda la joven fuera única y exclusivamente para el. Nadie se percato de como Alec veia a Renesmee, solo una: su hermana. Así que para que nadie se percatara de eso, uso su poder muy débilmente en su hermano, el cual salto un poco pero nadie se dio cuenta. En ese momento Alec se dio cuenta de lo hipnotizado que estaba viendola, y por un segundo le agradecio a su hermana._

_Mientras Renesmee luchaba con el corazón y la razón. El corazón le decia _"Anda, mira su hermoso rostro"._ Pero la razón decia, _"No lo hagas, el no es para ti y nunca lo será. No ganas nada más que sufrir al verlo"."Eso es verdad"_pensó. Pero desde que Alec habia aparecido, Renesmee se habia vuelto una masoquista por haber ocultado sus sentimientos, asi que decidio, aunque sea por un segundo ver a aquel chico, aunque despues sufriera y se arrepintiera de eso. Le fascinaba ver el rostro del chico Vulturi, sus finas facciones y su irresistible boca. Todo era perfecto en ese momento para Renesmee, parecia que solo existia el y nadie más que el, pero la magia desaparecio cuando Lucy poso sus manos en los hombros del chico, y eso nuevamente le volvio a adoler en los más profundo de su muerto corazón._

_Pronto todos los vampiros comenzaron a cazar y a tomar la apetecible sangre de los humanos. Renesmee no perdio tiempo y tomo a un hombre como de treinta años para beber su sangre no sin antes torturalo, para que, de alguna manera, sacara todo el dolor y la agonia que le causaba ver a aquel angel con otra. Y no era la única, Alec tambien hacia lo mismo con sus presas pero el, además de sentir lo que la chica sentia en esos momentos, sentia impotencia, si, impotencia por no decir lo que sentia por ella, por no poder estar con Renesmee. Y mientras ellos sufrian, su maestro, Aro, veia con fascinación la escena, viendo en ellos una arma letal._

_Alec POV._

_La cena termino y el silencio reino en el salón._

_-Mi querida Renesmee, lo eh estado pensando, y creo que los demás clanes deberian conocer a la nueva integrante Vulturi-dijo Aro sonriendo._

_-¿Qué quiere decir, maestro?-pregunto con respeto._

_-A que...¡haremos un baile! Invitaremos a nuestro amigos y así podrán conocerte-_

_-Maestro, me siento muy halagada...pero no creo que deberia tomarse esa molestia-contesto Renesmee con un toque de felicidad en la voz._

_-Por supuesto que no, querida, además les servira para que anden con más cuidado y sigan las reglas, porque creo que tú, querida, tienes un don muy poderoso-dijo mi maestro con unos ojos brillantes._

_-Se lo agradezco maestro-_

_-Bien, dicho eso, ya pueden retirarse, y vayanse preparando para la fiesta-dijo simplemente mi maestro._

_Todos salimos silenciosamente de el salón._

_-Renesmee, creo que...necesitaras clases de baile-dijo picaramente Demetri en su oido._

_-¿Y quién me dara esas...clases?-preguntó de la misma forma Renesmee._

_Esto ya era el colmo, me senti desesperado, con ganas de decirle a Demetri que ella era solamente mia y de nadie más._

_-Tal vez yo pueda enseñarte-sonrio Demetri._

_-¿Y, en donde?-_

_-Mañana en la libreria, ahi hay mucho espacio para...practicar-_

_-Ahí estare-finalizo Renesmee con su cara a centimetros mientras sonreian maliciosamente, para despues alejar sus caras e irse cada quien a su habitación. Por fin pudé sacar todo el aire que tenia retenido en mi pecho._

_-¿Pasa algo Alec?-preguntó Lucy un poco preocupada._

_-No, no me pasa nada-dije friamente._

_**Bueno ps hasta aki llego el capi. **_

_**Porfas comenten! Eso me anima mucho. Tambien kiero ke me digan si hice bien escribiendo en tercera persona o si no les gusto. **_

_**Bueno ps, ¿qué pasara con esta parejita? **_

_**¿Alec decidira decirle lo k siente a Nessie?**_

_**¿O preferira guardarse esos sentimientos?**_

_**Porfas diganme que piensan!**_

_**Tambien kiero decirles k desde este capi, saldrá la nueva Renesmee, ke no tiene nada ke ver con la Nessie ke acostumbrabamos a leer en los capis anteriores! Muajajaja! **_

_**Espero k les haya gustado este capi! Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza en serio tardare de acutalizar más seguido**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Y no se les olvide comentar!**_

_**Besos!**_


	23. Chapter 23 ¿Esto es un don?

_ "¿Esto es un don?"_

_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Disculpenme por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capi, tenia planeado subirlo la semana pasada, pero hasta hoy, gracias a la ayuda de una escritora, pude subir el capi.**_

_**En este capitulo tal vez se quedaran con muchas dudas y tal vez un poco confundidas, pero no crean que me volvi loca XD. Es solo parte de la trama.**_

_**Canciones recomendadas para este capi: Mujeres en el club de Wisin y Yandel y Abrazame de Camila. No se preocupen si no saben en que parte del capi ponerle play a las canciones, veran el anuncio de Play y el titulo de la canción recomendada.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, espero que les guste y disfruten el capi.**_

_Nessie POV._

_Hoy era el dia en que Demetri me enseñaria a bailar. Me duché y me puse un pantalón ajustado oscuro con una con una playera blanca sin mangas, un collar negro y encima una chamarra de cuero negra con unos zapatos del mismo color, no sin antes agradecerle a Heidi por su buen gusto. Me cepille mi cabello y salí de mi habitación. Caminé a paso humano, no tenia prisa en abusoluto, hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue al pasillo donde Alec me habia salvado de las garras de Demetri tiempo atrás, sacudi mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento que hacia que mi estomago hormigueara. Llegué hasta las puertas de la biblioteca, respiré ondo antes de entrar, y ¡vaya! biblioteca le quedaba corto a ese enorme cuarto repleto de libros de todos tamaños, colores y texturas, estaban perfectamente ordenados por orden alfabetico. Me quede más que impresionada y me enfoque en ver y acariciar las portadas de los libros, hasta que un voz me regreso a la realidad._

_-¿Hermoso no?-preguntó esa figura dandome la espalda enfocando su mirada en el gran ventanal._

_-Si, es hermoso-repondi fríamente arqueando una ceja._

_Soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volvia hacia mi._

_**(Play: Mujeres en el club de Wisin y Yandel)**_

_-Mmm, creo que dejamos algo...inconcluso hace tiempo-sonrio pícaramente._

_Le sonrei maliciosamente._

_-Si, eso creo-me dirigi hacia el a velocidad vampirica, mientras lo llevaba hacia la pred._

_-¡Vaya!¿Dondé quedo la niña timida?-pregunto divertido con mis labios a solo centimetros de los suyos, mezclando nuestros alientos. _

_-No se de quien me hablas-dije antes de que el me acercara para darme un apasionado beso. Llevó su mano derecha hacia mi pelo, acercandome más hacia el de una forma salvaje, su mano izquierda rodeo mi cintura mientras me llevaba hacia el sillón más cercano a velocidad vampirica, gemí al chocar contra el sillón y hacerlo pedazos al instante. Lleve mis manos hacia su cabello jalandolo despues de que mordiera mi labio inferior._

_-No sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado este momento-dijo entre mis labios._

_-Un poco de recompensa-dije viendolo a los ojos, que en este momento estaban flameando de deseo._

_No dijo nada más llevo sus manos a mi cintura acercandome más a el._

_-No sabes cuanto te deseo-dijo con su respiración agitada._

_Me besó, tomó posesión de mi cuerpo, apretandolo más hacia el, su boca no se cansaba de besarme, de recorrer mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mi boca. Sus manos recorrian mi cintura debajo de mi playera, mis piernas, mi espalda. Y yo tampoco desaprobechaba el tiempo, jalaba su pelo, lo besaba con la misma pasión que él al tiempo que me deshacia de su chaqueta._

_¿Queria sentirme amada? No lo sé, pero esta era una buena oportunidad._

_Habia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero Demetri hizo que se borraran de mi mente al sentir sus labios bajar de mi boca a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mi pecho con tanta pasión y necesidad que no pudé resistirme más y grite._

_-¡DEMETRI!-_

_-Mmmm...y todavia viene lo mejor-dijo con sus labios en mi pecho, mientras sentia sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa._

_Yo solo sonrei mientras sus labios subian nuevamente a mi cuello. Estabamos a punto de dar el siguiente paso, sus manos se dirigian a el boton de mi pantalón y las mias comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa de Demetri, cuando de pronto las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe. Los dos nos levantamos a velocidad vampirica._

_-Disculpen, pense que...-_

_-¿Qué la estaba acosando? Alec ella ya esta grandecita como para necesitar una niñera-sonrio Demetri burlón mientras se levantaba lentamente del sillón._

_-Y tambien para decidir lo que quiero hacer-dije friamente, poniendome atras de Demetri para despues poner mis dos manos en sus hombros._

_-Compermiso-dijo simplemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos._

_-¿En que estabamos?-dijo Demetri volviendose hacia mi, sonriendo._

_-¿Me permites?-dije dirigiendome hacia la puerta a velocidad vampirica._

_-¡Ey!-le grité. El se paró en seco para despues voltearse lentamente,-¿se puede saber que te pasa?-pregunte._

_-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto friamente._

_Bufé._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, porque llegas a interrumpir...-me interrumpio._

_-Oh si, bueno disculpame por haber interrumpido su...lección-sonrio burlonamente._

_-¿Sabes qué? Porque no haces tu vida, y dejas de meterte en la mia. Tienes a tu cantante, disfruten de su eternidad-dije gritando._

_-Tú no sabes nada-dijo desviando su mirada._

_-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?-pregunte exigente._

_-Nada que te interese-dijo comenzando a caminar. Me quede parada viendo el pasillo por el que habia desaparecido. _

_**(Play: Abrazame de Camila)**_

_En ese momento los recuerdos con Demetri me pegaron de golpe, ¿qué ganaba entregandome a Demetri? Soló una cosa: comprometerme con él. _

_Bufé al tiempo que sonreia al reflexionar sobre lo tonta que habia sido al pensar que con eso acercaría a Alec, que con eso el se daría cuenta de lo que me pasaba al tenerlo cerca, al verlo a los ojos, al oler su escencia. _

_Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia el bosque cerca del castillo, no sabia a donde dirigirme, ni me importaba en esos momentos, solo queria estar sola. Me detuve en medio del espeso bosque, pusé mis manos en un árbol mientras cerraba mis ojos._

_Me sentia sucia, furiosa conmigo misma, me sentia la mujer más tonta y testaruda del mundo, en que momento me hice ilusiones de que algún dia Alec dejara a su cantante, a su alma gemela, solo por mi. _

_-Nunca-me respodí._

_El nunca sería mio, nunca sentiria sus besos, nunca me dedicaria un "te quiero" nunca sentiria sus brazos, ni su cuerpo._

_-Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿comó pudiste pensar eso?-me regañe a mi misma._

_El no sentia lo mismo que yo por él._

_-Te odio Alec Vulturi-grité,-te odio por lo que siento por ti-susurré esta vez._

_Alec POV._

_Verla en esa posición tan...comprometedora con Demetri me dejo en completo shock. En ese momento odie a Demetri. Lo odie porque fueron sus manos las que acariciaban el cuerpo de Renesmee en lugar de las mias, porque no fueron mis labios los que besaron los de ella, porque no fui yo el que aprisiono el cuerpo de Renesmee._

_Despues de la discución que tuve con Renesmee decidi que era el momento de hablar con mis maestros, de decirles la verdad...que Lucy no era mi cantante, que mi cantante es Renesmee. Que la amó, que la necesito, que ella es mia, solo mia. _

_Traté de buscar las palabras correctas para decirselo a mis maestros, pero cuando menos menos lo espere, estaba enfrente a las enormes puertas del salón, respire profundamente y sin pensarlo más las abrí._

_-Maestros-dije una vez que estuve frente a ellos._

_-¡Alec, pero que sorpesa!-saludó Aro._

_-¿Sorpresa?-pregunté._

_-Si, bueno pensabamos que estarias muy ocupado con Lucy como para venir de pronto-sonrio._

_-Maestro, eh venido a hablarles de un asunto muy importante-comence._

_-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó mi maestro Cayo._

_-Es...sobre...-me aclaré la garganta,-sobre mi cantante-solté sin pensarlo._

_-Cuentanos-dijo mi maestro Aro mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su respectivo trono._

_-Es que Lucy...-comence pero fui interrumpido._

_-¡Oh, bueno! Se ve que esta loca por ti Alec...dejala que te consienta, que no ves que ella solo quiere complacerte...-fue interrumpido mi maestro Aro._

_-Aro. Dejemos que Alec termine, lo que quiere decirnos es algo muy importante-dijo mi maestro Marcus viendome fijamente a los ojos._

_¡Pero claro! El no necesitaba ser un lector de mentes para saber la conexión entre Renesmee y yo._

_-Gracias maestro-agradeci. El solo asintio._

_-Sé muy bien que su intención fue buena al haber cuidado de Lucy pensando que era mi cantante, y les agradezco infinitamente-comence,-pero no puedo estar con alguien que no amó, mientras que por otro lado los celos me matan-no sé como salio eso de mis labios pero lo dije._

_-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-preguntó mi maestro Aro en tono serio._

_-Que Lucy no es mi cantante-respire profundo,-mi cantante es...Renesmee-solté. La sala se quedó en total silencio, nadie sabia que decir, hasta que mi maestro Aro habló._

_-¿Me permites?-preguntó mientras veia mi mano._

_-Claro-respodi, y ahi lo vio todo._

_-Impresionante-dijo al terminar de leer mis pensamientos._

_-Yo...no puedo estar con Lucy-dije simplemente._

_-Claro, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿ya le dijiste a Lucy, o a Renesmee?-preguntó mi maestro Marcos._

_-No, aún no. Me eh mantenido alejado de Lucy, y con Renesmee...no eh hablado-dije simplemente._

_-Bueno, esto es algo muy serio, y las dos se tienen que enterar de esto-comenzó mi maestro Aro._

_-Si no les molesta, no quiero que se enteren aún, solo me gustaría que Lucy se mantuviera alejada de mi, y por Renesmee...bueno-_

_-Ella debe sentir la conexión tambien, Alec, nosotros no podemos hacer nada-dijo mi maestro Marcos._

_-¿Pero como sabremos cuando ella la sienta?-pregunte ansioso._

_-Sé paciente Alec, a veces tarda, otras veces es instantanea la conexión-_

_-No te preocupes Alec, nosotros guardaremos este secreto hasta que tu decidas hacerlo público-aseguró mi maestro Aro._

_-Se los agradezco maestros, ahora si no les importa me retiro-hice una reverencia._

_Mis maestros solo asintieron._

_Corri a velocidad vampirica hacia mi habitación, queria relajarme y pensar bien como y cuando le diria la verdad a Lucy y a Renesmee. Pasé por la habitación de Renesmee y senti su escencia en mis fosas nasales, debia disculparme con ella, asi que me paré enfrente de la puerta y toqué suavemente._

_-Adelante-dijo simplemente._

_Abrí la puerta suavemente dejando ver a una agotada Renesmee sentada en su cama...esperen ¿agotada? Se supone que los vampiros nunca nos cansamos. Me acerque a ella a velocidad vampirica y pudé oler su escencia mezclada con un olor a madera._

_-Renesmee...queria disculparme por lo que sucedio hace rato, no debi de haber entrado asi, ni debi de haberte dicho esas cosas-dije tratando de disimular los celos que recorrian mi cuerpo al recordar esa escena._

_-No te preocupes, la tonta soy yo-susurro tan suaves las últimas palabras que apenas las pudé oir,-todo esta bien-dijo en tono cansado mientras alzaba la vista para verme a los ojos mientras me dedicaba una débil sonrisa._

_-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunte incandome._

_-Si...es solo-suspiró,-no lo sé. Creo que han sucedido demasiadas cosas en un rato-dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama,-solo me relajare un momento, creo que eso me ayudara-me dio la espalda mientras se hacia un ovillo en la cama. Caminé hacia el otro lado de la cama para verla con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Subi suavemente a su cama pensando que estaba bromeando o algo por el estilo, pero...¡no! Estaba...¡estaba durmiendo! La idea me llegó de golpe, no sabia que hacer, ¿como podia estar dormida? ¡se suponia que es una vampiro! Nosotros no dormirmos._

_Estaba a punto de correr a avisarle a mis maestros cuando senti su mano en la mia que estaba en la cama, ese acto tan sencillo me derritio._

_-Alec-susurró entre sueños,-Alec...no...no me dejes-imploraba mientras se removia en su cama._

_-Sshhhh-la tranquilice mientras acariciaba su pelo,-no te dejare Renesmee, siempre estare aqui, cuidandote, y desde ahora en adelante velando tus sueños-le susurré en el oido mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella se acercaba a mi, al tiempo que me abrazaba haciendose ovillo nuevamente entre mi mano y mi pecho. No supé cuanto tiempo estuve asi, admirando su belleza sin nisiquiera parpadear. Cuando me di cuenta la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Renesmee suspiró aún dormida y despues de unos segundos comenzó a removerse en la cama perezosamente. Decidi encender una lampara._

_-¿Qué me pasó?-pregunto un poco confusa pero adormilada._

_-Aro te lo explicara mejor-conteste simplemente._

_Deje que se despertara completamente y nos dirigimos hacia el salón._

_-¿Qué sucede ahora?-preguntó nuevamente mi maestro._

_-Maestros...es Renesmee-conteste._

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi maestro Aro._

_-Ella...es difícil explicarlo...ella se quedó dormida, como una humana-_

_-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!-contestó mi maestro Cayo._

_-Era imposible hasta ahora-conteste,-yo soy testigo de esto, maestros-_

_-No creo que ese sea un don-dijo pensativo mi maestro Aro,-debe de haber más-_

_-No creo que sea un don maestro-conteste,-creo que esto es apenas el comienzo de uno muy poderoso-_

_**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**_

_**¿qué pasara con esta parejita?**_

_**¿Cuál será el don de Nessie?**_

_**¿Hasta cuando Alec decidira decir la verdad acerca de su cantante?**_

_**Bueno pz los siguientes capis vienen contestaran estas preguntas.**_

_**Disculpenme por haber tardado tanto en acutalizar. Se que eh abandonado mi historia, y porfavor disculpenme, trataré de darme mis escapaditas para escribir aunque sea un poco, cada vez y subirla como antes lo hacia todos los fines de semana.**_

_**Gracias tambien a todos los que me han apoyado, unos desde el principio de esta historia, otros que apenas lo estan haciendo, mil gracias.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y ya saben reviews, eso me anima mucho.**_

_**Aunque se perfectamente que mi tardanza al actualizar ah causado que los reviews bajen.**_

_**Cuidense mucho y espero leernos pronto.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Celos

_"Celos"_

_**¡Hola mis queridisimas lectoras!**_

_**Bueno pues aki con otro capitulo, que espero que les guste =)**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo, por los que apenas estan leyendo esta historia, y por los que me han seguido...muchas gracias!**_

_**Bueno hay una cancion recomendada, pero veran el aviso en la parte donde quiero que la escuchen ;) tambien que canción es.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de el capi.**_

_Aro POV._

_Ya han pasado un mes desde que Alec nos dijo la verdad acerca de su cantante._

_Desde hacia tiempo, antes de que el nos lo confesara, comenzaba a sospechar acerca de los sentimientos de Alec hacia Lucy. Trataba de mantenerse alejado de ella el mayor tiempo posible, no le demostraba amor. Y bueno ahora se porque._

_Su cantante no es Lucy sino Renesmee, al principio esta noticia me tomó por sorpresa, pero despues de leer los pensamientos de Alec, me di cuenta que Renesmee era su cantante sin duda alguna, pudé ver que tan apetitosa era la sangre de Renesmee para Alec desde el primer dia que la olio._

_-Tenemos que hacer algo-dije finalmente, despues de pasar un buen rato metido en mis pensamientos._

_-¿Acerca de qué hermano?-preguntó Marcos._

_-Acerca de Alec y Renesmee. Ellos son almas gemelas, no podemos dejar que sigan asi-respondí levantandome de mi trono._

_-Que ellos lo arreglen. Es SU problema, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que guardar el secreto de Alec-dijo un malhumorado Cayo._

_-Hermano, no podemos dejar las cosas asi, ¿qué pasaría si fueras tú el que estuviera pasando por esa situación?¿Acaso no te gustaría que alguien te ayudara?-lo questione._

_El soló guardo silencio._

_-¿Podrían decirnos de qué hablan?-dijo mi esposa entrando por las puertas y dirigiendose hacia mi con su sensual caminar._

_-Tratamos de resolver un problema-dije mientras tomaba a mi esposa por la cintura y depositaba un corto beso en sus labios._

_-¿Acaso no lo pueden convivir con sus esposas?-preguntó Atenodora dirigiendose hacia Cayo, con su caminar juvenil, pero elegante al mismo tiempo._

_-Es algo sin importancia-contestó Cayo de mala gana mientras le extendia la mano a su mujer._

_-No tenemos nada más que hacer. Pueden contarnos-dijo sonriente mi esposa._

_-Supongo que si-conteste suspirando resignado._

_Comencé a contarles todo desde el principio, mientras ellas ponian atención y asimilaban cada detalle que les daba._

_-Bueno yo tambien me sentiría mal, y sentiria celos, si la persona que amo esta con otra-dijo Atenodora ,cuando termine, mirando a Cayo con ternura, mientras que él, ahí, dejaba de ser el vampiro duro y sin corazón, al que no le importaba nada ni nadie, para convertirse en una persona enamorada, llena de recuerdos, y llena de amor._

_-Los celos es el arma más poderosa que un hombre puede utilizar en una mujer. Ese es nuestro punto débil-dijo mi esposa._

_Y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para poder ayudar a Alec._

_-Creo que ya tengo la solución para poder ayudar a Alec. Y tambien para que él le diga de una vez a Renesmee lo que siente por ella-dije con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¿De qué se trata amor?-preguntó mi esposa._

_-Usaremos el punto débil de las mujeres...los celos-_

_-Es una buena idea Aro, ¿pero comó?-preguntó Atenodora._

_-Bueno, a Renesmee le daremos celos con Lucy y a Alec con Demetri-dije simplemente._

_Renesmee POV._

_Es que...¡no tenia sentido! No lo podia creer...¡podia dormir!_

_Aunque mi maestro Aro, me dijo que podia tener mi don muy poderoso, pero en todo este tiempo no hemos podido descubrirlo aún. Pasaba horas practicando y los maestros inventaban nuevas tacticas todos los dias para poder descubrir mi don, sin ningun éxito. Ya habia anochecido y me sentia agotada fisíca y mentalmente. Así que me pusé mi pijama, Heidi me las compro cuando supó que podia dormir, y sin más preambulos me acosté rendida. El silencio era mi único compañero y en verdad lo disfrutaba, hasta que alguien tocó, rece que no fuera Demetri._

_-Adelante-dije sin nisiquiera preocuparme en levantarme._

_-Veo que ya estas lista para descansar-dijo Alec cerrando la puerta. _

_-Si...estoy...agotada-dije tratando de recobrar la compostura, mientras me sentaba en la cama._

_-Solo queria decirte buenas noches-dijo con un poco de nostalgia._

_-Gracias-susrré._

_El solo asintió mientras me daba la espalada para dirigirse a la puerta._

_¡Se iba! ¡Se iba! ¡No te vayas, quedate conmigo!_

_-Espera-volteó lentamente,-quedate...porfavor-pedí, casi implore._

_-¿Porqué?-susurró._

_-Me siento sola...pero si no quieres no hay problema. Ve con tu futura esposa-dije reteniendo la ira, si estos eran celos, se sentian terribles_

_Bufó._

_-¿Qué?¿Dije algo malo?-pregunté con cierto toque de curiosidad._

_-No, solo la parte de ir con mi futura esposa-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con ese modo tan coqueto de caminar._

_Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, no podia dejar de ver y admirar su cuerpo. Sentia que las manos me sudaba, y que mi cuerpo subia de temperatura._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila, mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado._

_-Que no es mi futura esposa-contestó a solo centimetros de mi boca, mientras que yo inhalaba su hipnotizadora esencia que me hacia estremecer._

_-Y...-me aclaré mi garganta,-¿entonces?-_

_Se alejó de mi así como se acercó._

_No contestó._

_-Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema-dije recobrandome._

_-Creo que necesitas descansar-dijo simplemente. Se acomodo al lado izquierdo de mi cama, mientras yo me acostaba y apagaba la lampara que era la única que alumbraba la habitación. A los pocos segundos me quede dormida._

_Alec POV._

_Verla dormir, era como ver al ángel más hermoso que jámas alla visto, ahí, a mi lado, frágil, desprotegida...y yo la persona indicada para cuidarla._

_Es que...ella era perfecta, su risa, su pelo, su cuerpo, todo._

_Su cuerpo estaba allí, llamandome y incitandome a aprisionarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, a admirar cada curva y acariciar el último poro. Su boca era como un iman, el iman perfecto para los mios, queria sentirlos, queria saborear el sabor que tenian, sentir que tan suaves eran. _

_-¿Porqué me pasá esto a mí?-dije negando con mi cabeza, desesperado por encontrar una salida a este laberinto...tenia ganas de despertarla y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era la única mujer que me hace sentir vivo. No podia más...era tan irresistible para mi._

_-No se hasta cuando pueda resistirme-susurré, recostandome en la cama._

_Pronto amaneció, Renesmee se levantó y decidio ducharse._

_Yo salí de su habitación para darle la privacidad que necesitaba._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Mi hermanito paso la noche con la hibrída-aplaudio Jane sonriendo._

_-Callate quieres, te pueden escuchar-conteste enojado._

_-No importa, no estoy diciendo mentiras. Creo que Demetri tiene competencia-sonrio malevolamente._

_-¿Y, no será que a ti te dan celos? Celos que Demetri se fije en Renesmee en lugar de fijarse en ti-_

_La sonrisa de Jane se borro por completo, sonrei para mis adentros al darme cuenta que le habia revelado su más intimo secreto._

_-¡IDIOTA!-gritó enojada, mientras corria a velocidad vampirica._

_-Si tu lo dices-conteste sonriendo._

_-¿Peleabas con tu hermana?-preguntó Renesmee cerrando la puerta de su habitación._

_-Cosas de hermanos-le conteste sonriendo triunfante._

_-En ese caso vamos, Aro nos espera-y sin más corrimos hacia el salón donde los maestros se encontraban, abrí la puerta para dejar ver a los maestros y a Demetri y Lucy._

_-Maestros-dijimos mientras haciamos una pequeña reverencia._

_-Renesmee, Alec. Los eh llamado para anunciarles que la fiesta para festejar que Renesmee es una Vulturi se acerca, y como en toda fiesta habra baile tendrán que ir con pareja-pudé ver como Renesmee abría los ojos,-¿ya la tienen?-preguntó mi maestro Aro con una sonrisa misteriosa._

_-Bueno...-comenzó Renesmee,-no maestro, aún no tengo-dijo finalmente._

_-¿Y tú Alec?-preguntó._

_-No maestro-conteste fríamente._

_-Bueno en ese caso, Alec tú iras con Lucy, y Renesmee tu iras con Demetri-Renesmee disimulo un gesto de disgusto._

_Demetri se acercó a Renesmee lentamente._

_-La pasaremos bien-le dijo a Renesmee mientras sonreia, rodeó su cintura y la acercó a él mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Renesmee. No sabía que hacer, ¿qué debia hacer en esos casos?_

_-Alec, en esa fiesta podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias-sonrio juguetonamente Lucy mientras bajaba sus manos de mi pecho, hasta que la detuve._

_-Bien dicho eso, Demetri, Lucy pueden retirarse, necesito hablar con Renesmee y Alec un momento-_

_Se retiraron no sin antes besarnos. Renesmee se quedó en shock despues de la noticia de que bailaría con Demetri._

_-Renesmee, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó mi maestro Aro._

_-Maestro yo...no puedo ir al baile con el-contesto._

_-¿Porqué no?-_

_-Porque yo...quisiera ir sola-contestó Renesmee._

_-¿Pero porqué no? Si se ve que se llevan muy bien-exploté finalmente._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida._

_-Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. El dia que los encontre en la biblioteca, sus coqueteos, ¡EL BESO QUE TE ACABA DE DAR!-grité._

_-¿Y tú porqué te metes? ¡YO NO DIGO NADA DE LO QUE LUCY TE HACE A TI!-gritó._

_-¿¡Y QUE ME HACE?-_

_-¡AY PORFAVOR! No te hagas el tonto. Se te insinua, y luego te toca, como hace rato-dijo imitando como Lucy tocaba mi pecho para despues bajar sus manos._

_-Bueno si hablamos de insinuaciones...Demetri es el mejor. Se te insinua a cada rato-conteste a la defensiva._

_-¿¡Y ESO A TI QUE! ¡NO CLARO, SE ME OLVIDA QUE LUCY ES TU CANTANE!-gritó nuevamente._

_-¿!SABES QUE! LUCY NO ES MI CANTANTE-se me escaparon las palabras que habia retenido durante tanto tiempo._

_-¡AY PORFAVOR, NO ME HAGAS REIR!-rio sarcastica._

_-¡NO ELLA NO ES MI CANTANE!-grité._

_**(Play: Don't Rush de Jaysean)**_

_-¿AH NO?¿ENTONCES QUIEN?-gritó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras nos acercabamos a grandes zancadas._

_Y lo dije._

_-¡TU, TU ERES MI CANTANTE!-_

_Todo se quedo en silencio._

_Renesmee se quedo en shock, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, parecia que su cerebro no lo podia asimilar. Me sentia desesperado, tenia que oirla decir algo._

_-Mentiroso-soltó finalmente,-¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?-gritó._

_-Porque es la verdad Renesmee, nada más que la verdad-susurré._

_-¿Y porqué te lo callaste tanto tiempo?¿PORQUE ME HACIAS SUFRIR, PENSANDO QUE YO NO ERA NADA EN TU VIDA?-gritó._

_La última pregunta me dejo sin habla, ¿porqué la hacia sufrir? ¿Acaso ella tambien sentia algo por mi? Eso quiere decir que...¡que ella sentia la conexión! ¡Ella tambien me amaba!_

_-Por miedo...miedo a no ser correspondido-le conteste._

_-Como verás Renesmee, nosotros cometimos un error en decir que Lucy era la cantante de Alec, en realidad eres tú. Alec nos lo contó hace tiempo, pero nos pidió que guardaramos silencio-le explicó mi maestro Aro._

_Renesmee volteó a verme._

_-Estoy soñando-dijo._

_-No Renesmee, este no es un sueño-conteste._

_-No es cierto-_

_-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella, por primera vez rodé su cintura suavemente, y pudé sentir como me elevaba._

_-Demuestramelo-contestó mientras ponia sus manos en mis hombros._

_Y esa fue la palabra magica. Acerque mis labios lentamente a los suyos, y ahora fui yo el que pensó que estaba soñando. Hasta que los unimos en un lento y delicado beso._

_3ra persona POV._

_Ese beso los alejo de todo lo que los rodeaba. _

_Pero para ellos no fue simplemente un beso._

_Fue la prueba de un amor correspondido, fue la recompensa de tanta espera y sufrimiento._

_Renesmee sentia que su sueño se habia cumplido._

_Alec flotaba por aquel beso, que pensó nunca llegaría._

_Renesmee POV._

_¡Esa confesión!_

_Esa confesión cambio mi vida por completo. El me amaba y sentia lo mismo que yo por él. _

_Unimos nuestras frentes despues de aquel beso._

_-¿Me crees ahora?-preguntó mientras sonreia._

_Solo asentí. _

_-Mandamos a Lucy y a Demetri a una misión-dijo mi maestro Marcos simplemente y sabia porque lo habian hecho. _

_Alec asinto agradecido mientras me cargaba y corria a velocidad vampirica hacia mi habitación._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte sonriendo._

_-Que usted señorita no va a salir de esta habitación en toda el dia-contesto mientras le ponia seguro a la puerta._

_-¿Y eso porqué?-pregunte mientras sonreia._

_-Porque hoy será-contesto mientras me llevaba a la pared y sujetaba mis muñecas con sus manos, al tiempo que las ponia arriba de mi cabeza-mi prisionera-_

_Y sin más explicaciones comenzó a besarme lentamente, yo no dudé en corresponderle de la misma forma, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces. Nuestro beso se fue apasionando cada vez más, mientras me removia en la pared. Su boca bajo hasta mi cuello donde lo besó hasta cansarse._

_Yo queria sentir sus labios en mi boca, mi cuello, en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lentamente soltó mis manos y yo no dudé un segundo en deshacerme de su chaqueta. Alec me alejó de la pared para despues comenzar a bajar el cierre de mi vestido que cayó al suelo a los pocos segundos, comenzo a guiarme hasta la cama donde me recostó para despues quedar encima de mi. Siguió besandome mientras acariciaba mi cintura, al tiempo que yo comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, el no dudó un segundo en jalarla con fuerza para despues aventarla, me detuve un segundo para admirar y acariciar su abdomen, era perfecto, no pudé evitar morder mi labio inferior._

_El sonrió vanidosamente, mientras volvia a besarme apasionadamente. Sus manos fueron bajando de mi cintura a los muslos de mis piernas, yo acariciaba su pelo. Gemí cuando el enterro sus dedos en mis muslos, para despues llevar mis piernas hacia su cadera._

_-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó delicadamente._

_-Si-susurré agitadamente._

_Seguimos besandonos yo ya no aguantaba más queria sentirlo._

_-Eres mía solo mía-susurró con la voz ronca._

_-Porfavor...no me hagas esperar más-susurré en su oído,-hazme tuya-_

_-No sabes cuanto te eh deseado. Y ahora que te tengo...-lo callé con un beso apasionado mientras me removía debajo de el. El soló emitia pequeños gemidos ante mis movimientos, el comenzó a subir sus manos y yo me arque para darle espacio a acariciar mi esplada desnuda._

_Guie sus manos hacia donde queria que me tocaran y él no ponia resistencia._

_Alec me elevó delicadamente por la espada hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, mientras me besaba el cuello, arqué mi cuello esta vez, dandole más espacio, apegandome más a su cuerpo. Mi cabeza volvio a caer lentamente en la almohada mientras el bajaba su boca hasta mi pecho y bajó, bajó hasta detenerse en mi vientre._

_En ese momento subió nuevamente, haciendo que con cada beso mi piél se estremeciera, hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos, me miró por unos segundos, al tiempo que llevaba mis piernas a su cintura nuevamente. Y nos hicimos uno solo, el acalló mi gemido en un beso, adueñandose de mi aliento, mis manos bajaron de su cabeza a su espalda, donde la rasguñe, sin dejar de disfrutar este momento tan único y especial. Mis uñas se aferraron a sus omoplatos, donde el se arqueó mientras gemia. _

_Cuando todo terminó Alec se recostó a un lado de mi, pero yo no queria que esto acabara, así que quede encima de el._

_-Renesmee, eres hermosa-dijo admirando mi cuerpo, mientras ponia ambas manos en mi cadera._

_-Soy tuya-le susurré en oído._

_-No quiero que esto termine-_

_-En ese caso, que no se termine-le conteste._

_Mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello._

_-Renesmee-gimio._

_Le bese su perfecto pecho, sus labios, su cuello. El soló acariciaba mi espalda, mi cintura a la que despues rodeo para poder quedar arriba de mi._

_-Este dia es para los dos, de los dos-_

_Hicimos el amor toda la tarde y parte de la noche, olvidandonos de todos y de todo._

_Alec POV._

_Poder besarla, acariciarla y...¡hacerla mia! Era estar en el paraíso, ese paraíso que me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos desde hacia tiempo pero que yo por mi inseguridad lo deje pasar._

_Despues de hacer el amor como locos, recompensando el tiempo perdido, Renesmee dormia en mi pecho._

_Verla dormir para mi era normal. Pero...¡verla dormir en mi pecho! era algo indescriptible. _

_Comencé a dibujar su mandíbula con mis dedos, ella solo se removio lentamente para volver a quedar profundamente dormida, así que me acerque a ella y comence a besar su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído._

_-Te amo-susurré._

_Ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a despertarse con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-O sea que no fue un sueño-sonrio._

_-No, esto es mejor que un sueño-conteste con una sonrisa torcida. Ella se levantó un poco poniendo sus codos en el colchón, para despues depositar un corto beso en mi boca._

_-Mucho mejor-sonrio._

_La abracé al tiempo que nos recostabamos en la cama nuevamente. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba poniendo mi mano en su espalda._

_-Quisiera quedarme asi eternamente contigo-dije viendo hacia el techo._

_-Nada nos lo impide...quedemonos asi-contestó abrazandome._

_-Me encantaría, pero primero: tenemos que alimentarnos. Segundo: los planes de la fiesta, y tercero: tenemos que darles la noticia a Demetri y Lucy-le explique._

_Ella solo bufó._

_-Tienes razón-respondio finalmente,-iré a ducharme-dijo enredandose con una de las sabanas._

_-¡Ey! Necesito la sabana-dije burlandome, no la necesitaba pues tenia una._

_Ella solo sonrío y se dirigio hacia el baño, el agua de la ducha se escuchó a los poco segundos._

_Renesmee POV._

_¡Amanecer con él! Y tenerlo conmigo, era algo que todavia no podia hacerme la idea._

_El agua comenzó a mojar mi cabello y a recorrer mi cuerpo, me volté para que el agua mojara mi cara mientras cerraba los ojos. De repente alguien me rodeo la cintura junto con mis manos y me llevo hacia la pared de marmol por la espalda, abrí mis ojos asustada pero lista para atacar._

_-Ya que no me quisiste dar la sabana, vine a buscarla-susurró en mi oído sacandome una sonrisa._

_No me dio tiempo de decir nada, comenzó a besar mi cuello para despues bajar por mi espalda, comenzó a soltarme lentamente y yo no dudé en voltear y rodear su cuello mientras uniamos nuestros labios con la misma necesidad. El pusó sus manos en mi espalda baja mientras me apretaba más hacia el._

_-Alec...tenemos que...-me interrumpio._

_-Que disfrutar este momento-contestó la frase al tiempo que volvia a besarme._

_No me pudé resistir más y nuevamente nos envolvimos en nuestro mundo._

_Me hizó suya en la regadera._

_Entramos a mi habitación yo llevaba una bata y él llevaba solo una toalla enredada, el solo verlo así hacia que comenzara a hiperventilar._

_-Tenemos que apurarnos-le dije al tiempo que me dirigia a mi closet._

_-¿Estás segura? Creo que ya me arrepenti-sonrio dirigiendose hacia mi._

_-Si sigues asi, no vamos a salir de esta habitación nunca-sonrei mientras veia la ropa de mi closet._

_-¿Y quien quiere salir?-dijo besandome detrás de la oreja._

_-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste él de la idea-me volté al tiempo que le besaba la comisura de sus labios._

_-Creo que ya cambie de opinión-_

_-No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades-dije sonriendo mientras tomaba un vestido. _

_Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de la habitación._

_-Maestros-les dedicamos una pequeña reverencia a nuestros maestros._

_-¿Veo que los dos estan mejor?-preguntó mi maestro Aro con una sonrisa._

_-Si maestro, estoy con mi CANTANTE-contestó Alec volteando a verme._

_-¿Y tú querida, comó te sientes?-_

_-Completa-contesté viendo a Alec._

_-Que bien. Pero ahora llegó el momento de que les digan a Lucy y Demetri-_

_-Maestro si me permite. Yo no tengo nada que explicar a Demetri, nunca tuvimos nada que ver-explicó Renesmee._

_En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron._

_-¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que explicar?-_

_Este era el momento de la verdad._

_**¿Qué les parecio el capi?**_

_**Ahora si...Alec ya se le declaro a Nessie!**_

_**Y tambien llegó el momento de la verdad...de decirle Lucy y a Demetri la verdad!**_

_**¿Comó tomaran la noticia?**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi...porfas, porfas diganmelo con un review. Que les gusto, que no les gusto.**_

_**Besos y espero leernos muy pronto mis lectoras lindas ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25 Invitación y revelación

_**"Invitación y revelación"**_

_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capi de esta historia =)**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Pero antes, les quiero agradecer a las lectoras que me dejaron sus reviews en el cap. 24:**_

_**love vulturi**_

_**Arizgcv **_

_**elenabella23 **_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, a ustedes y a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y los que me han apoyado muchas gracias.**_

_**Antes de que comiencen a leer, algunas lectoras me han dicho que esta historia tiene en las parejas Jacob/Nessie, me encantaría aclarar esta duda con exactitud, pero si lo hago la trama se vendría bajo, pero no se preocupen, comforme lean la historia iran resolviendo su duda =) espero no me maten por dejarlas asi =(**_

_**Bueno ahora si disfruten de el capi.**_

_Bella POV._

_El correo llegó, lo tomé y me dirigi a la sala mientras veia la propaganda de tiendas de ropa y supermercados. Les tomé poca importancia, hasta que un sobre captó mi atención. Deje lo demás en la mesita de centro de la sala y me senté en el sillón. Dudé unos segundos en ver su contenido, hasta que volté el sobre y vi que "Fam. Cullen" estaba escrita con una perfecta letra cursiva. El sobre tenia un moño a la mitad de color café._

_En ese instante Edward llegó._

_-Hola amor-me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hola-sonrei débilmente._

_-¿Pasá algo?-preguntó preocupado._

_Yo solo movi nerviosamente el sobre que todavia se encontraa en mis manos._

_-Necesitamos hablar con la familia. Ahora-demandé._

_ ..._

_Nos encontrabamos en el despacho de Carlisle. Toda la familia estaba ahí, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, incluso Jacob estaba._

_-Los mande llamar porque...llegó esto-levanté mi mano con el sobre._

_-¿Qué es?-preguntó Jacob._

_-Un sobre-respondí tontamente._

_-Eso ya lo sabemos-respondio con su voz cansada y con un poco de enojo,-lo que quiero decir es, ¿de qué?-_

_-Eso es lo que quiero descubrir...pero con ustedes. Esta invitación no es solo para mi, es para la familia Cullen-pausé-es de los Vulturi-_

_El silencio reino en el despacho por unos segundos._

_-¿Y qué, no la vas a abrir?-preguntó impacientemente Jacob._

_-Vamos Bella, toda la familia esta aqui-sonrio Alice._

_-¿Para qué nos habrán invitado?-preguntó Rosalie._

_-Creo que eso lo vamos a descubrir ahora-respondí. Comencé a sacar el suave papel que estaba adentro del sobre, y lo abrí lentamente. Estaba escrito en letra cursiva del mismo color del sobre._

_-¿Qué esperas Bella leelo?-demando Alice._

_Tragué saliva._

_-Familia Cullen: Nos da un placer inmenso invitarlos para presenciar el nombramiento, en el cual, alguien más de nuestra especie, formara parte de el Clan Vulturi...-pausé al saber de quien se trataba,-Renesmee Vulturi. La presentación antes ustedes, y otros clones más, se realizara el 30 de Enero en el castillo Vulturi. Esperamos verlos en ese dia tan especial y único para nosotros. Atentamente...Aro Vulturi-finalicé,-Es todo lo que dice-_

_El silencio volvio a reinar._

_-¡Pero es que no lo ven!-se levantó Rosalie del sillón donde estaba con Emmett sonriendo._

_-Mira rubia, ahora no estamos para tus bromitas-dijo Jacob._

_-No perro, no es ninguna broma-volvio a sonreir,-así vamos podemos hacer que Nessie recuerde. Que nos recuerde-_

_-Tienes razón-sonrei sin poder creer que pudieramos tener una oportunidad para volver a ver a Nessie._

_-Entonces preparemonos. Vamos al castillo Vulturi-dijo Edward._

_-Y yo iré con ustedes-contestó Jacob._

_Todos volteamos a verlo._

_Renesmee POV._

_Volteamos para quedar enfrente de Demetri y Lucy._

_-¿Y?-preguntó Lucy._

_Tragué saliva y volté a ver a Alec, nuestras miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, y pudé ver en sus ojos que estaba listo para decirles la verdad._

_-Lucy...yo se que esto no va a ser fácil para ti...pero...tu no eres mi cantante-explicó Alec._

_La cara de Lucy no reflejaba ningun sentimiento, hasta que de pronto comenzó a reirse._

_-Alec, ¿y quién es?-se burló. De pronto sentí la mano de Alec tocar la mía para despues entrelazar sus dedos con los mios._

_-Renesmee, ella es mi cantante-dijo con seguridad._

_Lucy se quedó viendo nuestras manos por unos segundos, se volvio hacia nosotros._

_-¡TU!-gritó con cara de enojo hacia mi,-tú me lo quitaste-_

_-¡Oh Alec! ¡No sabes en lo que te metiste!-sonrio malevolamente Demetri mientras se acercaba a Alec a paso humano._

_Y sin que yo me lo esperara Lucy me aventó contra la pared._

_-¡ERES UNA...!-se acercó a mi al tiempo que me agarraba del cuello,-pero ¿sabes?-sonrio,-vas a pagar por eso-_

_Me volvió a aventar hacia la pared opuesta, mientras veia que Demetri y Alec comenzaban a pelear. Los maestros observaban en sus respectivos tronos atentamente a la batalla que estaban presenciando. Cai al suelo y me levante a velocidad vampirica._

_3ra persona POV. __**(Play: Don't Cry de Guns N' Roses)**_

_Lucy no podia contener la rabia que la invadia en ese momento, la imagen de las manos entrelazadas de Renesmee y Alec aparecia y desaparecia en su mente. Ya no lo podia aguantar más, y es que aunque no se lo demostraba ¡ella se habia enamorado pérdidamente de ese joven vampiro! Cada dia, cada hora y minuto que pasaba trataba de que Alec se diera cuenta que existia, que ella le podia dar la felicidad que no habia tenido por tanto tiempo. Y aunque las imagenes eran muy borrosas a punto de desaparecer eternamente de su cabeza, aún recordaba cuando el vampiro clavo sus colmillos en su cuello, y ella a pesar de estar resignada...¡estaba contenta! Talvez fue solo un capricho...un capricho que cuando desperto despues de haber obtenido la inmortalidad se convirtio en amor. ¡Y es que le encantaba todo de ese vampiro! Su cuerpo, sus manos, sus ojos, sus labios, su voz..._

_Y cuantas veces Lucy se imaginaba su eternidad con aquel perfecto vampiro, que todas las mañanas le dijera que la amaba, que la protegiera y que siempre estuviera a su lado en todo momento, que algún dia Alec quisiera casarse con ella y que ya no hubiera poder humano que los pudiera separar. Pero eso nunca pasó y todo lo que ella se imagino, solo se quedo en eso...en un pensamiento al que ella se aferraba, pero nunca se pudó hacer realidad. ¡Y le dolia! Le dolia en lo más profundo de su corazón, de no ser correspondida, que despues de haber amado tanto a ese vampiro, él solo le dijera que no la amaba._

_En todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo encerrada para darle una sorpresa a Alec, ella lo observaba de lejos, a una distancia razonable. Y mientras más lo veia, más se encerraba en esa fantasía. Veia como se recostaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos mientras que se apretaba el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha, en especial ese gesto le encantaba a Lucy, pues pensaba que talvez, solo talvez, pensaba en ella. _

_Y mientras ella construia tantas cosas en su cabeza, en la de Alec solo existia el olor de aquella humana, el poder tomarse esa apetitosa sangre, ese gesto era solo para el recuerdo de Renesmee, para nadie más. Ya que para Alec, Lucy habia sido una humana más que lo alimento y que hasta pensó que estaba loca al haber sonreido cuando sabia que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un vampiro hambriento._

_Mientras que en esos momentos Renesmee se hacia millones de preguntas y hasta llegó a pensar que Lucy era caprichosa y vanidosa, que no le gustaba perder contra nadie el amor de un chico, sin saber en realidad lo que Lucy sentia. Renesmee queria defender el amor de Alec y ella. Y en su cabeza argumentaba que nadie tenia la culpa de enamorarse de la persona menos pensada. Pero cuando lo vio...¡Ay! Cuando vio a ese vampiro...un sentimiento crecio en su corazón, queria estar cerca de él, sentia que habia una conexión entre ellos...sentia que eran como imanes, y que donde estaba uno tenia que estar el otro. Al principio pensó que estaba loca, pero con el paso del tiempo, y más cuando los maestros le presentaron a Lucy, comenzó poco a poco a darse cuenta que no era un sentimiento pasajero el que tenia. No sabia que era, pero con solo verlo con Lucy, un sentimiento de furia recorria todo su cuerpo, comenzó a confundirse y se pregunto muchas veces si eso era acaso normal, casi no lo conocia ¡y ya la hacia sentir sensaciones extrañas!_

_Ese sentimiento fue creciendo más y más cada dia ¡estaba enamorada!_

_Y es que, ¡como no defender ese amor! Ese amor que ellos dos se demostraron aquella noche, ese amor que se habian negado por tanto tiempo, ese amor que ya estaba destinado ¡que ellos dos ya estaban destinados a estar juntos!_

_Pero eso ni Lucy ni Demetri lo entendian._

_Renesmee POV. __**(Play: Seek and destroy de Metallica)**_

_Lucy se acercó a velocidad vampirica hacia mi y comenzó la pelea, ella tenia más entrenamiento que yo, pero aún asi esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, ninguna de las dos podia golpear a la otra aunque eso fuera lo que más deseabamos, ninguna de las dos queria perder. _

_De pronto se escucho un sonido, como el de dos rocas chocar, y en su descuido tomé a Lucy por el codo y la avente hacia la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Por una milésima de segundo volté hacia donde habia escuchado ese ruido, era Demetri. Habia aventado a Alec hasta las pequeñas escaleras que daban a los tronos de los mestros y ahora estaba encima de Alec, me dirigi nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Lucy que ahora me gruñia con enojo, me pusé en pocisión de ataque._

_Aunque los demás vampiros querian separarnos, nadie se atrevia._

_Me dio una patada y cai en el piso al tiempo que ella quedaba encima de mi para despues comenzar a golpear mi cara, la avente hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que me levantaba, vi como se acomodaba en el aire para no golpearse en el piso, me sonrio cuando quedó de pie en el suelo sin ningun raguño, entre nosotras habia un espacio de unos dos metros, estabamos listas para atacar de nuevo, pero de pronto vimos como Alec y Demetri pasaban en ese espacio. Alec habia aventado a Demetri hasta la pared, la cual se deshizo con facilidad, Demetri se levantó lentamente y sonrio sarcasticamente, Alec sonrio de la misma forma. Lucy y yo nos volvimos a enfocar en nuestra pelea y mientras Alec y Demetri volvian a chocar, le pegue a Lucy en la cara haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, esto ya iba más alla de una pelea, era todo o nada, ahora corriamos para chocar justo como Demetri y Alec pero de pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron._

_-Suficiente-se escuchó la voz tranquila de Jane mientras se quitaba la capa al tiempo que dejaba ver su rubia cabellera, los cuatro dejamos de pelear para enfocarnos en ella._

_-Tú-me señalo,-eres la culpable de todo esto. Por lo tanto recibiras tu castigo-dijo al tiempo que sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una sonrisa._

_Lucy sonrio triunfante._

_De pronto un dolor insoportable fue recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, grité al tiempo que caia de rodillas._

_-Jane, porfavor, detente-esa era la voz de Alec. Pero su hermana no le hizo caso, por el contrario, el dolor aumento._

_Ya no queria sentir ese dolor, ¡ya no queria!...y de pronto el dolor fue disminuyendo, talvez Jane habia tenido compasión y habia disminuido el dolor, por fin pudé abrir los ojos y vi que ella tenia la misma sonrisa y sus ojos pedian torturarme más, pero no sentia dolor...esperen...¿no sentia dolor? Me levante del suelo._

_-¿Qué? Esto...esto no puede ser-se oyó la voz de mi maestro Aro con un poco de sorpresa y confusión._

_Jane dejó de mirarme para enfocarse en nuestro maestro._

_-Tienes...un escudo mental-dijo mi maestro Aro con un tono de alegría-justo como...-_

_-Así que ese es tu don-interrumpio mi maestro Cayo con cierto toque de interes._

_-¿Un escudo mental?-pregunté._

_-Eso quiere decir que eres inmune a los poderes de los demás vampiros-me explico brevemente mi maestro Marco._

_-¿Pero como puede ser posible es maestros?-preguntó Alec,-si cuando era neófita no era inmune, y ustedes estan de testigos-_

_Mi maestro Aro se quedo pensando por unos momentos._

_-Ahora que ya sabemos cual es tu don querida, o por lo menos tenemos una idea, ya tenemos el entrenamiento perfecto para fortalecerlo-sonrio mi maestro._

_-Gracias maestro-agradecí._

_-Acerca de la pelea-comenzó mi maestro Aro,-Lucy tienes que entender que no eres la cantante de Alec-_

_-Pero maestro...-no la dejó terminar._

_-Por lo tanto...no volveras a enfrentarte a Renesmee, lo mismo les digo a ustedes dos-señalos a Alec y Demetri._

_Todos asentimos de mala gana._

_-Pueden retirarse-_

_Lucy y Demetri salieron primero, despues salimos Alec y yo. Llegamos hasta mi habitación y Alec cerró la puerta._

_-¿Estas bien?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio._

_-Si-_

_-¿Pasa algo?-_

_-Es solo que...estoy...sorprendida. Puedo dormir y además soy inmune a todos los poderes-caminé hacia mi cama._

_-Se que estas sorprendida Renesmee, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras-respondio naturalmente._

_-Te amo-volté a verlo._

_-Y yo a ti-respondio sonriendo. Se acerco lentamente hacia mi y unimos nuestros labios en un beso, tan lento, tan lleno de cariño, de amor._

_Lentamente me llevo a la cama y me recosto en ella, esta vez se quedo en besos lentos y caricias llenas de dedicación, sin prisa. Rodé su cuello mientras el besaba el mio, arqué mi espalda para que lentamente bajara el cierre del vestido que llevaba puesto, yo comence a quitarle la chaqueta lentamente para despues desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Dejó de besarme para verme a los ojos, con esa mirada que me robaba el alma, que me hacia desearlo con necesidad._

_-No creo que sea la mejor hora-sonrio._

_Yo también sonrei al tiempo que me mordia mi labio inferior._

_-Tienes razón-el se recosto al lado mio con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿En que piensas?-le pregunté._

_-No pienso en nada, estoy disfrutando tu escencia-respondio con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa torcida._

_3ra persona._

_Lucy llegó a su habitación furiosa comenzando a aventar toda la decoración de ceramica._

_-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-gritó,-Alec es un imbécil-se detuvo mientras ponia ambas manos en la mesita que estaba a la mitad de su habitación._

_-Tranquila Lucy-Demetri la tomó por los hombros,-ya buscaremos la manera de separarlos-_

_-Pero, ¿cómo?-_

_De pronto la puerta se abrio tan silenciosamente, que si no fueran vampiros ni se hubieran percatado de su presencia._

_-No harán nada-_

_-Jane, ¿es qué no lo entiendes? Yo amo a Alec. Tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que hacer que Alec me amé a mi, solo a mi-para ese entonces Lucy ya habia tomado las manos de Jane._

_-No haré nada que tenga que sacrificar la felicidad de mi hermano. Y si ustedes intentan hacer algo...se las verán conmigo-_

_Y sin más se retiro de la habitación._

_-¡ES UNA BRUJA!-gritó llena de furia y deseperación Lucy nuevamente despues de unos minutos de que Jane los hubiera dejado solos._

_De repente los labios de Lucy se curvaron en un sonrisa llena de malicia,-pero llegara el dia en que los dos paguen por el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora, y cuando eso pase, no tendre la más minima compasión-_

_**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**_

_**Porfavor, un review...se los pido además tanto a otras escritoras como a mi, nos anima mucho que nos dejen reviews y nos impulsan para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado =) eso me haría muy feliz!**_

_**Cuidense mucho! Y espero leernos pronto queridisimas lectoras.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Promesa

_** "Promesa"**_

_**Hola mis queridismas lectoras =)**_

_**Bueno pues aki con otro capitulo.**_

_**Tenia planeado actualizar el sabado pasado, pero la verdad, no me gustó el capitulo, así que lo comence de nuevo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Pero antes quiero agradecer a las lectoras que me dejaron su review en el capi pasado:**_

_**elenabella23 **_

_**love vulturi**_

_**Morenita Black Clearwater **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y a las lectoras que no dejaron reviews de igual manera les agradezco por apoyarme y por leer mi historia.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de el capi =)**_

_Jacob POV._

_-¿Acaso estas loco Jacob? Como puedes pensar que iras con nosotros a Volterra-preguntó sorprendida Bella._

_-Habra manera de hacerlo-respondí._

_-Perro...tu olor te delata. No hay manera de llevarlo a Volterra. No la hay-se encogio de hombros Rosalie._

_-Miren...se que esto les parece algo alocado, pero...quiero ver a Nessie, no importa que mi vida este en peligro, si puedo verla tan solo un segundo, valdría la pena-mi corazón gritaba esas palabras, queria que todos supieran lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de ver a Nessie. Con tal de que me recordara._

_Que recordara esos momentos en los que reiamos juntos, caminabamos juntos...que recordara ese dia en el que nos besamos por primera vez._

_-¿¡QUE?-gritó Edward._

_Tragué saliva._

_-Yo...Edward, este no es el momento para hablar sobre lo que leiste en mi mente. Quiero ir con ustedes a Volterra-_

_Todos suspiraron rendidos, nadie podia quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Tenia que converncerlos._

_-Hablaré con Aro, vere que puedo hacer-se levanto del sillón Carlisle y se dirigio a su despacho a velocidad vampirica._

_Renesmee POV._

_Estaba en el salón de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraban mis maestros, Jane y Alec._

_-Bien querida, comencemos con tu entrenamiento-_

_-Disculpe mi intromición maestro-dije con respeto,-pero, ¿no deberían estar Demetri y Félix tambien?-pregunte con un poco de curiosidad._

_-Oh bueno, este será un entrenamiento especial, veremos si en realidad tienes un escudo mental-_

_-Como usted diga mestro-respondi._

_-Bien. Jane aplicara su don en ti, asi que tu tienes que bloquearlo como lo hiciste ayer-_

_-Maestro, yo no sé como lo hice-_

_-Bueno intentalo-_

_Yo solo asenti. Le tenia miedo a Jane, depues de lo que hizo ayer, y de lo sádica que me han dicho que es..._

_Jane comenzó a aplicar su don en mi, al principio fue suave, pero despues fue intensificandose cada vez más, traté de bloquearlo pero por más que trataba no podia. Así pasaron unos interminables minutos de dolor._

_-Alto-intervino mi maestro,-Veamos...Alec, ¿podrías ayudar a Renesmee?-sonrio mi maestro._

_-Cómo usted lo ordene-_

_-Bien. Jane utilizara su don en ti Alec, Renesmee trata de bloquear el dolor que sentira Alec-ordenó mi maestro._

_-Jane...no lo hagas-susurré mientras la veia a los ojos, al tiempo que me ponia enfrente de Alec para protegerlo. Ella solo sonrio al tiempo que Alec comenzaba a gemir, tratando de ocultar el dolor. Me esforcé, en verdad me esforcé, pero no podia. Los maestros ahora no interivinieron para nada, de pronto yo tambien comence a sentir dolor nuevamente, Jane estaba utilizando su don con Alec y conmigo, pero ahora Alec comenzaba a soltar pequeños gritos. Ya no queria que le hiciera daño...y de pronto Alec dejó de gritar y el dolor que yo sentia desaparecio por completo._

_-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte a Alec mientras tomaba su cara en mis manos preocupada._

_El sonrió._

_-Gracias a ti lo estoy-sonrei mientras soltaba todo el aire que habia retenido durante el entrenamiento._

_Nos volvimos hacia donde se encontraban los tronos, mi maestro Aro se levanto mientras aplaudia con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Eres...increible querida, tu don es muy poderoso. Sabia que no tenias cualquier don. Pero tendremos que seguir practicando para fortalecer tu don mi querida Renesmee. Por ahora es todo, pueden retirarse-_

_Jane Alec y yo asentimos para despues dirigirnos a velocidad vampirica hacia nuestras habitaciones._

_-Y, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Alec._

_-Útil...por fin tengo un don-sonreí._

_-Siempre lo has tenido, es solo que...necesitaba ser descubierto para saber que existe-se acercó hacia mi, me tómo por la cintura y me acercó a él al tiempo que sus labios buscaban los mios, nos unimos en ese beso que me hacia volar y olvidarme de todo, ninguno de los dos se queria separar, hasta que se alguien tóco la puerta._

_-¡Maldición!-siseó Alec por lo bajo. Llegó a la puerta a velocidad vampirica._

_-Alec, necesitamos que vengas un momento-anunció Félix. Alec solo asintió al tiempo que se acercaba a mi nuevamente._

_-Volvere pronto-asentí con una sonrisa, me dio un corto beso y salió con Félix atrás de él._

_Me sente en mi cama pensando en cosas sin sentido, solo para pasar el tiempo. Cuando de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrio silenciosamente, a principio pensé que era Alec, pero no. Era otra esencia...una esencia femenina...Lucy. Me levante rapidamente para ponerme en posición de ataque, mientras que de la oscuridad de mi cuarto una esbelta figura salia asomando una rubia cabellera. Abrí mis ojos pero en ningun momento me relaje._

_-Jane...-susurré. Aunque sabia que podia bloquear su poder, en realidad...todavia le seguia teniendo miedo._

_-Renesmee...no te haré nada, puedes realajarte-dijo con voz pacifica mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?-pregunté._

_-Porque lo digo yo-respondio simplemente. Dudé unos segundos, pero al final decidi dejar mi posición._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté fríamente._

_-No vengo a pelear, ni nada por el estilo-comenzó,-simplemente quiero hablar contigo-_

_-¿Hablar conmigo? Pero si tu me odias-_

_-Debo ser honesta contigo, te odiaba. Pero ahora...ahora tu eres la felicidad de mi hermano. Alec ah esperado por mucho tiempo a su cantante, y ahora que la encontro no quiero ser la culpable de su sufrimiento-respondio._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Que te respetare por eso...solo...¡diablos! A nadie le eh pedido nada...pero...solo te pido que no lo hagas sufrir-_

_-No tienes que pedirmelo, yo no le haría daño, él es todo para mi...-fui interrumpida._

_-Y tú...tú eres todo para él, en su mundo solo existes tú-bajó su cabeza con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, me sente a su lado con un poco de desconfianza._

_-Pero estoy segura que tambien ese mundo estas tú-ella levanto su cabeza rápidamente._

_-¿Tú lo crees?-_

_-Claro que lo creo-sonreí,-eres su hermana. La familia esta primero y por sobre todas las cosas, y aunque me tenga a mi, tú eres su hermana y has estado con él mucho más tiempo que yo, y han pasado demasiadas cosas...juntos-_

_-¡Cielos! Nunca creí que...algun dia pudieramos hablar tranquilamente. Sean felices-se levanto levanto de mi cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Tú tambien sé feliz-_

_-Lo soy si mi hermano esta feliz-se volteó hacia mi para responder._

_-No habló de eso-ella captó el mensaje rápidamente._

_-Y que pasa si esa felicidad nisiquiera te voltea a ver-_

_Me quede callada...¡Jane estaba enamorada de alguien! No es que pensara que no se lo merecia, pero nunca creí que Jane tuviera ojos o sentimientos más que para torturar._

_Alec POV._

_Llegamos nuevamente al salón donde se encontraban los tronos, todos los vampiros más importantes de la guardia se encontrabano ahí. Les dedique una pequeña reverencia a los maestros para luego tomar mi lugar. Jane fue la última en llegar, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se posiciono al lado mio, pudé oler la esencia de Renesmee...¡Jane se le habia acercado a Renesmee! Volté a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, enojo y preocupación, pero ella no me volteó a ver._

_-Bien. Los eh llamado para anunciarles dos cosas-comenzó mi maestro Aro,-como ya sabran el dia en que nombraremos a Renesmee como una más de nuestra guardia se acerca, por lo tanto varios clanes vendrán a presenciar este acontecimiento, entre ellos el Clan Cullen-algunos vampiros gruñieron por lo bajo entre ellos Jane y yo,-acabo de recibir una llamada de mi amigo Carlisle y al parecer un lobo de la manada de Forks quiere venir...a ver a Renesmee-_

_Los susurros no tardaron en hacerse presente. Sabian perfectamente la historia de la impronta de ese perro asqueroso con Renesmee._

_-Pero, ¿usted permitira que entre al castillo?¿qué la vea?-pregunté casi obligandolo a responder que no lo haría, pero con Aro nada se sabe._

_-Lo estuvimos discutiendo mis hermanos y yo...y me gustaría ver como reacciona ese lobo cuando vea a Renesmee conigo mi querido Alec-respondio mi maestro con una sonrisa. Volté a ver a mi maestro Cayo, necesitaba su apoyo en estos momentos, y aunque en su cara se notaba lo disgustado que estaba ante tal acuerdo, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Mis esperanzas de que el me apoyara se habian desmoronado, pero ahora lo que más me mortificaba era que Renesmee recordara todo y que se fuera con su familia, que me odiara por haberle ocultado tantas cosas._

_-Maestro Aro, ¿qué pasá si Renesmee recuerda todo?-Jane formuló la pregunta del millón._

_-Querida...eso no pasara-me enfoque en mi maestro, ya que en todo ese tiempo miraba hacia el piso,-ya investigue, y al parecer ella no recordara nada de su vida pasada, nunca-remarcó la última palabra._

_Pero por alguna razón esa respuesta no me dejaba del todo satisfecho._

_-La segunda noticia que queria informarles es que hay un grupo, no muy grande, de vampiros en Escocia que han causado demasiadas muertes en un pueblo. Eso pondría en peligro el descubrimiento de nuestra especie, y para resolver esto, me gustaría enviar a un grupo para que los vigile y si es necesario, que los exterminen-_

_-Ya elegimos al grupo...será Jane, Demetri, Félix...-mi maestro Cayo seguia diciendo los nombres de otros vampiros para ir a la misión hasta que...-y por último Alec-todos los que fuimos nombrados caminamos hacia el centro del salón-saldrán mañana en la tarde-_

_Eramos un grupo de diez vampiros._

_-Bien ahora pueden retirarse-_

_Todos comenzaron a salir del salón, Jane y yo fuimos los últimos en salir._

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Renesmee?-demandé saber._

_-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto desconcertada, pero su papel de niña buena ya no funcionaba conmigo, sabia perfectamente como era._

_-No te hagas la que no sabes nada Jane-_

_-Yo no le hice nada...solo fui a hablar con ella-respondio._

_Solté una risa._

_-¿Tú, hablar con alguien?No me hagas reir-_

_-Sé que no te lo crees hermano, pero comprendi que Renesmee es todo para ti, y yo no quisiera quitarte esa felicidad-la miré,-si no me crees ve y preguntale-_

_No dudé un segundo en correr hacia su habitación, abri la puerta deseperadamente, listo para ver lo peor, pero no. Renesmee se encontraba acostada en su cama, se levanto de un salto cuando escucho que alguien habia abierto la puerta bruscamente._

_-Alec-suspiro aliviada,-¿pasá algo?-corrio hacia donde me encontraba._

_-¿Estás bien?-mi aliento choco en su cara._

_-Claro que estoy bien, ¿porqué no debería estarlo?-sonrio._

_-Te extrañe-la abrace mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba._

_-Tu hermana vino a hablar comigo-_

_-Ah si-_

_-Si. Me dijo que me respetaría porque yo soy tu felicidad-deshizo el abrazó para poder verme a los ojos._

_-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-_

_La tomé de la mano, al tiempo que saliamos de su habitación, salimos del castillo y comenzamos a correr a velocidad vampirica tomandos de la mano, pero yo la iba guiando...queria que conociera ese lugar._

_**(Play: Before the dawn de evanescence)**_

_-¿Y, que te parece?-le pregunté cuando llegamos._

_Ella se quedó sorprendida, no emitia sonido alguno, solo admiraba el paisaje. El cielo se habia tonado de colores rojos y anaranjados, el agua chocaba con las rocas y el aire traia el olor de los árboles._

_Se acercó hacia los ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una casa, la tomé por la cintura y la subi a aquella pared en la que me subia para tranquilizar mi sed por la sangre de Renesmee, en la que su recuerdo llegaba a mi mente._

_-Es hermoso...¿cómo lo encotraste?-volteó a verme._

_-Lo encontre hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de conocerte-sonreí,-cuando estaba solo...pero ahora este lugar es de los dos.-_

_-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, nunca...nunca lo voy a olvidar-tomó mi cara entre sus manos,-te amo, siempre te voy a amar, porque tu fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida...-pusé mi dedo indice en su boca._

_-Solo prometeme que siempre me vas a amar-_

_-Te lo prometo-dijo para luego comenzar a besarla lentamente._

_3ra persona._

_Alec bajó sus manos para colocarlas en la cintura de Renesmee ella rodeo su cuello, mientras que el Sol regalaba los pocos rayos de luz antes de meterse._

_Alec bajó a Renesmee de aquella pared y la acosto en el pasto verde, lleno de vida, mientras que la Luna tomaba su turno y se hacia testigo, junto con las estrellas que decoraban aquel cielo oscuro, del amor que estaban a punto de demostrase Alec y Renesmee. La oscuridad de la noche era el único manto que los cubria y ese lugar, que ahora era de los dos, era su único refugio._

_Entre besos y caricias, Alec bajó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar el boton del pantalón de Renesmee. Pronto las prendas se encontraban regadas por todo el lugar, mientras ellos se dedicaban caricias llenas de amor y necesidad por las dos partes. Entre tantas caricias y suspiros, Alec supó que Renesmee estaba lista para el siguiente pasó, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. El único ruido que habia en esos momentos eran algunos sonidos de pequeños insectos, el chocar del agua contra las piedras y la respiración de Alec y Renesmee. Y Alec se hundio en su amada, no queria hacerle daño queria que todo fuera especial, sellando aquella promesa que le habia hecho Renesmee minutos atrás. Ella gimio mientras enterraba con fuerza sus dedos en el pasto, Alec recorrio con las suyas los brazos de Renesmee hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales soltaron el pasto revuelto con tierra que tenia en sus puños y entrelazaron sus dedos. Su respiración agitada podia oirse encima de el choque del agua contra las piedras, Alec comenzó a meverse dentro de Renesmee y ella comenzó a gemir un poco más alto mientras Alec besaba su cuello con dedicación._

_-A-Alec-dijo Renesmee con su respiración agitada,-¡ALEC!-gritó cuando ya no pudó aguantar más al tiempo que una ola chocaba contra una gran piedra._

_Cuando todo acabo Alec tomó su camisa y cubrió el cuerpo de Renesmee con ella._

_-Te amo-rompio el silencio Renesmee._

_-Te amo-contesto Alec, que ahora se sentia más vivo que nunca,-¿ves aquella estrella?-señalo con su dedo indice._

_-Aja-contesto Renesmee._

_-Cada vez que veas una estrella así de brillante, sabrás que estoy contigo, cuidandote. Y hasta que pierda su brillo dejaré de amarte-_

_Renesmee solo asintio mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Alec. Mientras él queria disfrutar de ese momento tan especial, no queria que eso acabara nunca, queria tener a Renesmee por toda su eternindad._

_Alec POV._

_-Renesmee...-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Tengo una misión-le dije._

_Ella pusó su codo en el pasto mientras me miraba a los ojos._

_-¿Una misión?-su cara mostraba tristeza y confusión._

_-Mañana en la tarde saldremos a Escocia-le explique._

_-Bien...estaré lista...-la interrumpi._

_-No Renesmee. Tú no vendrás-_

_-¿Pe...pero porqué?-preguntó desconcertada._

_-Aún no estas lista-_

_-Tengo que ir contigo, Alec, no quiero que te lastimen-_

_-No lo haran amor-se volvio a recostar en mi pecho,-soy un Vulturi-sonreí sarcásticamente._

_**¿Y bien, que les parecio?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado =) eso me haria muy feliz, y si me mandan un review me animarian mucho para seguir con esta loca historia :P**_

_**Espero leernos pronto, ya que por fin tengo vacaciones así tendré más tiempo de escribir y actualizar pronto.**_

_**Cuidense mis queridas lectoras, y espero leernos muy pronto.**_

_**Besos =)**_


	27. Chapter 27 Misión parte 1

"Misión Parte 1"

**Hola queridas lectoras! Si, se que me eh tardado demasiado en actualizar.**

**Pero bueno ahora eh llegado con un nuevo capitulo, y espero me disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer la historia quiero agradecerles a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Elenabella23**

**Gracias por dejar su review en el capi pasado. Tambien quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido mi historia y los que la han leido.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

3ra persona POV.

**(Play: ****Cuando tus ojos me miran de Franco de Vita)**

Despues de la noche tan especial para los dos, decidieron vestirse y regresar al castillo antes de que el Sol saliera completamente. Alec decidio tomar en brazos a Renesmee al ver que no aguantaba más el sueño, cuando llegaron Alec se dirigio a la habitación de su amada y la acosto en su cama. Se detuvo al pie de la cama para contemplar a Renesmee, es que...ella era como una bruja. Eran tan hermosa, era simplemente perfecta, y lo habia embrujado ¡Si! Lo habia enamorado de una manera casi irreal, de una manera que solo ellos dos podian sentir, podian vivir, podian experimentar, ese amor, esa pasión que sentian al verse, al tocarse, al amarse, era único e inigualable.

El sentia que ninguna otra mujer podia hacerlo vibrar como Renesmee lo hacia, nadie podia tocarlo como solo ella sabia hacerlo, ni besarlo, ni entregarle su cuerpo. Y aunque muy en el fondo le preocupaba que Renesmee pudiera recordar algo cuando los Cullen y el tal Jacob llegaran a Volterra, y aún peor que lo odiara al saber la verdad, al saber que le habia estado ocultando tantas cosas, tenia la certeza de que Renesmee jamás sentiría lo mismo con otro hombre...ni con ese tal Jacob.

Alec fue el primer hombre en la vida de Renesmee, y eso nadie lo podría borrar, ni mucho menos podrían hacer que Renesmee olvidara eso.

Y no solo Alec pensaba eso. Renesmee sabia que ella era solo para Alec, para ningun otro hombre más que para ese vampiro del cual se enamoro desde la primera vez que lo vio. Desde que ella desperto, despues de que le hubiera regalado la inmortalidad, y cuando lo vio...sintio tantas cosas en su interior.

A nadie más podría entregarse como lo hacia con Alec, porque de algo Renesmee estaba segura: de que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y eso nadie lo podia cambiar.

Porque si no lo eran...entonces, ¿porqué temblaba cada vez que lo veia? Cada vez que lo veia acercarse a ella, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, o su aliento rozaba su cara, o cuando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y le hablaba de una manera...

Y no temblaba por miedo, no, lo hacia porque él la ponia nerviosa, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como comportarse cuando lo tenia cerca. Aunque esa sensación era solo para ella, para nadie más.

Despues de esos pensamientos Alec decidio salir de la habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Alec POV.**

-¿En donde estaban?-se escucho la voz de mi hermana, al tiempo que se levantaba de mi cama.

-No seas tan curiosa hermana-sonreí mientras me diriga a mi closet.

-Eres feliz, ¿verdad?-sonrio mi hermana.

Suspiré.

-Lo soy Jane, y mucho. Nunca pensé serlo, pero llegó Renesmee y removio todos estos sentimientos que creí se habian muerto siglos átras-

-Ahora ves que no-

-Ella es mi felicidad-abrí mi closet,-y no pienso perderla, mucho menos ahora que la tengo-saqué la vestimenta que usamos para las misiones.

-No tienes porque-contestó Jane detrás de mi.

Volté a verla, al parecer ella notó mi preocupación porque su sonrisa se borro en el momento en que me vio.

-Jane...los Cullen y su perro guardian vendrán-ella entendio lo que trataba de decirle.

-Ella no recuerda nada de su vida como humana-respondio en un susurro.

-Pero podría...y para serte sincero hermana...tengo miedo de que ella recuerde la verdad, y de que me odie-

-¿Odiarte porqué?-

-Jane es obvio...porque le oculte tantas cosas-

-Hermano, ella no recordara nada, confia en lo que te digo. Además...mi maestro Aro no hubiera invitado a los Cullen, ni mucho menos a ese perro, si el supiera que Renesmee podría recordar algo-

Ese era un buen punto para ser verdad, y hasta cierto punto me tranquilizo.

-Tienes razón hermana-

-Ni tampoco dejara que ellos se acerquen a Renesmee-

-¿Me llaman los maestros?-pregunté cambiando de tema abruptamente.

-No. Solo queria saber a donde habian estado, y tambien para avisarte que saldremos en cuanto el Sol se oculte-

-Bien. Estaré listo-respondí.

Jane solo asintio y salió de mi habitación para darme privacidad.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que el Sol se ocultara, apenas y habia salido, y Renesmee aún estaba dormida, podia escuchar como respiraba profundamente.

Así que decidi ir a la biblioteca a distraerme un poco y a sacar todos esos pensamientos acerca de la llegada de los Cullen. Abrí la gran puerta de la bibioteca, cuando me percate que no estaba solo, una esbelta figura estaba parada viendo la portada de un libro que sostenia.

-Lucy, ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunté un poco sorprendido.

-Alec, bueno este castillo es de todos, y supongo que yo tambien tengo la libertad de estar en la bibioteca, o ¿te pone nervioso que estemos los dos solos?-preguntó acercandose a mi.

-No, para nada-me aleje de ella.

Tomé mi libro favorito, ya que sabia de memoria donde estaba, y me senté junto al gran ventanal.

-¿Sabes algo?-no espero mi respuesta,-los dejaré en paz-

Cerré mi libro.

-¿Perdón?-

No podia creer lo que Lucy habia dicho, no es que no me guste la idea, ni tampoco esperaba que ella estuviera detrás de mi por toda la eternidad, ni que tampoco llegara a vengarse de Renesmee, es solo que nunca pensé escuchar a Lucy decir eso.

-Si, lo que escuchaste. Dejaré que Renesmee y tú vivan tranquilos. Por fin entendi que tú no eres para mi, no llegaras a amarme como yo te amo a ti. Así que espero que sean muy felices-

-Gracias Lucy, por entenderme-

-Trato de hacerlo-me dedico una sonrisa para salir de la biblioteca a velocidad vampirica.

**Renesmee POV.**

Desperte sin Alec a mi lado. Pensé que estaría en su habitación pero no se escuchaba ruido alguno, así que me levanté y decidi ir a buscarlo. Segui su esencia y pronto me encontre en la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrí sin pensarlo dos veces y ahí estaba junto al gran ventanal. Cerró su libro en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos dias mi amor-se levantó de su silla.

-Buenos dias-me acerqué a él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó.

-Mal, me hubiera gustado no haber dormido, de hecho, me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo cuando te abrazaba-

-Y a mi me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo cuando aprisionaba tu cuerpo y te hacia mia-rodeó mi cintura sin que me lo esperara,-te necesito Renesmee, te necesito como nunca eh necesitado a nadie-susurró en mi oido.

-No se como voy a soportar estar sin ti-

-Ni yo se como lo soportaras-rio a solo centimetros de mis labios.

-No te creas tan importante-

-Para ti si lo soy-sonrio pero despues su sonrisa se borro,-no se como podré estar sin verte dormir, ni ver tus ojos, ni besar tus labios. Te amo Renesmee Vulturi-dijo para despues besarme el cuello.

Yo solo pudé cerrar mis ojos.

-Entonces...llevame contigo-susurré aún con los ojos cerrados.

-De ninguna manera-me dio la espalda, haciendo que abriera mis ojos,-no hasta que sepas como pelear y como manejar tu don-

-Pero solo van a ir a vigilarlos, no a pelear-

-Nunca sabes querida. A veces vamos con esas intenciones y terminamos haciendo fogatas para quemar los cuerpos de los vampiros caidos...o lo que quedan de ellos-me explico.

Yo solo guardé silencio.

-Renesmee...me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo, pero no puedo arriesgarte y llevarte así nada más, no quiero que te lastimen-acaricio mi mejilla.

-Pero yo tampoco quiero eso para ti...no se como reaccionaría si me llegara a enterar de que...-me calló poniendo su dedo indice en mi boca.

-No digas nada. Solo besame-y sin pensarlo dos veces unimos nuestros labios.

El dia pasó normal, como cualquier otro. Alec tuvo que irse a cambiar, así que yo volvi a mi cuarto.

No sabia como iba a soportar estar sin Alec, se que no iba a ser por un periodo largo, pero no podia dejar de pensar en que algo malo le podia suceder, y aunque ese pensamiento era tonto, no dejaba de taladrarme la cabeza. Y si, era tonto ya que Alec podia defenderse de diferentes maneras. A veces me sentia tan inferior a él, por muchas razones. Porque el es uno de los mejores miembros que tiene la guardia Vulturi, y ni hablar de el don que tiene. En cambio, yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a porder pelear y defenderme y mi don no me sirve de nada, aunque sea muy poderoso como dice mi maestro Aro, ya que no eh podido manejarlo bien. Sin poder evitarlo, y tras estar hundida en mis pensamientos, me quede dormida.

De repente alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pase-susurré.

-Hola Renesmee-sonrió Renata.

-Hola Renata, ¿qué sucede?-pregunte.

-Aro desea que vayamos al salón para despedir a los vampiros que irán a la misión-me explico.

-Perfecto. Estaré ahi-

Ella solo sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Me dirigi hacia el baño para darme una ducha y me pusé un vestido rojo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y que tenia un listón negro en la parte de la cintura. Salí de mi habitación y corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia el salón. Cuando llegué algunos vampiros ya estaban en el salón, pero me percate que solo estaban ahí los que conocian a los vampiros que irían a la misión. Me paré en mi usual puesto y esperamos a que los vampiros entraran por esa puerta.

3ra persona POV.

**(Play: Think about it de Jesse McCartney)**

De repente la puerta de madera oscura se abrio, dejando ver a los vampiros que irian a Escocia. Todos voltearon a verlos atentamente. Y como si el tiempo comenzara a ir cada vez más lento los vampiros comenzaron a caminar lentamente, Jane miraba un punto especifico del salón, Félix no mostraba ningun sentimiento, Demetri sonreia sarcasticamente y Alec...Renesmee veia atentamente a Alec. Caminaba lentamente con la vista en sus manos, mientras se ponia sus guantes negros, el vestuario de Alec combinaba perfectamente con la persona que lo estaba usando y su rostro angelical ahora mostraba un poco de rudeza. Cuando finalmente termino de ponerse sus guantes, camino con la vista hacia enfrente, con superioridad al tiempo que sus brazos se balanceaban a sus costados de una forma sensual y juguetona, su caminar era tan elegante y Renesmee no pudó dejar de pensar que tambien era sensual...¡es que Alec no podia hacer algo que no dejara sin respiración a Renesmee!

Renesmee no pudó dejar de pesnar que todo lo que Alec hacia era simplemente perfecto.

Y eso no solo desperto los bajos instintos de Renesmee, Lucy tambien sentia tantas ganas de tenerlo ahí mismo, que Alec la hiciera suya en ese mismo salón, pero recordo lo que le habia dicho tiempo atras, finalmente esos planes no lo podia realizar en esos momentos.

Los vampiros pronto se encontraron enfrente de los tronos donde se encontraban sus maestros. Y Aro comenzó a hablar y a decirles que el descubrimiento de su especie estaban en sus manos.

-Bien, ahora dejaré que se despidan de los demás vampiros-término Aro.

Alec sin pensarlo un segundo más rodeo la cintura de Renesmee y besó sus labios con necesidad. Renesmee no supó si ese beso duro segundos, minutos o horas, pero no le importo, ella, al igual que Alec, queria que el sabor de sus labios se impregnara en los de ella.

-Regresaré pronto-susurró Alec.

-Y yo te estaré esperando-sonrio Renesmee.

Estaban a punto de volver a unir sus labios, pero un vampiro jaló del hombro a Alec para desperdirse. Renesmee solo lo observo, hasta que una voz la hizó voltear hacia donde provenia.

-Renesmee-

-¿Jane?-preguntó.

-¡Vaya! Jane es un nombre, no una pregunta-sonrio la vampira de rubia cabellera.

-Lo siento, es solo que todavia no puedo hacerme la idea de que puedo hablar contigo sin que me tortures-sonrio Renesmee.

-Pues espero que asimiles eso pronto-

-Lo haré-

Hubó unos segundos de silencio.

-Por favor cuidate Jane-pidió Renesmee.

-No te preocupes...tambien cuidare a Alec-

Renesmee sonrió al pensar que tanto se le notaba en la cara su preocupación para que Jane le hubiera dicho eso.

-Gracias Jane-y sin que Renesmee se lo esperara...Jane la abrazó.

Y fue muy diferente a lo que tenia pensado. Ese abrazó se sintio tan lleno de calidez, de amistad, en ese abrazó Renesmee sintio que todo lo que Jane le decia era verdad.

Nuevamente los vampiros volvieron a hacer su linea horizontal, y Aro deshizo el triángulo que habia formado con Marcos y Cayo.

-Antes de desearles un buen viaje...mis hermanos lo hemos discutido, y ya que ustedes son los mejores miembros de la guardia, el castillo se quedara sin protección. Por lo tanto hemos decidido que Jane se quede y en su lugar irá...-_¡Qué me elija a mi!¡Qué me elija a mi!_ Pidió en su mente Renesmee,-Irás tu...Lucy. Creo que ya es hora de que practiques todo lo que te hemos enseñado-sonrio Aro.

-Gracias maestros, no los defraudare-sonrió Lucy para despues hacer una reverencia. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Jane, y por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, ambas miradas eran retadoras. Jane le dejo el lugar a Lucy y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba Renesmee.

Renesmee POV.

Aún no podia creer que hubieran elegido a Lucy para ir a la misión. Estaría junto a Alec, ese pensamiento me torturaba de una menera ilogica. Respire profundamente para que la ira que estaba reteniendo, no queria armarle a Alec una escenita de celos y lo peor sin ningun motivo.

-Buen viaje, y regresen pronto-los despidio mi maestro Aro. Yo solo baje la mirada, pero volvi a enfocarme en ellos nuevamente, tenia que ver a Alec tan solo unos segundos más, hasta que cerraron la gran puerta del salón. Suspiré para luego salir y dirigirme a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama. Segundos despues alguien entro sin tocar.

-Él estara bien Renesmee-

-Jane, en parte eso es lo que me preocupa, pero...Lucy estara con él en la misión-

Jane solo rio.

-¿Y tú crees que Alec le va a prestar atención? Vamos Renesmee, confia en él-

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Tienes razón Jane. No voy a pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido-

En verdad deseaba que todas las cosas que estaba formando en mi cabeza no tuvieran sentido.

**Se que fue muy largo el capi, pero espero que les haya gustado****, y si es asi dejenme un review para saberlo.**

**Ahora, ¿qué pasara en la misión? Bueno, pues no se pierdan el siguiente capi.**

**Nuevamente disculpenme por la tardanza, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**Ahora que las tan amadas vacaciones han acabado, acutalizare pronto.**

**Porfavor un review, para saber si les gusto o no, así sabré que puedo modificar en la historia.**

**Espero leernos pronto.**

**Besos y cuidense =)**


	28. Chapter 28 Misión parte II

"Misión Parte II"

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Ya llegue con otro nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste =)**

**Pero antes de que comiencen a leer el capi quiero agradecerle a:**

**Isuldory**

**Por dejarme su review, y ya veran en donde llegara la relación de Jacob y Nessie.**

Alec POV.

Corrimos a velocidad vampirica por los pasillos de el castillo, hasta salir por las ahora oscuras calles de Volterra, Demetri nos guio hacia donde se suponia que teniamos que ir. Despues de unas horas llegamos a Escocia, comenzamos a buscar a los vampiros, culpables de que ahora no pudiera estar con Renesmee. Despues de buscarlos por la ciudad, decidimos adentrarnos al bosque, donde los encontramos. El lugar era un claro que estaba en medio del bosque, donde ningun humano podría llegar hasta ahí. En medio del claro estaba una casa, al parecer los dueños la habian abandonado años atrás, ya que estaba a punto de caerse. Ahí pudimos ver a un vampiro de no más de veinte años, sentado en el porche de la casa, al parecer vigilando. Nosotros seguiamos escondidos, a una distancia razonable para que no percibieran nuestra escencia.

-¿Alguna novedad?-salio de la casa un vampiro de unos treinta años, alto, musculoso, al parecer era el líder de ese clan.

-No, ninguna-respondio el vampiro al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Tenemos que desaparecer los cuerpos de esos humanos-dijo el líder.

-¿Ahora?-

-Ahora-contesto con rudeza.

-Nos tomara toda la noche-

-No importa, ¿de qué nos sirven los cuerpos?-

El vampiro jóven no dijo nada. Los dos se adentraron a la casa.

-Así que les tomara toda la noche-medito Lucy por unos segundos.

-Estos vampiros si que son un peligro-dijo Demetri con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora hay que permanecer aqui-sugeri,-Demetri y Félix roden el área, no creo que todos los vampiros esten aqui-

Los dos asintieron mientras corrian a velocidad vampirica.

-No hace falta que vigilen, aqui nos tienen-dijo una voz detrás de mi. Me volté al instante y un grupo de más de veinte vampiros se encontraban detrás de nosotros, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia nosotros hasta llevarnos al claro.

-¿Qué pása aqui?-salio el líder de la casa.

-Estos vampiros nos estaban espiando-contesto uno de los vampiros.

El líder comenzó a caminar alrededor de cada uno de nosotros, inspeccionandonos.

-Así que...¿vulturis?-preguntó mientras se paraba enfrente de mí, viendome fijamente.

Le dedique una mirada retadora. Él solo río, lo que, sin duda alguna, lastimo mi ego.

-Eres tan jóven-sonrió. Yo no dije ni una sola palabra.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo simplemente mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a la casa. Los vampiros comenzaron a rodearnos, nosotros no dudamos un segundo en tomar nuestra posición de ataque. Comencé a usar mi don mientras los demás miembros de la guardia comenzaba a eliminarlos. Demetri y Félix regresaron al oír los gritos de algunos vampiros, a los que todavia no les hacia efecto mi don. Para ser verdad, ya teniamos la batalla ganada, pero algo paso que no me espere. Algunos vampiros del clan se encontraban escondidos en el bosque, listos para atacar cuando sus compañeros necesitaran su ayuda.

Lucy POV.

La pelea habia comenzado y no estaba dispuesta a desfraudar a mis maestros, ni mucho menos a que extrerminaran a miembros de la guardia. Así que, antes de que lo hicieran con nostros, nosotros los exterminaríamos primero. Ningun vampiro era lo bastante bueno para pelear contra los Vulturis, poco a poco los vampiros comenzaron a caer, hasta que un grito me sacó de la pelea. Fue un grito aterrador para mis oidos, y temi que fuera de esa persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces volté hacia donde provenia el grito, y si mi corazón palpitara, seguro que se hubiera detenido ante la imagen que estaba viendo. Un vampiro Escoces estaba detrás de Alec, sus manos jalaban los brazos de Alec con fuerza, mientras que Alec gritaba sin poderse defender, arrodillado, con los ojos cerrados.

Esta era la oportunidad para vengarme de Renesmee, de Alec, por no amarme, por haber elegido a otra persona, sin saber cuanto lo amaba. Giré mi cabeza para dejar de ver aquella imagen que me desgarraba el corazón, estaba lista para darme media vuelta.

3ra persona POV.

Pero en lugar de volver hacia la batalla, regreso su vista hacia donde Alec gritaba de dolor, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo corrio hacia aquel vampiro que lo estaba lastimando y sin pensarlo dos veces le arranco la cabeza con tanta furia que no pudó ver donde habia quedado. No pudó evitarlo, lo amaba tanto, que a pesar de que él no la amaba, no podia dejar que le hicieran daño, no podia permitirlo. Dirigio su mirada hacia Alec que ahora se encontraba recostado en el pasto gimiendo, mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Alec, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te duele?-pregunto Lucy con desesperación.

-Mi brazo derecho-pudó decir con trabajos Alec. Con cuidado Lucy lo recosto para poder ver la espalda de Alec, y claramente pudó ver como el hueso de el lado derecho de la espalda de Alec estaba fuera de su lugar. Lucy soltó un suspiro.

-Estas bien, ¿puedes levantarte?-preguntó con preocupación.

Alec solo negó con la cabeza. Sabia que Félix junto con los demás podrian acabar con aquellos vampiros, así que optó por quedarse al lado de Alec, cuidando que ningun otro vampiro se le acercara, que no lo lastimaran.

Renesmee POV.

-Recuestate Jane-le sonrei.

Ella sólo contemplo la cama mientras que la acariciaba con su mano. Río nerviosa.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me recuesto en una cama-susurró de forma pensativa.

-Vamos Jane-

Me miró por unos segundos antes de brincar en la cama y acostarse en ella.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio viendo el techo de mi habitación.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Jane.

-En Alec-conteste simplemente,-¿y tú?-

-En Demetri-

Abrí mis ojos al tiempo que volteaba a verla.

-¿Qué?-logré decir.

-Si Renesmee, él es esa persona que nisiquiera me voltea a ver-

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas enamorada de Demetri?-pregunté.

-Desde hace más de diez años-

-¿Y porqué no le has dicho nada?-

-Para todos yo soy la sádica Jane Vulturi, la que no tiene sentimientos. No me gustaría que se burlara de mi, de lo que siento por él-respondio con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Claro! Por eso me odiabas al principio, porque Demetri siempre estaba detrás de mi-

-Si-respondio apenada.

-Lo siento, Jane-

-No tienes porque disculparte, Demetri era el que andaba detrás de ti. Es solo que...-bufó,-tenia tantos celos de que solo tuviera ojos para ti-

-Creeme que te entiendo Jane-

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Creo que deberias dormir. Mañana será un dia largo-susurró sin despegar la vista del techo.

-Si, claro-apague la luz de la lámpara, en cuestión de segundos me quede profundamente dormida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero supongo que lo suficiente como para que Jane se asustara cuando di un salto, sentandome en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Renesmee?-preguntó preocupada.

Respiraba agitadamente con mi vista enfocada en la cama, sin poder articular palabra por unos segundos.

-No lo sé...es...es algo que siento aqui-dirigi mi mano hacia mi pecho aún con mi respiración agitada.

Jane solo fijo su mirada en mi con cara de preocupación, al no saber que hacer. Poco a poco fui tranquilizandome, y me acosté nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Jane, estoy bien-susurré mientras volvia a apagar la luz y me volteaba a mi lado derecho,-Alec-susurré con voz preocupada.

No supé la hora en la que me quede dormida, me desperte al oír a Jane gritar mi nombre mientras subia a la cama desesperadamente.

-¡Renesmee, Renesmee!¡Despierta!-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?-

-Te tengo buenas noticias-anuncio con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo muy raro en ella.

Me sente de un brinco en la cama.

-¿Qué noticias?-pregunté.

-Alec. Regresaran hoy al atardecer-

No pudé articular ninguna palabra por unos minutos.

-¿Hoy? Pero si apenas ayer partieron-agregué dudosa.

-Bueno Renesmee, solo fueron a vigilar a esos vampiros. De seguro no encontraron nada extraño-dijo simplemente.

Me levanté rápidamente para ducharme y vestirme, deje mi pelo suelto y de ahí parti hacia el salón donde se encontraban los tronos.

-¡Renesmee! Que alegría verte-sonrio mi maestro Aro.

-Maestros-hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien comencemos con la práctica-y diciendo eso Jane y yo comenzamos a prácticar por horas. Queria que el tiempo se me fuera volando, queria ver a Alec, queria saber que se encontraba bien, que nada le habia pasado. Pero sentia algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que no podia describir. Al parecer ya habia mejorado con mi don, lo podia manejar mucho mejor que los dias anteriores.

-Mi querida Renesmee, has mejorado demasiado en este tiempo. Aunque seguiras entrenando, tu don es mejor de lo que esperaba, no tiene hoyos, así que es prácticamente imposible que puedan penetrar tu escudo-sonrio triunfante mi maestro.

-Gracias maestro-sonrei.

-Bien, por ahora es todo, pueden retirarse-ordenó.

Salimos del salón Jane y yo.

-Iré a la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas?-le pregunté a Jane.

-Lo siento Renesmee, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer-nos despedimos y yo me dirigi hacia la biblioteca. Comencé a leer los títulos de los libros, hasta encontrar uno que me interesara, me senté y comencé a leer. De repente alguien abrio la puerta de la biblioteca.-

-Renesmee, es hora-dijo simplemente Heidi, me levanté de un salto, deje el libro en la pequeña mesa para seguir a Heidi. Nos dirigiamos hacia el salón para esperar a Alec, cuando su escencia comenzó a hacerse presente, y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigi hacia donde provenia su escencia, todos los vampiros que habian mandado a la misión caminaban por el pasillo principal.

-Alec-dije con alivio mientras me dirigia hacia él.

-Renesmee-sonrio, aunque su sonrisa se torcio un poco, cuando llegue hasta donde se encontraba él solo estiro una mano mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo que provoco que soltara un gemido separandose de mi bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte extrañada, viendo como volvia a sostener su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Nada grave-dijo simplemente.

-Un vampiro atacó por la espalda a Alec-respondio Félix, lo que hizo que Alec le mandara una mirada de odio.

Me dirigi hacia la espalda de Alec y pudé ver como un hueso estaba fuera de su lugar. Solo pudé rozar su espalda sin poder articular una palabra.

-¿Qué...?¿Pero como...?-

-Todo estara bien amor-volteó Alec para darme un corto beso en los labios.

-No, Alec necesitas que alguien te revise-le dije,-vamos con nuestros maestros, ellos sabran que hacer-

Alec quizó articular palabra pero no lo deje ya que lo guie hasta el salón.

-¡Vaya! Han regresado-dijo mi maestro Aro.

-Así es maestro-respondí,-Alec necesita ayuda-pedí.

-¿Qué sucede?-repondio serio mi maestro Aro.

Volté a Alec de modo que le diera la espalda a Aro, cuando mi maestro vio su sonrisa se borro por completo.

-Félix, trae el doctor-ordenó.

A los poco minutos el doctor entro al salón, reviso a Alec.

-No es nada grave. Solo tendremos que vendarle la parte lastimada-

Con ayuda de otros vampiros vendaron a Alec, poco despues lo lleve a mi habitación para recostarlo en la cama.

-Renesmee, no es nada serio, no necesito recostarme-se quejó.

-Dejame decirte que no puedes hacer muchas cosas por el momento. Recostarte es tu mejor opción-le sonreí mientras me sentaba a un lado.

-Te extrañe-dijo acariciando mi mano.

-Y yo más-dije viendolo a los ojos. Llevó su mano hasta mi cabello, atrayendome hacia el para besarme con necesidad y dulzura. Sonreí.

-Aún no entiendo porque necesitamos dos habitaciones-

-Yo menos-sonrio,-traere mi ropa para acá-

Yo solo asentí. Se sentó con un poco de esfuerzos en la cama para despues volver a unir nuestros labios, me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero lo aleje suavemente.

-Creo que primero tienes que sanar-

-Tú eres mi mejor medicina-sonrio haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara.

-¿Ah si? Pues no estas en las mejores condiciones para probar esta medicina-me burlé. Él solo bufó mientras se acostaba en la cama,-además si no sanas, ¿quién será mi compañero de baile en la ceremonia de mi presentación ante los demás clanes?-pregunté.

-Pronto serás una Vulturi-sonrio.

-La próxima semana mi maestro Aro me nombrara como una más de este clan-sonreí,-y tú y yo abriremos el baile-

**Largo, ¿no? Pero espero ke les haya gustado lindas lectoras. Ya saben que un review me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Tambien les kiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber acutalizado pronto, pero tuve un bloqueo mental espantoso, tenia la idea pero por más que lo intentaba no podia escribirlo de la manera correcta. Espero me disculpen.**

**Ya saben dejen sus review, mi mejor recompensa. Espero leernos pronto =D**

**Cuidense. Besos.**


	29. Chapter 29 Baile Parte I

"**Baile parte I"**

**Nuevamente aki con otro capi mis lindas lectoras.**

**Se que no hay excusas para abandonar la historia asi, les pido mil disculpas por eso.**

**Me tarde años, decadas, siglos y milenios pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera queridas lectoras**

**Espero ke les guste, y como siempre agradeciendoles por seguirme con esta locura, gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**En especial le quiero agradecer a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Maaferblack**

**Ahora si, disfrutenlo =)**

Renesmee POV.

-¡Se te ve hermoso!-sonrió Renata dando pequeños saltitos y apludiendo,-no puedo esperar a ver como se te verá en la ceremonia-dijo viendome de arriba a abajo.

Con la cinta de medir en el cuello, y despues de haberme confeccionado mi vestido, el de Jane, y por supuesto el de ella, se sentó en la cama.

-Gracias Renata, sé que se me verá hermoso-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, para despues voltear hacia el espejo, para ver el hermoso vestido sin mangas de color dorado que tenia pequeños brillantes en la parte de arriba, tan pequeños que solo los podias ver cuando la luz los iluminaba, y a la altura de la rodilla tenia un rosa del mismo color

Al parecer la fiesta iba a ser con mascaras, vestidos largos y esponjados, en fin, todo iba a ser de acuerdo a los viejos tiempos. Pero claro que tambien iba a ser de acuerdo a las fiestas de las realezas, las que solo los reyes podian organizar.

El salón estaba decorado con rosas rojas, y la luz hacia que el salón pareciera estar hecho de oro, en el único balcón, que se encontraba en la parte superior del salón, estarían los maestros, y ahí mismo me nombrarían una más de su clan.

La fiesta la habian organizado, con elegancia y perfección.

Pero tambien con algunas modificaciones. Todos los clanes tenian que llevar la invitación para poder entrar, asimismo tenian que llevar mascaras, y al nombrarme se las quitarían.

-Y todavia no has visto las joyas que te pondré, ni como te peinaré-sonrió nuevamente.

-Confio en ti-volté nuevamente,-¿y Jane?-pregunté frunciendo mi ceño.

Renata solo bufó al tiempo que dirigia su mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

-Ahí esta-

-¿Sigue ahí? Si la mandaste hace media hora-

Renata solo se encogio de hombros.

Caminé hacia la puerta y toqué un par de veces.

-¿Jane?-

-¡NO ENTRES!-gritó.

-Pero, ¿qué pasá?-pregunté extrañanda.

-¡Ni creas que me pondré eso Renata!-comenzó a reclamar aún dentro del baño

-¿Pero...?-comenzó Renata, pero la interrumpi.

-Jane, sal ahora mismo-demandé.

Espere su respuesta pero nunca contestó, despues de unos minutos de un silencio sepulcral, la puerta del baño de abrio lentamente y ahí aparecio Jane. Su vestido era morado, pero oscuro, tenia unos brillantes que hacian resaltar su piél pálida, su vestido tenia mangas de spaguetti.

Ni Renata ni yo dijimos una sola palabra.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-se levantó de la cama Renata para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Jane, haciendo que se diera una vuelta.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que si-sonrei.

Alec POV.

Me quedaba exactamente a la medida el traje negro, con camisa blanca y moño negroMe di media vuelta para poder ver, a traves del espejo, como se me veia en la parte de atras.

-Perfecto-dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bella POV.

¡Bien!Ya habia empacado en una maleta todo lo necesario...pero termine con dos más gracias a Alice.

-¡Bella, Bella!-entró dando brinquitos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-me giré hacia ella.

-Espero que no tengas nada para el dia de la ceremonia-

-No Alice. En eso es en lo que menos pienso-conteste.

Alice se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros

-Sé que es difícil para ti Bella, para nosotros tambien lo es, pero solo ten en mente que vamos a recuperarla-sonrió.

-Tienes razón Alice. Y por fin voy a volverla a ver otra vez-sonreí viendola a los ojos.

-Así es. Toma-pusó algo en la cama.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunte.

-Abrelo-

Baje el cierre de la protección que tenia, y de ahi saqué un vestido largo, sin mangas. En la parte de abajo tenia unos diseños de hojas de color negro, y en la parte de arriba tenia franjas anchas de color negro, uno cubria la parte del pecho derecho y la otra estaba en la parte de la cadera.

-Alice esta hermoso-dije con fascinación.

-Todo es gracias a mi buen gusto-bromeó.

Reí ante su comentario, pero por dentro una mezcla de sentimientos inundaba todo mi cuerpo. Podia sentir los nervios, el miedo y la emoción y no sabia como deshacerme de esto que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Gracias-dije casi automaticamente despues de haberme hundido en mis pensamientos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, seguiré empacando-vi como sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

Yo solo sonreí y al segundo siguiente en mi habitación solo estaba yo sosteniendo mi vestido. Suspiré antes de volver a guardar el vestido donde pertenecia y a colocarlo en una maleta.

-¿Lista?-preguntó el vampiro con el que pasaría el resto de mi existencia.

-Lista-sonreí.

Caminó hacia mi para rodear mi cintura y darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Alice, ¿cierto?-sonrió volviendose hacia nuestra cama, viendo la cantidad de maletas con las que habia terminado.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-pregunté soltando una risita.

-No-rió conmigo,-tenemos que partir-

-Vamos-

Edward me ayudo a bajar las maletas y meterlas al auto.

Esuchamos una moto a unos cuantos kilometros, supimos que era Jacob.

-Se van sin mi-bromeó apagando el motor.

-Te estabamos esperando-me dirigi hacia el para abrazarlo,-¿y tus maletas?-pregunté.

Jacob solo dirigio la mirada hacia la pequeña duende saliendo de la casa con una maletas negras. Yo solo sonrei.

-El vuelo sale en veinte minutos-escuche a Edward decir mientras cerraba la cajuela del volvo. Todas las parejas se fueron en sus respectivos autos, excepto Jacob, quien se vino con Edward y conmigo. Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de diez minutos, despues de eso nos dirigimos hacia el avión que partiría hacia Italia. Una vez en mi asiento, solté un suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquila amor, todo estara bien-tomó mi mano.

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-Aún no entiendo para que asientos de primera clase, todos son iguales-cambié de tema.

-¡Ay amor! Nunca cambiaras-me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Renesmee POV.

-Como disfruto estar asi contigo-sonrei, dedicandole pequeñas caricias en su pecho.

-No tanto como yo-comenzó a dibujar pequeños circulos en mi espalda.

Me encantaba recostarme en su pecho y disfrutar de ese comodo silencio. No necesitabamos hablar para saber cuanto nos amabamos, habia tantas formas de demostrarlo.

-Veo que tu brazo esta completamante curado-lo miré a los ojos.

-Pero aún necesito de tu medicina-me sonrio pícaramente.

-¿En serio?-reí mientras me tomaba por la cintura para quedar encima de mi.

Entre risas comenzó a besarme juguetonamente, pero alguien toco la puerta. Me sente en la cama, mientras Alec se dirigia hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Disculpenme por interrumpir a los enamorados-río Jane,-pero nuestros maestros quiere hablar con nosotros-

-Vamos en un momento Jane-sonrio Alec.

Cuando llegamos al salón Aro nos recibio con la misma sonrisa y alegría.

-Les quiero informar que unos invitados llegaran hoy, y como buenos anfitriones les ofreci quedarse en el castillo-

-Por mi no hay ningun problema maestro-respondí, tomandoles poca importancia.

-Que bueno que lo tomes así Renesmee, pero debo informarles algo-su voz era seria,-habra un licantropo-solté un gruñido sin querer. Sabia todo sobre esos lobos.

-Si usted ya lo decidio, que asi sea-respondi con un poco de enojo. Por lo que sabia, esta era la primera vez en toda la historia, que el clan Vulturi invitaba a un licantropo al castillo.

-Llegaran hoy, así que sean educados y amables con los invitados-pidio mi maestro. Nosotros asentimos para luego retirarnos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Alec cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación, para dedicarme una mirada en la que pudé notar un poco de preocupación.

-Solo espero que ese...lobo, no asista a la ceremonia-respondi. Pudé escuchar como soltaba el aire que habia retenido Alec,-¿pasá algo amor?-pregunté acercandome a él.

-No, nada-me sonrio.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la pena como les dije en la parte de arriba, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, en serio tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible =) Espero leernos pronto, y nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Besos, cuidense, y hasta pronto =) No se olviden de los reviews, eso me impulsa y me anima mucho para seguir escirbiendo.**


	30. Chapter 30 Baile parte II

**"Baile parte II"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Aki con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Les quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**IsiBlack**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Quiero darle la bienvenida a IsiBlack a esta pagina de fanfiction y a esta historia. Muchas gracias por su review =) y por su apoyo. Y tambien a todas las que leen mi historia =)**

**Bueno ahora espero que les guste este capi y disfrutenlo =)**

Jacob POV.

**(Play: Bring me to life de Evanescence)**

Mi corazón latia desenfrenadamente, mientras el avión se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Miré mis manos por décima vez, aún seguian temblando, es que el solo hecho de volver a verla hacia que unas emociones extrañas se adueñaran de mi cuerpo y explotaran ahí adentro. La sensación de felicidad, esa ya la conocia a la perfección, cada vez que iba a verla, cada vez que ella me sonreia o me miraba con esos ojos chocolate que hacian que todo el mundo desapareciera y que solo quedaramos ella y yo. Pero nerviosismo, frustración, y ¿miedo? Esas sensaciones no las conocia, y menos al pensar en ella, el saber que la vería.

Claro esta que no nos recordaba, ni a su familia, ni a mi. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaria al vernos? ¿Recordara algo?

¿En que la habrán convertido? Esa pregunta era la que estaba en mi mente sin poder alejarla. Queria ver al mismo angel, tierno y hermoso, que estaba acostumbrado a ver, porque eso era lo que Nessie era, un ser hermoso, un ángel que cayó del cielo. Ella no podia estar en medio de esos chupasangres, ni mucho menos podia ser una más de ellos, una más de su clan.

Sin embargo la realidad cayó sobre mí, ella era como ellos, y pronto sería una más de esos asesinos. Y en ese momento las imagenes de Nessie decidiendo irse con los Vulturis llegó a mi mente, para dejarme más que claro que los preferia a ellos, que en realidad queria ser una Vulturi.

Pero aún así el deseo de verla nuevamente seguia.

_-Aterrizaremos a nuestro destino en diez minutos, porfavor abrochense sus cinturones. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado volar con nostros, y agradecemos su preferencia-_se oyó una voz femenina decir.

Me abroché el cinturón torpemente, mientras sonreia para mis adentros al recordar lo mucho que juzgaba a Bella por su torpedad, cuando ahora yo estaba igual o peor que ella en su fase humana. Volvi mi vista hacia la ventana, al tiempo que las nubes desaparecian para dejar ver una ciudad.

-Tranquilo Jake, todo estara bien-dijo Bella mientras colocaba su mano en la mia.

Yo solo le dedique una débil sonrisa, sin duda alguna mi mejor amiga me conocia a la perfección.

Salimos del avión, para ver un montón de personas con carteles donde estaban escritos los nombres o apellidos de sus familiares, algunos ya habian encontrado a ese ser querido y algunos brincaban de emoción, volté mi vista para encontrarme con otra familia llorando. Suspiré al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar junto a los Cullen, pero un cartel llamó mi atención. En ese cartel de color blanco estaba escrito el apellido Cullen, con una perfecta letra cursiva.

-Vinieron por nosotros-dijo Alice mientras los veia.

-¿En serio?-pregunté sárcasticamente, mientras dirigia mi mirada hacia ellos. Habia dos vampiros uno de cabello negro, musculoso, y otro de cabellos dorados, de estatura un poco más baja que el primero, los dos tenian lentes oscuros.

Nos dirigimos hacia ellos al tiempo que Alice roceaba un poco de perfume en mi playera. Me miró a los ojos, al parecer vio mi confusión reflejada en ellos.

-Es por tu...¿escencia?-suspiró,-me lo agradeceras despues. Ellos no soportaran tu olor-

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos a que lleguen al castillo-dijo el chupasangre de cabello dorado al tiempo que nos daba la espalda, seguido de el chupasangre de cabello negro. Nosotros los seguimos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Esperen, tenemos que tomar nuestras maletas-dijo Rosalie.

-De eso no se preocupen, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de eso-

3ra persona POV.

**(Play: Leave my body de Florence and The Machine)**

-No puedo creer que por fin pueda manejar mi don-sonrió Nessie al tiempo que volteba para ver a Alec.

-Creelo amor, ahora tienes un don tan poderoso como el mio-sonrio.

-Vanidoso-

-Hermosa-respondio Alec mientras le daba un corto beso para despues cargarla a modo que quedara en medio de las piernas de Nessie.

Entre beso y beso cayeron en la suave cama.

-Alec...no-pudó decir Renesmee.

-¿Porqué no?-preguntó Alec viendola direcamente a los ojos, lo que le ocasiono un escalofrío a la chica.

-Porque los Cullen vendrán hoy y tenemos que recibirlos-respondio como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo maestros se haran cargo de eso-dijo con alivio el joven vampiro, dejando atras el pensamiento de que Renesmee no quisiera estar con él,-lo quieres tanto como yo Rensmee, solo dejate llevar-le susurró en el oido.

Alec comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento tan único. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos antes de besarse lenta, pero, apasionadamente, Renesmee se dirigio hacia la camisa de Alec y comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente. Los dos querian sacar el fuego que habia en sus cuerpos en esos momentos, pero esta vez solo se quedó en besos lentos, llenos de amor y necesidad. En cuestión de segundos los cuerpos desnudos de aquella pareja se encontraban envueltos en las sabanas.

-Te amo-susurró Renesmee antes de que se hicieran uno solo. Alec se encargo de acallar los gemidos de la chica saciandose de sus besos, de sus rojos y carnosos labios.

Mientras Renesmee se extasiaba del aliento de Alec, para ella, su esencia era algo vital. No podia negarlo, estaba completamente loca de amor por él, Alec podia hacer lo que quisiera con ella y Renesmee no haría nada para evitarlo. Estaba a sus pies sin que Alec lo supiera, al contrario, pensaba que él era el que estaba a los pies de Renesmee.

Renesmee arqueó su espalda para que las frías manos de Alec pudieran recorrerla. Y Alec no pusó resistencia, acepto alegremente la invitación que la chica le ofrecia, y mientras besaba sus labios, las manos de joven vampiro bajaban y subian en las espalda de la chica, mientras que Renesmee subia sus manos hasta tocar el cabello de su amado el cual despeino, entre caricias que le hacia, nuevamente bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de Alec la cual acaricio al tiempo que sus labios besaban el hombro de su amado. Los besos de Renesmee, más que ser eso, parecia ser la brisa del viento, el cual solo rosaba su fría y dura piél.

Renesmee se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Alec, mientras él veia el techo.

-Te amo Renesmee-desvio su mirada para ver el rostro angelical de la chica.

-Ya lo sé-sonrió Renesmee,-me lo acabas de demostrar-

Alec no pudó evitar sonreir. Pero el salto inesperado de Renesmee acabo con ese momento mágico.

-¡No puede ser! Los Cullen ya deben estar por llegar-Renesmee se apresuró a levantarse mientras se cubria con la sabana de la cama,-me dare una ducha-dijo mientras se dirigia a paso humano, pero apresuradamente, al baño.

Alec no dudó un segundo en levantarse y correr a velocidad vampirica hacia la chica para abrazarla por la espalda.

-No te duches-le dijo en el oido,-quiero que huelan mi escencia en ti, que sepan que eres mia-

Renesmee sonrio al oír eso.

-Lo haría-volteó a verlo,-pero entonces sabrían que estuvimos...-Alec la interrumpio.

-No te tardes en la ducha-

Renesmee sonrió ampliamente para despues dirigirse al baño. A los veinte minutos despues, Renensmee ya estaba lista para salir hacia el salón.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Alec que ya estaba vestido.

-Lista-respondio Renesmee, al tiempo que aceptaba el brazo que le ofrecia Alec. Los dos salieron de su habitación para despues correr a velocidad vampirica.

Jacob POV.

Por fin habiamos llegado al castillo de los chupasangres.

-Entren-señalo la gran puerta de madera el vampiro de cabellos dorados mientras se dirigia hacia la cajuela del auto.

Despues de abrirla chasqueo sus dedos, y a su velocidad vampirica, tres vampiros se encontraban frente a aquel vampiro.

-Llevense las maletas hacia las habitaciones-ordenó.

Los chupasangres obedecieron.

-¿Entramos?-volvio a señalar la puerta el vampiro haciendo una ademán con su mano.

-Claro, Demetri-respondio Carlisle.

Todos entramos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Siganme. Nuestros maestros y algunos vampiros los esperan-dijo Demetri caminando adelante de todos nosotros.

**(Play: Heavy in your arms de Florence and The Machine)**

Lo seguimos sin decir una sola palabra, solo los pasos eran los que rompian el silencio.

Hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta de madera, de la mejor calidad, Demetri la abrio y nos dejo pasar primero.

Ahí habia tres tronos, y tres chupasangres sentados en ellos.

-Bienvenidos-sonrió el chupasangre sentado en el trono de en medio.

-Gracias por la invitación Aro, y por dejar que Jacob viniera con nosotros-agradecio Carlisle.

-¡Bah! No fue nada. Al contrario, es un placer tenerlos como invitados...-fue interrumpido por una chica tomada del brazo por un chupasangre...¡Rensmee! ¡Era Renesmee!

**¡Ahora si ya llegaron los Cullen a Italia! **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Nessie?**

**Bueno si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Este capi fue un pequeño regalito por Naivdad para todas ustedes, agradeciendoles por todo su apoyo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, la inspiración llego por las canciones recomendas y creanme que este capi fue un reto para mi, ya que tuvé que borrar y volver a escribir unas cuatro veces :P**

**Pero espero de todo corazón que les guste =)**

**Y ya saben un review para animarme, y para saber que les parecio.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Obviamente no me podia ir sin desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, que se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos. Disfruten lo bonito y armonioso que es estar con nuestra familia y amigos. Olvidense de todo lo malo y lo negativo que hay en este mundo.**

**Espero leernos pronto =)**

**PD: En mi perfil estan los links del vestuario de los personajes de el capitulo pasado, aunque no tengo aún el vestuario de todos, los invito a pasar a mi perfil si quieren tener una mejor descripción.**

**Besos, cuidense y gracias por leerme queridisimas lectoras =)**


	31. Chapter 31 Baile parte III

**Baile parte III**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Aqui con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre les quiero agradecer por su apoyo, por estar conmigo en esta loca idea y por sus reviews, en serio me animan mucho =)**

**Es especial quiero agradecerles a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Love vulturi**

**Elenabella23**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^0^**

**Espero que les guste este capi y sin más, disfrutenlo!**

Jacob POV.

**(Play: Silenco de Beethoven)**

¡No podia ser posible! Lo que tanto habia anhelado desde el dia que se fue, ahora se me habia hecho realidad. Volver a verla. Esto era como estar en un sueño. Su caminar era elegante, su mirada mostraba superioridad. Llegó hasta los tres chupasangres y les dedico una reverencia para luego colocarse al lado izquierdo de ese tal Aro.

Tenia tantas ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y que no habia podido dejar de pensar en ella desde el momento que partio.

Pero no podia, no debia. Ella no nos recordaba, y por su expresión se podia decir que odiaba que yo estuviera aqui.

Vine a recuperarla, no puedo dejarla aqui, no puedo dejar que siga conviertiendose más en una asesina.

Alec POV.

El temor me invadia. No podia dejar de pensar que ella pudiera recordar algo al ver a su familia, y ese perro asqueroso. El miedo y temor eran sensaciones que no habia experimentado desde hace siglos, pero esta vez los sentia con tanta fuerza. Ella es todo para mi, ella es mi vida, desde que llegó desperto tantos sentimientos en mi, y cada dia mi amor por ella crecia más y más.

-Renesmee, dejame presentarte al clan Cullen-comenzó a decir mi maestro Aro, Renesmee volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Despues de que descubrieron que su escudo no tenia hoyos, Renesmee se convirtio la guardia de mi maestro Aro, asi que la coloco al lado izquierdo de su trono.

-Es un placer tenerlos aqui-dijo Renesmee con una media sonrisa,-sientanse como en su casa-

-Gracias-dijo Carlisle viendola a los ojos con un poco de nostalgia.

-Los esperamos en la ceremonia. Por favor, no se les olvide sus mascaras-

-No lo haremos-susurró Alice.

-Bien, ya que los eh presentado. Demetri muestrales sus habitaciones-ordenó mi maestro Aro.

-Como usted diga maestro-dijo Demetri con respeto,-siganme por favor-esta vez les dijo a los Cullen esta vez.

Bella POV.

¡Mi hija, era mi hija!

No podia creer que la estaba viendo, despues de tanto tiempo solo era su recuerdo el que inundaba mi mente Pero ahora la tenia tan cerca, podia oír su voz, podia verla.

Demetri nos mostro nuestras habitaciones, Edward entró con las maletas y las pusó a una lado de la puerta, yo solo pudé caminar hasta la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?-preguntó Edward caminando hacia mi.

Pasaron unos segundos para que pudiera hablar.

-Tengo tantas emociones-volté a verlo,-habia imaginado tanto este momento y cuando me di cuenta Nessie nos estaba saludando-

-Sé como te sientes Bella-dijo Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de mi.

-Es que aún siento que esto no es realidad, y aunque suene raro, siento que estoy en un sueño-

-Amor, recuerda a lo que venimos, la vamos a recuperar, va a volver a ser nuestra Nessie-me abrazo.

Renesmee POV.

Despues de que los Cullen fueron a sus habitaciones, mi maestro ordeno que los demás miembros de la guardia se retiraran, menos yo.

-Diga maestro-dije bajando las escaleras.

-Mi querida Renesmee, ya que sabemos que tu don es indestructible, y como mi guardiana, te voy a pedir que expandas tu escudo cuando estemos con los Cullen-

Esa orden, por alguna razón, no tenia sentido para mi. Los Cullen se veian indefensos, y por sus caras podría decir que no se atreverían a hacerle daño a nadie.

-Claro maestro, como usted diga-dije simplemente.

-Bien. Ahora puedes retirarte-

Yo solo le dedique una reverencia, para luego retirarme. Caminé a paso humano por los pasillos del castillo dirigiendome a mi habitación. La llegada de esos vampiros, por lo que vi, habia despertado cierta inquietud a mi maestro Aro. Habia llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba la bibioteca del castillo, en la que vi a un vampiro viendo la gran puerta con cierta curiosidad. Cuando volteó hacia donde caminaba se quedó paralizada viendome, mientras yo me dirigia hacia ella.

-¿Buscas algo-le pregunté.

-No-pudó decir,-solo recorria el castillo-al parecer ella era la pareja del vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

-Esta es la biblioteca-dije mientras abria la gran puerta. Mientras ella entraba contemplando la cantidad de libros que habia, y la exquisita decoración, yo decidi dejarla sola. Finalmente llegué a mi habitación.

-Hola preciosa-me recibio Alec dandome un corto beso en los labios,-¿pasá algo?-

-El maestro Aro me ordeno que sacara mi escudo mental cada vez que estuvieramos junto a los Cullen-

-Bueno, hay que respetar las ordenes-me dijo.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que...se me hace ilogico. Los Cullen no parecen vampiros preligrosos o problématicos-

-Si supieras-susurró tan bajo Alec que ni siquiera creo que haya dicho eso.

-¿Ya tienes todo para la ceremonia?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Lo tengo listo, ¿y tú?-

-Todo listo-respondi.

-Vas a ser la más hermosa del baile-me dijo con su usual sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-me acerqué a Alec, él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

-No lo dudes-me besó.

Fue un beso lento y profundo, en ese momento senti que el tiempo se detenia, que solo existiamos él y yo.

Sin duda estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro-le di un corto beso para entrelazar nuestras manos y caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Jacob POV.

No podia dejar de pensar en mi Nessie, tenia que verla nuevamente. Y si, podría decirse que era un masoquista, porque verla en su fase vampirica me dolia en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero tampoco podia dejar de verla, y menos aún que estoy cerca de ella. Asi que en un impulso, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrí sin nisiquiera pensar en lo que hacia y caminé sin rumbo fijo.

**(Play: Sweet Sacrifice de Evanescence)**

A los pocos segundos me encontre en un pasillo largo, el silencio que habia en el pasillo fue interrumpido por una armoniosa risa que venia del otro lado del pasillo, en ese instante me paralize...Nessie caminaba a paso humano mientras reia con un vampiro que la veia con adoración mientras él tambien le sonreia, bajé mi mirada para poder organizar las ideas que habian en mi cabeza, pero me detuve en las manos de los dos...estaban entrelazadas. Senti que mi corazón se paralizaba, lentamente volvi a levantar la vista y como si lo hubiera hecho al próposito, Renesmee recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de aquel chupasangre.

Es que...¡no era posible que habia perdido a Nessie! No era posible que ella tuviera una pareja, simplemente esa idea no cabia en mi mente. Cuando volvi a enfocar mi vista ellos me miraban con una expresión que no me gusto mucho.

-Se perdio el lobito-se burló el chupasangre, Nessie rió ligeramente,-ve a buscar a tus dueños, han de estar preocupados por ti-rió aún más el aqueroso vampiro.

-¡Mira chupasangre...!-caminé a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo lobito-dio un paso hacia delante Nessie, sabia que tambien se estaba burlando, pero su voz sonaba amenazadora, me detuve en ese instante. Ellos comenzaron a caminar, pero en un impulso, del que ni yo mismo me di cuenta, tomé a Nessie por el codo. Ella volteó al sentir mi toque, al igual que el chupasangre, al parecer se llamaba Alec. Su mirada se dirigio hacia donde tenia sujetada a Nessie y despues volteó a verme con una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Qué te pasa perro? Sueltame-dijo enojada Nessie.

-Sueltala-ordenó lenamente Alec mientras soltaba un gruñido.

¡Pero claro! En lugar de hacerle caso y volver a mi habitación, la aprete un poco más fuerte. Lo que ocasiono que Nessie abriera aún más sus hermosos ojos y que el vampiro se tensara mientras apretaba su mandibula viendome con más furia. Nessie volteó a ver a Alec.

-Te dije que la soltaras-habló finalmente el chupasangre.

-¿Porque lo haría?-pregunté con una voz retadora.

-No tienes ningun derecho de tocarla-

-¿En serio?-pregunté sonriendo.

El vampiro bajó la vista, y sin que yo me lo esperara corrio hacia mi a velocidad vampirica, despues de eso senti el duro piso en mi espalda.

-Tú te lo buscaste-pudé ver fuego en sus ojos.

Tiró un golpe, pero pudé esquivarlo lo cual solo destrozo el piso a la altura de mi cabeza, lo aventé con todas mis fuerzas pero solo logré ponerlo de pie, se pusó en posición de ataque delante de Renesmee.

-Alec, no lo hagas-susurró Nessie. El solo volteó su cabeza, pero no obedecio, volvio a correr hacia mi, mientras me sujetaba, hizó que chocara contra la pared. ¡Esto era suficiente! Esquive nuevamente un golpe, pero esta vez lo tomé por el brazo y lo aventé con todas mis fuerzas lo que ocasiono que chocara contra la pared.

-¡Basta, es suficiente!-esa era la voz de Nessie, pudé haberme detenido, pero no, ahora era yo el que corria hacia él, sabia perfectamente que no tenia su misma velocidad, a menos que me convirtiera en lobo, ahora estaba más cerca de él, pero unas manos tomaron mi brazo izquierdo lo cual ocasiono que chocara una vez más contra la pared.

-Alec, ¿estas bien?-corrio Nessie hacia el vampiro.

-Si, lo estoy, amor-dijo lentamente la última palabra.

Y para torturarme aún más unieron sus labios.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-preguntó la voz de un chupasangre, mientras toda la familia Cullen llegaban tambien al pasillo.

-Pasa que este lobo se atrevio a tocarme-me culpó Nessie, que me veia con enojo.

-Yo no me pudé contener-fue lo único que dijo el chupasangre.

-Jacob, ¿es cierto?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Si-admiti,-es cierto-

-Jacob-dijo el tal Aro,-te voy a tener que prohibir acercarte a Renesmee o a Alec si no quieres que algo similar pase despues-ordenó.

-¿Y porqué lo haría?-lo miré con enojo.

-Jacob, porfavor-se escucho a Bella decir con una voz cansada.

-Porque este es mi castillo, por lo tanto tendrás que obedecer mis reglas-sonrio el chupasangre.

Comencé a acercarme a él con enojo, no me importaba que él fuera el rey de los chupasangres, él no podía prohibirme eso, no tenia ningun derecho. Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, sabia que despues me arrepentiria, pero ahora la ira manejaba mi cuerpo. Y sin que yo me lo esperara Renesmee se coloco delante de su maestro en posición defensiva, mirandome con enojo pero a la vez deseando que me acercara para comenzar la pelea.

-Vamos, atrevete-me retó Nessie.

Eso fue lo que me hizó regresar a la realidad, no podia hacerle daño, a ella no. Ahora los defendia, queria protegerlos.

Y sin decir una sola palabra regrese a mi habitación.

Bella POV.

¡Pero que esta haciendo Jacob! Desde el principio supé que traerlo era una mala idea, sabia perfectamente que venia a recuperar al amor de su vida, pero con esa actitud y con lo que habia hecho hace un momento, no lo lograría. Segui a Jacob hasta su habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-¿Pero que te pasá?¿Porqué lo hiciste?-le reclamé.

-Lo siento Bella, no sabia lo que hacia-respondio cubriendose la cara con sus manos.

-Claro que no sabias lo que hacias Jacob, ni sabes las consecuencias que nos traera esto-dije caminando de un lado hacia el otro con una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi frente,-la perdimos Jacob, ahora ella no solo te odia a ti, nos odia a nosotros tambien por haberte traido-

-No Bella...-lo interrumpi.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso crees? Porque dejame decirte que su mirada no mostraba lo contrario-

-Es que...no me pudé contener, la tenia tan cerca, queria tocarla, sentir su piél-dijo mientras veia hacia el vacío, al parecer estaba recordando ese momento.

-Jacob, concentrate en la razón por la que venimos a Volterra, quiero recuperar a mi hija, y no quiero que tus impulsos me roben esa ilusión-dije caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Ella tiene pareja Bella.Y es Alec-susurró.

Eso si me tomó por sorpresa, volté a verlo y pudé ver el sufrimiento en su cara.

-Y lo que estas haciendo es acercarlo más a él. Piensalo Jacob y sé inteligente. Ahora que estamos aqui, tenemos que recuperarla. Tienes que recuperar al amor de tu vida-dije para despues salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo Jacob?-se levantó de la cama Edward.

-Que todo fue por un estúpido impulso-conteste.

-Tranquila Bella...-

-¡Como quieres que este tranquila Edward! Sus impulsos no nos estan ayudando a recuperarla, al contrario, la estan alejando-grité.

Renesmee POV.

Estupido lobo. Es que, ¿acaso no sabia cual era su posición en el castillo?

Se atrevio a tocarme, a burlarse de Alec, a pelear contra él y ahora ¿qué? ¿Tambien va a querer gobernar el castillo?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté tomando la cara de Alec en mis manos.

-Contigo siempre me siento bien-me sonrio, a lo que yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

-Me defendiste-

-¿Y que querias que hiciera? Ver como te tocaba-negó con la cabeza,-no lo permitiria, ni lo soportaría-

-¿Celos?-pregunté con una sonrisa pícara, aunque sonara tonta la pregunta, ¿celoso de un licántropo?

-Renesmee, quien no tendría celos de que alguien tocara a una mujer como tú. Pero ese licántropo no compite contra mi-sonrei mientras uniamos nuestros labios.

-Tengo que ir a las habitaciones de los Cullen para informarles que el baile será mañana, y así tengan todo listo-

-¿Te acompaño?-preguntó.

-No te proecupes amor, iré sola-trató de argumentar pero pusé mi dedo índice en sus labios,-no te preoucupes por el lobo-

Caminé por el pasillo, dirigiendome hacia las habitaciones de los Cullen. Toqué un par de veces en la primer puerta, no era necesario avisarle a todo el clan.

-Renesmee-dijo sorprendida Bella, me parecia que ese era su nombre.

-Disculpen mi interrupción, solo quiero informarles que la ceremonia será mañana-

-Gracias por avisarnos-

-Es un placer-comencé a caminar ahora dirigiendome hacia mi habitación.

Jacob POV.

**(Play: Un angel llora de Il Divo)**

No podia creerlo, la idea de que Nessie se hubiera olvidado de mi, que hubiera hecho una vida, que tuviera una pareja, esos pensamientos estaban impregnados en mi mente, al igual que las imagenes. Esa imagenes donde veia el amor en sus ojos, sus manos entrelazadas, la preocupación de Nessie por su asesino.

¿Qué habia pasado con la Renesmee que yo conocia?

¿La que sentia algo por mi?

Y por más que pensaba en las respuestas, solo habia una. Habia desaparecido. Esa Renesmeee ya no existia más. Y eso me dolia, el dolor recorrio mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón.

-¿Porqué Nessie? ¿Porque?-susurré esas preguntas mientras me tapaba la cara con mis manos al tiempo que dejaba que el llanto se hiciera presente. No podia soportar el dolor que me causaba eso, este dolor iba más alla de un golpe a causa de un pelea.

Pero, ¿qué hagó si aún la amo?

**Y bueno, ¿que les parecio?**

**La verdad a mi me dio un poco de penita por Jacob =( pero si quieren saber lo que pasa con Jacob, si sigue sufriendo o tiene un final feliz, no dejen de leer la historia que ahi lo sabrán mis queridas lectoras =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar y leer este capi ^0^**

**Espero leernos pronto, y ya saben dejenme un review, eso me anima para seguir escribiendo y además para saber si les gusto el capi o no.**

**Asi que ya lo saben, un review =D**

**Cuidense, besos, y nos vemos queridisimas lectoras =)**


	32. Chapter 32 Baile parte IV

"**Baile parte IV"**

**Hola queridas lectoras, aki estoy con un nuevo capitulo =)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, especialmente a:**

**Marili**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Elenabella23**

**Gracias por sus reviews lindas lectoras ^0^ me animaron mucho.**

**Bueno ahora sin más que decirles...**

**Disfruten el capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Senti los brazos de Alec alrededor de mi cintura, abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los de él viendome fijamente.

-Buenos dias-susurró con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos dias-sonrei abiertamente.

El hacia mi que mi dia comenzara maravillosamente bien.

-Hoy es el dia-

¡Finalmente el dia habia llegado!

Despues de tantos meses de espera y preparaciones por fin iba a ser una Vulturi más. Tambien la ceremonia me emocionaba, aunque sabia que iba a ser perfecta, no podia evitar sentirme nerviosa. Sin duda alguna este dia tan especial, esta dedicado para mi y lo voy a disfrutar al máximo.

-Estoy segura de que Renata esta loca encargandose de los detalles finales para que todo salga perfecto-solté una risita sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Aún lo dudas?-yo solo negue con mi cabeza.

-Y bueno...ahora que ella esta ocupada en sus cosas...nosotros deberíamos encargarnos de las nuestras-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme, pero lo aleje suavemente. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sonreia.

-Bueno, tienes razón-Alec sonrio ampliamente mientras se volvia a acercar a mi, pero me levante de la cama-Necesitas organizar todo para la ceremonia-

-Ya lo tengo listo-comenzó a argumentar.

-Bueno yo no, así que necesitas darme mi espacio, porque estoy segura que Renata no tardara en venir para ayudarme. Y tambien para ayudarle a Jane-sonrei mientras me dirigia hacia el baño, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Alec entró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Renesmee-se acercó a mi peligrosamente,-solo un beso-

-¿Uno?-pregunté divertida. Él solo asintio haciendo un puchero que no supé si era gracioso, sexy, o los dos. Comenzó a darme cortos besos en mis labios mientras yo colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pero alguien toco un par de veces la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté, sabia perfectamente que el vampirio me escucharía.

-Renata, abre la puerta ahora mismo Renesmee, no podemos perder más tiempo-por el tono de su voz decidi no hacerla esperar un segundo más.

-Creo que debes irte-susurré.

-En la noche no te me escaparas-sonrió pícaramente Alec.

Corri hacia la puerta y la abri.

-¿Porqué tardaste...?-no terminó de completar la pregunta cuando vio a Alec salir del baño,-disculpen, no sabia...-

-No estabamos haciendo nada-dije apenada.

Ella solo alzo su ceja izquierda.

-Te vere en la ceremonia Renesmee. No olvides que te amo-me dio un corto beso en los labios para despues salir.

-¿Y Jane?-preguntó Renata una vez que salio Alec.

-No lo sé, no la eh visto-respondi.

-No lo puedo creer, le dije que viniera a tu habitación. ¿Acaso no ve la presión que tengo?-

-No tardara en llegar, se paciente-

-¡Es que no puedo!-pausó viendome con los ojos abiertos,-¿y tú que estas esperando? Ve a darte una ducha-

Yo solo sonrei divertida al ver a Renata asi.

Cuando sali de la ducha, Jane tenia una bata de baño y entró sin decir una sola palabra hacia el baño. Yo solo la miré extrañada hasta que cerró la puerta, cuando enfoque mi mirada en Renata nuevamente, pudé ver mi cama perfectamente arregalada y con los tres vestido tendidos en ella.

-¡Los vestidos!-sonrio abiertamente mientras tomaba mi vestido y me lo entregaba-toma, te ayudare a ponertelo-en ese momento salio Jane del baño. Parecia estar perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Jane, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunte acercandome a ella. Me miró.

-¿Qué tal si solo voy a hacer el ridiculo con ponerme el vestido?-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Creeme Jane, te vas a ver hermosa. No te pido que confies en mi, ni en Renata. Confía en ti Jane, en nadie más-le pedi.

-¿Lo crees?-

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa. En ese momento Renata tomó el vestido de Jane y se lo entrego.

-Empezaremos primero contigo Jane-

Reanta la ayudo a ponerse el vestido, a colocarle los accesorios y a peinarla. Finalmente despues de un par de horas la llevamos hacia el gran espejo que tenia en mi habitación.

-Me veo...espectacular-sonrio Jane volviendose hacia nosotros,-Gracias Renata-

-Solo hago mi trabajo. Bien, sigues tú Renesmee-

Hizó exactamente conmigo lo que hizo con Jane. Ella fue la última en arreglarse, Renata tenia un gusto exquisito, los vestidos lucian elegantes, pero juveniles a la misma vez.

Alec POV.

Me abotone el sacó con una sonrisa viendome hacia el espejo, todo estaba impecable. Metí la pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de mi camisa, y volté hacia la puerta al escuchar que la abrian.

-¿Esta listo el enamorado?-sonrio Félix mientras entraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Más que listo-le devolvi la sonrisa, pero se me borró al instante que vi a Demetri detrás de Félix.

-Alec-me saludo.

-Demetri-respondi serio.

-Sé perfectamente que nuestra amistad ya no es la misma desde que...-pausó,-desde hace tiempo. Pero dejame decirte que tú ganaste. Ahora se que Renesmee no es para mí y lo acepto-me dijo viendome.

Me mantuve serio estudiando sus facciones y su mirada, al parecer estaba hablando sinceramente, pero aún no estaba totalmente convencido de su arrepentimiento. Félix, al ver que no omitiamos ni una sola palabra, hablo.

-¡Vamos Alec! Demetri te esta diciendo la verdad, hay que recuperar la vieja amista que teniamos-me animó palmeando mi espalda un par de veces.

-Esta bien-dije finalmente extendiendo mi mano hacia Demetri, él la estrecho al instante.

-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Como los viejos tiempos-respondi.

Bella POV.

-¿Dondé estan los chicos?-pregunté mientras Alice me subia el cierre del vestido.

-Estan en la habitación de Jasper y mia-dijo Alice mientras me volteaba de modo que la viera,-perfecto-susurró con una sonrisa. Me pusó una pulsera de diamantes en la manos izquierda y un collar, despues busco entre la pequeña cajita en la que habia puesto los accesorios que yo usaría y sacó un par de aretes. Cuando finalmente termino de ver los pequeños detalles se alejo unos cuantos pasos y me observo detenidamente para despues sonreir abiertamente.

-Te ves hermosa Bella-dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Me acerque hacia el espejo, y como siempre, Alice habia hecho un exelente trabajo.

-Gracias Alice-la abracé, ella solo asintio y siguio con Rosalie.

¡Claro! Ella no necesitaba tanta ayuda porque con la ropa más horrible se veia como toda una diosa.

Alice fue la última, aunque valio la pena. El color turquesa le daba un toque juguetón a su rostro, y más aún con su sonrisa.

-Bien-dije sentandome en la cama,-ahora solo nos toca esperar-

Para perder el tiempo decidimos platicar de distintos temas. Nos acordamos de cuando era humana, de lo torpe que era, de las aventuras tan peligrosas que habia pasado. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Alice corrio a abrirla.

-Alice-pudó pronunciar Jasper,-te ves...bellisima-la vio con los ojos abiertos. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso, Emmett y Edward entraron despues.

-Rosalie-le dio una vuelta Emmett,-como toda una diosa...como mi diosa-recalcó. Rosalie le sonrio con cierta ternura y lo abrazó.

-Bella...hermosa como siempre-me dedico la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

-Es momento de irnos-anuncio Esme.

Todos caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Esperen-se oyo la voz de Alice a nuestras espaldas,-les falta algo-

-Tenemos todo lo necesario-respondio Edward.

Ella soltó un suspiro para luego sacar unas cajas y nos las entrego a cada pareja. Nosotros las abrimos extrañados y sonreimos al ver las mascaras, todas combinaban perfectamente.

Me sorprendi al ver los pasillos llenos de vampiros caminando con sus elegantes trajes, algunos se dirigian hacia el salón y otros se detenian para admirar el castillo. Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hacia el salón y nos sorprendimos al ver la multitud que habia. La música se escucho una vez abrimos la gran puerta, esta noche iba a ser larga.

Renesmee POV.

La hora finalmente habia llegado.

Todos los vampiros invitados estarían en el salón en estos momentos esperando a que llegara, exhale mientras daba pequeños pasos alrededor de mi habitación, paré cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a ese vampiro.

Cuando me vio no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo camino hacia mi.

-Renesmee, te ves...-pausó, lo que me causó mas nerviosismo, ¿y si no le gustaba como me veia?-esplendida-sonrio, yo tambien sonrei mientras le dedicada una vuelta.

-Tú tambien te ves...-me interrumpio dandome un beso en los labios.

-¿Lista?-preguntó solo a centimentros de mi cara.

-Lista-sonreí. Tomé su brazo mientras caminabamos hacia el salón.

Estabamos frente a las grandes puertas del salón, exhalé nuevamente mientras apretaba un poco más el brazo de Alec, el solo me sonrio al tiempo que con su mano derecha se colocaba la mascara, yo hice lo mismo para que despues abrieran las puertas del salón. Todos los vampiros clavaron sus miradas hacia nosotros, y si, estaba nerviosa, pero no podia dejar que ellos lo notaran, asi que solo sonrei mientras caminabamos hacia el centro del salón.

**(Play: Voces de primavera de Johann Strauss)**

-Renesmee y Alec abriran el baile-sonrio mi maestro desde el balcón.

Solté a Alec para quedar enfrente de el, Alec sonrio mientras me dedicaba una pequeña reverencia. ¡Claro! Él habia vivido durante aquellos tiempos, y no se me haría raro que bailara a la perfección.

De pronto en el salón reino el silencio, y la música comenzó a llenar cada rincón, extasiandome de la exquisita melodia. Alec me tomo delicadamente por la cintura con su mano izquierda, yo rodé su cuello con mi mano derecha, y con la otra unimos nuestras manos. Él fue el que comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, al instante me acomplé a los movimientos. Senti que el mundo desaparecia, senti que nadie más estaba en este salón más que el y yo. Y sin darme cuenta los dos estabamos bailando dando vuletas por el enorme circulo que los invitados habia hecho, mientras contemplaban nuestro baile, que aunque tuvieran puestas las mascaras, se les notaba la admiración.

-Bailas exelentemente bien-pudé ver su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Aqui tú eres el experto-respondi mientras me daba una vuelta y volviamos a unir nuestras manos.

-Eh perdido práctica, tiene siglos que no bailo-dijo viendome fijamente, volté a mi alrededor y ahora todas las parejas bailaban igual que nosotros, al tiempo que haciamos un perfecto circulo, mientras girabamos.

-Alec, bailar contigo es...-busqué la palabra correcta,-es como viajar al pasado-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-preguntó.

-Cuando la música comenzó a sonar pude vernos bailando...en los tiempos cuando eras humano-

Alec sonrio.

-Hermosa, nisiquiera tus bisabuelos vivian en esos tiempos-

-Tienes razón-los dos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

-¿Me veia guapo?-preguntó burlonamente.

-No tanto como ahora-conteste mientras parabamos de bailar y los hombres nos dedicaban una reverencia.

-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?-susurró en mi oido.

Yo solo sonrei mientras caminabamos donde esta Jane sentada.

-¿Eres tú Jane?-pregunto sorprendido Alec.

-Si, aunque parezca increible, soy yo-

-Te ves hermosa hermana-

-Gracias-

La música siguio, Alec, Jane y yo seguiamos conversando. De pronto un jóven vampiro de cabellos negros, musculoso y alto se paró enfrente de Jane.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo esta canción? Es una de mis favoritas-sonrio mientras le extendia la manos a Jane. Ella abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa para despues voltear a vernos a Alec y a mi, yo solo asenti dedicandole una sonrisa.

-Si...si claro-respondio tomando la mano del chico.

Alec yo la vimos alejarse.

-Esta si que es una noche llena de sorpresas-sonrio Alec viendo como su hermana comenzaba a bailar.

Jane POV.

Hacia mucho tiempo desde que un chico volteaba a verme, ahora volvia a sentir esa sensación extraña. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente.

-No sabes quien soy yo-le susurré con una sonrisa maliciosa, no le haría nada al chico.

-Si. Eres la temible Jane, la más poderosa de la guardia Vulturi junto a tu hermano Alec. Como no saber de ti-sonrio viendo hacia otro lado.

-Entonces, ¿porqué me sacaste a bailar?-pregunté extrañada.

-Porque cuando te vi a los ojos, vi algo diferente-esta vez me vio a los ojos.

Me quede sin palabra, esta era la primera vez que un chico me decia algo asi. Despues de bailar con él, yo lleve hacia la mesa donde me encontraba sentada con mi hermano y con Renesmee.

-Les presento a Michael-lo presente.

-Hola, mucho gusto-saludó para despues caminar hacia Renesmee y besarle la mano.

-El gusto es mio-dijo Renesmee. Alec solo asintio.

-Bueno, seguiremos bailando-sonrei mientras él me jalaba del brazo.

Renesmee POV.

-Jane se ve contenta-le dije sonriendo a Alec.

-No pasara de esta noche-respondio.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porque, pero mi maestro Aro junto con Cayo y Marcus aparecieron en el balcón.

-Espero que se la esten pasando bien mis queridos amigos. Ahora ah llegado el momento de llamar a Renesmee para que suba al balcón-

Yo sonrei mientras tomaba a Alec de la mano y lo llevaba conmigo hacia el balcón.

-Renesmee ah querido ser una Vulturi por voluntad propia, y nosotros gustosos, la recibiremos en la guardia-mi maestro se giró hacia mi,-Renesmee, desde hoy en adelente, serás una Vulturi-

En ese instante todos aplaudieron, yo fui la primera en quitarme la mascara, seguida por Alec, los mestros y por último los invitados. Me di la vuelta para regresar, pero Alec tomó mi mano con suavidad.

**(Play: It will rain de Bruno Mars)**

-Hoy es un dia muy especial para todos nosotros-habló Alec frente a todos los invitados,-y por esa razón quiero que se aún más especial para Renesmee-dijo volteando a verme.

En sus ojos, y por primera vez, pudé ver un poco de temor y duda, pero aún asi tomó mis manos y me acercó hacia donde el estaba, yo lo miré dudosa, ¿a que se debia todo esto?

Tenia una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba planeando.

-Renesmee-se pusó de rodillas con la cabeza baja mientras sacaba algo,-yo...te amo más que nada en este mundo, no ah habido dia en el que no haya disfrutado tu presencia cada segundo. Y quiero que eso siga pasando por el resto de nuestra existencia, no te quiero perder, quiero que estes siempre a mi lado-en ese momento me mostró la pequeña cajita para despues abrirla-Renesmee, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó mientras mostraba un hermoso anillo.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían más de lo normal, me tapé la boca con mis manos, mientras sentia como se me hacia un nudo en mi garganta.

Jacob POV.

Sabia desde un principio que no podia asistir a la ceremonia, y menos despues de lo que le hicé al tal Alec. Pero queria ver a Nessie otra vez, seguia sentado en la gran cama jugando con la mascara. Si, Alice me habia dado el traje y la mascara para ponermelo durante la ceremonia aunque sabia perfectamente que no asistiria.

-Diablos-dije mientras me levantaba bruscamente y caminaba hacia el salón. No entraría, no haría acto de presencia, solo veria a Nessie y una vez cumpliría con mi misión, regresaría a mi habitación...ese era el plan.

La música me ayudó a encontrar el salón. Todas las escencias de aquellos vampiros inundaron mis fosas nasales al instante, abrí lentamente, ninguno de los chupasangres se percató de mi prescencia, estaban enfocados en el gran balcón, donde una voz masculina se escuchaba.

-Renesmee-

De seguro ese chupasangre le estaba dedicando unas palabras a mi Nessie por ahora pertenecer a su clan, pero ni crea que será por mucho tiempo. Yo la haré recordarnos, la haré recordar la vida que esos asesinos le arrebataron.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-abrí aún más la puerta, eso...eso no era posible. Ese chupasangre no podia perdirle matrimonio a Nessie.

Todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio, esperando la respuesta de Nessie.

**¿Qué les pareció? Buen capi, malo, pesimo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón nuevamente por la tardanza aunque ahora estoy tratando de acutalizar más seguido, las tareas, y un poco de bloqueo mental me han impedido subir más seguido. Bueno los capis pasados y este en verdad que han sido un reto. Ya tenia las ideas, pero queria que los capis fueran de su agrado, asi que borré y volvi a escribir muchas veces :P pero espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por la tardanza. Bueno se que tal vez no me lo merezco, pero ya saben que los reviews me animan mucho, es la mejor paga para una escritora.**

**Espero actualizar muy pronto, mis lindas lectoras. Ya saben un review porfitas =) cuidense y espero leernos pornto =)**


	33. Chapter 33 Acepto

"**Acepto"**

**Hola! Ya llegue con un nuevo capitulo con el deseo de que les guste =)**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a mis lindas lectoras:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Elenabella23**

**Me animan mucho al dejar sus reviews tan lindos =) gracias! Y tambien a las que han seguido mi historia, gracias por apoyarme.**

**Bueno, ahora sin más que decir, disfruten de el capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: It will rain de Bruno Mars)**

Alec me veia un poco confuso, yo no pudé articular palabra, este era un momento que habia esperado tanto, y ahora que Alec me habia hecho esa propuesta me quedaba sin nada que decir. Y no era porque no tuviera la respuesta, no, era por todos esos sentimientos que habia en mi cuerpo.

El anillo era hermoso, era más hermoso de lo que me habia imaginado.

Este momento era tan único, Alec siempre me hacia sentir que estaba en un sueño, todo lo hacia a la perfección, en el momento perfecto.

Tomé a Alec del brazo donde sostenia el anillo, para levantarlo, mientras sentia una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

Alec POV.

No podia esperar más, la curiosidad me mataba, necesitaba saber su respuesta. La respuesta de esa persona que me hizó sentir vivo de nuevo. Y todo lo que le dije era verdad, no queria perderla, queria tenerla conmigo por toda la eternidad. Sin ella simplemente no se que sería de mi vida en estos momentos, no sé lo que pudiera ser si ella se alejara de mi algún dia. Por eso, y porque la amo, era esta propuesta.

Sonrei al ver la alegría en sus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

-Si Alec-sonrio aún más,-si me quiero casar contigo-aceptó mientras me abrazaba rodeando mi cuello con sus rodé su cintura mientras le daba un par de vueltas, despues de bajarla tomé su mano izquierda y le coloqué el anillo para despues depositar un beso en el mismo. Renesmee seguia sonriendo, me acercó hacia ella y unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Todos los vampiros aplaudieron sin cesar, tambien pudé escuchar los aplausos de mis maestros.

-Te amo Alec-

-Yo te amo más-susurré en su oido.

Renesmee POV.

-Renesmee-extendió sus brazos mi maestro Aro,-muchas felicidades. ¡Vaya! Ah habido muchas sorpresas en este dia-sonrio mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias maestro-sonrei.

Jane subio corriendo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, cuando la tuvé frente a mi, pudé ver como le brillaban los ojos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo mientras la música comenzaba a escucharse,-tú y Alec...¡se van a casar!-agregó mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-dije mientras rompiamos el abrazo y veia el hermoso anillo que decoraba mi mano.

Bella POV.

No pudé contenerme más asi que sali corriendo del salón hacia el pasillo, me sostuve de la pared mientras sollozaba. Mi hija, mi única hija se casaba con un Vulturi. Creo que la misión de recuperarla iba a ser más dificil de lo que pensaba.

-Bella-susurró Edward a mi espalda mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

-No lo puedo creer Edward. Nuestra pequeña se nos casa-

Este era un momento duro para mi, y estoy segura que para Edward tambien. Estoy segura que en otras circumstancias estariamos feliz por Nessie, porque iba a formar una familia con la persona que amaba, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora no podiamos hacer nada.

Jacob POV.

Ella habia aceptado, y eso era lo que más me dolia. Ahora me quedaba muy en claro que sus sentimientos por mi habian desaparecido por completo. Aullé sin poder evitarlo, por el dolor y la impotencia que sentia en esos momentos en los que la tenia tan cerca, en los que podia impedir las acciones que ella tomara y que yo pensara que no eran las correctas. Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella, simplemente era más dificil hacerlo, ella lo salvó de mi, ella me atacó por salvarlo y sé que estaría dispuesta a hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias y no me cabe la menor duda de que arriesgaria su vida por él...solo por él.

La luna ya habia tomado su posición entre el inmenso cielo cubiero de estrellas esa noche, se veia tan hermosa, tan única...tan llena de nostalgia.

Y es que aún no podia hacerme a la idea de que sería la esposa de ese chupasangre. El amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia habia decidido casarse con otro, sin saber el daño y el dolor que me estaba causando.

Jane POV.

El chico era agradable, y para ser un vampiro, tenia un muy buen sentido del humor. Seguiamos bailando mientras el contaba uno de sus muchos chistes, cuando oi una voz detrás de mi que hizó que volteara.

-¿Me permitirías bailar esta canción con ella?-le preguntó Demetri al chico.

-Si ella así lo desea-los dos se quedaron viendo por unos escasos segundos con una mirada, ¿retadora?

-¿Qué te parece si vas a la mesa? Solo bailare esta canción con Demetri. Recuerda que tenemos toda la noche para bailar-susurré lo último con una sonrisa.

Michael me dedico una sonrisa para despues ver serio a Demetri. En cuanto se fue Demetri y yo comenzamos a bailar lentamente, podia sentir su mano en mi espalda desnuda.

-Asi que, ¿bailaras toda la noche con él?-preguntó con su usual sonrisa.

-Si, lo acabo de conocer y es un chico encantador-le respondi casualmente.

Demetri solo sonrio mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Hoy te ves...diferente-dijo.

-¿Diferente?¿Eso es todo? No me digas que asi conquistas-me burlé mientras paraba de bailar y me alejaba uno poco de él.

-Espera...-lo interrumpi.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres un vampiro estúpido que no sabe reconocer quien te quiere en verdad, además de ser un vanidoso, piensas que todas estan a tus pies con solo chasquear tus dedos y con un piropo tan...-respiré,-además nisiquiera se porque acepte bailar contigo asi que sueltame-me deshicé de su agarre.

-¿Pasá algo?-preguntó Michael que ahora se encontraba detrás de mi.

-Pasa que ya terminé de bailar con él-sali con Michael del salón.

Renesmee POV.

-Mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo-le dije a Alec para despues unir nuestros labios. Solté un bostezo involuntario.

-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó arrugando su frente.

Yo solo asenti,-pero estoy segura que la fiesta pronto terminara-

-No amor-me respondio con una sonrisa,-recuerda que nosotros no dormimos-susurró en mi oido,-vamos, te acompañare a la habitación-

Nadie notó cuando abriamos la puerta y saliamos de ahi, me quite las joyas durante el trayecto hacia mi habitación.

-Estoy muy cansada-admiti mientras ponia la mano derecha en mi cuello. Alec me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-preguntó.

-No-

-Que no te me escaparias en la noche-susurró.

**(Play: Nuestra noche de Rio Roma)**

Me volteó para que lo viera a los ojos, en ellos pudé ver dulzura, amor, pasión, tantos sentimientos.

3ra persona POV.

Alec aceró lentamente a Renesmee para unir sus labios, en un movimiento sincronizado, lento, dulce. Lentamente Alec guió a Renesmee hacia la cama donde la recosto lentamente, se alejaron unos centimetros, rompiendo el beso para verse a los ojos mientras la chica bajaba hasta quedar recostada en la cama.

-Renesmee, eres lo más importante para mi-dijo Alec viendola a los ojos.

-Y tú, eres todo para mi-le aseguró la chica.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez la pasión se hacia presente en el beso. Renesmee llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Alec y comenzó a mover sus dedos por los cabellos del chico. Alec, que para ese momento se encontraba perdido ante los carnosos labios de la chica y ante la pasión de los dos, se deshizo de su saco y de la camisa lo más rapido que pudó, para despues llevar sus manos lentamente hacia la espalda de la chica. Segundos despues la ropa de Alec y Renesmee se encontraban tiradas en el piso mientras que ellos seguian dedicandose caricias y besos.

Alec para ese momento habia puesto sus codos en los costados de la cabeza de Renesmee, el chico deposito un tierno beso en la nariz de la chica, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos lentamente.

La chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo acercaba a ella una vez más. Él no pusó resistencia y esta vez ella quedo arriba de él, Alec la tomó por la cintura mientras la chica besaba su cuello. Renesmee llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Alec mientras lo acariciaba, despues de eso Alec volvio a quedar arriba de la chica, ya no podia esperar más, queria tenerla, pero aún no, queria disfrutar de el cuerpo de Renesmee un poco más.

Como si fueran las mas finas plumas, los dedos de Alec rozaron los brazos de la chica para despues bajar hasta su cintura donde se aferró con un poco de fuerza. Renesmee no pudó hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de las caricias que su amado le dedicaba, y es que con el solo hecho de que Alec la tocara la debilitaba. Pero tampoco podia quedarse sin hacer nada, queria demostrarle que ella tambien lo necesitaba, asi que comenzo a besar el hombro de Alec con suavidad, llevó sus manos hacia la espalda del vampiro para despues buscar sus labios y volverse a unir en un beso lleno de necesidad. Alec llevó nuevamente sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica haciendo que ella se arqueara dandole más espacio, él la levanto mientras besaba su pecho, la volvio a acostar suavemente.

Se hicieron uno solo, Alec quisó ser delicado con ella, Renesmee se aferró a los brazos de su amado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Alec POV.

Ya habia amanecido y Resnesmee seguia dormida, habia sido una noche larga...muy larga para ella, asi que decidi no despertarla. Me levanté lentamente de la cama, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Me vesti y sali de la habitación, me dirigia hacia el salón, pero los pasos de alguien me detuvieron y me hicieron voltear hacia atras. Era...Bella.

-Alec-

-Buenos dias Bella-la saludé amablemente.

-Quiero saber que fue lo que paso ayer-

Muy directa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Renesmee fue nombrada una Vu...-me interrumpio.

-Eso ya lo sé, y no colmes mi paciencia Alec. Le pediste matrimonio a Renensmee, ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué?-demando saber.

-Bella, tú has pasado por esta situación, pero te lo diré. Le pedi que se casara conmigo porque la amo, porque quiero estar con ella siempre-

-Alec-se rio, yo solo levante mi ceja izquierda,-eso ni tu te lo crees, dime algo, ¿tus maestros te lo ordenaron?-

-Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero sabes que, no me importa lo que pienses-comencé a caminar pero su voz me detuvo nuevamente.

-Tú no te casaras con ella-volté a verla,-no le haras daño-

-¿Y quien habló de hacerle daño?-contraataque,-además no me digas que no te emociona la idea de que yo, un vampiro como tú, se case con Renesmee en lugar de un asqueroso perro-

-Eso no lo decido yo, lo decide ella-

-Pues dejame decirte mi querida Bella, que ella ya decidio...me eligio a mi-sonrei. Comencé a caminar,-oh, por cierto-volté a verla con una sonrisa íronica,-estaran invitados a la boda-

-Veremos si esa boda se realiza-me dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Y porqué no se va a realizar?-se oyó la voz de Renesmee detrás de mi.

**Hola chicas! Bueno pues ahora si les traigo el capi a tiempo =) yey!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es asi...un review, ya saben que no cuestan nada, y me animan para seguir adelante con esta historia =)**

**Tambien quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, gracias mis queridas lectoras.**

**Tambien para las lectoras que se han preguntado que tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto, bueno pues ya pronto lo sabran, porque las cosas van a irse acomodando, asi que no se me desesperen =)**

**Espero subir el siguiente capi para el proximo Viernes, porque tambien tengo algunas historias mas en mi loca cabecita que quiero publicar, pero...prefiero subirla(s) cuando esta historia termine o cuando este en sus capitulos finales.**

**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben un review ;)**

**Cuidense y espero leernos muy pronto =)**


	34. Chapter 34 Miedo

"Miedo"

**Hola mis queridas lectoras. Bueno aqui con un nuevo capi =) que espero les guste. Si se que me tarde demasiado pero...eh estado ocupada con tareas y escuela y blah, blah, blah. Bueno, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas las que han leido mi historia, las que me siguen, en serio mil, mil gracias, por apoyarme y por ser tan paciente cconmigo. Quiero agradecles a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Guadyta Cullen de Black**

**Muchas gracias lindas lectoras! No saben como me alegran el dia con sus reviews, y no puedo leerlos sin tener una gran sonrisa en mi cara =) muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Bella POV.

-Renesmee…dejame explicarte-intente hablar con ella.

-No, tú no tienes nada que explicarme. Primero, traen a su mascota. Despues se pelea con Alec, y ahora ¿quieren evitar mi boda?-rio con íronia,-solo quiero que me digan una cosa, ¿qué les hemos hecho para que nos quieran hacer esto?-

-Porfavor...-

-Lo invitamos por cortesia, pero...-suspiro,-lo mejor será que se vayan-

Y sin más se retiro, no me dejo expicarle lo que realmente estaba pasando. Alec se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Ya lo ves ahora Bella. Ahora, dejenos ser felices-y tambien se retiro por donde se habia ido Nessie.

Yo solo suspiré, Nessie ahora creia que eramos sus enemigos. Que queriamos arruinar los eventos más importantes.

Renesmee POV.

Azoté la puerta de mi habitación con enojo, Alec la abrio a los pocos segundos.

-Renesmee, ¿estas bien?-susurró.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Los Cullen se empeñan en hacernos la vida miserable. Pensé...pensé que podia ser su amiga, que podia cambiar las cosas. Pero...no se puede, a los Cullen apenas los conoci, y mira cuantos problemas han causado. El único favor que nos pueden hacer, es irse y nunca más volver-dije rendida sentandome en la cama.

A simple vista los Cullen parecian tan amigables, que hasta llegue a dudar sobre lo que los mestros me habian dicho de ellos. Pero ahora coincido con mis maestros, ellos solo vienen a traer problemas.

Alec se acercó a mi lentamente y se inco enfrente de mi.

-Renesmee...te amo-

Eso me sacó una sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo a ti-

-Jurame...-pausó unos segundos, suspiró,-prometeme que pasé lo que pasé siempre vas a estar conmigo, a mi lado. Que siempre me vas a amar-

-Alec, tú sabes perfectamente que si, mi vida esta contigo. Eres todo para mi-tomé su cara entre mis manos,-siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre te voy a amar-le aseguré para despues unir nuestros labios.

Me levante no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa, él se pusó de pie al segundo siguiente, pero algo extraño, sucedio. Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, un dolor insoportable ataco mi cabeza, era tan intenso que tuvé que llevar mis manos a mi cabeza con la esperanza de que el dolor cesara, pero no.

-¡Renesmee! ¿Qué te pasa?-oi la voz de Alec preguntar muy a lo lejos al tiempo que me sostenia.

Yo no le pudé contestar, no sabia que me estaba sucediendo, el dolor en mi cabeza era algo extraño. Pero eso no fue todo, de la nada, cientos de imagenes comenzaron a aparecer tan rápido que no pudé decifrar de que se trataban, lo único que pudé ver fueron unas siluetas borrosas.

Se me hicieorn eternos los minutos que el dolor invadia mi cabeza, hasta que momentaneamente, el dolor que sentia desaparecio junto con las imagenes.

Alec POV.

Simplemente era extraño lo que le habia pasado a Renesmee, despues de unos minutos, de los cuales, vi que Renesmee estaba agonizando del dolor que tenia, volteo a verme con un poco de preocupación y dolor, para despues abrazarme desesperadamente. Yo le correspondi al abrazo.

-Vamos amor, tenemos que decirle a los maestros lo que acaba de ocurrir-le dije tomandola por los codos, pero ella se reuso.

-No-dijo.

-Vamos, ellos sabran que hacer-

-No, porfavor-susurró,-Alec, no le digas nada a nadie de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿me entiendes?-pudé ver un poco de rudeza en su mirada.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo...-

-¡Porfavor! No quiero que los maestros lo sepan, tienen muchas más cosas de que preocuparse. Además no debe ser algo serio-me aseguro.

Yo solo pudé tomarle la mano derecha.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada a los maestros-

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por ella, no sabiamos exactamente lo que habia pasado ni porque, pero tenia un presentimiento sobre esto, uno que no me favorecia.

Lo lleve hacia la cama y ella se acosto sin dudar, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Bella POV.

Llegué a mi habitación, pero no era Edward el que me esperaba sentado en la cama, era Jacob.

-Jacob, ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunté extrañada. Él volteo a verme lentamente y su aspecto me sorprendio aún más. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su pelo estaba desordenado, su cara tenia aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, su ropa tenia el olor del bosque.

-¿Porqué Bella?-preguntó, lo miré extrañada por algunos segundos, pero al instante el recuerdo de anoche se hicieron presentes,-es que no entiendo porque me esta haciendo esto-dijo mientras más lagrimás recorrian sus mejillas.

No dudé un segundo en correr hacia el, lo abracé y el solo escondio su cara en mi cuello.

-Jake, ella no lo hace con esa intención-respondi mientras acariciaba su cabello,-pero recuerda a lo que venimos-

-No creo que tenga fuerzas Bella-

-Eres fuerte Jake, solo aguanta un poco más-

Rompió el abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Mirame Bella-se levanto para que viera su aspecto,-¿crees que pueda aguantar más?-

Tenia razón, para el habia sido dificil venir hasta Italia y estar rodeado de vampiros, tambien aguantado la indiferencia de Nessie, y ahora el amor de su vida se casa con otro. Era más de lo que él podia soportar, y lo entendia, yo tambien habia sufrido por amor y se lo que se siente cuando no puedes tenerlo cerca de ti.

Asi que sin más, despues de suspirar, decidi algo.

-Tienes razón Jake, esto es más de lo que puedes soportar. Por eso, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a Forks...cuanto antes-

-¿Y Nessie?-preguntó al instante.

-Ella ya decidio, nos quiere fuera de su vida, de su mundo-y sin poderlo evitar comienzo a sollozar,-ella no nos quiere aqui. Tampoco nos quiere cerca de ella, no tenemos posibilidades de decirle la verdad. Y aunque lo hicieramos, ella no nos creeria-

El silencio invade la habitación por unos segundos, Jake suspira.

-Esta bien Bella, la dejaremos vivir su nueva vida en paz-

-Nos iremos el viernes, en cuanto el Sol se oculte-fue lo único que dije.

Renesmee POV.

Finalmente desperte, habia pasado todo el dia durmiendo, cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse, pudeé recordar lo que habia pasado.

-Renesmee, ¿cómo te sientes?-se oyo la voz de Jane entre la oscuridad.

-Alec te lo conto-

-Si, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a los maestros. Me lo conto porque pensó que era bueno que lo hablaras-

-Me siento mejor. Pero Jane, el dolor era insoportable, no se lo que me pasó-

-¿Solo fue el dolor?-preguntó dudosa.

-No, en el momento en el que sentia dolor miles de imagenes pasaron por mi mente-susurré.

-¿Y...de qué?-

-No lo se, al parecer eran siluetas de personas, pero no distingo sus caras-

Todo se quedó en un completo silencio, Jane tenia una mirada pensativa, miraba hacia el vacio. Hasta que decidi hacer una pregunta.

-Jane, ¿de dondé soy?-

Eso a Jane la tomo por sorpresa ya que volteó a verme bruscamente y abrio sus ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que de donde eres?-preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Si, donde naci, quien es mi familia-aún no se porque me tarde tanto en preguntar eso,-quiero saber todo sobre mi pasado-

Jane POV.

Solté una risita nerviosa sin pensarlo, ¿porqué esa pregunta? ¿Porqué en este preciso momento?

-Renesmee...-

-Porfavor Jane, necesito saber un poco sobre mi familia-

No podia decirle que su familia eran los Cullen, ni mucho menos sobre ese perro. Tendría que invetarme algo, no tenia otra opción.

-Bueno...-tragué saliva,-Renesmee...-pero fui interrumpida por una figura que entraba a la habitación, suspiré inaudiblemente, Alec me habia salvado.

-Amor, ¿Como te sientes?-preguntó.

-Mejor,-respondio Renesmee.

-Pero todavia necesitas descansar, Renesmee duerme otro poco, tienes que recuperarte-dirigi mi mirada a Alec,-hermano, puedo hablar contigo-

-Claro-contesto,-descansa hermosa-le sonrio tiernamente a Renesmee.

Salimos de la habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta corri a velocidad vampirica hacia una habitación, no me pudé contener más.

-Alec, tenemos que hacer algo-dije desesperadamente mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-¿Algo? ¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre Renesmee, es que...no sabes lo que me acaba de preguntar justo antes de que tú entraras a la habitación-

-¿Qué te pregunto?-

Respiré.

-Quiere saber de donde proviene, quien es su familia...todo, todo sobre su vida pasada-respondi.

Pudé ver como Alec se tensaba, su cara mostro rudeza.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-No le dije nada...me salvaste Alec, justo antes de que pudiera responder, entraste-

-Pero...no entiendo-

-Yo tampoco Alec, esas preguntas fueron las últimas que pensé que Renesmee iba a realizar-

Alec POV.

¡No, no, no! Esto no podia ser posible. Renesmee no podia comenzar a recordar nada sobre su pasado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Jane, con un tono de urgencia.

-Por lo pronto no hay que decirle nada a nuestros maestros, no queremos alarmarlos-dije pensativo,-y a Renesmee...tendremos que evadir esa pregunta hasta que se nos ocurra algo-

-No creo que funcione por mucho tiempo-dijo.

-No tenemos otra opción Jane-dije desesperado,-no quiero perderla-susurré.

-Yo lo sé hermano, te entiendo. Pero eso no pasara, ella te ama-

-Eso no es suficiente Jane-pausé por unos segundos,-tendremos que hacer lo que te dije-

Y sin más sali de la habitación. Me dirigi hacia su habitación, ahora menos que nunca podia ver a los Cullen, si veia sus caras estaba seguro que recordaria algo. No puedo arriesgarme, no puedo permitir que se vaya con los Cullen.

Jane POV.

Sali de la habitación pensando en el plan que Alec me habia dicho, se que era arriesgado, pero él tenia razón. Caminé a paso humano, al parecer estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien.

-Lo siento-susurré sin nisiquiera ver quien era.

-¿Pensando en mi?-preguntó en tono de burla.

Volté a verlo extrañada y con cierto enojo...era Demetri.

Suspiré.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-pregunté con fastidio.

-¿Yo? Nada. Tú fuiste la que chocaste con migo-

-Y ya te dije que lo siento-volvio a decir, pero ignoro mis disculpas.

-Y dime...que paso con ese vampiro de la otra noche-

-Nada que te importe-

-Vamos, cuentame. ¿Te gusta?-preguntó esta vez serio.

-¡A ti que te importa! Pero si en realidad quieres saber, si, me gusta y mucho-grité.

-¿Ese...vampiro te gusta?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¿Porqué?-

-No se ni siquiera porque te estoy contando esto-respondi lista para irme pero el me detuvo apretando mi codo.

-Dime porque-

-A ti no te hace ni bien, ni mal. Asi que dejame-

-No-me vio directamente a los ojos,-me importa y mucho-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Jane, anoche te veias hermosa, no pudé dejar de pensar en ti-

-¿Solo por anoche?-

-No Jane, desde hace mucho tiempo-

Demetri...no lo podia creer. Le gustaba, él me queria tambien, y sin que me lo esperara me acercó a él uniendo nuestros labios, el beso era tan suave, tan lento. Llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me acercó un poco más.

-¿Me crees?-preguntó a pocos centimetros de mi cara.

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto en decirmelo?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! Eres la gran Jane Vulturi. Nunca pensé que en tu cabeza hubiera otra cosa más que torturar-

-Ahora ves que no. En mi pensamiento tambien estabas tú-

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es mucho, pero ya todo va dando forma ahora, ¿no lo creen?**

**Bueno, ya saben que un review me caeria muy bien =) eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y tambien espero no tardarme tanto en el capi siguiente ;)**

**Antes de irme...quisiera invitar a todas mis lindas lectoras a que pasen a mi nuevo one-shoot. Se llama Dancing in the mirror**

**Bueno, pues si tienen tiempo, me encantaria que pasaran y que me dijeran que les parecio =)**

**Bueno espero leernos pronto, cuidense, besos =)**


	35. Chapter 35 A mi manera

"A mi manera"

**Hola mis lectoras hermosas!**

**Si, si! Se que me tarde esta vez en acutalizar, pero bueno por fin aqui estoy con unos animos increibles! =)**

**Como siempre les quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que me han seguido, las que han leido mi historia, mil gracias, pero en especial a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Gracias hermosa =) por dejarme un review en cada capi =) en serio que me animas mucho y me mantienes con una sonrisa mientras leo tu review =) y a todas las que me dejan un review!**

**Bueno pues sin mas que decir, disfruten el capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Finalmente habia amanecido, en realidad habia sido un dia muy pesado para mi, aunque no habia hecho nada, pero ese dolor en mi cabeza habia hecho que me sintiera débil el resto del dia.

Alec no estaba conmigo, no estaba a mi lado, supuse que estaba en el salón, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces me duche y me vesti para salir a buscarlo. Caminé a velocidad humana, no tenia ninguna prisa, además queria asimilar lo que me habia pasado el dia anterior, y la platica que tuvé con Jane, en realidad me habia tardado demasiado en preguntar sobre mis origenes. Sé que mi nueva vida estaba ahora con los Vulturis, pero, no podia dejar de pensar a que familia pertenecia, donde vivia, quienes eran o son mis padres. Y mi memoria no me ayudaba de mucho ya que la habia perdido al momento que desperte siendo un vampiro más.

En uno de los muchos pasillos, pudé ver a Isabella Cullen, caminando con una expresión pensativa, en ese momento un recuerdo paso en mi mente, cuando habia despertado, estaba con ellos, con los Cullen, y al parecer me encontraba en su casa. Esto cada vez me confundia más, deberia de haber estado en el castillo, ¿porqué en la casa de los Cullen?

Sin pensarlo comence a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Bella, pero me arrepenti, no podia llegar y preguntarle, mucho menos cuando ayer la habia tratado tan mal, ¡los habia corrido del castillo! Y antes de que pudiera voltear, Bella me vio.

-Renesmee-susurró. De algún modo me sentia culpable, y más por el tono de su voz, estaba tan tranquila, era tan acogedora.

-Isabella-contesté.

-Ayer no te vi en todo el dia, ¿estas bien?-preguntó con un poco de temor.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que me habia ocurrido, pero esta vez me contuve.

-Si, todo esta bien, gracias-

En el pasillo reino el silencio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin decidi hablar.

-Isabella, yo...queria decirte que, se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, finalmente este no es mi castillo y en el no mando yo-

-No, no te preocupes. De hecho...-paró por unos segundos con un poco de tristeza,-mi familia y yo decidimos que...lo mejor será que nos vayamos-

-Bueno, en ese caso, espero verlos pronto-

-Gracias, compermiso-y sin más se retiro.

Me quede sola en la sala, no sabia el sentimiento que me estaba invadiendo en estos momentos, pero el solo saber que los Cullen y su mascotra se iban de aqui, hacia que me sintiera sola, como si un hueco se abriera en mi pecho haciendo dificil la tarea de respirar.

-Mi amor, ¿qué haces aqui?-preguntó Alec detrás de mi.

-Nada, pensé que estabas en el salón, asi que decidi venir a buscarte-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor. Alec-corri a abrazarlo,-te necesito-susurré.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar aqui, a tu lado-

-Además necesito hablar contigo-dije.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Ayer, le hice una pregunta a Jane, quiero saber de donde vengo. Tambien quiero saber porque desperte en la casa de los Cullen despues de que me convirtieras-

Alec POV.

¡Otra vez la misma pregunta!

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?-hasta ahora era lo único que podia decirle, mientras tanto trataría de invertar algo para que dejara de preguntar eso de una vez por todas.

-Necesito saberlo-

-Vamos a nuestra habitación-

Llegamos hasta nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible...y aún no encontraba una respuesta. Tenia que hacer algo ¡ya!

Asi que me acerque a ella y la bese salvajemente, al principio no hizó nada, pero despues llevó sus manos hacia mi cuello y me beso de igual manera

-Alec-dijo con su respiración agitada,-no podemos-

-¿Porqué no?-

-Hace tiempo dijiste que el dia no era el mejor momento-

-Bueno, creo que ahora cambie de opinión-sonrei.

Ahora fue ella la que acorto la distancia para besarme lentamente.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Bedroom Hymns de Florence and The Machine)**

-¿Entonces cambiaste de opinión?-pregunte viendolo a los ojos con una mirada pícara.

-Si-susurró.

-En ese caso, será a mi manera-susurré en su oido.

Corri a velocidad vampirica y al segundo siguiente, antes de que Alec volteara, tapé sus ojos. Él no hizó nada, solo acaricio mis manos suavemente.

-Ahora, Alec Vulturi, te privare de un sentido-reí para correr hacia un lado de la cama.

Al principio Alec no reacciono se quedó en el lugar donde lo habia dejado, pero despues de unos segundos soltó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Así que quieres jugar eh?-sonrio más abiertamente,-Bueno pues...juguemos-

Siguio mi escencia sin pensarlo dos veces, corrio a velocidad vampirica, pero yo fui más rapida que el y corri hacia donde estaba la mesita de centro.

-Al parecer no eres tan rápido como yo pense-dije con una sonrisa. Alec volteó hacia donde habia escuchado mi voz.

-Veremos si lo que dices es verdad-

Nuevamente intentó capturarme pero corri hacia la puerta del baño, con una sonrisa volté hacia donde segundos antes habia visto a Alec con la esperanza de verlo desubicado, de no saber ahora donde me encontraba, pero no habia nadie, mi sonrisa se borro completamente.

-¿Asi o más rápido?-escuche su voz en mi oido. Me tomo por las muñecas de mis manos para despues sentir el suave colchón en mi espalda.

-Ahora es mi turno-

Vi una sonrisa maliciosa en su hermosa cara, despues de eso todo se torno oscuro, no podia verlo, en realida no veia absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué se siente querida?-preguntó.

Ahora lo entendia todo, Alec habia usado su don para dejarme ciega, y que sintiera lo que habia sentido minutos atras. Esto era algo nuevo para mi, nunca habia usado Alec su don en mi, pero estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, no me iba a rendir tan facilmente. Con un poco de desconfianza lleve mis manos hacia donde se suponia que estaba su pecho, busqué su saco y se lo quité suavemente, despues de eso comence a desabotonar su camisa.

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando-dije en tono de burla.

-No estes tan segura-

En un movimiento brusco arranco mi vestido dejando a mi cuerpo solo con las prendas más intimas, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mi cintura.

**(Play: No light, no light de Florence and the Machine)**

Sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo era como estar en el paraiso, sus besos me hacian flotar, parecia que estaba en otro planeta lejos de todo y de todos. El sentir sus manos acariciando cada poro de mi piél me debilitaba, no podia hacer más que dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera

-Te amo Renesmee-dijo Alec en mi oido.

Y no tenia que decirmelo, me lo demostraba con cada beso con cada caricia, con cada prueba de amor. Pero el juego aún seguia, sabia el juego de Alec, queria seducirme, pero no si antes yo lo hacia.

-El juego todavia no acaba-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-En ese caso...preparate-

Senti como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa en mi piél, llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me apretó más hacia él, yo solo pude gemir. Nuevamente regrese a la realidad, ahora me tocaba a mi, en un segundo quede arriba de el, mis manos eran como mis ojos en estos momentos, sin dudarlo las lleve un poco dudosa hacia su pecho lo acaricie deseperadamente, para despues inclinarme y besar su cuello hasta bajar por su pecho.

-Renesmee-gimio. Trató de levantarse pero se lo impedi, en cuanto supé donde se encontraban sus labios los estampe contra los mios, los cuales se unieron en una danza llena de pasión. En un movimiento brusco Alec quedó nuevamente arriba de mi haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Entre beso y beso, nos hicimos uno solo, su aliento chocaba en mi cara, nuestros gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Lentamente comence a recuperar la vista, viendo el techo primero y luego la cara de Alec, sus ojos carmesí viendome fijamente.

-A-Alec-apretó mis caderas con fuerza, al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño grito, Alec me beso con pasión adueñandose de mi aliento.

Alec POV.

Renesmee y yo nos encontrabamos viendo fijamente hacia el techo, sus pálidos hombros se encontraban descubiertos, irresisitbles eran para mi.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Renesmee rompiendo el silencio

-Si amor-conteste acariciando su pelo.

-No me importa de donde vengo. Se que alguna vez tuvé una familia, pero ahora se que mi vida eres tú-

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunté arrugando mi frente, viendola a los ojos.

-Si-sonrio para despues volverse a recostar en mi pecho.

Sonrei.

Bella POV.

Con nostalgia guardé el vestido de la ceremonia en su lugar. Despues de eso me sente en la cama, suspiré al recordar a mi hija, eramos unos perfectos desconocidos para ella, desde un principio hacia decidido venirse con los Vulturis, ahora los preferia a ellos, queria estar aqui, con Alec.

Me dolia, me dolia y mucho, sentir como ella nos rechazaba cada vez que nos veia. Nunca pensé que esto pasara, no pense que despues de ser convertida ella no nos reconociera, y en mis planes nunca estuvo dejarla aqui y llegar a Forks con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

-Bella-Edward me abrazó.

-Tenemos que empecar, no quiero que el dia que partamos estemos empacando-

-Lo siento Bella, a mi tambien me duele, pero ella quiere quedarse aqui-

-Lo se Edward, pero no puedo resignarme-pausé unos segundos,-¿qué estara pensando en estos momentos?-pregunté.

-Si quieres saberlo...-Edward se concentro, pero su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, segundos despues hablo,-Bella, no los encuentro, no encuentro sus pensamientos-me vio fijamente.

**Bueno pues aki se termina el capi!**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? Los cullen descubriran el don de Nessie?**

**Bueno, pues para eso no se pierdan de el proximo capi =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya lo saben...un review me anima mucho!**

**Quiero saber si les gusta, o si no les gusta, o que opinana.**

**Espero actualizar lo mas rapido posible =)**

**Cuidense mucho lindas lectoras y espero leernos muy pronto =)**


	36. Chapter 36 Recordando

"Recordando"

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =)**

**Bueno se que normalmente actualizo los viernes...pero hoy, hicé una exepción pero en la parte de abajo les explico :P**

**Gracias a todas las que me siguen hermosas, no tengo como agradecerles tal recibimiento =)**

**Especialmente a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Gracias linda =) siempre me alegras el dia con tus mensajes, y me animan a seguir escribiendo =)**

**Bueno, ahora si...disfruten el capi!**

Edward POV.

No puedo evitarlo, todo esto era algo extraño, ahora tampoco podia leer los pensamientos de mi hija. Eso me hacia recordar los años cuando Bella y yo eramos novios...¡esperen! ¿Renesmee...Renesmee habia heredado el don de Bella?

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Bella con la duda reflejada en su cara.

-Bella, es extraño-

No queria decirle a Bella, primero tendría que hablarlo con Carlisle. Asi que sin decir más, sali hacia la habitación de Carlisle, toqué un par de veces.

-Hijo, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó mi padre.

-No, vengo a hablar contigo padre-

Me invito a pasar.

-Te escucho-

-Es acerca de mi hija-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Padre, ¿podría haber la posibilidad de que Nessie haya heredado alguno de nuestros poderes, el de Bella o el mio?-

Carlisle no contestó, parecia asimilar la pregunta con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente volteó a verme.

-Podría ser posible lo que me dices Edward, ya que ustedes son sus padres, si heredo algunas caracteristicas fisicas de ustedes, yo creo que tambien podria heredar algunos de sus dones-

-Carlisle, creo que Nessie heredo el don de Bella-

Renesmee POV.

-¿Lo dices en serio Jane?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, Renesmee, fue increible. Por fin Demetri y yo somos novios-

-Me alegro por ti, ya que habias estado enamorada de el por mucho tiempo-la felicite sinceramente, Jane podia ser sadica, pero tambien tenia el derecho a ser feliz.

-¿Y qué sucedera con el chico de la ceremonia?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Michael, él es un gran chico-sonrio,-apuesto a que encontrara a alguien-

Sonreí abiertamente, nunca hubiera creido que Jane y yo pudieramos ser amigas, que pudieramos hablar como lo estabamos haciendo ahora. Jane comenzó a contarme algo, pero no pudé poner atención debido a la platica que tuvé con Bella, se iban a ir, su familia y ella se iban y me dejaban sola. Tenian un hogar a donde ir, ¡se van mañana!

No puedo negar que tuve algunos desacuerdos con ellos por meterse en mi vida, finalmente ellos no son nada de mi, la única familia que tengo son los Vulturis, ya que no recuerdo mi hogar, ni los miembros de mi familia humana.

Tenia que seguir mi vida con Alec, con la única persona que me cuida, que le importo.

Jacob POV.

No podia creerlo, el líder de la manada, el gran lobo invensible en las peleas, habia perdido en recuperar al amor de su vida. Nessie, ese pequeño ser que habia llegado a iluminar mi vida desde el momento que nacio, bueno, ahora la habia oscurecido de tal manera que no se como podré sobrevivir, como podré llenar el gran vacio que deja en mi corazón.

Cerré el cierre de mi maleta, para sentarme a un lado de ella despues. La miré con nostalgia, es que la vida se empeñaba en hacerme la vida infeliz. Cuando conoci a Bella, ella se decide por un vampiro, ahora que Nessie crecio, que sabia lo que sentia, llega otro vampiro, la convierte en una de su especie, y para colmo, me la quita.

-Jake, salimos mañana en cuanto el sol se oculte-trató de dedicarme una sonrisa, pero salio más como una mueca.

-Bella, conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé lo que sientes. Siento que mi corazón se parte en dos Bella, no se como voy a poder vivir sin ella-

-Todos estamos tristes, pero Jake, tú puedes encontrar a alguien...-la interrumpi histericamente.

-¡¿A ALGUIEN BELLA, A ALGUIEN?-me paré de la cama de un salto,-NO, NO HAY NINGUNA OTRA MUJER, QUE PUEDA HACERME SENTIR LO QUE SENTIA CON NESSIE, ELLA ES A LA QUE QUIERO, ELLA ES MI OTRA MITAD, ¿ES ACASO TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER?-quedé de rodillas, llorando,-¿es tan dificil de entender que la amo, que no puedo estas un segundo más sin ella?-mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez no traté de ocultarlos.

Una escencia femenina aparecio en la habitación.

-Jacob-se escucho un sollozo,-yo amo a Nessie, ella para mi era como una hija-volté a ver a Rosalie, lloraba sin lagrimás,-la queria tanto. Pero tampoco puedo o podemos obligarla a que venga con nosotros, por mas que la quiera, ella ni siquiera sabe que somos su familia. No nos quiere, ella decidio esta con los Vulturi, y me duele lo que esta pasando, pero no podemos hacer más que dejar que ella haga su vida aqui-

Esta vez Bella corrio a abrazarla.

A todos nos habia destrozado el corazón.

Alec POV.

-Los Cullen se irán hoy-anunció mi maestro.

¡No lo puedo negar! Estaba más que feliz con esa noticia, por fin tendriamos la vida que tenia antes con Renesmee, sin la preocupación de que los Cullen pudieran decirle algo. Finalmente viviriamos en paz, muy pronto como marido y mujer, habia ganado, Renesmee esta conmigo.

-Saldrán cuando el sol se oculte, asi que...estaremos aqui para despedirlos-

Y sin más salimos de el salón.

-Te lo dije hermanito, ellos ya no podrían llevarse a Renesmee-

-Si Jane, estoy...contento. No tengo que preocuparme más por saber que los Cullen estaran aqui, tratando de hablar y decirle toda la verdad a Renesmee-sonreí triunfante.

Llegué a mi habitación, y vi a Renesmee durmiendo tranquilamente, como me encantaba verla dormir, pero por alguna razón, hoy me quede hipnotizado memorizando cada detalle de su cara. Lentament abrio sus ojos regalandome una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

-Hola-

-Buenos dias hermosa-sonrei para acercarme a ella y darle un corto beso,-¿dormiste bien?-pregunte.

-Contigo a mi lado, por supuesto-sonrio abiertamente.

-Como bien lo sabes Renesmee, los Cullen ser irán hoy-la sonrisa de Renesmee se borro por completo,-asi que nuestro maestro Aro quiere que estemos en el salón para despedirlos.

-Claro, ahi estaremos-me sonrio, pero parecia que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Renesmee POV.

Por fin el dia habia llegado, los Cullen se iban. La noticia me llegó de golpe, es que...¡no sabia que rayos me pasaba! Porque sentia una vacio, porque me sentia sola con solo saber que esa familia de vegetarianos se iban.

Me cambie y sali hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no queria seguir pensando en ellos, no queria seguir cuestionandome acerca de su partida, se iban...eso era todo. Abri la gran puerta de madera y entre sin nisiquiera ver quien se encontraba adentro, hasta que una escencia llego a mis fosas nasales, no era muy conocida para mi.

-Edward-lo saludé al verlo sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente, sus musculos se tensaron y pudé notar como apretaba su mandíbula.

-Buenos dias...Renesmee-

-¿Qué te trae por aqui? Hacia tiempo que no te veia-

-Solo...queria distraerme un rato, hasta que oscuresca-contestó.

-Claro-

...

Despues de dos encuentros cercanos con los Cullen, el dia paso normal, cada quien hizo sus tareas diarias, no hubo ningun otro contratiempo.

Suspiré antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-conteste, caminé con Alec hacia el salón. En cuanto llegamos ocupe mi lugar a un lado de mi maestro Aro.

3ra persona POV.

Los Cullen vieron como la más pequeña de su familia caminaba sin nisiquiera voltear a verlos, pero ya se habian acostumbrado a su indiferencia, aunque les dolia no poder correr a abrazarla, a decirle lo mucho que la querian.

-Nos dio un placer enorme que vinieran a la cermonia. Que tengan un muy buen viaje de regreso a su hogar-Aro despidio a la familia, con su usual sonrisa, pero esta vez con un toque de brillo en los ojos. Ese tipo de brillos que te gritan a los cuatro vientos la victoria, y sin duda alguna habia ganado, Renesmee habia decidido quedarse con ellos, no reconocia a los Cullen, por lo tanto, los Vulturi ahora eran su única familia.

Aro fue el primero en bajar las pequeñas escaleras y caminar hacia los Cullen para luego abrazar a Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Bella, y tambien para estrechar las manos de los caballeros.

Renesmee POV.

Bajé las pequeñas escaleras, Alec me esperaba con la mano extendida, la tomé y juntos caminamos hacia donde se encontraban los Cullen, Alec fue el primero en despedirse de cada miembro, para que despues yo hiciera lo mismo con él esperandome a solo centimetros, obviamente omiti al lobo.

Finalmente llegue con Bella, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para luego abrazarla.

-Buen viaje Bella, esperlo volverlos a ver muy pronto-le dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella me apretó un poco más, para despues oir un sollozo casi inaudible.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo Nessie-mis ojos se abrieron como platos, en ese instante Alec me alejó de ella bruscamente.

Ese nombre se me hacia familiar, lo habia escuchado antes...

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunté.

Bella se quedó callada, Alec se pusó enfrente de mi, despues de eso senti los brazos de Jane en mis codos, sin querer volté hacia los tronos donde los maestros ya se habian levantado con una expresión seria.

-¿Como me llamaste?-insisti.

De momento una imagen aparecio como un flash en mi mente, era una imagen femenina, y sin que me lo esperara el dolor en mi cabeza llegó nuevamente, al principio miles de imagenes aparecion, pero despues fueron mostrandose claramente y más despacio todas las imagenes. La primera era la imagen de una mujer jugando con lo que parecia ser conmigo cuando era apenas una bebe, despues otra imagen aparecio la misma imagen de la misma mujer en un bosque, extendiendole las manos a una bebita mientras que la figura de un hombre caminaba despacio con la bebe. Las imagenes comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más claras...¡ERA BELLA! De momento el dolor desaparecio dejando solo las imagenes, abri mi boca mientras sentia que comenzaba a sollozar. Comence a recordar todo, absolutamente todo.

-Nessie-medite ese sobrenombre por unos segundos hasta que recorde esa palabra,-Nessie...mi...mi sobrenombre-

Todo estaba en completo silencio, viendome fijamente. Volté a ver a los Cullen que mostraban un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, pero en los de los Vulturis, en los de Alec, solo pudé ver dolor.

Bella recobro la compostura.

-¿Nessie?-sonrio sin poder creerlo,-Nessie-

-Bella...mamá. Tú eres mi mamá-corri hacia ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ella me recibio de la misma manera.

-Hija, ¿hija te acuerdas de mi?-

-Si, si-fue lo único que pudé decir. Segundos despues de me separe de ella,-lo recuerdo todo, los recuerdo a ustedes. Recuerdo mi vida como humana-

Al parecer tenia muchas cosas que arreglar.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Si es asi, porfis porfis un review! Ya saben que eso me mantiene con una sonrisa y me alegra mucho el dia, además de que anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Bueno la explicación, lo que pasa es que pensé que no habia terminado de escribir el capi, que en realidad ya lo habia terminado desde hace unos cuantos dias, pero no me acordaba, entonces el viernes en la noche lo iba a subir...pero...me quede dormida :P**

**Se que es una explicación muy tonta, pero es la verdad ^0^**

**Bueno, espero leernos muy pronto lindas lectoras =) ya saben un review!**

**Besos, cuidense!**


	37. Chapter 37 De nuevo en casa

"**De nuevo en casa"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Se que esta vez me tarde más y disculpenme porfavor. Como siempre quiero agradecerle a todas las hermosas lectoras que me leen y que me han estado apoyando a lo largo de esta historia, les estoy infinitamente agradecida =) ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo esciribiendo =)**

**Especialmente gracias a:**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Gracias hermosa! Me animas mucho con tus reviews.**

**Ahora sin mas disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Aunque tenia los recuerdos en mi mente de mi vida como humana, y aunque me encontraba ante tal situación, mi cerebro aún no podia asimilar lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. El salón estaba invadido por completo silencio, un silencio mezclado con demasiadas emociones, más de las que me podia imaginar. Yo no hicé intento alguno de comenzar una conversación, ni siquiera queria reclamarle a los Vulturis porque me habian mentido, porque no me habian dicho que pertenecia a los Cullen, que ellos eran mi familia. Estaba simplemente cansada...cansada de tantas mentiras, de tanto dolor que me causaba saber la verdad. Hace tiempo habia sido engañada "por mi seguridad" Porque no recordaba que era una híbrida, y ahora habia sido engañada porque al convertirme habia olvidado mi vida como humana.

Mi vida no era ordinaria, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan complicada. Nunca pensé encontrarme ante tales situaciones, y si, los Vulturis me habian recibido en su clan con los brazos abiertos, me habian traido a su castillo, y me habian hecho sentir como en casa, como si ellos fueran mi familia. Pero ahora entendia que ellos solo lo habian hecho por venganza, vengaza contra los Cullen, pero, ¿usarme a mi?

Yo habia sido el problema, hace tiempo, de que los Vulturis y los Cullen casi se enfretaran en un duelo, tiempo despues me habian visto sufrir al saber la verdad sobre mi familia y sobre mi mundo. Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para los Vulturis, no fue suficiente verme destrozada, ver a mi familia hundidos en el dolor y la desesperación por explicarme sus razones, ellos querian ir más lejos, querian llegar al punto en el que los Cullen no pudieran más con su dolor.

Pero ahora era yo la que estaba partida por la mitad. Tenia que dejar mi vida aqui en Volterra para regresar a mi vida pasada, ¡que dilema!

-No tenemos más quer hacer aqui Aro-dijo Carlisle.

Los Cullen comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran puerta para partir lo más pronto posible de ahi. Queria irme con ellos, con mi familia, la familia que hace tiempo intente buscar, pero despues de dar la media vuelta, senti como el tiempo se detenia al tiempo que volteaba hacia atras.

Pudé ver la triste y culpable mirada de Jane viendo como me alejaba. Despues volté hacia la derecha, viendo esos ojos color carmesí profundos, clavados en mí, no lo puedo negar, senti unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que mi corazón aún seguia amandolo desesperadamente. Pero no podia, ¡él me habia engañado tambien! Me decia que me amaba, que era el amor de su vida, mientras que por el otro lado guardaba un gran secreto junto con los demás Vulturis. Ante tales pensamientos senti como mi corazón se encogia, sentia un dolor en mi pecho inmenso, dificil de sanar. Lo necesitaba queria sentirme segura en sus brazos, ya que en este momento me sentia sola, confundida, deseosa de saber respuestas, de poner en orden mis pensamientos, mi mente. Pero sabia que no podia correr hacia sus brazos esta vez.

Asi, con un gran dolor en mi corazón y con una inmensa tristeza volté y camine junto a mi familia hacia la puerta. Al cerrarla pudé escuchar el sollozo de Alec.

...

El Sol se habia ocultado completamente, los Cullen estaban listos para partir en cuanto Carlisle lo dijera. Permaneci callada mientras ellos susurraban rapidamente, fue dificil para mi saber que era lo que estaban discutiendo.

-Nessie-senti una mano en mi hombro derecho, volté,-¿cómo te sientes?-

En otras circumstancias esa pregunta habría sido fácil de contestar, solo podria decirle lo que sentia en esos momentos. Pero ahora...no sabia que responder, sentia que era la pregunta más dificil de contestar, la razón era simple...no sabia como me sentia.

-Confundida-fue la única palabra que encontre, aunque no era suficiente.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que desde que habiamos estado en el salón no habia dicho ni una sola palabra, hasta ahora.

Me vio a los ojos al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa, yo tambien intenté sonreir pero más bien parecia una mueca. No queria darle más explicaciones.

Salimos del castillo en cuanto la oscuridad cubrio a la ciudad, suspiré antes de voltear para ver por última vez el castillo en el que habia vivido tantas cosas, para despues comenzar a correr a velocidad vampirica hacia Forks.

Esta vez habian decidido que correriamos hasta nuestro hogar, ya que habia pasado tanto tiempo en el castillo y habia tomado sangre humana, que si llegara a estar cerca de un humano las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales. Corri detrás de ellos sin discutir, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarles, pero a la misma vez habia pasado tantos disgustos con ellos, que por el bien de todos decidi guardar silencio, por una milésima de segundo volté hacia mi lado derecho donde un lobo de pelo cobrizo corria junto a mi, pudé ver en su hocico una sonrisa, pero llegué a dudar de que eso fuera cierto, al segundo siguiente el lobo se encontraba corriendo adelante de mi.

-¿Te gustaría alimentarte con nosotros?-preguntó amablemente Bella.

-No, gracias Bella. Me alimente lo suficiente-respondi.

-Hija-me abrazó fuertemente,-me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a casa-

Ese abrazo me tomo por sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona me abrazara más que Alec, sus brazos eran los únicos que conocia, los únicos que me hacian sentir amada, querida, protegida. Asi que en un movimiento involuntario me deshice de su abrazo, pero me arrepenti al ver su mirada confundida.

-Bella, hay que darle su tiempo. Tu sabes perfectamente que ella...-dijo Carlisle.

-Si, si lo entiendo. Ven hija, te mostrare la casa-diciendo eso me guió pero sin mantener contacto fisico. Tenia que admitirlo, la casa estaba hermosa y quien la decoro tenia un gusto exquisito, mientras caminaba lentamente volvia a tener recuerdos de cuando era bebe, y de mi adolescencia, sonrei.

-Esta tal y como cuando me fui-susurré. Bella sonrio abiertamente al decirle eso.

-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación-dijo caminando frente a mi, guiandome hacia las escaleras. Se paró frente a una puerta, de la cual supuse era de mi habitación, suspiré antes de que la abriera y de ahi saliera un aroma dulzón, mis fosas nasales se llenaron de esa escencia. Entré y como lo suponia mi habitación estaba impecable, igual como la habia dejado, caminé hacia el tocador blanco y supé de donde venia esa exquisita escencia, tomé el envase casi lleno del perfume para llevarlo hacia mi cara y olerlo más de cerca, cerré mi ojos para disfrutarlo más. Despues de unos segundos los abri satisfecha, y con una sonrisa lo deje en el mismo lugar.

-Gracias Bella-asentí seria.

-Te hará bien tomarte una ducha y descansar un poco, fue un viaje largo-sonrio,-estaremos cazando en el bosque pero Jacob se ofrecio a quedarse contigo por si necesitas algo-

Abri mis ojos, y senti como mi lado salvaje se hacia presente.

-Estare bien, no lo necesito-

-Nessie...estara en la sala. No te molestara, solo quiero que estes bien-

-Esta bien-suspiré dandole la espalda a Bella,-pero que no me moleste-agregué.

-No lo hará-despues de eso cerró la puerta. Mis modales tambien habian cambiado de gran manera, ahora tenian ese toque Vulturi.

**(Play: Ves de Sin Bandera)**

-Alec-susurré.

Ese hombre que habia llegado a cambiar mi vida, que habia llegado para hacerme sentir lo que era realmente el amor.

Corri hacia la ventana en al que se podia ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, recoste mi cabeza en el marco de la ventana y recorri mi vista hacia el gran eh inmenso cielo. Sonrei cuando vi aquella estrella brillante, radiante, llena de luz, ahi fue cuando recordé lo que Alec me habia dicho aquella noche:

_-Cada vez que veas una estrella así de brillante, sabrás que estoy contigo, cuidandote. Y hasta que pierda su brillo dejaré de amarte-_

En ese momento senti un nudo en mi garganta, y aunque intentaba deshacerlo con mi saliva, era inútil. Recorde cada beso, cada caricia, cada forma de decirme "Te amo"

Mi rabia era fuerte, no podia creer que me hubiera hecho eso, pero todo eso desaparecio cuando recorde por todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos. Como luchamos para unir nuestras vidas, eran recuerdos que no podia olvidar de la noche a la mañana, él era el hombre que amaba, y al parecer, seguian amandolo aunque me habia engañado. No podia dejarlo, lo extrañaba, lo queria cerca de mi, lo queria aqui...conmigo, necesitaba su escencia, respirar no era lo mismo sin ese extasiante aroma, sin esa mirada, sin sus besos. Era dificil vivir sin él, para mi lo era. Asi que tomé una decisión...si, lo sé, estoy loca, pero lo iba a hacer si queria verlo de nuevo.

Alec POV.

Deje escapar un sollozo sin importarme lo que dijeran los demás, en ese momento era más el dolor que sentia verla partir con los Cullen que cualquier otra cosa más. Senti como mis pies perdian fuerza, asi que sin más sali corriendo a velocidad vampirica hacia nuestra habitación donde azoté la puerta en cuanto llegue. Mis piernas ya no dieron más, asi que me deje caer en el piso cerca de la cama, tapé mi cara con las manos al tiempo que los sollozos se hacian más fuertes. La amaba, queria tenerla conmigo, no podia aguantar el dolor, era insoportable, sentia como se desgarraba mi corazón, como volvia a morir de nuevo.

-Hermano-corrio Jane hacia donde me encontraba para arrodillarse y abrazarme.

-Jane-sollocé,-¿qué voy a hacer sin ella?-pregunté tratando de encontrar una respuesta convincente.

-No lo sé hermano-fue lo único que contesto, destrózandome aún más el corazó,-no lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que aqui estoy yo hermano-me apreto un poco más.

Renesmee POV.

Bajé las escaleras importandome poco si el lobo lo notaba, y me dirigi hacia la puerta.

-Nessie, ¿a dondé vas?-preguntó viendome serio.

-Me voy-

-¿Vas con tus padres?-

-No lobo. Me voy, regreso a Italia-contesté.

-¿Qué? Nessie...-lo interrumpi.

-En primera: no soy Nessie, soy Renesmee. Y en segunda: entiende que tengo que irme, necesito estar con el hombre que amo-conteste viendolo a los ojos, donde pudé ver como sus facciones tomaban un gesto de tristeza. Sin más me di media vuelta, dirigiendome hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir unos calientes y fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y antes que pudiera reaccionar me encontraba en la sala de la casa.

-¿Qué rayos?-me deshice del agarre para ver que Jacob habia sido el culpable.

-No te irás-

-¿Disculpa? Nadie pidio tu opinión-

-No me importa Nessie, tú no te iras de aqui, no te iras de mi lado nuevamente-

-¿De tu lado? Lobo iré de regreso a Volterra y ni tú ni nadie lo podrá impedir-

Corri a velocidad vampiricia pero me tomó por el codo jalandome hacia él, quedamos a solo centimetros, su piél estaba caliente, sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente, su aliento me golpeaba la cara, senti un gran deseo de golpearlo y salir corriendo, pero por alguna razón no lo hicé solo me deshice su agarre.

-Dejame ir-

-No lo haré-dijo mientras comenzabamos una pelea entre deshacerme de su agarre y él evitar que me fuera.

-Bueno lobo, ¿a ti en que te afecta con que yo me vaya de nuevo a Volterra?-pregunt parando de pelear.

-¡EN QUE PERDERE A MI IMPRONTA!-gritó. Me quede sin habla.

-¿Qué?-pregunté arrugando mi frente, mientra el me apretaba por el codo,-¿de qué hablas?-susurré.

Sin pensarlo un segundo me deshice de su agarre pero el me tomó la mano y me acercó a el de un jalón.

-Nessie, tú eres mi impronta, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos-

3ra Persona POV.

**(Play: Sabes de Reik)**

Los ojos de Jacob se clavaron en los de Renesmee, ella pudó recordar los momentos en la playa con aquel jóven, las veces que reian, las locuras que cometian, el primero beso que se dieron...¡EL PRIMERO BESO! Nessie se tapó la boca con las manos al tiempo que abria los ojos, era cierto, lo que habia dicho Jacob era cierto. Pudó sentir como todo encajaba, y en ese momento tambien sintió el lazo tan fuerte, era como un imán que la atraia hacia el. Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, él acorto la distancia al ver las intenciones de la chica.

Lentamente las manos de Nessie tocaron su pecho, su piél se estremecio al sentir la calídez que su cuerpo desprendia, Jacob coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven y sintio como todo volvia a la normalidad, como Nessie, ¡su Nessie! Volvia a ser la de antes, regresaba hacia él.

-Es cierto-dijo en un susurró apenas audible.

-Nessie, no sabes cuanto eh esperado a que me recuerdes-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa llena de luz, llena de alegría. Lentamente unio su frente con la de Nessie, al tiempo que sonreia aún más, mientras que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa timida. Nessie se sentia extraña, no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, el recuerdo que la ataba a Alec le decia que estaba mal, que no deberia de estar haciendo eso, pero su corazón, su cuerpo no podia resistirse a estar junto a él, a no arruinar ese momento especial para Jacob, y tambien para ella. El momento en el que dos almas gemelas se encontraban y se unian para estar juntas por toda la eternidad.

-Yo...-Nessie tartamudeo al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de Jacob,-no lo sé Jake-

-No...Nessie-el jóven le tomó las manos a la chica,-se que estas confundida, te daré tiempo, ¿si? El tiempo que necesites-dijo para despues depositar un corto beso en las suaves manos de Nessie. Ella solo asintio como agradecimiento, no la estaba forzando a amarlo, ni a estar con él. Y claro que le agradecio mentalmente a Jake por ser y por haber sido tan paciente con ella.

-Nessie...-Jake se aclaro la garganta,-te amo-le dijo finlamente.

La chica en ese momento sintio como su cuerpo se calentaba, y como empezaba a temblar y a respirar agitadamente, se acercó a Jake para quedar a solo centimetros de su cara.

**Ahora si mis hermosas lectoras! Todo esta volviendo a la normalidad con Nessie y Jake =)**

**Si se que me tarde mucho para que Nessie volviera con su familia y Jake, pero bueno como todas las historias, tienen que tener su trama =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado =) para serles sinceras este capi iba a tener otro final, pero decidi escribir el capi nuevamente para no hacerlas esperar más sobre la relación de Jake y Nessie**

**Ya saben cual es mi paga...un review! =) Eso me anima mucho, ademas quiero saber que les parecio este capi =)**

**Espero leernos muy pronto lindas =)**

**Besos y cuidense.**


	38. Chapter 38 Propuesta

"Propuesta"

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, como estan? Se que me tarde años en actualizar, pero bueno aki les traigo este nuevo capi, que espero les guste =)**

**Quiero darles las gracias a:**

**Shiru92**

**Gracias linda =) tu comentario me dejo con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Bueno tambien les agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia =)**

**Bueno ahora sin más...disfruten del capi =)**

Jacob POV.

Había esperado tanto este momento, y ahora que la tenia en mis brazos, me volvia a sentir…..bien, vivo, lleno de alegría y de ilusión. Finalmente recordaba todo, todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos, aquellos momentos en los que me sentia completo estando junto a ella. Y aunque sabia que era dificil en estos momentos asimilarlo todo, esta noticia la habia tomado con tranquilidad.

-Nessie-

-Mmm-respondio ella viendome a los ojos.

Simplemente no habia palabras para decirle lo que siento, las palabras que conocia le quedaban chicas al amor tan grande que le tenia. Lentamente fui acercandome a ella, al principio se sorprendio, pero aún asi no se alejo ni un milimetro, pero una escencia muy familiar lleno mis fosas nasales, haciendo que abriera los ojos y comenzara a ver detrás del gran ventanal de la casa de los Cullen. Renesmee abrio los ojos con un poco de confusión en ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

Sin responderle sali de la casa mientras sentia como la ira recorria mi cuerpo, de pronto aquellos ojos carmesí se hicieron presente.

-¿Qué haces aqui chupasangre?-pregunté mientras sentia como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Quiero hablar con Renesmee-respondio simplemente. Reí.

-Pues dejame decirte que perdiste tu tiempo y gastaste tus enegrías en venir hasta aca, porque Renesmee no quiere hablar contigo-

-Entonces que venga ella y que me lo diga-dijo con una voz retadora, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Será mejor que te vayas y la dejes en paz-

-No. Quiero hablar con ella, y ni tú, ni nadie, me lo va a impedir-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa. No podia dejar que se acercara a Nessie, asi que me pusé enfrente de el y lo empuje.

-Mira lobo-dijo con cierto enojo en la voz,-lo mejor será que no me toques-alzó una ceja,-ni que te atrevas a impedirmelo-

-¿Ah sí?-me crucé de brazos,-y si lo hago,¿qué?-

Alec rió sarcastico.

-No cabe duda que no sabes quien soy yo, ni de lo que puedo hacer-

-Si, sé todo eso. Pero dejame decirte que tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver si quieres volver a verla-

-Es una oferta muy tentadora-dijo sonriendo,-pero no ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-intentó nuevamente entrar a la casa, pero se lo volvi a impedir, ahi fue cuando clavo sus ojos en los que se le podia ver la furia y desesperación que tenia.

-Bien, entonces...será un gusto pasar sobre tu cadaver, lobito-sonrio sarcasticamente, caminando hacia atras, para ponerse en posición de ataque. En cuestión de segundos me converti y sin pensarlo dos veces corri hacia el, pero con mucha agilidad se hizó un lado, y justo cuando iba a voltear hacia donde se encontraba, todo se volvio negro. No podia ver, escuchar, no me podia mover.

Alec POV.

Reí al ver al lobo sin sentidos, en realidad era un lobo tonto, pero valiente al haberme desafiado. Volvi a enfocarme por lo que habia venido, abri la puerta de la casa sin importarme si los Cullen se encontraban allí y cerré la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido. Volté nuevamente para comenzar a buscar a Renesmee, pero ella se encontraba en la sala, su cara mostraba sorpresa, al parecer estaba en shock, ya que no omitia sonido alguno ni tampoco se movia.

-Alec-susurró.

Traté de acercarme pero ella actúo rapidamente alzando la mano izquierda, como señal para que no avanzara un paso más. Tenia que acercarme a ella, tocar su piél, y aclarar lo todo...absolutamente todo.

-¿A qué vienes?-preguntó con la cabeza baja.

-Vine a explicarte...-me interrumpio.

-¿A explicarme porque me mentiste?-

-Renesmee, no es lo que parece...-

-¿No es lo que parece? ¿Entonces?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a sollozar,-Alec, me mentiste, me ocultaste todo, solo para quedar bien ante tus maestros, la lealtad te importo más que tu amor por mi-rió,-¿pero que amor? Estoy segura que ni siquiera eso me tuviste, todo eso solo fue para que no me fuera de Volterra, para que estuviera con los Vulturis-para estos momentos ya estaba gritando.

Todas esas palabras me hicieron sentir peor que una basura, no podia ni verla a los ojos al saber que ella me odiaba, pero lo que me dolio más fue escucharla decir que la habia engañado acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡No Renesmee!-alcé la voz,-estas equivocada-me acerque a ella.

-¡Eres un mentiros!-gritó,-todo este tiempo me engañaste, me decias que me amabas, pero te burlabas en mi espalda. Te di todo de mi, te demostre el amor que te tenia, pero tú solo lo hacias por obligación-siguio reclamandome.

No podia dejar que esto siguiera, ella seguia haciendose ideas y no queria que se quedara con eso.

-Renesmee llamame mentiroso, yo se que lo soy. Sé que te menti al ocultarte todo sobre tu familia, porque te convertimos. Pero creeme cuando te digo que mi amor por ti es lo único puro y verdadero-

Ella me vio a los ojos y en ellos pude ver por el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

-No te creo-susurró,-no puedo-sollozo.

-Creeme Renesmee-me acerque a ella cuidadosamente, y para mi sorpresa ella no me lo impidio,-creeme por favor-acaricie su mejilla derecha para despues unir mi frente con la suya-no conocia el amor hasta que llegaste a mi vida. Renesmee...te eh demostrado cuanto te amo, todas las veces que fuiste mia, todas las veces que te dije te amo, fueron reales-cerre mis ojos y los aprete al no saber como demostrarselo.

Senti como volvia a la vida cuando sus delicadas manos se aferraron a mis muñecas.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Nunca eh sido tan sincero en mi vida, ni tampoco volvere a mentirte otra vez-dije. Comence a acercarme a ella.

-Sueltala-la voz de Edward nos trajo a la realidad, Renesmee abrio los ojos por la sorpresa y yo solo volté con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tranquilo Edward-alcé una ceja y levante mis manos,-tú sabes perfectamente que no le haría daño-volté a verla con ternura,-no podría-

-¿A qué viniste?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Vine a hablar con Renesmee, eso es todo-

Renesmee POV.

Para ese entonces Bella se encontraba abrazandome, como protegiendome de Alec.

-¿Tus maestros te mandaron?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera saben que estoy aqui-susurro Alec.

-Ya hablaste con ella, ahora vete-

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo,-pero primero...-a los pocos segundos un furioso Jacob entro dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Tú!-señalo a Alec con el dedo.

-Yo-se burló Alec. En ese momento Jacob lo tomó por el saco y lo avento, quebrando el gran ventanal, tirando a Alec en la tierra.

-¡No!-grité tratando de deshacerme del abrazo de Bella, pero ella me apreto de tal modo que no pudé. Jacob brinco encima de Alec y comenzó a golpearlo, para tomarlo nuevamente y aventarlo contra un árbol.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Nessie!-gritó. Alec se levanto.

-Bueno...lo hicé-

Jacob comenzó a temblar y sabia perfectamente lo que podia pasar si eso pasaba, asi que sacando todas mis fuerzas me deshicé del agarre de Bella y corri hacia afuera para ponerme en medio de los dos. Jacob dejó de temblar y Alec se levantó.

-No, Jake, no porfavor-dije tomandolo por los brazos alejandolo de Alec y él no pusó resistencia.

-Alec, lo mejor serás que te vayas. Vete por favor-dijo Bella.

Alec lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, lo haré. Pero regresare Renesmee-su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Cuando volté Alec ya habia desaparecido.

-Renesmee, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Jake.

-Si, si estoy bien-

-Entemos a la casa-dijo Carlisle. Jacob me tomó la mano y los dos entramos despues de toda mi familia. Nos sentamos en la sala, Jacob se sento al lado mio, lentamente recoste mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, el calor que desprendia me adormilo. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente a cause del gran silencio que reinaba la sala, toda mi familia nos veia a Jacob y a mi, unos con ternura, otros con sorpresa y a Edward con un poco de celo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Es que...-Bella tragó saliva,-hace unas horas tú no lo querias ni ver y ahora...-Alice la interrumpio.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos-mostro una blanca sonrisa. Jacob rió.

-La amo más que a mi vida-

-Jake...-me paré,-recuerdo las veces que pasamos juntos y es maravilloso recordarlo. Pero...todo esto es complidado-me dirigi hacia mi familia,-y Jacob me va a dar tiempo-

-Asi es-me sonrio Jake levantandose.

Solté un bostezo involuntario. Jacob sonrio aún más.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación-le sonrei asintiendo.

-Nessie...acerca de Alec-dijo Rosalie.

-Porfavor-la interrumpi,-¿podemos hablarlo mañana porfavor? Estoy agotada-

Ella solo asintio. Subi las escaleras junto con Jake, cuando abrimos la puerta Jacob entro primero como asegurandose que Alec no estuviera. Corri al baño para cambiarme.

-Gracias por todo Jake, pero lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa, ah sido un dia largo y pesado-le dije.

-Esta bien, dulces sueños-y sin más que decir salio de la habitación, me acosté en la cama. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero senti el aire frío de la noche. Volté y efectivamente la ventana se encontraba abierta, caminé para cerrarla, pero sin que me lo esperara alguien me tapó la boca.

-Renesmee, Renesmee, tranquila soy yo...Alec-volté rápidamente y ahi estaba él.

-Alec...¿qué haces aqui, te has vuelto loco?-susurré histericamente.

-Lo sé, pero Renesmee yo se que tu me sigues amando y yo...estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Renesmee, escapemos. Vayamonos muy lejos de aqui, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, solo tú y yo-

Abri mis ojos por la sorpresa, no podia omitir sonido alguno.

-Renesmee, porfavor dame un respuesta-me sacudio un poco,-tu familia olera mi escencia en cuestión de segundos, necesito saber ya-

Nuevamenta estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero en esta ocasión tenia que elegir ya.

**¿Qué creen que pase? =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas lectoras.**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review =) es el mejor pago para un escritor.**

**Bueno espero no tardarme mucho en acutalizar...espero que no ya que voy a salir de vacaciones! =)**

**Además de que...ya estamos en los ultimos capis de esta historia.**

**Cuidense mucho mis hermosas lectoras...y espero acutalizar pronto.**


	39. Chapter 39 Fin de la etapa

"**Fin de la etapa"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Como estan? Bueno, yo aqui estoy con un entusiasmo tremendo porque actualice finalmente como regularmente lo hacia, cada viernes! =D**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han apoyado, me han dejado mensajes, y han seguido esta loca historia =)**

**Especialmente quiero agradecerle a:**

**Shiru92**

**Brenda**

**Bueno, hermosas, abajito les tengo unas notitas a ustedes dos ^.^**

**Ahora sin más, disfruten de este capi! =)**

Renesmee POV.

Respiraba agitadamente, tenia que darle una respuesta a Alec ¡ya! Aunque nos fueramos lejos de todos, sabia que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, los Vultruis podrían matar a Alec, y yo no queria que eso pasara. Tampoco podia hacerle algo asi a mi familia, ni a Jake, ese hombre que ah estado enamorado de mi desde que era una bebé, y que a pesar de todo lo que ah pasado me sigue esperando con la esperanza de que algun dia le corresponda. Pero...¿Cuantas veces habia soñado con estar con Alec por toda la eternidad? ¿Por tenerlo siempre conmigo, por estar en sus brazos, y besar sus labios cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo? Habia soñado en casarnos y estar con ese hombre perfecto. Él me habia enseñado tantas cosas, me habia hecho saber el significado del amor. Estaba dividida a la mitad...pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar con Alec, de alejarnos de todos y ser felices...como tanto lo habia deseado. Tragué saliva antes de ver sus ojos y asegurarme de que lo que estaba a punto de responder era lo correcto. Sin alejar mi mirada de esos ojos que me hipnotizaron, asenti lentamente. Pudé ver en la oscuridad la enorme sonrisa que se curvo en sus jugosos y rojos labios, para despues unirnos en un beso. Bese esos labios nuevamente, con dulzura y necesidad. Me sorprendi de lo necesitados que estaban mis labios por besar los de Alec, cuando finalmente nos separamos, Alec tomo mi mano y comenzo a caminar hacia la ventana. Pero sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente, pudé ver como sus mandibulas se tensaron y miro hacia el suelo, traté de verlo a los ojos, pero él se quedó paralizado.

-Renesmee-me miró con cierta preocupación,-los Vulturis-

Cerré mis ojos fuertmente para abrirlos despues. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Mi ilusión fue más fuerte. La ilusión que habia tenido desde el dia que lo conoci, al ver sus ojos pense que todo era como antes, pero no. Las cosas habian cambiado, no podia irme asi con Alec.

-Alec-se escucho la voz de Aro, lo cual hizó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo,-ven aqui muchacho, sabemos que estas con Renesmee-

Tardó unos segundos, pero depues salio de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Yo no me podia quedar aqui sin hacer nada, sabia que lo castigarian por haberse escapado del castillo sin su consentimiento. Asi que sin más sali corriendo detrás de el, baje las escaleras corriendo, pero me detuvo al ver que Aro, Jane, Demetri y Lucy se encontraban en la sala, Alec estaba enfrente de ellos con la cabeza baja.

-Renenesmee, hermosa, hermosa-dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

-Aro-susurré.

-Alec...mi querido Alec-dijo Aro mientras caminaba alrededor de él,-tragué saliva,-si querias venir a ver a Renesmee, me lo hubieras podido decir. No huir-

-Lo siento maestro, tenia una gran necesidad de verla-

-Te entiendo-me vio con esos ojos carmesí,-el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?-

Alec solo asintio. Aro se volvio hacia mi familia.

-Acepta mis más sinceras disculpas Carlisle, tú sabes como son los jovenes-rió Aro.

-Si, lo entiendo. Y no te preocupes Aro, todo esta bien-le aseguró mi abuelo.

-Bien-juntó sus manos Aro,-ya que hablaste con Renesmee, y le aclaraste todo lo que tenias que aclarar. Tenemos que partir mi querido Alec-

Él abrio sus ojos, pero al parecer lo aceptó y solo asintio, para despues seguir a sus maetros.

Los segui hasta el porche de la casa, donde me crucé de brazos, viendo como se alejaba el hombre que algun dia fue el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia. Sabia que si le pedia que se quedara el se negaría ya que habia vivido por tanto tiempo con los Vulturis, que le seria dificil acostumbrarse a esta vida, lo conocia perfectamente. Alec volteó a verme por última vez, yo solo le pudé dedicar una sonrisa tímida, él hizó lo mismo y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron por el bosque.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Maldito amor de Yahir)**

Si, lo sé, ¿cómo es que un Vulturi se dio por vencido tan fácilmente? Eso es lo que me preguntaba mientras corriamos por el bosque hacia Volterra. Pero la respuesta ya la sabia, incluso antes de preguntarmela, ella tenia que ser feliz y al parecer no iba a ser conmigo. Le habia causado tanto dolor saber que la habia engañado. Y como dicen por ahí, si quieres algo dejalo ir. Pero no, yo no la queria, yo la amo, y bueno creo con más razón tengo que dejar que sea feliz. Tengo que otorgarle la oportunidad de recobrar su vida como humana, de estar con su familia...de estar con el hombre que esta destinado para ella.

Y aunque eso me dolia, sabia que era lo correcto. En cuanto llegamos al castillo, mis maestros me llevaron hacia el salón.

-Alec, Alec-dijo mi maestro Aro subiendo las pequeñas escaleras hacia su trono,-sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste no esta bien, pero tambien nosotros sabemos porque lo hiciste. Asi que...esta vez te perdonaremos. Ya que esta fue la última vez que ves a Renesmee Cullen-

No puedo decir que la noticia era una sorpresa pra mi, sabia que eso diría mi maestro. Asi que yo solo asenti y corri hacia mi habitación, no podia contenerme, me dolia tanto perderla, me faltaba ella...solamente ella para que mi vida se complementara nuevamente. Ella vino como una luz en el oscuro túnel por el que pasaba, ella me enseño el camino hacia la felicidad. Y ahora...me dejaba en un profundo vacio, del que no sabia si podría salir esta vez.

La puerta se abrio silenciosamente, pero no me moleste en ver quien era.

-Alec-alcé mi vista para ver a Lucy parada enfrente de mi.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunté fríamente.

Ella no me respondio, me veia con nostalgia.

-Quiero que saber como estas-

-No creo que te importe-

-Alec, tú sabes que me importa...me importa lo que te pasa-bajó la vista, y ahi pudé ver que era sincera conmigo.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-pregunté,-estoy destrozado Lucy...siento como si...como si hubiera muerto otra vez-

Lucy POV.

Habia anhelado tanto que Renesmee y Alec se separaran...pero ahora que veia así a Alec, destrozado, sin ganas de vivir, creo que hubiera preferido que no hubiera pasado. Hubiera preferido que Alec fuera feliz con ella, a verlo asi.

Y es que...a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, a pesar de que el no me ama, me duele. Me duele que este sufriendo por ella, y que Renesmee ni siquiera le importe. Si, él le mintio, pero, ¿el rencor fue más grande que el amor que le tenia? Bueno, ahora creo que aquello que dicen que el amor lo perdona todo, no es cierto.

Como queria vengarme de Renesmee en estos momentos, que pagara por el dolor que estaba pasando Alec. Que sufriera lo que Alec ahora esta sufriendo, pero hay razones importantes por las que no puedo, ya que aunque me vengara de ella, Alec seguiria asi, o peor de lo que ya esta. Y serían más problemas para los dos clanes. Suspiré sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, para sentarme lentamente en la cama donde se encontraba Alec.

Tragué saliva,-Alec, tienes que ser fuerte-cubri su mano con la mia, lo que ocasiono una corriente electrica en mi cuerpo, ya que habia sido una de las muy pocas veces que lo tocaba.

-No puedo...-rio con amargura,-creo que...ahora estoy pagando el sufrimiento por el que ese lobo paso cuando nos trajimos a Renesmee-

-No digas eso. Ya no sufras por ella Alec, ella no se lo merece-dije con nostalgia.

El me miró a los ojos con sufrimiento.

-Es que...es que todavia la amo-dijo derrumbandose, para despues abrazarme.

Renesmee POV.

Entré a la casa caminando lentamente, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Reí al ver la locura que estuve a punto de cometer.

-¿Estas bien Renesmee?-preguntó Bella.

-Si-respondi simplemente,-estoy bien-le sonrei, para subir nuevamente las escaleras rozando mis labios, recordando aquel beso.

La etapa con Alec habia terminado, habia pasado tantos momentos hermosos con el, pero...no lo sé, ¿por cosas del destino? No pudimos unir nuestras vidas, no pudimos estar juntos como lo habiamos planeado. Y si, a los dos nos dolia, ya que habiamos hecho tantos planes, teniamos tantas ilusiones. Pero no siempre lo que planeas termina relizandose, y eso lo aprendi con él, con todo lo que habia pasado.

Ahora me toca vivir mi vida, la vida que deje para irme con los Vulturis, la vida que olvide hace algun tiempo. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a vivirla, a recordar mi pasado, a estar con mi familia de nuevo, y aunque no será fácil, sé que lo lograre.

**Bueno, hermosas lectoras que les parecio? =)**

**Se que para muchas este no fue el final que esperaban (todavia esta historia no acaba) las fans de Alec/Nessie, o bueno las que les gustaba esta parejita :P si tambien se que me van a querer matar jijiji :P**

**Peeeerrroooo...como hace tiempo les habia dicho que cuando esta historia estuviera en sus últimos capitulo iba a subir otras historias, bueno pues...creo que ah llegado la hora de que empiece con estas historias ya que bueno como les dije esta ya esta llegando a su fin =( asi que la/s subire el próximo viernes asi que esten pendientes! =D**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado este capi =) que es lo que espero en verdad =) y bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor para...un review! Tratare de subir lo más pronto que pueda mis hermosas lectoras.**

**Oh, y no crean que se me olvida:**

**Shiru92: No tienes nada de que agradecer hermosa =) gracias a ti por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y de mandarme un review que como ya sabes me mantuvo con una sonrisa...ENORME! =)**

**Brenda: Bueno...como empezare, mi hermosa lectora, se que me vas a querer matar por lo que paso en esta historia...Pero si, en esta historia y en estos capis quise demostrar que Alec en verdad ama a Renesmee =) a ti tambien te agradezco tanto por los reviews que me has mandado en serio que mi sonrisota esta asi =D o mas grande cuando lei tus reviews y no sabes cuanto me subio el animo =) Me da mucha alegria que te guste esta historia, es mi mayor satisfacción. Y gracias a ti tambien por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme un review =)**


	40. Chapter 40 Posibilidades

"**Posibilidad"**

**Hola! Mis queridas lectoras =) aqui otro viernes con un nuevo capi!**

**Como siempre querio agradecerles a todas las lectoras que me han apoyado con esta historia y las que han dejado sus reviews.**

**Especialmente a:**

**Shiru92**

**Brenda**

**Morenita Black Clearwater**

**Gracias por sus reviews =D lindas lectoras!**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Por más que intente dormir, simplemente no pudé. Los recuerdos de aquella noche seguian rondando por mi cabeza. No se si dejar ir a Alec fue la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho, pero tampoco podia dejar a mi familia, la que ah luchado tanto para que yo pudiera regresar con ellos. Pero ya no podia regresar el tiempo, ahora lo único que podia hacer es afrontar las consecuencias de mi decisión. Aunque me sentia aliviada por haberla tomado. Me tomé una ducha, me vesti y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde mis padres me esperaban sonriendo.

-Buenos dias hija-

-Buenos dias-sonrei débilmente.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó Bella.

Me senté en el sofá y suspiré pesadamente.

-No pudé dormir en toda la noche. Estuve pensando...-me detuve,-en cosas-dije finalmente.

Hubó unos segundos de completo silencio, hasta que Bella habló.

-Creo que...Nessie y yo saldremos al bosque-le dijo a Edward.

-Perfecto, yo iré con Carlisle-Bella asintio.

-Vamos Nessie-

Dudé unos segundos, en realidad no tenia animos para nada, solo queria descansar y pensar. Pero al ver la sonrisa de mi madre, no tuvé más remedio que seguirla hacia el bosque, cuando finalmente estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, nos detuvimos.

Bella se sentó en el pasto y yo hicé lo mismo quedando frente a ella.

-Nessie...yo sé perfectamente lo que te pasa, soy tu madre y te conozco. Piensas en Alec, ¿no es asi?-preguntó.

¡Claro que me conocia! Se escuchaba tan segura de lo que me decia y yo no tenia porque negarlo, además tenia que desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que mi madre para poder contarle todo lo que sentia.

-Si-suspiré en señal de desesperación,-no se si solo...es costumbre o en verdad es amor Bella, pero...sigo pensando en él-fue lo único que dije.

Bella solo me miró, no se si trataba de entenderme o simplemente no podia.

-Él fue alguien importante en tu vida Nessie,-dijo acercandose a mi para ponerme un mechon de cabellos detrás de mi oreja,-y tambien se lo dificil que fue para ti haber tenido que elegir. Pero quiero que sepas...que me siento tan orgullosa de ti por habernos elegido, por querer quedarte con nostros-sonrio abiertamente.

-Bella...tengo algo que confesarte-ella me pusó atención,-anoche...yo-¿porqué era tan dificil decirle esto?-Yo estuvé a punto de escaparme con Alec-lo solté finalmente.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No sabia como iba a reaccionar, pero tampoco podia, o más bien, no queria ocultarle eso.

-Bueno...gracias por confiarmelo hija-

¿Eso era todo? No dijo ni una sola palabra más, no me juzgo, tampoco me justifico. Solo me dio las gracias por haberle confesado que queria escaparme con Alec. Esto si que era una sorpresa, simplemente me quede sin habla.

-Bella, gracias por entenderme y escucharme. En verdad que necesitaba desahogarme-

Ella sonrio.

-Eres mi hija Nessie, lo que más quiero es que estes bien-y sin esperarlo me abrazo y yo no hicé el esfuerzo por evitar que me abrazara, al contrario, lentamente lleve mis manos a su espalda y de igual forma la abracé fueremente. Y ahí fue cuando recorde los abrazos que me daba, las veces que me caia cuando era una pequeña y ella me alzaba y me daba un tierno beso en la frente para despues abrazarme como solo una madre sabe hacerlo. Sonreí, recordaba todo eso.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Jacob nos esperaba en el porche.

-Hola Bella-clavó sus ojos en mi,-hola Nessie-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jake-le sonrei, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Bella, ¿podría Nessie salir?-preguntó Jake.

-¿Ahora?-

-Si, ahora-

Ella me vio para despues ver a Jake, al ver que yo no decia nada ella no tuvó otro remedio que dejarme ir con Jacob. Caminamos hasta su auto, donde el me abrio la puerta del copiloto para despues subirse.

-¿Adonde vamos Jake?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Ya lo verás-fue lo único que dijo. En el camino Jake trató de hacer conversación conmigo, aunque se veia lo nervioso que estaba y tambien cuidaba las preguntas que me hacia, con el próposito de no incomodarme. Pero solo basto un minuto de silencio para que yo cayera en un sueño profundo.

-Nessie-escuche la voz de Jake muy lejos,-Nessie despierta-esta vez la escuche más cerca. Me desperte dando un salto. Jacob solo rió.

-Tranquila hermosa, todo esta bien. Llegamos-sonrio.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero solo pudé ver bosque, bosque y más bosque.

-¿Es aqui?-pregunté asegurandome.

-Si, vamos-Jake se bajó del auto al igual que yo,-es por aqui-

El saber a donde ibamos me daba cada vez más curiosidad, sabia que conocia este camino, pero no podia recordarlo. Hasta que llegamos a un lugar mágico, lleno de vida. Ahi fue cuando por fin pudé recordar...era el lugar que Jake habia encontrado hace tiempo. Sonreí abiertamente al tiempo que corria hacia aquel lugar para recostarme en el pasto.

-Lo recuerdo Jake-

-¿En serio?-preguntó con un tono de alegría.

-Claro-me senté,-¿sabes? Recuerdo los eventos de mi vida como humana, pero solo cuando...solo cuando los vuelvo a vivir-

Jake extendio su mano para que yo la tomara.

-¿Ah si?-yo solo asenti. Él me acercó más hacia él quedando solo a centimetros de su cara, su aliento chocaba con mi cara,-veamos si recuerdas esto-susurró al tiempo que se acercaba a mi.

Yo no supé que hacer, algo dentro de mi queria que me besara, queria sentir sus labios sobre los mios. Pero habia algo dentro de mi que solo se paralizó, no sabia como reaccionar. Sus labios ahora rozaban los mios, y ahi fue cuando lo decidi...me dejaría llevar por el momento. Asi que cerré mis ojos lentamente, esperando sus labios, los que se unieron con los mios a los pocos segundos. Al principio fue lento, cuidadoso, inseguro hasta cierto punto, pero cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse, el beso cada vez se apasiono más. Llevé mis manos hacia el cuello de Jake y lo acerque más a mi, el llevó las suyas a mi espalda baja, pero cuando lo hizó se separó de mi lentamente, para despues verme a los ojos con un poco de confusión en ellos.

-Nessie...-dijo sin poder creerlo,-no...no te siento fría-

Bella POV.

Me senté en la sala despues de haber dejado salir a Nessie con Jake, para recordar aquel bello momento que tuvé con mi hija. Platicamos como hace mucho no lo haciamos, ella me confesó lo que paso anoche. Tampoco mostro indiferencia ante mi, y no me detuvó cuando la abracé, ahi me quedo bien en claro que ella queria cambiar. Queria ser como antes, queria su vida de vuelta. Sonreí abiertamente sin poder creermelo todavia.

-¿Porqué tan contenta amor?-preguntó Edward en mi oido. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba enfrente de mi, para despositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Porque hable con Nessie, y ella...no mostró rechazo, ni indeferencia. Se comporto como antes...como si siempre hubiera estado aqui, con nosotros-

-Me alegra que estes feliz-sonrio Edward.

-Y a mi me alegra tener a mi hija de vuelta-

Jacob POV.

Dormia conmigo protegiendola de cualquier peligro, se veia tan indefensa, tan hermosa. Pero a la vez tenia una fuerza y un coraje como ninguna otra persona. Simplemente era la mujer perfecta, no solo por su belleza, sino por todas sus cualidades.

Y ahora...sentir sus labios, y que ella me acercara en lugar de querer alejarme, era simplemente estar en el paraíso. Aún recordaba lo suave que eran sus labios, pero al tocar su esplada, algo cambio. No sabia lo que era, no sabia lo que pasaba, solo sabia...que su piél se sentia calida.

Y aunque la lógica me decia que esto era imposible, lo podia sentir, mis manos que alguna vez sintieron la piél fría de Nessie, ahora la sentian calida. Cuando finalmente pudé salir del shock en el que estaba, tomé a Nessie de la mano al tiempo que regresabamos hacia el auto.

-Jake, ¿a donde vamos?-preguntó Nessie con un tono de preocupación.

-Vamos a tu casa, con Carlisle-respndi simplemente al tiempo que arrancaba el motor y regresabamos hacia la casa Cullen. Estacione el auto y entre con urgencia.

-Jake, ¿esta todo bien?-preguntó Esme.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Dondé esta Carlisle?-pregunté con urgencia.

-Esta en su oficina...¡Jacob!-gritó Esme al ver que me dirigia a grandes zancadas hacia la oficina. Abri la puerta sin tocar y entre para quedar frente a él.

Carlisle se encontraba tranquilo, como de costumbre, sentado en su fina silla de piel, leyendo un libro. Cuando escucho la puerta abrir, quitó su mirada de libro para enfocarse en Nessie y en mi.

-¿Pasa algo Jacob?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Nessie, es Nessie-

-¿Qué pasá?-dijo levantandose rapidamente de su silla para sentar a Nessie a velocidad vampirica y comenzaba a examinarla. No tuvé que molestarme en responder su pregunta, ya que al tocarla con urgencia se detuvó. No omitia palabra alguna.

-Esto es extraño...no habia escuchado hablar, ni habia leido absolutamente nada sobre esto-susurró.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunté con preocupación. No sabia si lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nessie era bueno o malo.

-No lo sé, pero para mi opinión debe ser bueno-dijo dirigiendose hacia el estante donde tenia impecablemente ordenadas sus enciclopedias,-este es un caso único-dijo mientras buscaba una pagina.

-Abuelo, ¿qué me pasá?-se escucho la voz de Nessie.

Carlisle bajó la enciclopedia para mirarla con ternura.

-Nessie...hay posibilidad de que puedas ser humana nuevamente-

**Bueno pues hasta aqui termina este capi =)**

**Si se que se quedaron con cara de O.o WTF! Y tambien se que me van a tratar de loca, pero todo esto es parte de mi imaginación lectoras y bueno desde antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia se me metio esa idea :P**

**En el capi siguiente les explicare más o menos como esta el rollo del porque Nessie puede volver a ser humana lindas lectoras.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi...aunque si se que esta super confuso. Tambien acepto ideas sobre la explicación que Carlisle les va a dar a los Cullen acerca de porque Nessie puede volver a ser humana.**

**Bueno, ya saben mi mejor paga...un review! Eso es lo que me anima, y es mi mejor paga para seguir escribiendo =) Pero reviews constructivos.**

**Espero actualizar el proximo viernes =)**

**Pero antes de despedirme, quiero invitarlas a leer mis nuevas historias que ya las subi ;) y espero que les den una oportunidad =) eso me haria muy feliz!**

**Bueno, cuidense mucho mis lindas lectoras =)**


	41. Chapter 41 Nuestras vidas continuan

"**Nuestras vidas continuan"**

**Hola mis lindas lectoras, de Nuevo con un Nuevo capi que espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles mucho por todo su apoyo y por leer la historia, pero quiero agradecerles a:**

**Shiru92**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Y tambien a Brenda que me dejo su review ^.^**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad que me suben mucho el animo y me impulsan a seguir adelante =)**

**Bueno ahora sin más...disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Humana?-preguntó sin poder creerlo mi tía Alice.

-Si, ella puede volver a ser humana-

-Pero,¿cómo?-preguntó Bella.

-Aún no lo sé, necesito hacer algunas investigaciones-dijo mi abuelo con tono pensativo.

No recordaba completamente mi vida como humana, y ahora esta noticia.

-Nessie, ¿estas bien?-preguntó mi padre sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, si, estoy bien. Es solo que...nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a ser humana-

-Ni nosotros querida-dijo mi abuelo al ver la confusión en la que me encontraba,-pero quiero que sepas que hare todo lo posible por saber que es lo que causo esto. Tranquila-sus sonrisa me dio la seguridad que habia perdido minutos atras.

...

Habia ya pasado un mes desde que supimos aquella noticia, que podría volver a ser humana. Con el tiempo eh dejado de tener la velocidad que tenia cuando era vampira, ya no era tan veloz. Mi piél ahora se sentia cálida, lo cual hacia sonreir abiertamente a Jacob cada vez que me tocaba. Mi poder poco a poco fue desapareciendo, aún no sabia porque, pero el único que tenia era el poder que tenia de chica. Esos cambios se fueron dando poco a poco, no puedo negar que me asuste cuando comencé a notar aquellos cambios, pero gracias a mis padres, tios y abuelos, logré pasar estos cambios con tranquilidad.

Por otra parte, Jake y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad. El me habia esperado paciente a que yo me acostumbrar nuevamente a mi vida, con mi familia. Pero hace una semana le di el si. Y confieso que..mantener una relación con otra persona fue algo...extraño al principio.

-Nessie...te amo-dijo Jake viendome a los ojos. Nos encontrabamos en aquel lugar, el lugar de Jake y mio.

-Y yo a ti-sonrei.

-Esta semana ah sido la mejor de toda mi vida-susurró acariciando mi cabello.

En todo este tiempo, Jake ah sido muy repetuoso y lindo conmigo. Cada dia lo hacia especial, esta semana que hemos sido novios me ah llenado de sorpresas, ah alegrado mis dias. Y le estoy muy agradecida, por quererme, por estar conmigo, pero a la misma vez trataba de darme mi espacio, de darme mi tiempo.

-Esta semana ah sido inolvidable-le dije acercandome a él. Sin dudarlo rodeo mi cintura y unimos nuestros labios.

...

-Al parecer el don de Alec causó todo esto-dijo mi abuelo tras haber pasado todo este mes investigando mi caso.

-¿Alec?-susurré arrugando mi frente, haciendo que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente,-¿pero cómo? Su poder no es...-mi abuelo me interrumpio.

-Si lo sé Nessie. Pero ahora ya sabemos quien causó todo esto-

-Si-susurré sonriendo.

Subi las escaleras a velocidad humana, pensando en lo que me habia dicho mi abuelo. Alec. Alec me dio la oportunidad de ser vampira completamente, me dio la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, de vivir inolvidables momentos, y ahora me daba la oportunidad de volver a ser humana.

Ya habia oscurecido, asi que no me moleste en prender la luz de mi habitación cuando entre, me dirigi hacia la ventana y mire hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Gracias Alec-susurré con una sonrisa.

...

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y tambien estaba feliz, ya que por fin recordaba mi vida como humana. Ya habia pasado exactamente tres meses, y en este tiempo mi vida habia regresado. Me sentia a gusto en mi casa, como si nunca la hubiera dejado, claro, toda mi familia estaba alegre porque para ellos ahora era la misma Nessie de siempre, como ellos me llaman. Al principio ese sobrenorme me incomodaba, era extraño para mi, pero ahora no lo era en absoluto, me sentia muy cómoda.

-Hola mi vida-dijo Jake para despues darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Hola Jake-sonrei abiertamente,-¿cómo estas?-pregunté.

-Maravillosamente bien, ¿y tú?-

-Nunca eh estado mejor-

-Bien, porque creo que tu dia se pondrá mejor...o te lo arruinara-la mire extrañada.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Solo...ven conmigo Nessie, pasemos el tiempo juntos...y ya verás-susurró.

El brillo en sus ojos me decia que escondia algo, pero aún asi accedi a salir con el sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Jake manejo hasta un restaurante.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Esta muy lindo-

Aquel restaurante estaba hecho de madera, tenia un toque romántico pero acojedor al mismo tiempo. Comimos con tranquilidad, y aunque se veia que Jake estaba a punto de comerse hasta el plato, actuo de lo más normal.

Ya habia atardecido, asi que Jake me llevó a la casa, pero a la mitad de camino Jake se detuvo y me volteo a ver.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté.

-Pasa que...tengo una sorpresa para ti-me sonrio.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté con cierto toque de curiosidad.

-Bueno, si te digo ya no sería sorpresa-reí ante su comentario,-solo haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?-yo solo asenti,-bien-y sin más saco un pañuelo blanco, para despues ponermelo a modo que no pudiera ver.

Sigui manejando hasta que finalmente detuvó el auto.

-Llegamos-pudé escuchar la puerta del piloto y despues la mia abrise, su mano caliente me tomo a la altura del codo y suavemente me ayudo a bajarme del auto.

-¿Jake, dondé estamos?-pregunté tratando de quitarme el pañuelo, pero la ruda mano de mi novio evito que lo hiciera.

-Ya verás-dijo en mi oido. Me guió hacia donde se suponia que estaba mi sorpresa, pudé escuchar una puerta abrirse.

-Sorpresa-susurró para despues quitarme el pañuelo. Lo primero que pudé ver fueron velas rojas por toda la sala, la luz estaba ligeramente encendida, me sorprendio más ver docenas de rosas rojas por toda la sala. Yo solo pudé sonreir abiertamente. Segundos despues toda mi familia bajo vestidos elegantemente. Jake me tomó de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia el sofá más cercano.

-No...-tragó saliva,-no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Porque ninguna palabra realmente describe el amor tan grande que siento por ti, pero Nessie...si tengo tiempo. Y quiero que me des la oportunidad y tú tiempo para demostrartelo, asi que...¿Renesmee Cullen, aceptarías ser mi esposa?-dijo incado delante de mi, sosteniendo aquella cajita con un hermoso anillo. No pudé evitarlo y lagrimás recorrieron mis mejillas, una tras otra, la emoción me inundaba en estos momentos. Me tapé la boca con mis manos.

-Si, si Jake, si quiero ser tu esposa-dije finalmente, al tiempo que me abalanzaba para abrazarlo. Cuando nos separamos Jake me pusó el anillo, y en cuestión de segundos toda nuestra familia nos estaba abrazando y felicitando.

-Sé que el te hara muy feliz hija-dijo mi madre despues de abrazarme. Yo solo asenti.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Te fuiste de aqui de Reik)**

Cerré mis ojos con un poco de sufrimiento al recordar aquellos momentos con Renesmee al entrar a su habitación. Mi hermana decidio que lo mejor era cambiarme a mi habitación antes de que los recuerdos me inundaran aún más. Gracias al apoyo de mi hermana y mis maestros eh podido salir adelante, pero no del todo. Es que, aún no podia procesar todo lo que habia pasado en este tiempo. Habiamos luchado tanto por este amor, y cuando por fin habiamos conseguido estar juntos ¡y a punto de casarnos! Se va con su familia odiandome por haberle mentido. Y si, lo acepto, le habia ocultado tantas cosas, y bueno, todo esto me llevo a este oscuro vacio.

-Hermano-suspiró Jane a mis espaldas,-no te tortures más-dijo al tiempo que cerraba la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Renesmee.

-Sigue teniendo su escencia-

-Lo sé, pero no lograras olvidarla, si sigues recordando-

Caminamos lejos de la habitación.

-Alec, tienes que volver a empezar. Sé que Renesmee fue alguien muy importante en tu vida, nadie te ah hecho feliz como ella. Pero se fue y tienes que aceptarlo. No me gusta verte sufrir por ella, se que no ah pasado el tiempo suficiente, pero ya no puedes seguir torturandote con aquellos recuerdos-

-No quiero olvidarlos-dije viendo hacia el vacio.

Jane suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo-accedio,-no los olvides. Pero tampoco te tortures-

Mi hermana tenia razón. Ella no iba a regresar, yo mismo me estaba haciendo daño, simplemente no podia seguir asi.

-Esta bien hermana...ya no voy a sufrir más. Empezare de nuevo, guardando su recuerdo, pero volvere a ser feliz-los dos sonreimos para despues tomarnos de la mano y los dos comenzamos a caminar por aquel pasillo. Pero Jane me detuvó.

-Alec, tienes algo que saber, y quiero que lo sepas por mi, antes que alguien más te diga-me dijo mi hermana viendome a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?-

-Es...Renesmee. Ayer nos enteramos, que ella se va a casar con Jacob-

Aquella noticia me tomo desprevenido, cerré mis ojos para poder asimilarlo.

-¿Se va a casar?-

-Si, pero Alec, no quiero que eso te detenga a ser feliz-

-Regresare en un momento-

-Alec...-dijo mi hermana pero la interrumpi.

-Estaré bien Jane, solo necestio hacer algo-le dedique una sonrisa. Ella solo asintio y corrio a velocidad vampirica. Yo hicé lo mismo, a los pocos segundos el olor a madera lleno mis fosas nasales, segui corriendo, el sol se estaba ocultando cuando finalmente llegué al lugar que habia compartido con Renesmee. Me detuvé en seco a solo unos metros, en ese momento bajé mi mirada, dudando si deberia caminar hasta llegar ahi, o solo olvidar ese lugar y regresar al castillo. Pero cuando levante mi vista nuevamente, supé que tenia que hacerlo, asi que despues de suspirar comencé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar. Me subi en aquella vieja pared y enfoque mi mirada en el Sol, en como se escondia detrás de aquellas montañas. Extrañaría este atardecer, y verlo desde aqui...aún más. Ella me habia olvidado, se iba a casar con Jacob, con la persona destinada para ella, y si, me dolia, pero si eso la hacia feliz, yo no podia hacer nada más que dejarla. Asi que sin más, me bajé de aquella pared para caminar de vuelta al castillo sin mirar atras.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Tambien tengo que decirles que esta historia esta ya a punto de terminar =( aunque todavia no se cuantos capis más subire.**

**Bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review, eso me anima mucho ^.^**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto.**

**Cuidense mucho mis lindas lectoras, besos =)**


	42. Chapter 42 Si, acepto

"**Si, acepto"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) aqui estoy muy emocionada con otro capi más de esta historia. Como siempre les quiero dar las gracias por todo su apoyo =) no saben que feliz me hacen =) pero especialmente a:**

**Karly15**

**Brenda**

**Y a dos hermosas lectoras que me dejaron su review pero solo las tengo como "Guest"**

**En serio que cada review me mantuvo con una sonrisa enorme, gracias por sus lindos comentarios =)**

**Bueno, ahora si disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Animal de Neon Trees)**

Mis tias se volvieron locas con la sola idea de tener que planear otra boda. Todos los dias me traian docenas de revistas de vestidos de novias, pero despues de unos minutos entre ellas comenzaban a pelear acerca de que se me veria mejor. Yo solo las veia y reia al ver la presión porque todo saliera perfecto para ese dia. Mi madre se encargo de la lista de invitados, y creo que fue lo mejor, ya que estaba muy claro que ella no queria participar en nada sobre decoración o sobre mi vestido, aunque como toda madre, siempre me daba su opinión. Los chicos decidieron hacerse un lado en los preparativos, ya que mis tias no los dejaron.

-Vamos Nessie, necesitamos saber como quieres tu vestido para que puedamos diseñarlo-me dijo una mañana mi tía Alice entregandome las nuevas revistas.

-Tía-sonrei, -todavia falta tiempo-

-Nessie...yo eh preparado bodas y creeme, el tiempo no es suficiente. Y esta boda tiene que ser perfecta-

Suspiré. En realidad no me importaba nada, ni la decoración, ni los invitados, ni como seria mi vestido. Lo único que queria era casarme de una buena vez con el amor de mi vida, no me importaba si era en pijama. Pero finalmente termine discutiendo con ellas acerca de lo que me gustaba. Mi tía Alice dibujo el vestido, y para ser honesta, nos quedo muy bien.

Decidimos que el claro donde fueron mis quince años era el lugar perfecto para hacer el banquete, y la ceremonia seria en una pequeña iglesia. No invitariamos a tantas personas, solo seria la manada de Jake, por supuesto su padre, ahora mi suegro, y mi familia. Mi madre decidio invitar a unos viejos amigos, y a personas cercanas a ella, al igual que mi padre, decidio invitar a los clanes que nos ayudaron el dia que los Vulturis vinieron cuando apenas era una bebé. Y yo no tenia nada que argumentar, la lista de invitados no pudo haber quedado mejor.

Mis tias y yo comenzamos a planear la decoración del claro. Ya que nuestra idea era que se viera sencillo, pero elegante y tambien que tuviera una vista hermosa. Y al ver que no podiamos ponernos de acuerdo, mi tía Alice decidio dejarnos a un lado, ella se encargaría de eso, y yo la deje, sabia que quedaría hermoso y justo como lo habiamos planeado. Tambien decidio hacerse cargo de la iglesia, y en eso Rosalie no quisó quedarse a un lado. Y despues de mucho, finalmente Alice accedió en que Rosalie le ayudara en la decoración de la iglesia.

-Tias-dije una mañana bajando las escaleras,-yo iré con ustedes-

-No Nessie. Tú te quedaras aqui-

-¿Pero porqué no puedo ir? Es la decoración de mi boda-

Alice suspiró.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que se vera hermoso. Rosalie y yo decidimos que no verás nada hasta el dia de la boda-

-¿Acaso me dejaran fuera del proyecto?-

-Se que te encantara-fue lo único que dijo.

Y desde ese dia quede fuera. No puedo negar que me sentia ansiosa por saber como iba todo, pero tambien sabia que mis tias no me decepcionarían y harían todo lo posible porque se viera increible. Asi que desde ese dia, y cuando mis tias lo necesitaban, me iba a La Push para estar con Jake.

-¿No sabes como será mi traje?-preguntó un dia mientras nos encontrabamos sentados en la arena. Yo solo reí.

-No. Lo único que yo eh visto es mi vestido y solo porque mis tias querian ver lo que me gustaba-sonrei.

-Ya no puedo esperar más Nessie, ya quiero que llegue el dia en que nos casemos-dijo viendome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo Jake, pero ya no falta mucho. Estoy segura que puedes esperar-me burlé. Fue acercandose a mi, pero con una sonrisa me levante.

-Tienes que ganartelo-dije al tiempo que comenzaba a correr. Jake no lo pensó un segundo más y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba detrás de mi para que despues me cargara y me diera un par de vueltas.

-Te amo Nessie-

-Y yo a ti-dije mientras colocaba mis manos en su cuello, acercandolo a mi.

...

**(Play: Thousand years de Christina Perri)**

Suspiré nerviosa, para despues tragar saliva. Sentia como el lapiz labial de deslizaba en mis labios, y las suaves brochas en mis parpados y luego en mis mejillas. Despues senti como peinaban mi cabello para despues ponerme el velo. Cuando me levante de aquella silla, mis tias me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, luego senti la fría mano de Alice en mi espalda para poder subir el cierre de mi vestido. Me colocaron mis zapatos de tacón y lo primero que vi cuando alcé mi vista fue a mi madre viendome con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, pero tambien pudé ver un poco de nostalgia, y al ver bien sus facciones, pudé notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Te ves hermosa hija-sonrei apenada, su sonrisa se hizó aún más grande.

-Gracias mamá-ella alejo la mirada de mi para luego tomar el ramo de rosas rojas y entregarmelo. Yo solo asenti en señal de agradecimiento.

-Todo esta listo-dijo mi padre cerrando la puerta, pero todo se quedo en silencio y su sonrisa se borro cuando me vio. No se ni como me veia en esos momentos, ya que mis tias no me dejaron verme al espejo mientras me arreglaban.

La cara de mi padre tenia tanas emociones que me fue muy dificil desifrar una.

-Te ves...preciosa Nessie-dijo con un tono nostalgico. Yo solo sonrei al tiempo que caminaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias papá-susurré.

-Nunca pensé verte asi mi pequeña-me miró a los ojos,-¿lista?-

Mi sonrisa se borro por completo, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

-Si, estoy lista-dije con mi respiración agitada.

Me ayudaron a subirme al volvo de mi padre, en el cual habian puesto decoraciones blancas. Mi papá manejo y yo tomé asienton en la parte trasera. Queria que el viaje fuera un poco más largo, necesitaba poner en orden mis sentimientos, mi nerviosismo. Pero no lo fue, en menos de diez minutos nos encontrabamos frente a la iglesia donde pudé ver que todos lo invitados acababan de entrar. Cerré mis ojos en un intento por poder tranquilizarme, pero fue inútil. Tragué saliva antes de que mi padre abriera la puerta y me extendiera su mano con una sonrisa, respire profundamente antes de tomarla y bajarme del auto. Me apoye de su brazo para no caer, ya que mis pies se encontraban débiles en aquellos momentos y lo aprete un poco más antes de entrar a la iglesia. Pudé ver su usual sonrisa torcida.

-Tranquila Nessie, no te dejare caer-susurró.

-Lo mejor será que no lo hagas-dije seria mirando hacia el frente. Pudé escuchar una risa.

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada de la iglesia, todas las miradas se enfocaron en nosotros mientras caminabamos, eso me hizó sentir aún más nerviosa, traté de respirar normal, pero podia sentir en mi pecho el latir de mi corazón. Esto si que era dificil, ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando me conto lo que sentia cuando se iba a casar con mi papá. Y no era para menos. Pero tambien tenia razón que en cuanto veias a aquella persona y enfocabas tu mirada en esos ojos, todo lo demás dejaba de importarte y solo te concentrabas en llegar con él, en sentir sus manos. Jake sonrio en cuanto me encontre frente a él.

-Te entrego a mi más preciado tesoro Jacob-pusó mi mano en la de Jake.

-Y yo la cuidare más que a mi vida-dijo esta vez viendo a mi papá.

Mi respiración volvio a regularizarse en el transcurso de la ceremonia. Hasta que llegó aquella pregunta, la cual nos uniria para toda la vida.

-¿Jacob Black, aceptas a Renesmee Cullen para amarla y respetarla todos los dias de tu vida?-

-Si-dijo viendome a los ojos,-acepto-sonrio tomando mis manos.

-¿Y tú Renesmee Cullen, aceptas a Jacob Black para amarlo y respetarlo todos los dias de tu vida?-

Tardé unos segundos en responder.

-Si-le dedique una pequeña sonrisa,-acepto-dije finalmente.

Cuidadosamente Jake pusó el anillo en mi mano y yo hicé lo mismo.

-Ahora si los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-

Jake me tomo las manos para acercarme a él y darme un tierno beso. Finalmente era la esposa de Jacob Black.

...

-Que tengan un buen viaje-dijo mi madre despues de abrazarme.

-Gracias-

El banquete habia terminado, ahora todos nos felicitaban y nos despedian. Jake fue el que manejo hacia el aereopuerto. Para despues tomar el avión que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

-Asi que, ¿Francia eh?-dije con los boletos en mano. Este habia sido un regalo de mamá, y no nos habia dicho el lugar donde iriamos, aunque Francia era un lugar hermoso y digno para una luna de miel.

Cuando finlamente tomamos la llave de la habitación de ese hermoso y romántico hotel, subimos por el elevador y antes de que llegaramos a la habitación Jake me cargó.

-Jake, ¿qué haces?-pregunté mientras reia.

-Recuerda que estamos recien casados-dijo al tiempo que abria la puerta para entrar y cerrarla detrás de nosotros.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver aquella cama con colchas blancas, llena de pétalos de rosas rojas. Jake sonrio para despues besarme y yo le respondi sin penarlo un segundo. Lentamente me recosto en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Nuestras prendas fueron siendo menos en nuestros cuerpos y pronto nos encontrabamos envueltos en las colchas, demostrandonos todo nuestro amor. Él fue muy tierno conmigo, pero me demostro el amor que sentia por mi. Sin duda alguna, eramos el uno para el otro, y eso nadie lo podia cambiar.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capi =) espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora solo falta un capi más para que esta historia termine =( y cuando estaba escuchando la cancion de Christina Perri, no puedo negar que me dio mucha nostalgia porque esta historia esta a punto de terminar.**

**Pero...les tengo una sorpresita en esta historia, asi que sean pacientes y ya verán =)**

**Ya saben que un review me anima mucho y me dan ganas y animos de seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y espero actualizar pronto =)**

**Cuidense mucho, besos.**


	43. Chapter 43 Prólogo

"**Prólogo"**

**Hola mis hermosa lectoras =) bueno aqui les traigo ya el prologo de esta historia.**

**Gracias las personitas hermosas que me dejaron su review en el capi pasado:**

**Brenda**

**Y una lectora que la tengo como "Guest"**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben con la sonrisa que dejaron y los animos que me dieron.**

**Bueno ahora si disfruten de este prologo =)**

**6 meses despues.**

Jacob POV.

**(Play: De rodillas de Rakim y Ken-Y)**

Aún no podia acostumbrarme a ver su hermosa cara, parecia un angel. Con una sonrisa acaricie su mejilla, poco a poco fue despertando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos dias-dijo aún adormiada.

-Buenos dias amor-susurré.

No puedo creer que la tenga aqui conmigo, que la puerta abrazar, besar, acariciar, no puedo creer que ella sea completamente mia, que sea mi mujer. Simplemente es lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida.

Bajamos hacia la cocina para desayunar.

-Veo que has aprendido rápido-dije burlandome de ella.

-Tú no eres el gran chef-dijo volteando para sacarme la lengua. Sin pensarlo un segundo me acerque y rode su cintura detrás de ella.

-Aún asi te amo-le susurré en el oido para despues darle un beso.

Renesmee POV.

Caminabamos en la playa de La Push con nuestras manos entrelazadas. No puedo negarlo, estos seis meses han sido los mejors de mi vida. Estoy con el hombre que amo, y con eso basta. Habiamos pasado por tantas cosas y ahora finalmente estabamos juntos, como marido y mujer.

Despues de nuestra luna de miel decidimos regresar a Forks, donde ahora vivimos en una hermosa casa cerca de La Push, ya que este es nuestro lugar favorito.

-Te amo Jake-dije al tiempo que nos deteniamos para vernos a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti preciosa-respondio con una sonrisa al tiempo que ponian un mechon de pelo detrás mi oreja.

-Estos seis meses casado contigo han sido los mejores-

-Y para mi tambien. No sabes lo feliz que me haces-dije con una sonrisa.

Los dos eramos felices estando asi, y al parecer solo seriamos nosotros dos por un buen tiempo. Ya que Jake y yo decidimos que lo mejor por ahora era disfrutar nuestro de nuestro matrimonio, los hijos vendrían despues.

Y para ser sincera, yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo a esta edad, tener un hijo tenia muchas responsabilidades y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que estamos muy jovenes para eso.

A menudo recordabamos por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, y muchas veces me hacia recordar a Alec. Pero algo en mi me decia que el estaría contento de que yo estuviera feliz, y sabia que el ahora seguia con su vida. El tenia un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, y ahi se quedaría, pero Jake...Jake es mi todo, es mi otra mitad.

Todos estabamos finalmente contentos y en paz con nuestras vidas.

Ahora no habia nada que pudiera deshacer nuestra felicidad, ahora estaria con Jake en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe...y más alla.

**Fue corto lo sé, pero bueno ya es el final de esta historia mis queridas lectoras...bueno de Jake y Nessie**

**Les dije que tenia una sorpresita...y bueno ya que muchas lectoras me han estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo que Nessie se quedara con Alec se me ocurrio una idea...¿qué les parece un final alterno de Nessie y Alec?**

**Como me dijo una lectora, para que todos tengan su final feliz =)**

**Asi que si estan de acuerdo con esta idea dejenmelo saber por favor para que asi ponga manos a la obra y me dedique a hacer un final alterno entre ellos dos =)**

**Y tambien me gustaría que me dijeran desde que capi les gustaria que comenzara con el final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, y ya saben...un review para saber que les parecio =)**

**Espero leernos pronto si ustedes asi lo quieren y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no saben cuanto se lo agradezco!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	44. Chapter 44 Capitulo 36

"**Capitulo 36"**

**Hola lindas lectoras…si se que me tarde los siglos en comenzar con este final alterno, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, pero aquí finalmente estoy aquí! =)**

**Decidi comenzar el final alterno desde el capitulo 35, asi que este seria el capitulo 36 =) con la excepción de que los Cullen todavia no llegan a Volterra, y la ceremonia todavia no se realiza. Pero Nessie quiere saber sobre su vida "humana" espero me haya explicado bien =)**

**Otra gran noticia que me llena de mucha alegria y agradecimiento hacia ustedes es que ¡ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! =D me siento super emocionada muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Tambien gracias a:**

**Valery**

**Brenda**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Isuldory**

**Muchas gracias lindas por sus reviews =)**

**Ahora si…disfruten de el final alterno!**

Alec POV.

Esta noche habia sido inolvidable. Todavia recuerdo la pasión y necesidad que sus caricias me transmitían. La amo, amo a Renesmee más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Volteé a verla por decima vez, viendo su cara angelical, con una sonrisa lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente, y ahí fue cuando la verdad me llego de golpe..los Cullen vendrían, y venían con intenciones de llevarse al amor de mi vida. El miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no quería que Renesmee los recordara, no quería que supiera la verdad…no quería que me odiara por saber que le eh mentido.

Con un suspiro lleno de frustración, lleve ambas manos hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza, contemplando el techo. Me debatía entre dos decisiones, dos difíciles decisiones.

-Buenos días amor-se escucho la voz angelical de mi amada. Volteé a verla con una débil sonrisa,-¿pasa algo?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Renesmee-dije después de dar un suspiro,-tenemos que hablar. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte-la mire directamente a los ojos.

Renesmee POV.

Trague saliva para verlo a los ojos una vez más. Por un segundo el miedo me invadió, pero sabía que el me amaba y que nunca me dejaría.

-Esta bien-dije finalmente,-ire a ducharme. Los Cullen deben estar por llegar-comencé a levantarme, pero Alec me detuvo.

-¿Podrías dejar la ducha para después?-pregunto.

-No-respondí,-vendré pronto. Te amo-le di un corto beso en los labios. Exhale en cuanto cerré la puerta del baño. Por más que quise que la ducha tardara horas, pronto tuve que salir para enfrentarme con la realidad. La duda me invadía, no sabia que era eso tan importante que Alec quería decirme, pero por su expresión parecía ser algo serio…y delicado.

-Bien-dije en cuando salí del baño,-aquí estoy-

Para ese entonces Alec ya se había vestido, me daba la espalda, pero en cuanto escucho mi voz, volteo lentamente.

-Renesmee-pauso,-esto es serio-

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto a punto de llorar.

-Es difícil, pero ya no puedo mas con esto, necesito decirlo…-lo interrumpí.

-Solo dime que es, por favor Alec-solloce,-¡Solo…solo dilo! ¡Di que ya no me amas, que me quieres dejar!-solté, para después taparme la cara con mis manos, a causa de mi desesperación y el dolor que esas palabras, provenientes de mi boca, habían causado en mi ya muerto corazón.

-¿Qué?-es escuchaba confusión en su voz,-Renesmee…no-sentí sus suaves mano sobre las mías, tratando de quitarlas de mi cara,-nunca te dejaría, yo te amo, te amo, ¿me entiendes?-para ese entonces Alec me veía directamente a los ojos.

-Es que…-

-Alguna vez preguntaste sobre tu familia, de donde provienes y te lo voy a decir-

Me quede sin habla, ahora que Alec había accedido a decirme todo sobre mi familia no sabia si quería saberlo. Ya había renunciado a esa idea de saber sobre mis orígenes, sabia que ahora mi destino era estar con Alec, que el es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Pero ahora esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez, la oferta era muy tentadora, pero tampoco se si lo mejor sea saberlo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto dejando los sollozos a un lado, asegurándome de lo que había oído era verdad.

-Si, aunque nuestro futuro cambie después de lo que te diga-bajo su cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte extrañada.

Alec no dijo nada, tomo mi mano suavemente y me llevo a sofá más cercano, todo esto estaba muy extraño. Alec se veía ansioso, nervioso y también con cierto miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Yo…Renesmee-suspiro con frustración,-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-se pregunto el mismo. Llevo una mano hacia su cabello, donde paso los dedos por aquel hermoso cabello tan característico de el, exhalo,-Renesmee…los Cullen son tu verdadera familia-

Arruge mi frente a causa de la confusión, esto era algo serio como para que Alec pudiera jugar. Pero al verlo a los ojos, al ver que no se movía de donde estaba, supe que todo era verdad. Me tape la boca con mis mano y abrí mis ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer…ellos….la familia Cullen era mi familia.

-Alec, esto no es una broma…-

-¡No es una broma, maldita sea!-alzo su voz para después golpear la pared tan fuerte dejando la marca del golpe.

Aleje mi vista de Alec, esto no podía ser cierto, los enemigos de los Vulturis, de los que tanto me han hablado…¡no podía ser cierto! Después de procesar la información que Alec me acababa de dar, alce nuevamente mi vista, me levante de aquel sofá y camine hasta Alec. Al ver que me acercaba alzo su vista para verme, en cuanto estuve frente a el, solo pude verlo a los ojos, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-grite llena de rabia contra el, para después darle una bofetada,-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto por tanto tiempo?-

-Por favor…-lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Alec? ¿Por qué me engañaste de tal manera?-grite mientras le golpeaba el pecho, estaba furiosa con el, quería deshacerme de todo lo que tenia dentro de mi. Estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente pero el lo evito tomando mis muñecas con sus manos.

-¡Escúchame Renesmee!-comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás ya que Alec me guio hasta llevarme a la cama donde me sentó de golpe,-yo no quería mentirte. Por favor, perdóname-susurro las últimas palabras.

-¡No!-me deshice de su agarre,-Tú y todos ustedes me mintieron todo este tiempo. Me alejaron de mi familia como venganza por lo que paso en el claro, ustedes solo buscaban venganza y que mejor que llevarme con ustedes para ser una Vulturi-camine hasta la puerta, sollozaba en esos momentos,-Alec, yo te amaba-

-Yo te amo a ti Renesmee. Lo siento-

Sin pensarlo más abrí la puerta de mi habitación y corrí hacia la puerta principal del castillo, sabia que por ahí entrarían los Cullen, mi familia. Sabía que estaban a punto de llegar, corrí a velocidad vampírica para después abrir la puerta, donde se encontraban tomando sus maletas de la cajuela de los autos. Me detuve en ese instante, no sabia que hacer, verlos después de tanto tiempo, comencé a sollozar inconteniblemente. Mi familia volteo a verme dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, al ver sus caras los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, vi detalladamente cada miembro de mi familia hasta llegar a mis padres, ahí fue donde incontenibles sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi boca.

Sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, me tape la boca tratando de callar aquellos sollozos, pero fue imposible. Cuando estuve a unos cuantos metros corrí hacia mis padres.

-Mama, ¡mama!-dije finalmente para llegar y abrazarla.

-Renesmee, ¡Nessie!-me abrazo fuerte para después acariciar mi cabello,-¿me recuerdas? ¿Nos recuerdas?-pregunto.

-Si, si los recuerdo a todos-cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

Hasta ahora me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento.

**:o ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si hasta aquí se acabo la historia….¡no es cierto! =D no las dejaría asi lindas…este es el primer capi :) aunque no pienso hacer muchos capis para este final alterno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado hermosas…y ya saben, un review es mi mejor paga y me impulsan para seguir adelante =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capi =) cuídense mucho! Besos hermosas!**


	45. Chapter 45 capitulo 37

"**Capitulo 37"**

**Siiii! Se que me tarde siglos en volver a actualizar y les pido mil disculpas =( pero tuve que poner en orden mis ideas para seguir con este final alterno y al parecer ya esta todo en orden para seguir =)**

**Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que han seguido leyendo este final alterno, gracias por todo su apoyo =)**

**Especialmente para:**

**Pucca. Chokolatito**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Es hora de decir adiós de Camila)**

-No puedo seguir más aquí Aro. Quiero regresar con mi familia-dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Aro mantenía la cabeza baja, procesando toda la información, hasta que después de unos segundos alzo nuevamente la vista para dedicarme una sonrisa.

-Recuerdas todo-yo solo asentí,-tengo que decir…que me duele que te vayas Renesmee. Pero si esa es tu decisión-

-Si-respondí,-hoy mismo nos iremos al anochecer-dije decidida.

-Todo me parece muy bien. Pero se te olvida algo querida….Alec-susurro aquel nombre.

Al parecer fueron evidentes los sentimientos que sentí cuando Aro pronuncio su nombre. Me dolía dejarlo, pero a el no le dolió engañarme, ni fingir.

-Ya lo decidí, me voy con mi familia-

Luche con mis sentimientos, no quería demostrar debilidad ante su nombre, ante aquellos recuerdos. Es mas, quería olvidarlos, quería borrarlos de mi cabeza, no quería sentir nada en esos momentos. Pero sabia de ante mano que algo como lo que paso entre Alec y yo no se podía borrar fácilmente, era algo que me marcaba de por vida. Sus besos y sus caricias estaban tatuadas en mi piel, y tendrían que matarme para que pudiera dejar de amarlo.

Aro solo asintió, para después voltear ligeramente hacia donde estaba el puesto de Jane y Alec. Lo miro de reojo, y sus facciones se entristecieron después de verlo, quise voltear yo también, pero me arrepentí en el segundo siguiente, si volteaba…no se si tendría las fuerzas para irme. Aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir su mirada sobre mi, observando cada movimiento que hacia, el cambio de facciones que su nombre ocasiono cuando Aro lo menciono. Y aunque me quise hacer la fuerte, creo que aun así, Alec noto que me dolía dejarlo, que aun lo amaba.

-Adiós Aro-susurre.

-Adiós mi querida Renesmee. Fue un placer tenerte en este castillo-sonrió.

Yo solo asentí. Mi familia se despidió también de Aro y de la guardia, y así, con mi madre abrazándome, salimos de aquel salón….dirigiéndonos hacia la salida del castillo.

Alec POV.

Se había ido. No le importo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, no le importo el amor que le entregue, ¡que le demostré! Se fue con la idea de que no la amaba, de que solo estaba fingiendo este amor, pero la realidad era diferente, el cielo lo sabia. Sabia que cada gesto de amor que le demostraba era porque mi muerto corazón sentía tanto amor por ella, era porque quería transmitirle que no podía vivir sin ella.

-Hermano-la voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y me veía con un poco de tristeza. Volteé hacia enfrente tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

-Esta bien Jane, esa fue su decisión-respondí para después comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mi, di pasos lentos hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la pared, en ese momento perdí fuerzas y tuve que sostenerme de aquella mesita que se encontraba debajo del gran espejo, baje mi vista, no quería desahogarme porque sabia de ante mano que causaría una destrucción aquí. Pero por más que trataba, era inevitable que guardara todo este dolor aquí en mi pecho, así que en un acto de desesperación tome el florero que se encontraba en la mesita para aventarlo con todas mis fuerzas hacia el espejo, el cual se hizo miles de pedazos.

-¡NO!-grite mientras los aventaba. Mire el espejo hecho pedazos….mi corazón estaba exactamente igual, destrozado.

Tape mi cara con mis manos, sintiéndome vulnerable con este sentimiento que me invadía cada vez más, hasta el punto de tener el control de mi cuerpo, haciendo que los sollozos se hicieran más escandalosos.

-Alec-escuche la voz de Jane, para después escucharla correr hacia mí. No dijo absolutamente nada, sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero en ningún momento me hablo, ni siquiera me forzó a verla. Y se lo agradecí infinitamente, tenia a alguien a mi lado, haciéndome sentir que estaba conmigo apoyándome, pero a la misma vez, me daba la oportunidad de llorar, de desahogarme sin ser juzgado o ni sin ni siquiera impedirlo. Cuando mis sollozos finalmente cesaron, volteé a verla lentamente.

-Jane-susurre con un tono cansado,-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?-pregunte esperando una respuesta alentadora, esperaba que me dijera que algún día regresaría o que por lo menos me perdonaría, pero aquella respuesta nunca llego.

-No lo se hermano-eso me destrozo aun mas,-no lo se-susurro.

-Fui un estúpido, nunca debí haberle mentido-dije sabiendo que había cometido un error.

-No, no hermano-respondió rápidamente,-no fue tu culpa. Tú no sabias que ella algún día iba a recobrar su memoria-

Renesmee POV.

Recorrí mi mirada hacia la gran casa que se encontraba frente a mí. Había sido un largo recorrido, pero finalmente nos encontrábamos en Forks, en mi hogar.

-Esta igual como cuando me fui-susurre sin despegar los ojos de la casa.

-Así es hija-se escucho la voz de Bella a un lado de mi, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro,-entremos-sugirió con una sonrisa.

Yo solo pude asentir mientras les dedicaba una tímida sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar dentro de la casa. Dentro de la casa todo estaba justamente igual a como cuando me había ido, con algunos ajustes en la decoración. Caminamos lentamente hacia la escalera para llegar a mi habitación, Bella abrió lentamente la puerta de mi habitación en la que pude distinguir una esencia la cual me volvió a traer recuerdos de mi vida como humana, sonreí.

-Esta justo como la deje-dije observando cada detalle en la habitación.

-Decidimos dejarla como estaba para cuando volvieras-

-Gracias….Bella-dije con un poco de duda, aunque sabia que ella es mi mama, aun no me acostumbrara a decirle mama. Y al parecer ella lo noto, ya que solo me dedico una débil sonrisa para después acercarse a mí.

-Ah sido un viaje largo, lo mejor será que te relajes-dijo.

-Eso hare, tomare una ducha y descansare-sonreí.

-¿Descansar?-pregunto Bella con un poco de confusión en sus facciones.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi-dije caminando hacia la cama para después sentarme, Bella hizo lo mismo,-al parecer herede tu mismo don, además de que puedo dormir-explique.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto,-bueno-trato de sonar tranquila,-eso me tomo por sorpresa hija-

Me arrepentí en ese momento de haberle dicho la verdad, ya que la tome por sorpresa y su reacción fue obvia, así que la entendí. Pero ellos también son mi familia y tenia que decirles la verdad acerca de mi don.

-En ese caso, descansa hija-se levanto Bella,-nosotros iremos a cazar por el bosque. Jacob se ofreció a cuidarte durante nuestra ausencia-

-Estaré bien, no creo que necesitare que Jacob me cuide-dije al instante.

-No te molestara Nessie. Solo quiere cuidarte y saber que estas bien-me explico.

-De acuerdo-accedí finalmente.

-Gracias hija-dijo Bella antes de cerrar la puerta para darme mi espacio.

Sin duda alguna quería acerarme, así que sin pensarlo mas tome una ducha y me puse mi pijama. Cuando salí finalmente del baño, me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi habitación, admirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, con la luna acompañándolas.

-Alec-susurre, llena de nostalgia.

**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Lograra Renesmee perdonar a Alec? ¿Cómo se volverán a ver?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas! Y ya saben como hacérmelo saber…con un review! Además de que me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo!**

**Espero actualizar pronto!**

**Cuídense besos!**


	46. Chapter 46 Capitulo 38

"**Capitulo 38"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super feliz de traerles un capitulo mas de este final alterno. Siento mucho la demora, en verdad les pido mil disculpas. Como siempre les quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que me han estado apoyando, especialmente para:**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**AriVampire135**

**Nathalia**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me impulsaron mucho para seguir con este final alterno.**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(8 meses después)**

Poco a poco comencé a recordar la vida con mi familia, y hasta la fecha ya tenia todo muy claro, lo cual me hacia muy feliz. En todo ese tiempo mi familia fue paciente conmigo, y aunque había un gran distanciamiento por parte mía, ellos nunca se rindieron, siempre querían tener aunque sea el mínimo acercamiento y ahora les agradezco por eso, ya que gracias a ellos y a su gran intención de ayudarme recordé mas rápido de lo que mi abuelo Carlisle tenia previsto.

Jacob fue de mucha ayuda también, siempre estuvo cerca de mi, aunque admito que ya no sentía lo mismo por el, y aunque en todo este tiempo ah estado luchando por querer recuperar mi amor por el, todo lo que hacia era inútil. Me sentía culpable y mal con Jacob, ya que el no ah sido, ni será, el culpable de que mi amor por el se había acabado, fue por culpa de este amor por Alec, ya que ni sus recuerdos ni su imagen en mi mente se iban y me dejaban vivir mi nueva vida.

Y si, eh intentado olvidarlo miles de veces en todo este tiempo, pero nada de lo que hago me permite olvidarlo, su recuerdo cada vez estaba mas vivo, no quería irse. Me eh desesperado, eh gritado, eh llorado por sentirme vulnerable ante ese sentimiento que seguía tan vivo como la primera vez que vi a Alec y ya no sabia que mas hacer, que otra técnica aplicar para poder sacarlo de mi corazón. Aunque para ser honestos, no creo que haya una técnica que me ayude, amo a Alec y simplemente no lo puedo olvidar, no importa lo que haga, no importa que trate yo misma de convencerme, Alec siempre estaría en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Y si, se que soy una masoquista, que bien puedo regresar a Volterra y decirle a ese hombre que lo amo, que siempre lo amare, pero el orgullo es mas fuerte que yo y esa era la razón por la que me detenía a correr sin parar hasta llegar con el. Hasta ese momento una pregunta apareció en mi mente, ¿mi orgullo era mas fuerte que este amor? Mordí mi labio inferior, camine lentamente hasta llegar al espejo de mi habitación, lentamente alce mi mirada para verme.

_-Reacciona Renesmee, lo amas, ¿Por qué no luchas por ese amor?-_aquella vocecilla interna comenzó a hacerme reaccionar.

-Porque…-comencé a discutir, pero la puerta abrirse me detuvo a seguir.

-¿Hablas con alguien hija?-pregunto mi mama mientras entraba con una sonrisa.

-No mama, no es nada-respondí dejando ese argumento para después. Caminamos hasta mi cama y las dos nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo estas hija?-pregunto mi mama poniendo su helada mano sobre la mía, suspire antes de responder.

-Estoy bien-dije en voz baja.

-Pues no te creo-¡claro! Ella es mi mama, sabe lo que me pasa, sabe si no estoy bien. Exhale pesadamente mientras me debatía entre decirle o no la verdad, pero es mi mama, le preocupa lo que me pasa y creo que lo mas conveniente será decirle lo que me ah estado quitado el sueño durante todo este tiempo.

-Es que…-dude un poco,-mama…-me interrumpió.

-Extrañas a Alec-respondió sin siquiera dudarlo, abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Nessie, te conozco. Y aunque has sido feliz con nosotros, siento que la ausencia de Alec te ah afectado de cierto modo-me explico.

-E tratado de no demostrarlo tanto, de no se tan obvia-comencé,-pero contigo no puedo negarlo. Mama, yo estoy enamorada de Alec, y por más que eh querido olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo. Y la verdad no puedo corresponderle a Jacob, ya no siento lo mismo por el-dije derrotada.

Baje mi cabeza al sentirme tan destrozada, mi corazón cada vez se rompía con cada día que pasaba y sabia que Alec no estaba conmigo, que todos los momentos que pasamos juntos ahora solo se encontraban en mis recuerdos, y que no había forma de volverlos a vivir. Mi mama tomo mi mentón haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Hija, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? ¿Por qué no vas por el?-pregunto con una sonrisa de comprensión.

No puedo negar que aquella oferta además de ser tentadora, me sorprendió, ya que nunca me imagine a mi madre diciendo que buscara a un Vulturi, el cual se había convertido en mi razón de vivir. Y mucho menos después de lo que nos hicieron, transformare y tomando ventaja de que no recordaba nada para llevarme con ellos a Volterra.

-¿Lo-lo dices en serio?-pregunte tartamudeando.

-Corre hija-respondió mientras asentía,-ve por el amor de tu vida-

Alec POV.

-Vamos hermano-dijo mi hermana poniendo una mano en mi espalda,-nuestro maestro te llama-

Suspire pesadamente para después abrir la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia el salón, no tenia ganas de salir ni de ver a nadie, reí internamente, desde que Renesmee se fue no me han dado ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Pero ante tanta insistencia por parte de mi hermana, finalmente decidí complacerla, al parecer era algo de suma importancia.

-Alec, ¡que sorpresa verte de nuevo!-dijo un entusiasmado Aro,-veo que no la has pasado muy bien-dijo viendo mi expresión, pero no me importo en absoluto.

-Me mando llamar-dije con la voz ronca.

-Así es, tengo algo para ti mi querido Alec-dijo con una enorme sonrisa,-algo que te puede convenir mucho-lo mire extrañado.

-¿De que se trata maestro?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Desde que Renesmee se ah ido, no has querido salir, ni hablar con nadie y eso me preocupa-explico esta vez serio mi maestro,-¿extrañas a Renesmee?-solté un suspiro mientras me rendía.

-Si maestro, la extraño demasiado-susurre.

-Lo suponía-junto sus manos,-por eso….te doy la oportunidad de ir a Forks-alce mi vista para enfocarla a mi maestro,-ve, ve con Renesmee-me quede parado viéndolo mientras arrugaba mi frente, mi maestro me vio con un poco de desesperación-¡Ve Alec!-hizo un ademan para que me fuera.

-¿Habla en serio maestro?-

-Tú sabes que yo no soy de bromas Alec, y mucho menos en estos momentos-dijo.

-Corre antes de que sea más tarde-susurro mi hermana.

Baje mi mirada, necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos, analizar lo que mi maestro me acababa decir, ya que esta noticia me había tomado desprevenido. Pero después de abrir los ojos como platos, alce mi mirada de forma brusca.

-Gracias maestro, gracias-dije para después dirigirme hacia la puerta del salón.

-¡Ve con tu amada Alec! ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que la hayas recuperado!-escuche a mi maestro decir.

Sonreí mientras corría a velocidad vampírica hacia Forks.

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? En serio, espero que les haya gustado este capi!**

**Como les había dicho antes, quería que este final alterno no fuera tan largo, asi que bueno….espero actualizar el gran final de este final el próximo Viernes lindas =) asi que no se lo pierdan!**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me gusta mucho saber su opinión y es mi mejor paga hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos, y ya saben que las quiero demasiado!**


	47. Chapter 47 Capitulo 39 Final

"**Final"**

**Hola hermosas! Llego con un nuevo, y ultimo, capitulo de esta historia y de este final alterno, espero que les guste, y como siempre agradeciéndoles por ese apoyo incondicional que me han estado brindando todo este tiempo. También quiero agradecerles por los lindos reviews a:**

**AriVampire135**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Twilightnumberone**

"**Guest"**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este final!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Thousand years de Christina Perri)**

Corrí hasta el punto que mis pies no daban para mas, pero aun así seguí esforzándome, un par de lagrimas seme escaparon, queriendo recorrer mis mejillas, pero el viento lo impidió. Amo a Alec, lo amo con todo mi corazón, no me importa lo que la gente diga, o quien este en nuestra contra, este distanciamiento, no saber nada de el, hacia que día a día me debilitara. La única que sabia a donde iba y porque no estaba en la casa era mi mama, pero eso no me importo, en cuanto llegara con Alec, les daría mis razones y esta vez no dejaría que nadie nos volviera a separar. Como lo hice yo hace meses, mi orgullo fue mas grande que nuestro amor, y termine alejándome de el sin importar el sufrimiento por el que también el pasaría.

Había un sollozo en mi garganta, pero no quería sacarlo, no quería llorar, aunque ni siquiera sabia la razón del llanto, tal vez era el miedo a ser rechazada, tal vez eran los nervios o puede ser que es por todo lo que ah pasado. La noche estaba oscura, más que las demás noches, pero eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo, ya que gracias a mi vista vampírica podía ver a la perfección, el frio tampoco fue un problema, lo sentía en mi piel, pero era tanto como lo estaría sintiendo un humano en estos momentos.

Entre el viento pude oler una esencia, la cual hizo que me detuviera, era un vampiro sin duda alguna, pero esa esencia se me hacia muy conocida, sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, negándome a la idea de….que Alec estaba aquí. Mi cabeza estaba inventando cosas que no eran ciertas, y esa era por la necesidad de volverlo a ver, de acariciar su hermoso rostro, de apretar ese cabello.

Alec POV.

¿Qué diría cuando llegara a Forks? ¿Cuándo viera nuevamente a Renesmee? ¿Cómo lo tomaran los Cullen? Había miles de preguntas en mi mente en estos momento, de las cuales no pude contestar ninguna, pero esa lo que menos importaba, ahora lo importante era llegar a Forks, ver a Renesmee, y pedirle, ¡implorarle! Que me perdonara, que había cometido la peor estupidez al haberle mentido, pero que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, que la necesitaba conmigo y sabia que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi.

No me importa arriesgar todo lo que tengo, y lo que no tengo, con tal de volver a ver al amor de mi existencia, todo este tiempo ah sido un completo infierno, sin poder escuchar su voz y saber que ella estaba conmigo. Lo único que me mantenía vivo eran sus recuerdos y la esperanza de que algún día volvería a estar con ella, ¡diablos! La amo demasiado que estoy dispuesto a morir por ella, a hacer lo que ella me pida y no cuestionar sus órdenes.

Me detuve al instante al ver una esbelta figura parada frente a mi, no podía ver su cara, pero estoy seguro que era una mujer, su cabello se ondeaba a causa del fuerte viendo, el cual nos advertía que una tormenta estaba a punto de llegar. El mismo viento trajo hasta mis fosas nasales su esencia, la cual reconocí al instante….Renesmee.

Renesmee POV.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al verlo, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran una tras otra. Tape mi boca con ambas manos para evitar que el sollozo saliera, lo tenía aquí, frente a mí.

-Alec-pude decir con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto,-¿eres tu?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Renesmee-susurro viéndome de arriba abajo,-Renesmee….-no pudo seguir a causa de la impresión que le había causado encontrarme aquí,-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto después de unos segundos de completo silencio.

-¿Acaso no sabes Alec?-pregunte,-acaso no sabes que iba por ti, que no aguanto un día mas sin estar sin ti, que mis fuerzas y mi voluntad desaparecieron por no tenerte cerca de mi, que aquellas ganas de salir adelante y vivir se esfumaron en el momento que me fui de Volterra, en el momento que decidí dejarte-solloce,-Alec…te amo-solté sin poder retenerlo un segundo mas.

-Mi ángel-se derrumbo el también, nos acercamos a grandes zancadas. Alec tomo mi cara entre sus manos y pego su frente con la mía, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que este no era un sueño mas, para convencerme de que esta es mi realidad, que lo estaba viviendo, que finalmente estaba con Alec, que sentía sus, ahora, heladas manos, que su aliento chocaba en mi cara,-no sabes cuando espere este momento Renesmee, no sabes cuanto espere tenerte así de nuevo-susurro apretándome un poco mas fuerte, pero sin hacerme daño.

-Perdóname, fui una tonta, nunca debí de haberme alejado de ti. Mi maldito orgullo fue mas fuerte que este amor que siento por ti, no supe luchar, no supe perdonar, y lo pague con lo que para mi fue una eternidad para estar de nuevo contigo-

-Mi amor, mi amor-repitió Alec.

-Pero este tiempo hizo darme cuenta, que el amor es mas fuerte que todo, que este amor no se puede olvidar así de fácil, ni con la distancia, ni con absolutamente nada-

-Yo nunca debí mentirte Renesmee, debí de haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo….-lo calle poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca.

-No digas nada-negué suavemente con mi cabeza,-solo bésame, déjame saber que esto no es uno mas de mis sueños, bésame como solo tu sabes hacerlo-

Y sin más nos acercamos, importándonos poco la lluvia, aquel beso apasionado fue lo que nuevamente volvió a unir a estas dos almas gemelas que morían poco a poco al estar alejadas.

**(6 meses después)**

-¡Tía!-solté un pequeño grito a causa del jalón que le había dado a mi vestido, me saco el aliento.

-Lo siento sobrina-se disculpo, -es solo que esto tiene que quedar perfecto-forcejeo nuevamente pero esta vez fue un poco mas delicada.

-¡Si claro! Prefieres que todo quede perfecto aunque mates a tu sobrina, dejando a Alec viudo antes de que nos casemos-replique con cierto toque de humor, a lo cual mi tía soltó aquella hermosa risa.

-No seas tan exagerada Nessie-pude ver a través del espejo como negaba con su cabeza.

Deje que mi tía hiciera su trabajo, el cual era dejarme espectacular para esta ocasión…mi boda. Si, después de aquella noche en la que ambos nos perdonamos, Alec y yo corrimos de regreso a Forks, le explique a mi familia lo mucho que lo amaba, y por supuesto ellos entendieron ese sentimiento ya que lo habían vivido en carne propia. Mi madre estuvo conmigo, y eso se lo agradecí infinitamente, no tardo mucho en que les diéramos la noticia de que la boda que habíamos dejado en el olvido Alec y yo si se realizaría. Hasta el momento en el que Alec me lo propuso nuevamente, note que todo ese tiempo llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso, nunca se lo entregue a Alec y por supuesto nunca me lo quite, ya que de alguna manera eso me hacia sentir mas cerca de el.

-¿Estas segura que recibieron la invitación los Vulturis?-pregunte por decima vez, a lo cual mi tía solo exhalo pesadamente.

-Ya te dije que si, mis visiones no me fallan, así que puedes estar tranquila, ellos llegaran-dijo mientras me ponía el velo. Todas esas horas que tardo mi tía arreglándome valieron la pena, me veía realmente hermosa, mientras mi tía Alice le daba los últimos toques a mi peinado y a mi vestido, trate de hacer conversaciones, las cuales fueron muy cortas, y eso era porque me sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, el momento se acercaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y aunque también me emocionaba, no podía evitar esos nervios que no me dejaban en paz. Jugué con mis dedos de forma torpe al ver como mi tía sonreía satisfecha y se alejaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás, su sonrisa se engrandeció.

-Quedaste hermosa sobrina-dijo aun con esa sonrisa.

El vestido no era para nada extravagante, pero resaltaba con aquellos hermosos pero discretos toques que mi tía le había puesto a mi vestuario, el vestido se ajustaba de forma cómoda en mi cuerpo, y la cola de este era larga, pero podría aguantarlo. Sonreí abiertamente al verme así, lista para mi amado que seguramente me estará esperando nerviosamente.

-¿Lista mi pequeña?-pregunto mi padre asomando su cabeza por la puerta, sonreí apenada mientras sentía como comenzaba a sonrojarme. La mirada de mi padre se veía nostálgica, y lo entendía, dejar a su única hija para que ahora ella comenzara a vivir su vida.

-Si, estoy lista-sonreí nerviosamente.

-Yo me adelantare, tengo que estar allá para cuando ustedes lleguen-dijo mi tía Alice, mi padre y yo solo asentimos.

-Nunca espere verte vestida así hija-pauso por unos segundos,-para mi siempre serás mi pequeña-susurro.

-¡Papa!-dije a punto de llorar,- quiero seguir siendo tu pequeña por siempre-dije para después abalanzarme sobre el y darle un fuerte abrazo.

…..

Respire profundamente viendo fijamente hacia enfrente, ahí podía ver a Alec viéndome, con esa sonrisa encantadora que me enloquecía. Los nervios no se hicieron esperar, espere a mi padre y en cuanto llego rodé su brazo con mi mano, para evitar caerme.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto con la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a mi madre.

-¿Aun lo dudas?-dije con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila, no te dejare caer-pude escuchar una risa.

-Lo mejor será que no lo hagas-susurre mientras caminábamos a paso lento, todas las miradas se enfocaron en nosotros, en aquel recorrido, que para muchas personas fue tan elegante y perfecto. Pero la mirada que me puso más nerviosa, fue la de Alec, su sonrisa no desaparecía de aquellos labios, respire profundamente para tratar de calmar este corazón que palpitaba descontroladamente.

-Te entrego a mi mas valioso tesoro, cuídala-le dijo mi padre a Alec viéndolo a los ojos mientras que aquel hermoso vampiro tomaba mis manos.

-Mas que a mi vida la cuidare-respondió Alec para después verme a mí.

…..

-Finalmente somos marido y mujer-susurro Alec a centímetros de mis labios con una sonrisa. Después de lo que para mi se me hizo una eternidad finalmente el juez había dicho aquella mágica palabra.

_-Los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-_

Todos aplaudieron cuando nos besamos y entre risas y voces altas corrimos hacia el carro después de la fiesta para llegar al aeropuerto. Llegamos a nuestra isla, si, el regalo de bodas que nos habían dado mis padres, y por una parte les estuve agradecida que no me hubieran dado el regalo de ir a Isla Esme, no es que no quisiera visitarla algún día, pero no para mi luna de miel, reí.

**(1 año después)**

Alec y yo habíamos decidido vivir lejos, tanto de los Vulturis como de nuestra familia, quería que tuviéramos nuestra propia familia, claro sin descuidar la que ya teníamos. De vez en cuando visitábamos a los Vulturis, en el transcurso de nuestras visitas nos enteramos que Alec ya tenia cuñado, ya que finalmente Jane y Demetri decidieron darse una oportunidad en el amor y ahora…también estaban planeando su boda. A mi familia la visitábamos con más frecuencia, ya que Forks estaba más cerca de Canadá.

-¡Que gusto verlos!-dijo mi madre con alegría mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias mama, también me da gusto verlos a ustedes-sonreí.

-Y, ¿Por qué esta visita tan repentina? No es que nos moleste-rio mi mama mientras me guiaba hacia el sofá, -es solo que….-la interrumpí.

-Es que…hay algo importante que quiero decirles-sonreí con alegría,-ni siquiera Alec lo sabe-

Las facciones de mi madre mostraban confusión, pero antes de que pudiera hacerme mas preguntas, mis tíos, mi abuelo, mi padre y Alec llegaron, entre risas y pequeños golpes entraron a la casa.

-Eres bueno Alec-admitió mi tío Emmett,-pero pido la revancha-

-Cuando quieras-contesto Alec con una sonrisa,-mira que cazar ese oso no fue nada fácil-y su vanidad seguía, negué ligeramente con mi cabeza.

Mis tías llegaron después, traían docenas de bolsas.

-¡Llegamos familia!-se hizo escuchar la hermosa voz de mi tía Alice, la cual, por supuesto ya sabia que noticia les tenia, pero se quedo callada, aclare mi garganta para hablar, ya era hora.

-Familia-alce mi voz, todos se quedaron en silencio,-hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles-sonreí.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto mi papa con preocupación.

-No-respondí inmediatamente,-bueno si-me esta confundiendo yo misma,-lo que quiero decirles es-le entregue a mis papas un regalo perfectamente envuelto en papel azul, -ábranlo-

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después comenzaron a romper el papel lentamente, dudando si debían o no hacerlo.

-¿Qué-que es esto Nessie?-preguntó confundida mi madre sin dejar de mirar el portarretratos que sostenía mi padre firmemente.

-Familia….-me acerque a Alec para entregarle un par de zapatitos de bebe,-estoy embarazada-solté con una gran sonrisa.

**(3 años después)**

-¡No, no! Así no se hace-dijo por decima vez mi tío Emmett,-tienes que ponerte en esta posición-le dijo a mi pequeño Derek.

-¿Así?-pregunto inocentemente.

-No hijo, tienes que poner tu mano así…-de la nada llego Alec y comenzó a enseñarle pacientemente a nuestro hijo como ponerse en posición de ataque.

Aun era muy chico para saber de estas cosas, y mucho menos para comenzar a entrenar para pelear, pero aun en su corta edad Derek es muy inteligente, además de aprender muy rápido. Los vi detenidamente a los dos, padre e hijo, tenían el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de piel, los mismos labios rojos, a diferencia de que tenía mis ojos chocolate, herencia de mi madre, sonreí, mi vida era perfecta, con un hermoso final feliz.

Hay muchas veces que a causa del orgullo o rencor nos olvidamos del amor y del perdón y dejamos atrás cosas o personas que son importantes para nosotros que por nuestra terquedad de no querer perdonar los perdemos para siempre. Estuvo a punto de pasarme lo mismo a mi, el no querer perdonar a Alec, el alejarme de el, me hizo darme cuenta que el amor y el perdón todo lo puede si no….pregúntenme como es que tengo esta maravillosa familia.

**Tengo que admitirlo, me dio mucha nostalgia escribir este final, saber que ya no volveré a escribir mas en esta historia, pero también me da mucha alegría que por fin pude terminarla con el final que mis hermosas lectoras me lo pidieron. Como lo dije al principio este final no iba a tener muchos capis, y a petición de unas lectoras, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude para que supieran que había pasado después de que Alec y Nessie se volvieran a reencontrar y que había sucedido después de su boda.**

**No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por todo el apoyo que le brindaron a esta historia, por sus hermosos reviews, que leia con alegría. Sin ustedes, nada de lo que eh hecho hubiera sido posible, gracias por todo hermosas. Espero que este final les haya gustado….no me despido, aun tengo historias que seguir escribiendo =)**

**Las quiero demasiado lindas =)**


End file.
